Falsa Identidad
by lestain
Summary: Adaptación de la novela de Sarah Waters, Fingersmith. Toma lugar en el viejo Londres: Hacer un plan que te ayude a conseguir lo que deseas, no es tan sencillo cuando la víctima se convierte en lo que más deseas y tienes que tomar una decisión. Una historia de traiciones, deseo y oscuros secretos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, pues esta es una adaptacion de la magnífica novela de Satah Waters, ****_Fingersmith_****, le he cambiado varias cosas (además de los nombres, también el aspecto físico de los personajes) para que concuerden más con ellos. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Mi nombre, en aquel entonces, era Rachel Berry. La gente me llamaba Rach. Sé en qué año nací, pero durante muchos años no supe la fecha, y celebraba mi cumpleaños en Navidad. Creo que soy huérfana. Sé que mi madre ha muerto. Pero nunca la vi, no era nadie para mí. Yo era, de ser alguien, la hija de la señora Sylvester, y tenía por padre al señor Will, un cerrajero con tienda en Lant Street, en el barrio, cerca del Támesis. Ésta es la primera vez que recuerdo haber pensando en el mundo y en mi lugar en él.

Había una chica que se llamaba Flora y que pagaba un penique a la señora Sucksby para llevarme a mendigar a un teatro. La gente solía llevarme a mendigar por entonces, a causa de mi pelo negro; y como Flora también era morena, me hacía pasar por su hermana. El teatro al que me llevó, la noche en la que estoy pensando ahora, era el Surrey, en St. George's Circus. La obra era Oliver Twist. Lo recuerdo como algo terrible. Recuerdo la inclinación del gallinero y el telón hasta la platea. Recuerdo a una mujer borracha que me tiraba de las cintas del vestido. Recuerdo las luces, que daban al escenario  
una apariencia muy chillona, y el rugido de los actores, los gritos del público. Uno de los personajes llevaba patillas y una peluca roja: yo estaba convencida de que era un mono vestido con un abrigo, de tanto que brincaba. Peor era el perro de ojos rosas, que gruñía; y lo peor de todo era el amo del perro, Bill Sykes, el compinche. Cuando pegó con el garrote a la pobre Nancy, toda la gente que estaba en nuestra fila se levantó. Alguien lanzó una bota al escenario. Una mujer a mi lado gritó:

-¡Oh, bestia! ¡Malvado! ¡Ella vale cuarenta matones como tú!

No sé si fue porque la gente se levantaba -dio la impresión de que el gallinero también se alzaba-, por la mujer que chillaba, o por la visión de Nancy tendida absolutamente inmóvil y pálida a los pies de Bill Sykes, pero me invadió un terror atroz. Pensé que iban a matarnos a todos. Empecé a gritar y Flora no  
conseguía hacerme callar. Y cuando la mujer que había chillado extendió los brazos hacia mí y sonrió, yo grité todavía más fuerte. Entonces Flora se echó a llorar; tenía sólo doce o trece años, creo. Me llevó a casa, y la señora Sylvester la abofeteó.

-¿En qué estabas pensando al llevarte a una chiquilla así? -dijo-. Tenías que haberte sentado con ella en los escalones. No alquilo a mis niños para que me los devuelvan así, amoratados de tanto llorar. ¿A qué jugabas?

Me sentó en su regazo y volví a llorar.

-Vamos, vamos, corderito -dijo. Flora, plantada delante de ella, no decía nada, y se tapaba con un mechón de pelo la mejilla escarlata.

La señora Sylvester era un demonio cuando perdía los estribos. Miró a Flora y aplastó contra la alfombra sus pies enfundados en zapatillas, al tiempo que se mecía en su silla —era una silla de madera grande y crujiente, en la que sólo se sentaba ella- y golpeaba con su mano gruesa y recia mi espalda temblorosa.

-Conozco tus mañas —dijo con calma. Conocía las de todo el mundo-. ¿Qué traes? Un par de pañuelos, ¿verdad? ¿Un par de pañuelos y un bolso?

Flora se estiró el mechón hasta la boca y lo mordió.

-Un bolso -dijo al cabo de unos segundos-. Y una botella de perfume.

-Enséñamelo -dijo la señora Sylvester, extendiendo la mano. La cara de Flora se ensombreció. Pero metió los dedos por un desgarrón en el talle de su falda y buscó dentro; e imagínense mi sorpresa cuando la desgarradura resultó no serlo en absoluto, sino un bolsillito de seda cosido dentro del vestido: sacó una bolsa de paño negro y una botella con un tapón en una cadena de plata. El bolso tenía tres peniques dentro y media nuez moscada. Tal vez se lo birló a la mujer borracha que me  
tiraba del vestido. La botella, al quitar el tapón, olía a rosas. La señora olfateó.

-Un botín de tres al cuarto, ¿no? -dijo.

Flora movió la cabeza.

-Habría pillado más -dijo, mirándome- si ella no se hubiera puesto histérica.

La señora Sylvester se inclinó y le pegó otra vez.

-Si hubiera sabido lo que te proponías -dijo-, no habrías sacado nada. Oye lo que te digo: si quieres un niño para birlar, coges a otra de mis criaturas. No te llevas a Rach. ¿Entendido?

Flora frunció el ceño, pero dijo que sí. La señora Sylvester dijo:

-Bien. Ahora lárgate. Y deja este bolso si no quieres que le diga a tu madre que has andado con caballeros.

Luego me acostó; primero, frotó las sábanas con las manos para calentarlas; después, se agachó para echarme aliento en los dedos para calentarme. Yo era la única de sus niños a la que hacía esto. Dijo:

-No tienes miedo, ¿verdad, Rach?

Pero yo sí tenía, y se lo dije. Dije que tenía miedo de que el compinche me encontrara y me pegara con la estaca. Dijo que había oído hablar de aquel hombre: era un mero fanfarrón. Dijo:

-Era Bill Sykes, ¿no? Bueno, él es de Clerkenwell. No se atreve con el barrio. Los chicos del barrio son demasiado para él.

-Pero ¡oh, señora Sylvester! ¡No ha visto a la pobre Nancy, cómo le pegaba y la asesinaba!

-¡Asesinarla! -dijo ella entonces-. ¿A Nancy? Vaya, ha estado aquí hace una hora. Sólo tenía un golpe en la cara. Ahora tiene el pelo rizado de otro modo, no notarías que le haya puesto la mano encima.

-¿Pero no volverá a pegarle? -dije.

Ella me dijo que Nancy había recobrado el juicio y había dejado a Bill Sykes para siempre; que había conocido a un buen muchacho de Wapping que le había puesto una tiendecita para vender golosinas y tabaco. Me levantó el pelo de alrededor del cuello y lo esparció sobre la almohada. Mi pelo, como ya he dicho, era muy negro entonces -aunque se volvió más claro cuando fui creciendo—, y la señora Sylvester lo lavaba con vinagre y lo peinaba hasta que relucía. Ahora lo alisó y luego cogió una trenza y la rozó con los labios. Dijo:

-Si Flora intenta llevarte otra vez de birle, me lo dices, ¿lo harás?

Le dije que sí.

-Buena chica -dijo ella.

Luego se fue. Se llevó la vela, pero dejó la puerta entornada; la tela de la ventana era de encaje y a través de ella se veía la farola. Allí nunca estaba oscuro del todo, ni en completo silencio. En la planta de arriba había un par de habitaciones donde chicas y chicos se alojaban de vez en cuando: se reían y hacían ruido, tiraban monedas y a veces bailaban. Al otro lado de la pared yacía la hermana del señor  
Will, que estaba postrada en cama: a menudo se despertaba aterrorizada, gritando. Y por toda la casa -alineados en cunas, como arenques en cajas de sal- estaban los niños de la señora Sylvester. Podían llorar a cualquier hora de la noche, el menor ruido les sobresaltaba. Entonces la señora iba a verlos y les daba una cucharada de una botella de ginebra, con una cuchara que tintineaba contra el vidrio.  
Pero aquella noche creo que la habitación de arriba estaba vacía y la hermana del señor Will permaneció callada; y quizás debido al silencio los bebés dormían. Como estaba acostumbrada al ruido, me había desvelado. Pensaba otra vez en el cruel Bill Sykes y en Nancy, muerta a sus pies. De alguna casa cercana llegaba el sonido de un hombre maldiciendo. La campana de una iglesia dio la hora; las campanadas eran una nota extraña en las calles ventosas. Me pregunté si a Flora le dolería todavía la bofetada en la cara. Me pregunté a qué distancia del barrio estaría Clerkenwell, y cómo de largo se le haría el camino a un hombre con un bastón. Ya entonces yo tenía una imaginación desbordante. Cuando en Lant Street se oyeron pasos que se detuvieron junto a la ventana; y cuando a los pasos les siguió el gemido de un perro, el arañazo de las patas de un perro, el lento girar del picaporte de la puerta de la tienda, levanté la cabeza de la picaporte de la puerta de la tienda, levanté la cabeza de la  
almohada y habría gritado..., sólo que antes de que el perro ladrara, y de que el ladrido me resultase conocido, yo lo supe: no era el monstruo de ojos rosas del teatro, sino nuestro perro, Jack. Sabía pelear. Luego se oyó un silbido. Bill Sykes nunca silbaba tan bien. Era el señor Will. Había salido a buscar un budín de carne para su cena y la de la señora Sylvester.

-¿Todo bien? -le oí decir-. Huele esta salsa...

Después su voz se redujo a un murmullo, y me tumbé. Debo decir que tenía cinco o seis años. Pero recuerdo esto con toda claridad. Recuerdo que estaba acostada y que oía el sonido de cuchillos, de tenedores y de loza, los suspiros de la señora Sylvester, el crujido de su silla, el golpeteo de su pantufla contra el suelo. Y recuerdo haber visto -algo que no había visto nunca de qué estaba hecho el mundo: que contenía a Bill Sykes malos, y a señores Will buenos; y a Nancys, que podía ser lo uno o lo  
otro. Pensé en cuánto me alegraba estar ya en el lado al que por fin llegó Nancy: me refiero al lado bueno, en el que había golosinas.

Hasta muchos años después, cuando vi por segunda vez Oliver Twist no comprendí que Nancy, en efecto, había sido asesinada. Para entonces Flora era una «habilidedos» consumada; el Surrey no era nada para ella, trabajaba en los teatros y locales del West End; atravesaba como si tal cosa los gentíos. Pero nunca volvió a llevarme con ella. Era como todo el mundo, tenía pavor a la señora Sylvester. La atraparon por fin, a la pobre, con las manos en la pulsera de una mujer; y se la llevaron para deportarla por ladrona.

En Lant Street, todos éramos más o menos ladrones. Pero éramos de esa clase de ladrones que facilitan la mala acción en vez de hacerla. Aunque me había quedado de una pieza al ver a Flora meterse la mano por la tela desgarrada de su falda y sacar un bolso y un perfume, nunca volví a sorprenderme: era muy soso el día en que no entraba nadie en la tienda de Will con una bolsa o un paquete en el forro del abrigo, en el sombrero, la manga o los calcetines.

-¿Todo bien, señor Will? -decía.

-Muy bien, hijo -respondía Will. Hablaba por la nariz-. ¿Qué sabes?

-No mucho.

—¿Me traes algo?

El hombre le guiñaba un ojo.

-Le traigo algo, Will, muy caliente y curioso...

Siempre decían eso o algo parecido. Will asentía, bajaba la cortina sobre la puerta de la tienda y cerraba con llave; era un hombre cauteloso, y nunca miraba una cartera cerca de una ventana. Al fondo del mostrador había una cortina de paño verde y detrás un corredor que llevaba derecho a nuestra  
cocina. Si conocía al ladrón le llevaba a la mesa.

-Vamos, hijo -le decía-. No hago esto con todo el mundo. Pero tú eres tan veterano que..., bueno, podrías ser de la familia.

Y hacía que el hombre depositara su mercancía entre las tazas, los mendrugos y las cucharas. La señora Sylvester podía estar presente, dando la papilla a un bebé. El ladrón la veía y se quitaba el sombrero.

-¿Todo bien, señora Sylvester?

-Todo bien, querido.

-¿Qué tal, Rach? ¡Cómo has crecido!

Yo los consideraba mejores que los mágos, pues de sus abrigos y mangas salían libros de bolsillo, pañuelos de seda y relojes de pulsera; o si no joyas, vajilla de plata, candelabros de latón, enaguas...; todo tipo de tejidos, a veces. «Esto es tela de calidad», decían, mientras lo exponían a la vista, y Will se frotaba las manos y parecía expectante. Pero después examinaba el botín y se le oscurecía la cara. Era un hombre de aspecto muy apacible, muy honrado de apariencia; de mejillas muy pálidas, de labios y patillas pulcros. Se le apagaba la cara y te partía el corazón.

-Tela -decía, meneando la cabeza, pasando los dedos por un billete-. Muy difícil de endilgar. -O bien-: Velas. La semana pasada recibí de un tugurio de Whitehall una docena de velas de la mejor calidad. No he podido hacer nada con ellas. Las tengo paradas.

Se levantaba, fingía calcular un precio, pero ponía una cara como si no se atreviera a decírselo al hombre por miedo a insultarle. A continuación hacía su oferta y el ladrón hacía una mueca de asco.

-Señor Will -decía-, con esto no me paga ni siquiera la molestia de cruzar el puente de Londres. Vamos, sea justo.

Pero Will ya se había ido hasta su caja y estaba contando los chelines encima de la mesa: uno, dos, tres... Hacía una pausa, con el cuarto en la mano. El ladrón veía el brillo de la plata -por esta razón Will frotaba sus monedas hasta dejarlas muy relucientes-, y era como una liebre para un galgo.

-¿No podrían ser cinco, señor Will?

Will levantaba su cara de hombre honrado y se encogía de hombros.

-Me gustaría, hijo. Nada me gustaría tanto. Y si me trajeras algo poco corriente, mi dinero te respondería. Pero esto... -decía, con un ademán sobre el montón de sedas o de billetes o de latón brillante-, esto son fruslerías. Me estaría robando a mí mismo. Estaría quitando de la boca la comida a los bebés de la señora Sylvester.

Y entregaba al ladrón sus chelines, y éste se los embolsaba, se abotonaba la chaqueta y tosía o se limpiaba la nariz. Y entonces Will parecía pensárselo mejor. Se dirigía de nuevo a la caja y decía:

-¿No has comido nada esta mañana, hijo?

El ladronzuelo siempre respondía: «Ni un mendrugo.» Entonces Will le daba seis peniques y le decía que se lo gastara en un desayuno y no en un caballo, y el ladrón decía algo como: «Es usted una joya, señor Will, una auténtica joya.» Will podía sacar una ganancia de diez o doce chelines de un hombre así: y ello aparentando que era honrado y justo. Pues, por supuesto, lo que había dicho sobre la tela o las velas era puro cuento: distinguía el latón de las cebollas, desde luego. Cuando el ladrón se había marchado, captaba mi mirada y me lanzaba un guiño. Se frotaba las manos y se animaba mucho.

-Oye, Rach -decía-, ¿qué te parecería pasarle un paño a esto y sacarle brillo? Y luego a lo mejor podrías, si tienes un momento, querida, y la señora Sylvester no te necesita, podrías darles un repaso a los bordados de estos moqueros. Sólo un poco, con cuidado, con tus pequeñas tijeras y quizás una aguja: porque esto es batista, ¿ves, querida?, y se desgarra si tiras muy fuerte...

Creo que así aprendí el alfabeto: no poniendo letras, sino quitándolas. Sé que aprendí el aspecto de mi propio nombre viéndolo en pañuelos que llegaban marcados con la palabra Rachel. En cuanto a leer como es debido, nunca nos ocupamos del asunto. La señora Sylvester sabía leer si había que hacerlo; Will también sabía, y hasta escribir; pero, para los demás, era una idea..., bueno, yo diría que como hablar hebreo o dar volteretas: entendías su utilidad para judíos y saltimbanquis; para ellos era su oficio, pero ¿por qué iba a ser el nuestro? Eso pensaba yo, al menos. Pero aprendí las cifras. Las aprendí manejando monedas. Las buenas las guardábamos, faltaría más. Las malas llegaban demasiado brillantes y había que ensuciarlas con betún y grasa antes de pasarlas. También aprendí esto. Hay métodos de lavar y planchar sedas y ropa blanca para que parezcan nuevas. Las joyas las abrillantaba con vinagre ordinario. Tomábamos la cena con la cubertería de plata, pero sólo una vez, debido a las inscripciones y marcas, y cuando habíamos acabado, Will se llevaba las tazas y los boles y los fundía en barras. Hacía lo mismo con el oro y el peltre. Nunca corría riesgos: por eso le iban tan bien las cosas. Todo lo que entraba en nuestra cocina con una apariencia era transformado en algo completamente distinto. Y aunque entraba por la fachada -por la tienda, en Lant Street-, también salía por otro sitio. Salía por la parte trasera. Allí no había calle. En vez de eso, había un pequeño pasaje cubierto y un pequeño patio oscuro. Al entrar allí, te desorientabas; pero, si mirabas bien, había un sendero. Llevaba a un callejón que desembocaba en un camino negro y sinuoso que conducía a su vez hasta los arcos de la vía del tren; y desde uno de los arcos -no diré desde cuál, aunque podría arrancaba otro camino más oscuro que te llevaba, rápidamente y sin ser visto, hasta el río. Allí conocíamos a dos o tres hombres que tenían barcas. De hecho, a lo largo de todo aquel trayecto tortuoso vivían compinches nuestros: los sobrinos de Will, digamos, a los que yo llamaba primos.

Desde nuestra cocina, por mediación de cualquiera de ellos, mandábamos mercancía a todas partes de Londres. Lo hacíamos pasar todo, absolutamente todo, a velocidades asombrosas. Pasábamos hielo, en pleno agosto, antes de que una cuarta parte del bloque tuviese la menor ocasión de convertirse en agua. Pasábamos luz del sol en verano: Will le encontraba un comprador. En suma, no había muchas cosas que llegaran a casa que no fuesen despachadas enseguida a otro sitio. Sólo había una cosa, de hecho, que había llegado y se había quedado -una cosa que de alguna manera había sobrevivido a la tremenda presión del tránsito de mercancías-, una cosa a la que Will y la señora del tránsito de mercancías-, una cosa a la que Will y la señora Sylvester no parecían haber pensado en poner un precio.

Me refiero a mí, por supuesto. Tenía que agradecérselo a mi madre. Su historia había sido trágica. Había llegado a Lant Street una noche de 1844. Había llegado, «muy cargada, querida mía, contigo», dijo la señora Sylvester. Por «cargada», hasta que supe más, yo entendí que mi madre me había llevado quizás metida en un bolsillo detrás de la falda, o cosida en el forro de su abrigo. Porque yo sabía que era una ladrona. «¡Qué ladrona!», decía la señora Sylvester. «¡Tan audaz! ¡Y qué guapa!»

-¿Lo era, señora Sylvester? ¿Era morena?

-Más morena que tú; pero de cara afilada, como la tuya, y delgada como el papel. La pusimos arriba. Nadie sabía que estaba aquí, salvo yo y el señor Will, porque la buscaba, dijo, la policía de cuatro divisiones, y si la pillaban iba a columpiarse. ¿Qué oficio tenía? Ella dijo que sólo afanar. Creo que podría  
haber sido peor. Sé que era dura como una nuez, porque cuando te tuvo a ti te juro que no chistó, no gritó ni una vez. Sólo te miró y te besó la cabecita; luego me dio seis libras para que te cuidase; las seis eran de oro, y las seis de ley. Dijo que sólo le quedaba un trabajo por hacer con el que ganaría una fortuna. Tenía pensado volver a buscarte cuando el camino estuviese despejado...

Esto me dijo la señora Sylvester; y cada vez empezaba con una voz serena y terminaba con un tono tembloroso, y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Pues había esperado a mi madre y mi madre no había vuelto. Lo que llegó, en su lugar, fue una noticia espantosa. El trabajo que iba a hacerle rica terminó mal. Habían matado a un hombre que intentó salvar su plata. Lo que le mató fue el cuchillo de mi madre. La delató su propio compadre. La policía la atrapó por fin. Estuvo un mes en la cárcel. Después la colgaron.

La colgaron, como hacían entonces con las asesinas, del tejado de la cárcel de Horsemonger Lañe. La señora Sylvester presenció al ahorcamiento desde la ventana de la habitación en que yo nací. Desde allí se divisaba una vista maravillosa, la mejor del sur de Londres, decía todo el mundo. Los días en que ahorcaban, la gente estaba dispuesta a pagar con creces un sitio en aquella ventana. Y aunque algunas chicas gritaban cuando caía la trampilla, yo nunca lo hice. Ni una sola vez me estremecí o  
parpadeé.

-Esa es Rachel Berry -susurraba entonces alguien-. A su madre la ahorcaron por asesina. ¿No es una chica valiente?

Me gustaba oírles decir esto. ¿A quién no? Pero lo cierto es -y me da igual quién lo sepa ahora-, lo cierto es que no era valiente en absoluto. Porque para serlo en una cosa así, primero tienes que sentir pena. ¿Y cómo iba a sentirla por alguien a quien no había conocido? Suponía que era una lástima que mi madre hubiese acabado ahorcada; pero, puesto que la ahorcaron, me alegraba de que fuese por algo animoso, como asesinar a un fulano por su plata, y no por algo muy malvado, como estrangular a un niño. Suponía que era una lástima que me hubiese dejado huérfana, pero algunas chicas que yo conocía tenían por madre a borrachas o locas: madres a las que odiaban y a las que no podían ver. ¡Prefería una madre muerta a una madre como aquéllas!

Prefería a la señora Sylvester. Era mejor, con diferencia. La habían pagado para que me cuidase un mes; me cuidó diecisiete años. ¿Qué es amor, si no es esto? Podría haberme entregado al hospicio. Podría haberme dejado llorar en una cuna expuesta a corrientes de aire. Pero me quería tanto que no me dejaba salir a afanar, por si me pescaba un policía. Me dejaba dormir a su lado, en su propia cama. Me abrillantaba el pelo con vinagre. Así se trata a las joyas. Y yo no era una joya; ni siquiera una perla. Mi pelo, al fin y al cabo, se volvió perfectamente vulgar. Mi cara era ordinaria. Sabía abrir una cerradura sencilla, sabía hacer una llave normal; sabía tirar al suelo una moneda y decir, por el sonido, si era  
buena o mala. Pero todo el mundo sabe hacer las cosas que le han enseñado. A mi alrededor, llegaban otros niños y se quedaban un tiempo, a otros los reclamaban sus madres, o encontraban nuevas madres, o se morían; y, por supuesto, nadie me reclamó a mí, y no me morí, sino que crecí hasta que por fin tuve la edad suficiente para hacer yo misma el recorrido por las cunas con la botella de ginebra y la cucharilla de plata. A veces parecía que Will se me quedaba mirando con una luz especial en los ojos, como si, pensaba yo, me viera de repente como la mercancía que yo era, y se preguntase cómo me había quedado allí tanto tiempo y a quién podría venderme. Pero cuando la gente hablaba de la sangre -como hacían alguna que otra vez-, y de que es más espesa que el agua, la señora Sylvester se ponía sombría.

-Ven aquí, querida -decía-. Déjame que te mire.

Y me ponía las manos en la cabeza y me acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares, rumiando sobre mi cara.

—La veo en ti -decía-. Me está mirando, como me miraba aquella noche. Está pensando que volverá y que te hará rica. ¿Cómo iba ella a saberlo? Pobre niña, ¡no volverá nunca! Tu fortuna no está hecha todavía. Ni la tuya, Rach, ni la nuestra con ella...

Esto decía en muchas ocasiones. Cada vez que gruñía o suspiraba -cada vez que se levantaba de una cuna, frotándose la espalda dolorida-, sus ojos me buscaban y su expresión se iluminaba, se ponía contenta. Pero aquí está Rach, podría haber dicho. Ahora tenemos las cosas difíciles. Pero aquí está Rach. Ella las arreglará... Yo la dejaba pensar así; pero pensaba que yo sabía más. Una vez oí que había tenido una hija, muchos años atrás, que nació muerta. Yo pensaba que era la cara de ella la que creía ver cuando me miraba tan intensamente. La idea más bien me estremecía, porque se me hacía raro creer que te amaban no por ti misma, sino por alguien a quien no habías conocido...

En aquellos tiempos, yo creía saberlo todo sobre el amor. Creía que lo sabía todo de cualquier cosa. Si me hubieran preguntado qué me gustaría ser, creo que habría dicho que me gustaría criar niños. Tal vez quisiera casarme, con un ladrón o un perista. Cuando yo tenía quince años, hubo un chico que robó  
un broche para mí y que me dijo que le gustaría besarme. Hubo otro, un poco más tarde, que se plantaba en la puerta trasera y silbaba «La hija del cerrajero», sólo para ver cómo me ruborizaba. La señora Sylvester les ahuyentaba. Cuidaba de mí en esto, así como en todo lo demás. «¿Para quién te guarda?», decían los chicos. «¿Para el príncipe Eddie?»

Creo que la gente que venía a Lant Street me creía tarda; por tarda quiero decir lo contrario de rápida. Quizás lo fuese para los parámetros del barrio. Pero a mí me parecía que yo era bastante espabilada. No se podía crecer en una casa como aquélla, donde se despachaban negocios de aquel tipo, sin tener  
una idea muy precisa de lo que valía cada cosa; de lo que podía servir para tal otra; y de lo que podía salir de ella. ¿Me seguís? Están esperando a que empiece mi relato. Quizás yo también lo esperaba por entonces. Pero mi historia ya había empezado; yo era como vosotros, y no lo sabía.

Creo que empezó de verdad una noche de invierno, pocas semanas después de la Navidad en que celebré mi diecisiete cumpleaños. Una noche oscura, una noche de perros, llena de una niebla que era más o menos lluvia, y una lluvia que era más o menos nieve. Las noches oscuras son buenas para ladrones y peristas; las noches oscuras de invierno son las mejores de todas, porque la gente normal se queda en su casa, y todos los ricachones se quedan en el campo, y las grandes mansiones de  
ricachones se quedan en el campo, y las grandes mansiones de Londres permanecen cerradas y vacías y suplicando que las desvalijen. Conseguíamos cantidad de material en noches semejantes, y las ganancias de Will eran más pingües que nunca. El frío hace que los ladrones cierren un trato enseguida.

No pasábamos demasiado frío en Lant Street, pues además del fuego común de la cocina teníamos el brasero de cerrajero de Will: siempre mantenía una llama encendida debajo de los carbones, nunca se sabía qué podría surgir que requiriese un retoque o un fundido. Aquella noche había tres o cuatro  
chicos ocupados en extraer el oro de unos soberanos. Además estaban la señora Sylvester en su silla grande, a su lado un par de bebés en su cuna y un chico y una chica que se alojaban en casa: John Vroom y Lauren Zizes.

John era un chico delgado, moreno y espigado de unos trece años. Siempre estaba comiendo. Creo que tenía la tenia. Esa noche estaba partiendo cacahuetes y tiraba las cáscaras fl suelo. La señora Sylvester vio lo que hacía.

-Cuida tus modales -dijo-. Estás ensuciándolo todo, y Rach tendrá que limpiarlo.

—Pobre Rach —dijo John—. Se me parte el corazón.

Nunca me quiso. Creo que me tenía celos. Había llegado de bebé a nuestra casa, igual que yo; e, igual que yo, su madre había muerto y le había dejado huérfano. Pero tenía un aspecto tan extraño que nadie se lo quitaba de las manos a la señora Sylvester. Ella le había cuidado hasta que tuvo cuatro o cinco años, y después lo mandó a la parroquia; pero incluso entonces fue dificilísimo librarse de él, porque siempre volvía del hospicio: nos pasábamos el día abriendo la puerta de la tienda y encontrándole dormido en el escalón. Al final le había aceptado un capitán de barco y John navegó hasta China; después de eso, cuando volvió al barrio trajo dinero, para alardear. Le duró un mes. Ahora estaba a mano en Lant Street para hacerle trabajos a Will; aparte de esto, hacía por su cuenta apaños con la ayuda de Lauren.

Lauren era una chica grande y pelirroja de veintitrés años y, en general, bastante simplona. Pero tenía unas manos blancas preciosas, y cosía como los ángeles. John la tenía ocupada en aquel momento cosiendo pieles de perro sobre chuchos robados, para que parecieran de una raza más fina de la que en realidad eran. John había hecho un trato con un ladrón de perros. Este hombre tenía un par de perras; cuando estaban en celo se paseaba con ellas, tentando a los perros para que se alejasen de  
sus amos, y luego les cobraba un rescate de diez libras si querían que se los devolviera. Como mejor funcionaba era con perros de caza y con perros de dueñas sentimentales; algunos amos, sin embargo, no pagaban -podías cortarle el rabo a su perro y enviárselo por correo, pero no soltaban ni un penique, tan desalmados eran-; el compinche de John estrangulaba a los perros con los que se quedaba y se los vendía a éste a un precio de saldo. No sé qué hacía John con la carne; la hacía pasar por carne de conejo, quizás, o él mismo se la comía. Pero, como he dicho, las pieles se las daba a Lauren para que se las cosiera a chuchos callejeros que luego él vendía como si fueran de raza en el mercado de Whitechapel.

Con los retales de piel que le sobraban ella le estaba cosiendo una chaqueta. Lo estaba haciendo aquella noche. Había terminado el cuello, los hombros y la mitad de las mangas, y ya había empleado pieles de cuarenta clases diferentes de perros. El intenso olor, delante de la lumbre, ponía febril al  
nuestro, que no era el viejo peleón Jack sino otro marrón al que llamábamos Charley Wag, por el ladrón del cuento. De tanto en tanto Lauren levantaba la chaqueta para que todos viéramos cómo estaba quedando.

-Por suerte para Lauren no eres alto, John -dije una vez en que ella hizo eso.

-Por suerte para ti, no estás muerta -respondió. Era bajo, y le daba rabia-. Aunque es una pena para los demás. Me gustaría llevar un pedazo de tu piel en las mangas de mi abrigo, o quizás en los puños, con los que me limpio la nariz. Te sentirías muy a gusto al lado de un bulldog o un bóxer.

Cogió su navaja, que siempre llevaba encima, y repasó el filo con el pulgar.

-No lo he decidido todavía -dijo-, pero ¿qué tal si una noche te arranco un trozo de piel cuando estés dormida? ¿Qué te parecería coser eso, Lauren?

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca y gritó. Llevaba un anillo demasiado grande para su mano; había enrollado una hebra alrededor del dedo por debajo y la hebra estaba completamente negra.

-¡Qué gracioso! -dijo ella.

John sonrió, y se golpeó un diente roto con la punta de la navaja. La señora Sylvester dijo:

-Eh, vosotros dos, ya basta si no queréis que os arranque la puñetera cabeza. Estáis poniendo nerviosa a Rach.

Dije al instante que me cortaría el cuello si pensara que un mocoso como John Vroom podía ponerme nerviosa. John dijo que le gustaría cortármelo él mismo. Entonces la señora Sylvester se inclinó desde su silla y le pegó, del mismo''modo que aquella otra noche, tanto tiempo atrás, se había inclinado para pegar a la pobre Flora, y como se había inclinado para pegar a otros, en todos esos años..., siempre por mi causa. Por un segundo dio la impresión de que John fuera a devolverle el golpe; después me miró, como si quisiera golpearme más fuerte. Entonces Lauren se removió en su asiento y él se volvió y le pegó.

-No entiendo -dijo él, cuando lo hubo hecho- por qué todo el mundo está en mi contra.

Lauren se había echado a llorar. Agarró la manga de John.

-No hagas caso de lo mal que te hablan, Johnny -dijo-. Yo estoy de tu parte, ¿no?

-Estás, sí -contestó él-. Como la mierda pegada a una pala.

Le retiró de un empujón la mano y ella se columpió en su silla, acurrucada sobre la chaqueta de piel de perro y llorando sobre sus costuras.

-Ahora chitón, Lauren -dijo la señora Sylvester-. Estás estropeando tu bonito trabajo.

Lauren lloró un minuto. En eso, uno de los chicos que estaban en el brasero se quemó un dedo con una moneda caliente y empezó a jurar; ella gritaba de risa. John se metió otro cacahuete en la boca y escupió la cáscara al suelo. Guardamos silencio durante quizás un cuarto de hora. Charley Wag, tumbado delante del fuego, se retorcía, persiguiendo coches de caballos en su sueño; tenía el rabo  
enroscado, de una rueda de carro que le había pillado. Yo saqué unos naipes para un solitario. Lauren cosía. La señora Sylvester dormitaba. John estaba perfectamente ocioso, pero de rato en rato miraba las cartas que yo iba tirando para decirme dónde debía colocarlas.

-La sota de espadas sobre la puta de corazones -decía. O bien-: Dios, mira que eres lenta.

-Pues tú eres odioso -contestaba yo, y seguía jugando a mi manera. La baraja era vieja y las cartas tan sobadas como trapos. Un día habían matado a un hombre en una riña por una partida con trampas que se había jugado con aquellos mismos naipes. Las coloqué una última vez y giré un poco mi silla, para  
que John no viera cómo iban cayendo.

Y entonces, de repente, uno de los bebés se despertó de su sueño y rompió a llorar, y Charley Wag se despertó y ladró. Hubo un súbito golpe de viento que elevó las llamas en la chimenea y la lluvia cayó más torrencial sobre los carbones y los hizo sisear. La señora Sylvester abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué es eso? -dijo.

-¿Qué es qué? -dijo John.

Entonces lo oímos: un ruido sordo, en el corredor que conducía a la parte trasera de la casa. Sonó un nuevo golpe. Después los ruidos se convirtieron en pasos. Los pasos se detuvieron ante la puerta de la cocina -hubo un segundo de silencio- y luego, lentos y pesados, se oyeron golpes de nudillos. Toe, toCy toe. Así. Como llama a una puerta el fantasma de un difunto en una obra de teatro. No como llamaba un ladrón, en todo caso, con golpes rápidos y livianos. Al oírlos sabías de qué iba el asunto. Este, sin embargo, podía ser cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa. Podía ser un mal asunto.

Eso pensamos todos. Nos miramos unos a otros, y la señora Sylvester fue a la cuna para sacar de ella al bebé y ahogó su llanto contra su pecho, y John agarró a Charley Wag y le mantuvo las mandíbulas cerradas. Los chicos en el brasero se callaron como muertos. Will dijo en voz baja:

-¿Esperamos a alguien? Chicos, llevaos eso. Da igual que os queméis los dedos. Si son los azules, estamos aviados.

Empezaron a recoger los soberanos y el oro que habían desprendido de ellos y los envolvieron en pañuelos, que guardaron debajo de sus sombreros o en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Uno de los chicos -era el sobrino mayor de Will, Phil- fue rápidamente a la puerta y se colocó junto a ella, con la  
espalda pegada a la pared y una mano dentro del abrigo. Había estado dos veces en la cárcel y siempre juraba que no lo estaría una tercera.

Volvieron a llamar. Will dijo:

-¿Todo en orden? Ahora calma, chicos, calma. ¿Qué te parece si abres esa puerta, Rach, querida mía?

Miré de nuevo a la señora Sylvester y, cuando ella asintió, fui y descorrí el cerrojo; la puerta se abrió tan rápido y tan de golpe contra mí, que Phil pensó que habían cargado con los hombros contra ella; le vi preparándose para resistir junto a la pared, sacar el cuchillo y levantarlo en el aire. Pero fue sólo el  
viento lo que abrió la puerta: irrumpió en la cocina, apagando la mitad de las velas, arrancando chispas del brasero y desperdigando por el aire mi baraja de cartas. En el corredor había un hombre vestido de oscuro, mojado y goteando, y con una bolsa de cuero a sus pies. La luz débil mostró sus mejillas  
pálidas y sus patillas, pero sus ojos permanecían ocultos por la sombra de su sombrero. Yo no le habría conocido si no hubiese hablado. Dijo:

-¡Rach! ¿Eres Rach? ¡Gracias a Dios! He recorrido setenta kilómetros para venir a verte. ¿Me vas a tener aquí fuera? ¡Me temo que el frío va a matarme!

Entonces le reconocí, aunque no le había visto desde hacía más de un año. Ni un hombre entre cien de los que venían a Lant Street hablaba como él. Se llamaba Finn Hudson, o Dick Hudson, o a veces Finn Wells. Pero nosotros le conocíamos por otro nombre, y era el que yo dije, cuando la señora Sylvester  
me vio mirándole asombrada y preguntó:

-¿Quién es?

-Es Caballero -dije.

Así lo decíamos nosotros, por supuesto; no como lo diría un perfecto caballero, usando todos los dientes al decirlo, sino como si la palabra fuera un pescado que hubiésemos cortado en filetes: Cab 'llero.

-Es Caballero -dije, y Phil guardó al punto su cuchillo y escupió y volvió al brasero. La señora Sylvester, sin embargo, se dio la vuelta en su silla, y el bebé apartó la cara colorada de su pecho y abrió la boca.

-¡Caballero! -exclamó. El bebé empezó a llorar y Char- ley Wag, liberado por John, se precipitó ladrando sobre Caballero y le puso las patas encima del abrigo-. ¡Qué susto nos has dado! Lauren, enciende las velas. Pon agua a calentar para un té.

-Creimos que eran los azules -dije cuando Caballero entró en la cocina.

-Creo que yo estoy azul de frío -contestó. Posó su bolsa y tiritó, se quitó el sombrero y los guantes empapados y luego el abrigo goteante, que al instante empezó a humear. Se frotó las manos y luego se las pasó por la cabeza. Ahora llevaba largos el pelo y las patillas, y como la lluvia les había quitado las ondas, parecían más largos que nunca, y oscuros y lustrosos. Tenía anillos en los dedos y un reloj en el chaleco, con una joya en la leontina. Yo sabía sin mirarlos que los anillos y el reloj eran falsos, y la joya era de estrás, pero eran falsificaciones buenísimas.

La habitación se hizo más luminosa con las velas que encendió Lauren. Caballero miró a su alrededor, todavía frotándose las manos y asintiendo.

-¿Cómo está usted, señor Will? -dijo con desparpajo-. ¿Qué tal, muchachos?

-Muy bien, mi tulipán -dijo Will. Los chicos no contestaron.

-Ha venido por detrás, ¿eh? -dijo Phil, sin dirigirse a nadie, y otro chico se rió. Los chicos así siempre creen que los hombres como Caballero son mariquitas. John también se rió, pero más alto que los demás. Caballero le miró.

-Hola, garrapata -dijo-. ¿Se te ha perdido el mono?

Como John tenía las mejillas tan cetrinas, todo el mundo le tomaba por un italiano. Ahora, al oír a Caballero, se puso un dedo en la nariz.

-Bésame el culo -le dijo.

-¿Puedo? -dijo Caballero, riéndose. Guiñó un ojo a Lauren, y ella agachó la cabeza-. Hola, encanto -dijo.

Luego se inclinó hacia Charley Wag y le tiró de las orejas-. Hola, rabudo. ¿Dónde está la policía? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la policía? ¡A por ella! -El perro se puso frenético-. Buen chico -dijo Caballero, levantándose y alisándose el pelo-. Buen chico. Así se hace.

Fue a plantarse delante de la silla de la señora Sylvester.

-Hola, señora S. -dijo.

El bebé, ahora que había tomado su dosis de ginebra, había parado de llorar. La señora Sylvester tendió la mano. Caballero la tomó y se la besó; primero en los nudillos y luego en las yemas de los dedos. La señora dijo:

-Levántate de esa silla, John, y deja que se siente Caballero.

John, tras poner una cara furibunda durante un minuto, se levantó y cogió el taburete de Lauren. Caballero se sentó y extendió las piernas hacia el fuego. Era alto y tenía las piernas largas. Tenía veintisiete o veintiocho años. John, a su lado, aparentaba unos seis. La señora Sylvester no le quitó el ojo de encima mientras Caballero bostezaba y se frotaba la cara. El sorprendió su mirada y sonrió.

-Bueno, bueno -dijo-. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Bastante bien -respondió ella. El bebé estaba inmóvil, y ella lo palmeó como solía palmearme a mí. Caballero asintió al verlo.

-Y este retoño -dijo-, ¿es pupilo o familia?

-Pupilo, por supuesto —dijo ella.

-¿Retoño o retoña?

-Retoño, ¡por todos los santos! Otro pobre huerfanito que criaré en mi regazo.

Caballero se inclinó hacia ella.

-¡Un chico con suerte! -dijo, y le lanzó un guiño.

La señora Sylvester exclamó:

-¡Oh! -Y se puso encamada como una rosa-. ¡Qué descaro!

Mariquita o no, sin duda sabía ruborizar a una mujer. Le llamábamos Caballero porque era un auténtico señor: había ido a una escuela de pago y tenía padre, madre y una hermana, todos ellos ricachones, cuyo corazón él casi había roto. En otro tiempo había tenido dinero y lo había perdido todo apostando; su padre dijo que nunca volvería a tocar un penique de la fortuna familiar; por este motivo él se vio obligado a ganarse la vida al estilo antiguo, robando y timando. Se la ganaba tan bien, sin embargo, que todos decíamos que debía de haber habido en alguno de sus ancestros la mala sangre que él  
había heredado.

Sabía pintar cuando le apetecía, y en París había probado a falsificar cuadros; cuando esto fracasó, creo que se pasó un año poniendo en inglés libros franceses -o en francés libros ingleses-, y cada vez los cambiaba un poquito y les ponía títulos distintos, de tal modo que hacía pasar una vieja historia por veinte completamente nuevas. Pero sobre todo trabajaba de hombre de confianza y de fullero en los grandes casinos, ya que, por supuesto, podía alternar en sociedad y hacerse pasar por un hombre honrado. Las mujeres, en especial, se volvían locas por él. En tres ocasiones había estado a punto de casarse con una rica heredera, pero cada vez el padre en cuestión había recelado y el compromiso se había roto. Era un hombre muy guapo y la señora Sylvester le adoraba. Venía a Lant Street una vez al año, más o menos, con mercancía para Will, y se llevaba monedas falsas, advertencias y soplos.  
Supuse que traía material y lo mismo, al parecer, pensó la señora, porque en cuanto él se hubo calentado al fuego y Lauren le hubo dado una taza de té con ron, ella dejó al bebé en la cuna, se alisó la falda y dijo:

-Bueno, Caballero, tu visita es un gran placer. No te hemos visto desde hace un par de meses. ¿Traes algo que a Will le gustaría ver?

Caballero negó con la cabeza.

-Nada para el señor Will, me temo.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Has oído eso, Will?

-Qué pena -dijo Will, desde su sitio en el brasero.

La señora Sylvester adoptó un tono confidencial:

-¿Algo para mí, entonces?

Pero Caballero volvió a mover la cabeza.

-Tampoco para usted, señora S. -dijo él-. Ni para usted ni para este Garibaldi -(refiriéndose a John)-, ni para Lauren ni Phil ni los chicos; ni siquiera para Charley Wag.

Dijo esto paseando la mirada por la habitación; por último me miró a mí sin decir nada. Yo había recogido las cartas esparcidas y las estaba ordenando por palos. Cuando le vi mirándome -y, además de él, a John y a Lauren y a la señora, todavía colorada, mirando hacia mí-, dejé las cartas. En el acto  
él se acercó y las recogió, y empezó a barajarlas. Era de esos hombres que no pueden estar quietos.

-Bueno, Rach -dijo, sin dejar de mirarme. Tenía los ojos de un castaño muy claro.

-¿Bueno qué? -pregunté.

-¿Qué te parece esto? He venido a buscarte.

-¡A ella! -dijo John, con asco.

Caballero asintió.

-Tengo algo para ti. Una propuesta.

-¡Una propuesta! -dijo Phil. Lo había entreoído-. ¡Cuidado, Rach, que sólo quiere casarse contigo!

Lauren gritó y los chicos soltaron una risita. Caballero pestañeó, apartó por fin los ojos de mí y se agachó hacia la señora Sylvester para decirle:

-Dígales a los chicos del brasero que se vayan, ¿quiere? Pero que se queden John y Lauren. Necesitaré su ayuda.

La señora vaciló, luego miró a Will y éste dijo al punto:

-Venga, muchachos, estos soberanos han sudado tanto que la pobre reina está descolorida. Si los pelamos más van a juzgarnos por traición. -Cogió un cubo y empezó a arrojar al agua las monedas calientes, una por una-. ¡Mirad cómo se callan, gallinas! -dijo-. El oro sabe más. Ahora bien, ¿qué sabe  
el oro?

-Vamos, tío Humphry -dijo Phil. Se puso el abrigo y se subió el cuello. Los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo.

-Hasta la vista -dijeron, con un saludo hacia mí, John, Lauren y la señora Sylvester. A Caballero no le dijeron nada. Él miró cómo se marchaban.

-¡Cuidad la retaguardia! -les gritó cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Oímos que Phil volvía a escupir.

Will giró la llave en la cerradura. Volvió y se sirvió una taza de té, rociándola con ron, como Lauren había hecho para Caballero. El aroma del ron se elevó en el vapor y se mezcló con el olor del fuego, el oro fundido, las pieles de perro, el abrigo mojado y humeante. La lluvia sobre la chimenea era más  
fina. John masticaba un cacachuete y se retiró la cáscara de la lengua. Will había traído lámparas. La mesa y nuestras caras y manos resplandecían, pero el resto de la habitación estaba en penumbra. Pasó un minuto sin que nadie hablara. Caballero seguía barajando las cartas y nosotros nos sentamos a observarle. Will le miraba más atento que nadie: entornó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, como si le estuviese apuntando con el cañón de una pistola.

-Bien, hijo —dijo—, ¿de qué se trata?

Caballero alzó la vista.

-Se trata -dijo-, se trata de esto. -Sacó una carta y la depositó en la mesa boca abajo. Era el rey de diamantes-. Imagínese a un hombre -dijo mientras lo hacía-. Un viejo, un sabio, a su manera, un estudioso, de hecho, pero de costumbres raras. Vive en cierta casa apartada, cerca de un pueblo aislado, a algunos kilómetros de Londres, ahora no importa dónde, exactamente. Tiene una habitación grande llena de libros y cuadros, y sólo se ocupa de ellos y de un trabajo que está realizando: un diccionario, digamos. Un diccionario de todos sus libros; pero tampoco descuida las pinturas; tiene pensado encuadernarlas en álbumes lujosos. Pero la tarea es excesiva para él. Pone un anuncio en un periódico: necesita los servicios de -aquí lanzó otro naipe, al lado del primero: la jota de picas un  
joven avisado para que le ayude a ordenar la colección; y un joven en concreto, que en ese momento es demasiado conocido en las timbas de Londres, y que está muy ansioso de algún empleo discreto, con pensión completa, responde al anuncio, es entrevistado y juzgado apto.

-El joven avisado eres tú -dijo Will.

-Ese joven soy yo. ¡Qué bien me sigue!

-Y pongamos que ese retiro en el campo -dijo John, asumiendo el relato de Caballero, a pesar de la expresión hosca de éste- está lleno de tesoros. Y quieres forzar las cerraduras de todas las vitrinas y arcones. Has venido a ver al señor Will para que te preste tenazas y un señuelo y quieres a Rach, con sus ojos inocentes, que parece que nunca ha roto un plato, para que te haga de soplona.

Caballero ladeó la cabeza, contuvo la respiración y levantó un dedo, de un modo algo burlón.

-¡Más frío que el hielo! -dijo-. El retiro en el campo es una cochambre: tiene cien años, es oscuro, está lleno de corrientes de aire e hipotecado hasta el mismo tejado, que tiene goteras, dicho sea de paso. Ni una alfombra ni jarrón ni pieza de plata vale un pimiento, me temo. El señor cena con loza, como  
nosotros.

-¡El muy tacaño! -dijo John-. Pero los roñosos así meten la pasta en el banco, ¿no? Y le has hecho firmar un papel en que te lo deja todo, y ahora has venido a buscar un frasco de veneno...

Caballero negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ni una onza de veneno? -dijo John, esperanzado.

-Ni una. Ni una gota. Y no hay pasta en el banco, no a nombre del viejo, en todo caso. Lleva una vida tan callada y excéntrica que apenas sabe para qué sirve el dinero. Pero, atención, no vive solo. Fijaos en quién le hace compañía...

La reina de corazones.

-Eh, eh -dijo John, con expresión taimada-. Una esposa, muy fácil.

Pero Caballero volvió a mover la cabeza.

-¿Una hija? -dijo John.

-Ni esposa ni hija -dijo Caballero, con los ojos y dedos sobre la cara infeliz de la reina-. Una sobrina. De la edad -me miró- de Rach, digamos. Guapa, digamos. Juiciosa, comprensiva y despierta -sonrió-, vaya, digamos que absolutamente tímida.

-¡Acabáramos! -dijo John, encantado-. Dime que es rica, por lo menos.

-Es rica, vaya si lo es -dijo Caballero, asintiendo-. Pero sólo como un ciempiés es rico en alas, o un trébol rico en miel. Es una heredera, Johnny: su fortuna está a salvo, su tío no puede tocarla: pero con una condición extraña. Ella no verá un penique hasta el día en que se case. Si muere soltera, el dinero va a parar a un primo. Si toma un marido -acarició la carta con un dedo blanco-, es más rica que una reina.

-¿Cómo de rica? -dijo Will. No había hablado en todo el rato. Caballero le oyó entonces, alzó la mirada y sostuvo la de Will.

-Diez mil en efectivo —dijo en voz baja-. Cinco mil en fondos.

Un carbón en el fuego hizo paf. John emitió un silbido por entre sus dientes rotos, y Charley Wag ladró. Miré a la señora Sylvester, pero tenía la cabeza gacha y la expresión sombría. Will dio un sorbo de té, meditabundo.

-Apuesto a que el viejo la mantiene cerca, ¿verdad? -dijo, cuando hubo ingerido el sorbo.

-Bastante cerca -dijo Caballero, asintiendo, y se recostó-. Ha sido su secretaria todos estos años; lee para él durante horas seguidas. Creo que apenas se da cuenta de que ella ha crecido y es una señorita. -Esbozó una sonrisa un poco misteriosa-. Pero creo que ella sí lo sabe. En cuanto empiezo a trabajar en los cuadros ella descubre su pasión por la pintura. Quiere lecciones, que yo sea su maestro. Yo soy lo bastante ducho en la materia para darle el pego, y ella, en su inocencia, no distingue un pastel de un cerdo. Pero se instruye, eso sí, con la mayor devoción. Damos una semana de clases: le enseño las líneas, le enseño las sombras. Pasa la segunda semana: pasamos de las sombras al dibujo. La tercera semana: acuarelas rosáceas. La siguiente, la mezcla de los óleos. La quinta...

-¡La quinta, le das un meneo! -dijo John.

Caballero cerró los ojos.

-La quinta semana nuestras clases se suspenden -dijo-. ¿Creéis que una chica así puede estar sentada en un cuarto a solas con un tutor? Hemos tenido sentada a nuestro lado, durante todo este tiempo, a su doncella irlandesa..., tosiendo y poniéndose roja cada vez que mis dedos se acercan demasiado a los de su ama, o mi respiración se vuelve demasiado cálida sobre sus mejillas blancas. Pensé que era una ñoña increíble; resulta que había tenido la escarlatina; en este momento se está muriendo de ella, la pobre bruja. Ahora mi señora no tiene más carabina que el ama de llaves... y el ama está tan atareada que no puede asistir a las lecciones. Las clases, por lo tanto, deben acabar, las pinturas se dejan secar en la paleta. Ahora sólo veo a la señorita en la cena, al lado de su tío; y a veces, si paso por delante de su alcoba, la oigo suspirar.

-Y eso cuando empezabais a entenderos tan bien -dijo Will.

-Exactamente —dijo Caballero—. Exactamente.

-¡Pobre chica! -dijo Lauren. A sus ojos asomaron lágrimas. Lloraba por todo-. ¿Y dice que es una monada? ¿De cara y de figura?

Caballero mostró indiferencia.

-Le alegra la vista a un hombre, supongo -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. John se rió.

-¡Me gustaría alegrársela a ella!

-Y a mí alegrar la tuya -dijo Caballero, impávido. Luego parpadeó-. Con el puño, me refiero.

Las mejillas de John se ensombrecieron y se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Atrévete!

Will levantó las manos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Ya basta! ¡No tolero esto en presencia de mujeres y niños! John, siéntate y deja de fastidiar. Caballero, nos has prometido contarnos una historia; lo que has contado hasta ahora no son más que perifollos. ¿Dónde está la chica, hijo? Y, más al grano, ¿cómo puede ayudarte Rach a cocinarla?

John dio un puntapié a la pata de la silla y se sentó.Caballero había sacado un paquete de cigarrillos. Aguardamos mientras buscaba una cerilla y la encendía. Observamos en sus ojos la llamarada de azufre. Luego volvió a encorvarse sobre la mesa y tocó las tres cartas depositadas en ella, enderezando sus bordes.

-Quieres la chica -dijo-. Muy bien, aquí la tienes. -Golpeó la reina de a casarme con esa chica y a hacerme con su fortuna. Me propongo robársela a su tío —deslizó la carta hacia un lado- delante de sus mismas barbas. Ya estoy en el buen camino para hacerlo, como ha oído; pero es una chica rara, y no puedo fiarme de ella. Si tomara como doncella nueva a una mujer lista y recia... me dejaría en la ruina. He venido a Londres a comprar una serie de tapas para los álbumes del viejo. Quiero enviar a Rach por delante. Quiero que solicite el puesto de doncella para que luego me ayude a ganármela.

Captó mi mirada. Con una mano pálida seguía jugando ociosamente con el naipe. Ahora bajó la voz.

-Y hay algo más -dijo- para lo que necesitaré la ayuda de Rach. En cuanto me haya casado con la chica, no quiero tenerla encima. Conozco a un hombre que me la quitará de las manos. Tiene una casa donde la guardará. Es un manicomio. La tendrá muy cerca. Cerquísima, quizás... -No terminó la frase, pero giró  
la carta y mantuvo el dedo encima del reverso-. Sólo tengo que casarme con ella -dijo- y, como diría Johnny, le daré un meneo por cuestión de la pasta. Luego la llevaré, sin que nadie sospeche, a la puerta del manicomio. ¿Qué hay de malo en esto? ¿No he dicho ya que es medio mema? Pero quiero estar seguro. Necesitaré a Rach para que siga siendo igual de mema, y para convencerla, en su simpleza, del plan.

Dio otra calada de su cigarrillo y, como habían hecho antes, todos volvieron los ojos hacia mí. Es decir, todos menos la señora Sylvester. Había escuchado sin decir nada mientras Caballero hablaba. La había visto verter un poco del té en el platillo, fuera de la taza, y luego secarla y por último alzarla hasta  
su boca mientras el relato proseguía. No soportaba el té caliente, decía que le endurecía los labios. Y en verdad no creo que haya conocido a una mujer adulta con labios tan delicados como los  
suyos. Ahora, en el silencio, posó la taza y el platillo, sacó su pañuelo y se enjugó la boca. Miró a Caballero y por fin habló:

-¿Por qué Rach entre todas las chicas de Inglaterra? ¿Por qué mi Rach?

-Porque es suya, señora S. -contestó él-. Porque confío en ella; porque es una buena chica, es decir, una chica mala, no demasiado remilgada con los dictados de la ley.

Ella asintió.

-¿Y cómo vas a «repartir el pastel»? -preguntó a continuación.

De nuevo él me miró, pero le habló a ella.

-Recibirá dos mil libras -dijo, alisándose las patillas-, y se llevará todas las ropas y vestidos y joyas que quiera de la muchacha.

Tal era el trato.  
Nos lo pensamos.

-¿Qué te parece? -dijo él por fin; esta vez dirigiéndose a mí. Y como no respondí-: Siento decírtelo de sopetón -dijo-, pero ya has visto el poco tiempo con que he tenido que actuar. Tengo que conseguir una chica enseguida. Me gustaría que fueras tú, Rach. Prefiero que seas tú que cualquier otra. Pero si no  
puede ser, dímelo rápidamente, ¿quieres?, para que pueda buscar a otra.

-Lo hará Lauren -dijo John, al oír esto-. Lauren fue doncella una vez, ¿verdad, Lau?, para una señora en una mansión de Peckham.

-Que yo recuerde -dijo Will, bebiendo su té-, Lauren perdió el puesto por clavar un alfiler de sombrero en el brazo del ama.

-Era una puerca conmigo -dijo Lauren- y perdí los estribos. Esa chica no parece una bruja. Es una mema, como usted ha dicho. Podría servir a una mema.

-Ha pedido a Rach -dijo la señora Sylvester en voz baja-. Y ella no ha contestado todavía.

Entonces todos volvieron a mirarme, y sus ojos me pusieron nerviosa. Giré la cabeza.

-No sé -dije-. Me parece un plan raro. ¿Ponerme a servir para una señora? ¿Cómo sabré lo que tengo que hacer?

-Podemos enseñarte -dijo Caballero-. Lauren puede hacerlo, ya que conoce el oficio. ¿Es muy difícil? Sólo tienes que estar sentada y sonreír como una tonta, y pasarle las sales a la señora.

-¿Y si ella no me quiere como doncella? -dije-. ¿Por qué iba a quererme?

Pero él ya había pensado en esto. Había pensado en todo. Dijo que tenía intención de hacerme pasar por la hija de la hermana de su antigua niñera, una chica de ciudad que había venido en tiempos duros. Dijo que creía que en ese caso me aceptaría, por complacerle a él.

-Te escribiremos una recomendación -dijo-. La firmará una tal señora Fanny de Bum Street o algo así... No se enterará. Nunca ha estado en sociedad, no distingue Londres de Jerusalén. ¿A quién puede preguntar?

-No lo sé -repetí-. ¿Y si tú no le importas tanto como crees?

Se volvió modesto.

-Bueno -dijo-, creo que a estas alturas se me debe conceder que sé cuándo le gusto a una inexperta.

-¿Y si no le gustas lo suficiente? -preguntó la señora Sylvester- ¿Y si resulta ser otra señorita Bamber o señorita Finch?

La señorita Bamber y la señorita Finch eran dos de las otras herederas a las que había cortejado. Pero él oyó los nombres y resopló.

-Ella no será como ellas, lo sé -dijo-. Aquellas chicas tenían padres, padres ambiciosos, con abogados por todas partes. El tío de esta chica no ve más allá de la última página de su libro. Y sobre eso de que no le gusto suficiente..., bueno, sólo puedo decir lo siguiente: creo que sí.

-¿Lo suficiente para largarse de la casa de su tío?

-Es una casa muy triste para una chica de su edad -contestó él.

-Pero es su edad la que actuará en tu contra -dijo Will. Picoteabas retales de legislación, claro está, en asuntos como aquél-. Hasta los veintiún años necesitará el consentimiento de su tío. Llévatela todo lo aprisa y callado que quieras: él volverá a quitártela. En ese caso, que seas su marido no contará para  
nada.

-Pero sí que ella sea mi esposa. Si usted me entiende -dijo Caballero, astutamente.

Lauren parecía in albis. John vio su cara.

-Se refiere al meneo -dijo.

-Estará estropeada -dijo la señora Sylvester- No la querrá nadie.

Lauren estaba más boquiabierta que nunca.

-Da igual -dijo Will, levantando la mano. Y luego, a Caballero-: Es complicado. Más de lo normal.

-No digo que no lo sea. Pero hay que arriesgarse. ¿Qué tenemos que perder? Si no otra cosa, serán unas vacaciones para Rach.

John se rió.

-Unas vacaciones -dijo-. Y tanto. Unas putas vacaciones; larguísimas, si te pescan.

Me mordí el labio. El tenía razón. Pero no era el riesgo lo que me inquietaba. Si eres un ladrón, no puedes estar angustiándote por contingencias, te volverías loco. Lo único era que no estaba segura de que quisiera unas vacaciones. No estaba segura de que quisiera salir fuera del barrio. Un día había  
acompañado a la señora Sylvester a visitar a su prima en Bromley y había vuelto de allí con urticaria. Recordaba el campo como tranquilo y extraño, y a la gente de allí como simplones o gitanos. ¿Qué tal resultaría vivir con una mema? No sería como Lauren, que estaba solamente un poco tocada y sólo algunas veces era violenta. La otra chica podría enloquecer. Podría intentar estrangularme, y no habría nadie en kilómetros a la redonda que me oyese gritar. Los gitanos no me ayudarían, iban siempre a lo suyo. Todo el mundo sabe que un gitano no cruzaría la calle para escupirte si estuvieras en llamas. Dije:

-¿Cómo es esa chica? Has dicho que es rarilla de sesera.

-Rara no -dijo Caballero-. Yo diría que sólo fantasiosa. Es inocente, natural. La han tenido apartada del mundo. Es huérfana, como tú; pero tú tuviste a la señora Sylvester para espabilarte, y ella no ha tenido a nadie.

Lauren le miró en ese momento. Su madre había sido una alcohólica y había muerto ahogada en el río. Su padre le pegaba. Su hermana murió de una paliza que él le propinó. Dijo en un susurro:

-¿No es una maldad horrible, Caballero, lo que piensa hacer?

No creo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera pensando en esto antes de que ella lo dijera. Ahora lo había dicho, y miré alrededor, y nadie quería encontrar mi mirada. En eso Caballero se rió.

-¿Maldad? -dijo-. Vaya, bendita tú, Lauren, ¡pues claro que es una maldad! Pero lo es por una cuestión de quince mil libras, ¡ah!, y es una cuestión bonita, lo mires como lo mires. Y, además, ¿tú crees que ese dinero, cuando lo amasaron, fue un dinero ganado honradamente? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Nunca es así. Las  
familias como la suya lo consiguen con la espalda de los pobres..., veinte espaldas rotas por cada chelín ganado. Habrás oído hablar de Robin Hood, ¿no?

-¡Que si he oído! -dijo ella.

-Pues Rach y yo seremos como él: robaremos el oro de los ricos y lo devolveremos a los pobres de donde procede.

John torció el labio.

-Mariconcete -dijo-. Robin Hood fue un héroe, un hombre de cera. ¿Devolver el dinero a los pobres? ¿Cuáles son tus pobres? Si quieres robar a una mujer, vete a robarle a tu madre.

-¿Mi madre? -contestó Caballero, sonrojándose-. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre con esto? ¡Que la cuelguen! -Captó la mirada de la señora Sylvester y se dirigió a mí-. Oh, Rach -dijo-. Te pido perdón.

-Está bien -dije, velozmente. Y miré a la mesa, y de nuevo todos se callaron. Quizás estuvieran pensando, como hacían los días de ahorcamiento, «¿No es una valiente?». Confié en que así fuera. Y también en que no lo pensaran: porque, como he dicho, yo nunca he sido valiente, pero la gente ha creído que lo soy, durante diecisiete años. Y allí estaba Caballero, que necesitaba una chica audaz y que había recorrido setenta kilómetros, según había dicho, con aquel clima frío y resbaloso, para venir a  
verme. Levanté la vista hacia él.

-Dos mil libras, Rach -dijo en voz baja.

-Eso da mucho brillo, desde luego -dijo Will.

-¡Y todos esos vestidos y joyas! -dijo Lauren-. ¡Oh, Rach! ¡Estarías guapísima con ellos!

-Parecerías una damisela -dijo la señora Sylvester, y yo la oí, y capté su mirada y supe que me estaba mirando, tal como había hecho tantas veces, y que estaba viendo, por detrás de mi cara, la de mi madre. Tu fortuna no está hecha todavíay casi la oía decir. Tu fortuna no está hecha todavía. Ni la tuya, Rach, ni la nuestra con ella...

Y al fin y al cabo había estado en lo cierto. Allí estaba mi fortuna, salida de la nada..., que al fin llegaba. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Miré otra vez a Caballero. El corazón me latía fuertemente, como un martillo en el pecho. Dije:

-De acuerdo. Lo haré. Pero por tres mil libras, no por dos mil. Y si la señora no me quiere y me manda a casa, quiero cien libras de todos modos, por la molestia de intentarlo.

Caballero dudó, pensándolo. Por supuesto, era una pamema. Al cabo de un segundo sonrió, me tendió la mano y yo le di la mía. Me apretó los dedos y se rió. John se enfurruñó.

-Te apuesto diez a uno a que vuelve llorando dentro de una semana -dijo.

-Volveré vestida con un vestido de terciopelo -contesté-. Con guantes hasta aquí y un sombrero con velo, y una bolsa llena de monedas de plata. Y tú tendrás que llamarme señorita. ¿Verdad que sí, señora Sylvester?

John escupió.

-¡Me cortaría la lengua antes de hacer eso!

-¡Te la cortaré yo antes! -dije.

Hablé como una niña. ¡Era una niña! Quizás la señora Sylvester lo estaba pensando también. Porque no dijo nada, sino que se quedó sentada mirándome, con una mano en su labio blando. Sonrió, pero su cara parecía acongojada. Yo casi habría dicho que tenía miedo. Tal vez lo tuviese. O quizás sólo lo pienso ahora, cuando sé las cosas aciagas y terribles que habrían de ocurrir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, por más que quisiera que así fuera.**

* * *

Resultó que el viejo libresco se llamaba Russell Fabray. Su sobrina se llamaba Quinn. Vivían en el este de Londres, en Maidenheadway, cerca de un pueblo llamado Marlow, y en una casa que llamaban Briar. El plan de Caballero consistía en enviarme allí en tren al cabo de dos días. El dijo que se quedaría en Londres otra semana como mínimo, para hacer el recado de las tapas para los libros del viejo.

No me preocupaba mucho el pormenor de viajar sola y llegar a la casa por mi cuenta. No había estado nunca más al oeste de Cremorne Gardens, adonde iba en ocasiones con los sobrinos de Will, a ver el baile de la noche del sábado. Allí vi a la chica francesa cruzar el río caminando por un alambre, y casi caerse..., aquello sí que era un espectáculo. Dicen que llevaba medias, aunque a mí me pareció que llevaba las piernas desnudas. Pero me acuerdo de que yo estaba en el puente de Batter- sea mientras ella recorría la cuerda floja, y que contemplé todo el campo que se extendía más allá de Hammersmith, en el que sólo había árboles y colinas, sin una sola chimenea o campanario de iglesia a la vista. ¡Oh!, era algo escalofriante. Si entonces alguien me hubiera dicho que un día habría de abandonar el barrio, y a todos mis compañeros, y a la señora Sylvester y al señor Will, para ir sola a trabajar de sirvienta en una casa al otro lado de aquellas colinas oscuras, me habría reído en su cara.

Pero Caballero dijo que tenía que irme enseguida, por si el ama -la señorita Fabray- malograba nuestro plan tomando por accidente a otra chica de doncella. Al día siguiente de su llegada a Lant Street, Caballero se sentó a escribirle una carta. Le decía que esperaba que le disculpase la libertad de escribirle, pero que había ido a visitar a su antigua niñera -que había sido una madre para él cuando era un niño-, y la había encontrado enloquecida de pena por la suerte de la hija de su hermana difunta. Se suponía, por supuesto, que la hija de la hermana difunta iba a ser yo: la historia era que había estado trabajando de doncella para una señora que se casaba y se marchaba a la India, y que había perdido mi empleo; que estaba buscando otra ama, pero que entretanto me veía tentada por doquier para emprender malos pasos; y que ojalá que una señora bondadosa me diese la oportunidad de una posición alejada de los peligros de la ciudad, etcétera. Dije:

-Si se cree trolas así, Caballero, debe de ser más tonta de lo que nos has dicho.

Pero él respondió que había unas cien chicas entre el Strand y Piccadilly que cenaban tan ricamente, cinco noches por semana, contando esta patraña, y que si a los pudientes de Londres se les podía aligerar así de sus chelines, ¿cuánto más amable no habría de ser la señorita Quinn Fabray, completamente sola e ignorante y triste como estaba, sin nadie que la previniese?

-Ya verás -dijo. Y cerró la carta y escribió la dirección, y mandó corriendo a uno de los chicos para echarla al correo.

A continuación, tan seguro estaba del éxito de su proyecto, que dijo que tenía que empezar en el acto a enseñarme cómo debía comportarse la doncella de una señora. Primero me lavaron el pelo. Yo por entonces lo llevaba, como muchas chicas del barrio, dividido en tres partes, con una peineta en la nuca y, a los lados, unos cuantos rizos gruesos. Si pasabas por los rizos una plancha muy caliente,vdespués de haber mojado el pelo con azúcar y agua, se quedaban durísimos; duraban en este estado una semana o más tiempo. Caballero, sin embargo, dijo que era un estilo demasiado tieso para una mujer del campo: me hizo lavarme el pelo hasta tenerlo perfectamente liso y luego me lo dividió en dos -sólo en dos partes— y, con un alfiler, lo recogió en un moño sencillo en la nuca. Luego hizo que Lauren también se lavara el pelo y, en cuanto hube peinado y repeinado el mío, y lo hube prendido y soltado hasta que él se dio por satisfecho, me dijo que peinara y recogiera el de Lauren de un modo similar, como si su pelo fuese el de la señorita Fabray.

El nos toqueteaba como si fuese otra chica. Cuando terminamos, Lauren y yo teníamos un aspecto tan anodino y garbancero que podríamos haber solicitado plaza en un convento de monjas. John dijo que si ponían fotos de nosotras en las lecherías, sería un nuevo método de cortar la leche. Al oír esto, Lauren se quitó los alfileres del pelo y los tiró al fuego. Algunos tenían todavía hebras de pelo enredadas, que sisearon al entrar en contacto con las llamas.

—¿No sabes tratar a tu chica más que para hacerla llorar? -le dijo Will a John.

John se rió.

-Me gusta verla llorar -dijo-. Así suda menos.

Más malo que la tiña era aquel chico. Pero estaba cautivado, a su pesar, por el plan de Caballero. Todos lo estábamos. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, vi a Will bajar la persiana sobre el escaparate de la tienda y dejar que el brasero se enfriase. Despidió a la gente que llamaba para que les hiciera llaves. Rechazó con la cabeza la mercancía que le llevaron dos o tres cacos.

-No puedo, hijo. Hoy no puedo. Tengo algo en el horno.

Sólo mandó llamar a Phil para que viniera por la mañana temprano. Le hizo sentarse y le repasó los puntos de una lista que Caballero había confeccionado la noche anterior. Phil se bajó luego la gorra sobre los ojos y se fue. Volvió dos horas después, con una bolsa y un baúl cubierto con una lona, que había obtenido de un hombre que conocía y que manejaba un almacén turbio en el río. El baúl era para que yo me lo llevase al campo. En la bolsa había un vestido marrón, más o menos de mi talla; y una capa, y zapatos, y medias de seda negras, y, encima de todo, un montón de ropa interior blanca, de auténtica señorita. Will se limitó a desatar la cuerda de cuello de la bolsa, miró dentro y vio las prendas blancas; luego fue a sentarse en el rincón más alejado de la cocina, donde tenía pólvora y una cerradura que a veces le gustaba desmontar y recomponer. Pidió a John que le acompañara para sujetar los tornillos. Caballero, en cambio, sacó uno por uno todos los artículos femeninos y los colocó ante él en el suelo. Delante de la mesa puso una silla de cocina.

-Ahora, Rach -dijo-, supon que esta silla es Quinn Fabray. ¿Cómo vas a vestirla? Pongamos que empiezas por las medias y las bragas.

-¿Las bragas? -dije-. ¿Quieres decir que está desnuda?

Lauren se tapó la boca con la mano y soltó una risita. Estaba sentada a los pies de la señora Sylvester, mientras volvíana rizarle el pelo.

-¿Desnuda? -dijo Caballero-. Como vino al mundo. ¿Cómo, si no? Tiene que quitarse toda la ropa cuando se le ensucia; tiene que quitársela para bañarse. Tu tarea consiste en recogerla cuando lo hace. Tu trabajo será entregarle la limpia.

Yo no había pensado en esto. Me pregunté cómo sería tener que esperar de pie para pasarle unas bragas a una desconocida en cueros. Una desconocida en cueros había corrido, en una ocasión, gritando Lant Street abajo, con un policía y una enfermera a la zaga. ¿Y si la señorita Fabray se asustaba de aquel modo y tenía que agarrarla? Me ruboricé, y Caballero se dio cuenta.

-Vamos -dijo, casi sonriendo-, no me digas que eres melindrosa.

Sacudí la cabeza para mostrar que no lo era. El asintió y cogió un par de medias y luego unas bragas. Las colocó, colgando, sobre el asiento de la silla de la cocina.

-¿Qué viene después? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Su corpiño, supongo.

-Su blusa, debes llamarla -dijo-. Y tienes que asegurarte de que esté caliente antes de que se la ponga.

Levantó el corpiño y lo sostuvo cerca del fuego de la cocina. Luego lo colocó con cuidado encima de las bragas, en el respaldo de la silla, como si ésta lo llevara puesto.

-Ahora su corsé -dijo a continuación-. Querrá que se lo ates, todo lo fuerte que puedas. Venga, veamos cómo lo haces.

Puso el corsé encima de la blusa, con las cintas detrás, y mientras él se inclinaba sobre la silla para sujetarla fuerte, hizo que yo tirara de ellas y las atase en un lazo. Me dejaron en las palmas marcas rojas y blancas, como si me las hubieran fustigado.

-¿Por qué no lleva uno con ballenas que se abrochan por delante, como una chica normal? -dijo Lauren, observando.

-Porque entonces no necesitaría a una doncella -dijo Caballero-. Y si no necesitara a una doncella, no sabría que es una dama. ¿Eh? -dijo con un guiño.

Después del corsé vino una camisola y sobre ella una pechera; después, un miriñaque de diez aros, y luego más enaguas, esta vez de seda. Luego Caballero mandó arriba a Lauren, a buscar un frasco de perfume de la señora Sylvester, y me hizo rociar con él por donde la madera astillada del respaldo de la silla asomaba entra las cintas de la blusa, donde él dijo que estaría la garganta de Fabray. Y durante todo este tiempo yo tenía que decir:

-¿Puede levantar el brazo, señorita, para que enderece este volante?

-¿Cómo le gusta, señorita, con vuelo o liso?

-¿Ahora ya está lista, señorita?

-¿Quiere que lo apriete?

-¿Lo quiere más prieto?

-¡Oh! Perdone si le pellizco.

Por fin, con todo este ajetreo, me acaloré como un cerdo. La señorita Fabray estaba sentada delante de nosotros con su corsé prieto, sus enaguas extendidas por el suelo y despidiendo un olor más fresco que una rosa, pero un poco desguarnecida, desde luego, en los hombros y el cuello. John dijo:

-No dice gran cosa, ¿eh?

Nos había estado lanzando continuas ojeadas mientras Will aplicaba los polvos a la cerradura.

-Es una damisela -dijo Caballero, acariciándose la barbay, naturalmente, tímida. Pero aprenderá de lo lindo si Rach y yo le enseñamos. Lo harás, ¿verdad, querida?

Se puso en cuclillas al lado de la silla y alisó con los dedos las faldas abultadas, luego hundió la mano por debajo de ellas y la deslizó hasta las capas de seda de arriba. Lo hizo con tal destreza que me pareció que conocía muy bien el camino; y cuando llegó más arriba las mejillas se le pusieron rosadas, la seda emitió un crujido, el miriñaque corcoveó, la silla tembló sobre el suelo de la cocina, las junturas de las patas chirriaron débilmente. Acto seguido todo quedó inmóvil.

-Toma, mi dulce perra -dijo, suavemente. Sacó la mano y levantó una media. Me la pasó, bostezando-. Ahora, supongamos que es la hora de acostarse.

John seguía observándonos, sin decir nada, pestañeando y meneando la pierna. Lauren se frotó un ojo, con el pelo a mediorizar, oliendo intensamente a toffee. Empecé por las cintas del talle de la pechera, y luego desaté los cordones del corsé y se lo retiré.

-¿Puede levantar el pie, señorita, para que le quite esto?

-¿Puede respirar un poco más suave, para que pueda sacarlo?

Me tuvo como una hora o más trabajando de este modo. Después calentó una plancha.

-Escupe aquí, ¿quieres, Lauren? -dijo, sosteniéndole la plancha. Ella lo hizo, y cuando el escupitajo produjo un chisporroteo, él sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió en su superficie. Luego, mientras él miraba y fumaba, la señora Sylvester, que había sido en un tiempo, hacía mucho, en la época antes de que pensara siquiera en criar niños, planchadora en una lavandería, me enseñó cómo planchar y plegar la ropa blanca de una señora, cosa que llevó, yo diría, alrededor de otra hora. A renglón seguido Caballero me mandó arriba a ponerme el vestido que Phil me había agenciado. Era un vestido marrón ordinario, más o menos del color de mi pelo; y como las paredes de la cocina eran también marrones, cuando bajé apenas se veía. Yo habría preferido uno de color azul o violeta, pero Caballero dijo que era el vestido perfecto para una soplona o una doncella, y por lo tanto el ideal para mí, que iba a ser ambas cosas en Briar.

Nos reímos de esto; y luego, en cuanto hube deambulado por la habitación para habituarme a la falda (que era estrecha) y para que Lauren viera dónde el corte era demasiado ancho y necesitaba unas puntadas, me hizo pararme para ensayar una reverencia. Fue más difícil de lo que parece. Se diga lo que se diga de la vida a la que estaba habituada, era una vida sin amos: nunca le había hecho una reverencia a nadie. Ahora Caballero me obligó a erguirme y agacharme hasta que creí que me mareaba. Dijo que eran reverencias tan naturales en una doncella como el viento que pasa. Dijo que en cuanto le cogiese el tranquillo no se me olvidaría nunca, y en esto tenía razón, por lo menos, porque incluso ahora sé hacer una reverencia como es debido. O sabría, si fuera necesario. Bueno. Cuando terminamos con las reverencias tuve que aprenderme mi historia. Para ponerme a prueba, me plantó  
delante de él para que repitiese mi papel, como una niña que recita el catecismo.

-Vamos a ver -dijo-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿No me llamo Rachel?

-¿No te llamas Rachel qué?

-¿No soy Rachel Berry?

-¿No soy Rachel, señor? Recuerda que no seré Caballero para ti en Briar. Seré Finn Hudson. Tienes que llamarme señor; y tienes que llamar señor al señor Fabray, y al ama tienes que llamarla señorita o señorita Fabray o señorita Quinn, como ella te diga. Y a ti todos te llamaremos Rachel. -Frunció el ceño-. Pero no Rachel Berry. Eso puede guiarles hasta Lant Street si las cosas salen mal. Tenemos que encontrarte un apellido mejor...

-Valentine -dije de sopetón. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Sólo tenía diecisiete años. Tenía una debilidad por los corazones.

Caballero me oyó y torció el labio.

-Perfecto... -dijo-, si tuviéramos que elegirte un nombre para el teatro.

-¡Conozco chicas de verdad que se llaman Valentine! -dije.

-Es cierto -dijo Lauren- Floy Valentine y sus dos hermanas. Dios, pero odio a esas chicas. No querrás llamarte como ellas, Rach.

Me mordí el dedo.

-Quizás no.

-Desde luego que no -dijo Caballero-. Un apellido llamativo puede ser nuestra ruina. Éste es un asunto de vida o muerte. Necesitamos uno que te oculte, no que llame la atención de todo el mundo. Necesitamos un apellido -lo pensó un momento- que no se pueda rastrear pero que sea fácil de recordar... ¿Brown? ¿A juego con tu vestido? Ah, sí, ¿por qué no? Ya está: Smith. Rachel Smith. -Sonrió-. Vas a ser un tipo de herrero, al fin y al cabo. Me refiero a este tipo.

Dejó caer la mano, la giró y dobló el dedo corazón; y nos reímos, porque el gesto y la palabra de la que hablaba - habilidedos era la que en el código del barrio significaba ladronzuelo. Por último tosió y se enjugó los ojos.

-Dios mío, qué risa -dijo-. Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. Dímelo otra vez. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lo dije, con el señor después.

-Muy bien. ¿Y dónde vives?

-Vivo en Londres, señor -dije-. Como mi madre ha muerto, vivo con una tía anciana, que es la señora que fue su niñera cuando era un niño, señor.

Él asintió.

-Muy bien los detalles. No tan bien el estilo. Vamos: sé que la señora Sylvester te educó mejor que esto. No estás vendiendo violetas. Dilo otra vez.

Hice una mueca, pero dije, con más cuidado:

-La señora que fue su niñera cuando usted era un niño, señor.

-Mejor, mejor. ¿Y en qué situación te hallabas antes de esto?

-Con una señora amable, señor, en Mayfair, la cual, como acaba de casarse y está a punto de viajar a la India, tendrá una chica nativa para vestirla y no me necesitará.

-Ay, madre. Das pena, Rach.

-Eso creo, señor.

-¿Y estás agradecida a la señorita Fabray por admitirte en Briar?

-¡Oh, señor! ¡Gratitud es poco!

-¡Otra vez violetas! -Agitó la mano-. Da igual, servirá. Pero no me sostengas la mirada con esa insolencia, ¿de acuerdo? Mira más bien a mi zapato. Así está bien. Ahora dime lo siguiente. Es importante. ¿Cuáles son tus tareas de sirvienta con tu nueva señora?

-Tengo que despertarla por la mañana -dije- y servirle el té. Tengo que lavarla y vestirla y peinarla. Tengo que conservar sus joyas limpias y no robárselas. Tengo que acompañarla cuando le apetezca pasear y sentarme cuando quiera sentarse. Tengo que llevarle el abanico para cuando tenga mucho calor, el chal para cuando tenga frío, el agua de colonia por si le duele la cabeza, y las sales para cuando esté indispuesta. Tengo que ser su carabina en las clases de dibujo y no mirar cuando se sonroje.

-¡Espléndido! ¿Y qué dicen tus referencias?

-Honrada a carta cabal.

-¿Y cuál es tu objetivo, que nadie más que nosotros debe conocer?

-Que se enamorará de ti y dejará a su tío por ti. Que ella te hará rico, y que tú, señor Hudson, me harás rica a mí.

Agarré mis faldas y le mostré una de aquellas reverencias ágiles, sin despegar los ojos ni un instante de la puntera de su zapato. Lauren me aplaudió. La señora Sylvester se frotó las manos y dijo:

-Tres mil libras, Rach. ¡Caray! Lauren, pásame un bebé, que quiero estrujar algo.

Caballero se apartó a un lado y encendió un cigarrillo.

-No está mal -dijo-. Nada mal. Lo único que falta ahora, creo, es un pequeño retoque. Lo intentaremos más tarde.

-¿Más tarde? -dije-. Oh, Caballero, ¿todavía no hemos terminado? Si la señorita Fabray me acepta como doncella para complacerte, ¿qué más le dará lo perfecta que yo sea?

-Puede que a ella le dé igual -contestó-. Creo que, por lo que a ella respecta, podríamos mandarle al perro Charley Wag con un delantal. Pero no sólo tendremos que embaucarla a ella. Está el viejo, su tío; y además de él, todo el servicio doméstico.

-¿El servicio doméstico? -dije-. No había pensado en eso.

-Por supuesto -dijo él-. ¿Crees que una mansión se lleva sola? En primer lugar está el mayordomo, el señor Way...

-¡Way! -dijo John con un suspiro—. ¿No le llaman Milky?

-No -dijo Caballero. Se dirigió a mí-. El señor Way -repitió-. Pero yo diría que no te causará problemas. Sin embargo también está la señora Suzy, el ama de llaves..., puede que te examine un poco más de cerca, tienes que estar ojo avizor con ella. Y luego está el ayudante de Way, Kurt, y supongo que una o dos chicas para las tareas de la cocina, y un par de camareras; y mozos de cuadra y jardineros, aunque no les verás mucho, no los tengas en cuenta.

Le miré horrorizada. Dije:

-No me habías hablado de ellos. Señora Sylvester, ¿nos ha dicho algo de ellos? ¿Ha dicho que había unos cien criados para los que tendré que interpretar a una sirvienta?

La señora Sylvester tenía a un bebé en brazos y le estaba dando vueltas como si fuera una masa.

-Di la verdad ahora, Caballero -dijo ella, sin mirarle-. No entraste mucho en la cuestión de la servidumbre anoche.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Un mero detalle -dijo.

¿Un detalle? Era muy propio de él: contarte la mitad de la historia y dar por sentado que la sabías entera. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Al día siguiente, Caballero me trabajó a fondo, y al otro recibió una carta de la señorita Fabray.

La recibió en la estafeta de la City. Nuestros vecinos se habrían hecho preguntas si hubiera llegado una carta a casa. La cogió, la trajo y la abrió mientras todos le mirábamos; luego guardamos silencio para oír lo que decía: Will tamborileaba un poco con los dedos en el tablero de la mesa, por lo cual supe que estaba nervioso, y eso me puso más nerviosa a mí. La carta era breve. La señorita Fabray decía, primero, que era un gran placer haber recibido la nota del señor Hudson; y lo considerado que era, y qué bueno era con su antigua niñera. ¡Estaba convencida de que ojalá hubiera caballeros tan buenos y considerados como él! Su tío se las apañaba muy mal, decía, ahora que su ayudante estaba ausente. La casa parecía muy cambiada y silenciosa y sosa; tal vez fuese por el tiempo, que parecía haber dado un vuelco. En cuanto a su doncella -aquí Caballero ladeó la carta para captar mejor la luz—, en cuanto a su doncella, pobre Emma, le complacía poder decirle que Emma, al fin y al cabo, no parecía estar en trance de morirse...

Al oír esto, todos contuvimos la respiración. La señora Sylvester cerró los ojos y vi que Will lanzaba una mirada al brasero frío y calculaba las ganancias que había perdido en los dos últimos días. Pero entonces Caballero sonrió. La doncella no estaba a punto de morir, pero su salud estaba tan quebrantada y sus ánimos tan bajos que la enviaban a Cork.

-¡Dios bendiga a los irlandeses! -dijo Will, sacando el pañuelo y enjugándose la frente.

Caballero continuó leyendo.

-«Tendré mucho gusto en recibir a la chica de la que me habla», escribía la señorita Fabray. «Me gustaría que me la mandara de inmediato. Estoy agradecida a todos por acordarse de mí. No estoy muy acostumbrada a que la gente piense en mi bienestar. Si es una chica buena y servicial, estoy segura de que la querré. Y me será tanto más querida, señor Hudson, porque ella me habrá llegado de Londres, donde está usted.»

Sonrió de nuevo, se llevó la carta hasta la boca y se la pasó de un lado a otro de los labios. Su anillo falso brilló a la luz de las lámparas. Todo había salido, por supuesto, como el sagaz diablo había prometido. Aquella noche -que iba a ser mi última en Lant Street y la primera de todas las que supuestamente desembocarían en la obtención por Caballero de la fortuna de la señorita Fabray-, Will mandó ir a buscar para la cena un asado caliente y puso hierros en el fuego para hacer un ponche de celebración. La cena consistió en una cabeza de cerdo con las orejas rellenas, uno de mis platos favoritos, y ofrecido en mi honor. Will llevó el cuchillo de trinchar al escalón de la puerta trasera, se remangó y se agachó para afilar la hoja. Con una mano se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, y yo lo observé con una extraña sensación en las raíces de mi cabello, pues a lo largo de dicho marco estaban las marcas que cada Navidad, cuando yo era una niña, el cuchillo había hecho encima de mi cabeza para ver cuánto había crecido. Ahora lo pasó sobre la piedra, hacia atrás y hacia delante, hasta que el filo chirrió; entonces se lo dio a la señora Sylvester y ésta repartió la carne. En nuestra casa siempre trinchaba ella. Una oreja cada uno, para Caballero y Will; el hocico para John y Lauren, y las carrilleras, que eran la parte más tierna, para ella y para mí.

Todo esto, como he dicho, era en mi honor. Pero no sé..., quizás fue ver las marcas en el marco de la puerta; quizás fue pensar en la sopa que haría la señora Sylvester, con los huesos de la cabeza del cerdo asado, cuando yo ya no estuviera allí para tomarla; quizás fue la cabeza misma -que me pareció que hacía muecas; más bien eran las pestañas de sus ojos y las cerdas de su morro pegadas y tostadas por lágrimas de melaza-, pero cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, me entristecí. John y Lauren devoraron su cena, riendo y peleándose, enardeciéndose en los ratos en que Caballero bromeaba, y a ratos enfurruñados. Will trabajaba pulcramente su plato, y la señora Sylvester despachaba con toda limpieza el suyo, y yo miraba sin apetito mi ración de cerdo.

Le di la mitad a Lauren. Ella se la dio a John. El chasqueó las mandíbulas y aulló, como un perro. Después, cuando ya se habían retirado los platos, Will batió los huevos y el azúcar y el ron para hacer el ponche. Llenó siete vasos, sacó los hierros del brasero, los agitó durante un segundo para rebajarles el punto de calor y los metió dentro de los vasos. Calentar el ponche era como flambear al brandy de un budín de ciruelas: a todo el mundo le gustaba ver cómo se hacía y oír el chisporroteo de la bebida. John dijo: «¿Puedo hacer uno, Will?», con la cara colorada por la cena y reluciente como pintura, como la cara de un chico en un dibujo del escaparate de una juguetería.

Nos sentamos y todo el mundo hablaba y se reía, diciendo lo bonito que sería cuando Caballero se hiciese rico y yo volviera a casa con mis preciosas tres mil libras; pero yo estaba bastante callada, y nadie parecía advertirlo. Finalmente la señora Sylvester se palmeó el estómago y dijo:

-¿No nos cantas algo, Will, para acostar al bebé?

Will sabía silbar como una cafetera, durante una hora seguida. Apartó su vaso, se enjugó el ponche del bigote y empezó con «The Tarpaulin Jacket». La señora Sylvester le acompañó tarareando hasta que se le humedecieron los ojos y dejó de cantar. Su marido había sido marino y se había perdido en el mar. Perdido para ella, quiero decir. Vivía en las Bermudas.

-Precioso -dijo cuando terminó la canción-. ¡Pero cantemos algo más animado, por el amor del cielo! Si no me pondré muy sensiblera. Que los jóvenes bailen un poco.

Will entonó entonces una canción rápida, y la señora dio palmadas y John y Lauren se levantaron y retiraron las sillas.

-¿Me guarda los pendientes, señora Sylvester? -dijo Lauren. Bailaron la polca hasta que saltaron los adornos de porcelana sobre la repisa de la chimenea y el zapateado levantó el polvo varios centímetros. Caballero se levantó y les observó, fumando un cigarro, y gritaba «¡Hop!» y «¡Adelante, Johnny!» como gritaría, riéndose, a un terrier en una pelea en la que hubiese apostado.

Dije que no cuando me pidieron que me uniera a ellos. El polvo me hacía estornudar y, además, el hierro que había calentado mi ponche estaba demasiado caliente y el huevo se había cuajado. La señora Sylvester había apartado un vaso y un plato de bocados de carne para la hermana de Will, y dije que yo se los llevaría. «Muy bien, querida», dijo ella, sin perder el compás de las palmadas. Cogí el plato y el vaso y una vela y subí.

Siempre pensaba que salir de nuestra cocina en una noche de invierno era como abandonar el cielo. Aun así, cuando hube dejado la comida al lado de la hermana dormida de Will y atendido a un par de bebés que se habían despertado con el ruido del baile abajo, no volví a donde estaban los demás. Recorrí la breve distancia del rellano hasta la puerta del cuarto que yo compartía con la señora Sylvester, y subí el tramo de escalera que llevaba al pequeño desván donde yo había nacido. Aquella habitación estaba siempre fría. Esa noche se había levantado una brisa, la ventana estaba suelta y hacía más frío que nunca. El suelo era de tablones lisos, con tiras de tosca alfombra. Las paredes estaban desnudas, salvo por un pedazo de hule azul que había sido clavado con tachuelas para recoger las salpicaduras de un lavabo. Este, en aquel momento, estaba cubierto por un chaleco y una camisa de Caballero y un par de cuellos. El siempre dormía aquí cuando nos visitaba, aunque habría podido compartir una cama con Will en la cocina. Sé qué sitio habría elegido yo. En el suelo destacaban sus botas altas de cuero, de las que había raspado el barro y a las que había embetunado. Detrás de ellas estaba su bolsa, de la que asomaba más ropa blanca. En el asiento de una silla había unas monedas de su bolsillo, un paquete de tabaco y lacre. Las monedas eran livianas. El lacre era quebradizo, como toffee.

La cama estaba mal hecha. Sobre ella había una cortina de terciopelo rojo, con los aros quitados, que servía de colcha: procedía de una casa incendiada y todavía olía a cenizas. La cogí y me la puse alrededor de los hombros, como una capa. Luego apagué con dos dedos la llama de mi vela y permanecí en la ventana, tiritando, mirando los tejados y chimeneas, y la cárcel de Horsemonger Lañe, donde habían ahorcado a mi madre. En el cristal de la ventana había unos cuantos festones de escarcha reciente, y los aplasté con el dedo para que el hielo se transformara en agua sucia. Desde allí seguía oyendo los silbidos de Will y los brincos de Lauren, pero ante mí las calles del barrio estaban oscuras. Aquí y allá sólo se veía una débil luz en alguna ventana como la mía, y luego la farola de un carruaje, arrojando sombras; después, una persona que corría aprisa contra el frío, rauda y oscura como las sombras, y que desaparecía tan pronto como había aparecido. Pensé en todos los ladrones que debía de haber por allí, y en todos sus hijos; y en todos los hombres y mujeres normales que vivían su vida -su vida extraña y corrienteen otras casas, otras calles, en los barrios más luminosos de  
Londres.

Pensé en Quinn Fabray y en su casa grande. Ella no conocía mi nombre; tres días antes, yo no conocía el suyo. Ella ignoraba que yo estaba allí, planeando su ruina, mientras John y Lauren bailaban una polca en la cocina.

¿Como sería ella? Una vez conocí a una chica que se llamaba Quinn a la que le faltaba la mitad del labio. Le gustaba contar que lo había perdido en una pelea; yo sabía, sin embargo, que había nacido así, y que era incapaz de matar una mosca. Al final se murió, no en una pelea, sino por haber comido carne en mal estado. Un trocito de carne mala la había matado, nada más que eso.

Pero era muy morena. Caballero había dicho que la otra Quinn, su Quinn, era rubia y bastante guapa. Pero cuando yo pensaba en ella sólo acertaba a imaginármela tan delgada y castaña y tiesa como la silla de la cocina en la que había atado el corsé. Ensayé otra reverencia. Me entorpeció la cortina de terciopelo. Probé otra vez. Empecé a sudar, de súbito miedo. En esto se abrió la puerta de la cocina y oí el sonido de pisadas en la escalera, y luego la voz de la señora Sylvester que me llamaba. No respondí. La oí caminar hasta el dormitorio de abajo y buscarme allí; de nuevo se hizo el silencio, seguido de sus pasos subiendo las escaleras del desván, y luego vi la luz de su vela. La ascensión le arrancó unos suspiros; sólo unos pocos, porque era muy ágil, a pesar de ser bastante corpulenta.

-¿Estás aquí, Rach? -dijo en voz baja-. ¿Y sola, en la oscuridad?

Miró a su alrededor todo lo que yo había mirado, las monedas y el lacre, las botas y la bolsa de cuero de Caballero. Se me acercó y me tocó la mejilla con su mano caliente y seca, y dije, como si me hubiera hecho cosquillas o pellizcado, y las palabras fueron una risa o un llanto que no pude contener:

-¿Y si no soy capaz, señora Sylvester? ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? ¿Y si pierdo el valor y le fallo? ¿No sería mejor mandar a Lauren?

Ella movió la cabeza y sonrió:

-Anda, vamos -dijo. Me condujo a la cama, nos sentamos y me inclinó la cabeza hasta que la tuve en su regazo; retiró el pelo de mi mejilla y me lo acarició-. Anda, vamos.

-¿No es un trayecto muy largo? -dije, mirándola a la cara.

-No tan largo -contestó.

-¿Pensará en mí cuando esté allí?

Me retiró un mechón que se me había quedado atrapado alrededor de la oreja.

-Cada minuto -dijo con calma-. ¿No eres mi niña? ¿Y no voy a preocuparme? Pero tendrás a Caballero al lado. Nunca te dejaría ir con un granuja vulgar.

Al menos eso era verdad. Pero el corazón todavía me latía deprisa. Pensé de nuevo en Quinn Fabray, suspirando en su alcoba, aguardando a que yo llegara para desatarle las cintas y sostener su camisón delante del fuego. Pobre chica, había dicho Lauren. Me mordí el interior del labio. Dije:

-¿Pero tengo que hacerlo, señora Sylvester? ¿No es una mala pasada, y muy mezquina?

Ella sostuvo mi mirada y luego alzó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza hacia la vista que se extendía fuera de la ventana. Dijo:

-Sé que ella lo habría hecho sin pararse a pensarlo. Y sé lo que habría sentido..., qué miedo, pero también qué orgullo, y el orgullo ganando la partida, al verte hacer esto ahora.

Estas palabras me dejaron pensativa. Durante un minuto no dijimos nada. Y lo que pregunté a continuación fue algo que no había preguntado nunca, algo que, en todos mis años en Lant Street, entre todos aquellos timadores y ladrones, no había oído preguntar a nadie, ni una sola vez. Dije, en un susurro:

-¿Usted cree, señora Sylvester, que duele cuando te cuelgan?

Su mano, que estaba alisándome el pelo, se puso rígida. Después siguió acariciándome, con la misma calma que antes. Dijo:

-Creo que no sientes nada más que la soga en el cuello. Yo diría que como un cosquilleo.

-¿Cosquilleo?

-Como un picor.

Su mano continuaba acariciándome.

-Pero cuando se abre la trampilla -dije-, ¿no cree que entonces lo sientes?

Ella cambió la pierna de sitio.

-Quizás un tirón cuando se abre la trampilla -admitió.

Pensé en los hombres a los que había visto caer en Horsemonger Lañe. Se movían, sí. Se movían y pataleaban, como monos sobre ramas.

-Pero al final ocurre tan aprisa -prosiguió ella- que más bien creo que la rapidez hace que no duela. Y cuando ajustician a una mujer..., bueno, ya sabes que le hacen un nudo de tal manera, Rach, que el fin llega mucho más rápido.

Volví a levantar los ojos hacia ella. Había dejado la vela en el suelo, y la luz que la iluminaba desde abajo hacía que sus mejillas pareciesen hinchadas y sus ojos ancianos. Tirité, y ella desplazó la mano hasta mi hombro y me frotó fuerte, a través del terciopelo. Después ladeó la cabeza.

-Y ahí tienes a la hermana de Will -dijo-, totalmente aturdida otra vez y llamando a su madre. La ha estado llamando, la pobre, estos quince últimos años. No me gustaría llegar a ese extremo, Rach. Yo diría que de todos los modos en que un cuerpo puede perecer, el más rápido y limpio sería en definitiva  
el mejor.

Dijo esto y parpadeó. Lo dijo y pareció que lo decía en serio. A veces me pregunto, sin embargo, si no lo había dicho únicamente para ser amable. Pero esto no lo pensé entonces. Lo único que hice fue levantarme y besarla en la mejilla, y arreglarme el pelo donde ella lo había esparcido con sus caricias, y en eso volvió a oírse el ruido de la puerta de la cocina, y esta vez pasos más fuertes en las escaleras, y después la voz de Lauren.

—¿Dónde estás, Rach? ¿No vienes a bailar? Will se ha llevado un susto y nos estamos partiendo de risa aquí abajo.

Sus gritos despertaron a la mitad de los bebés, y esta mitad despertó a la otra. Pero la señora Sylvester dijo que les atendería ella, y yo bajé y esta vez bailé, con Caballero de pareja. Me llevó a compás de vals. Estaba borracho y me sujetaba con firmeza. John volvió a bailar con Lauren, y trotamos por la cocina como una media hora, Caballero gritando todo el rato' «¡Adelante, John!» y «¡Vamos, chico! ¡Vamos!», y Will parando para untarse los labios con un poco de mantequilla a fin de que los silbidos le salieran melodiosos. Al mediodía del día siguiente abandoné la casa. Empaqué todas mis cosas en el baúl cubierto por una lona y me puse el vestido marrón y la capa y una gorra sobre mi pelo liso. Había aprendido todo lo que Caballero pudo enseñarme en tres días de trabajo. Me sabía mi historia y mi nuevo nombre, Rachel Smith. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, y Caballero la hizo mientras yo me sentaba a tomar mi última comida en aquella cocina, que consistió en carne seca con pan, la carne tan seca que se me pegaba a las encías. Sacó de su bolsa un pedazo de papel, una pluma y algo de tinta, y me escribió unas referencias. Las escribió de un voleo. Estaba acostumbrado a falsificar papeles, por supuesto. Lo mantuvo en alto para que la tinta se secara y luego lo leyó. Decía:

«A quien pueda interesar. Lady Alice Dunraven, de Whelk Street, Mayfair, recomienda a la señorita Rachel Smith...», y continuaba de este modo, pero me he olvidado del resto, aunque me pareció muy bien. Posó la hoja y la firmó con la escritura redondeada de una dama. Después se la enseñó a la señora Sylvester.

-¿Qué le parece, señora S.? -dijo, sonriendo-. ¿Servirá para que Rach consiga el puesto?

Pero la señora Sylvester dijo que no podía juzgarlo.

-Tú sabes más, querido -dijo, apartando la vista.

Naturalmente, si alguna vez recurríamos a ayudas en Lant Street, no buscábamos tanto referencias como ausencia de ellas. Había un chiquilla casi enana que venía a veces a hervir los pañales de los bebés y a fregar los suelos; pero era una ladrona. No habríamos podido contratar a gente honrada. Al cabo de tres minutos se habría percatado de los negocios que se despachaban en la casa. No podíamos arriesgarnos. Así que la señora Sylvester rechazó la hoja y Caballero la leyó de nuevo entera, me guiñó un ojo, la plegó, la selló con lacre y la metió en mi baúl. Tragué lo que quedaba de pan y carne seca y me até la capa. Sólo tenía que despedirme de la señora Sylvester. John Vroom y Lauren no se levantaban nunca antes de la una. Will se había ido a reventar una caja de caudales en Bow: me había besado en la mejilla una hora antes y me había dado un chelín. Me puse el sombrero. Era un feo gorro marrón, como el vestido. La señora Sylvester me lo enderezó. Luego me cogió la cara entre sus manos y sonrió.

-¡Dios te bendiga, Rach! -dijo-. ¡Vas a hacernos ricos!

Pero entonces se le agrió la sonrisa. En toda mi vida no me había separado de ella más de un día. Se dio media vuelta, para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-¡Llévatela aprisa! —le dijo a Caballero-. ¡Llévatela y que yo no la vea!

Y así, él me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y me sacó de la casa. Encontró un chico para que nos siguiera, con el baúl a cuestas. Iba a llevarme a una parada de taxis que nos transportara a la estación de Paddington, donde me acompañaría al tren.

Hacía un día de perros. Aun así, como yo no tenía muchas ocasiones de cruzar el río, dije que me gustaría ir andando hasta el puente de Southwark, para contemplar el panorama. Había pensado que desde allí vería todo Londres, pero la niebla se espesaba a medida que avanzábamos. En el puente era donde más había. Se divisaba la bóveda negra de St. Paul, las gabarras en el agua; se veían todas las cosas oscuras de la ciudad, pero no las claras; las claras se perdían o parecían sombras.

-Qué raro pensar que el río está ahí abajo -dijo Caballero, mirando por el pretil. Se inclinó y escupió.

No habíamos contado con la niebla. Lentificaba el tráfico hasta casi atascarlo, y aunque encontramos un taxi, veinte minutos después pagamos al taxista y nos apeamos para seguir a pie. Yo tenía que haber partido en el tren de la una; mientras cruzábamos una plaza grande, oímos que sonaba esa hora, seguida del cuarto y luego de la media, con un tañido enloquecedoramente húmedo y mortecino, como si los badajos y las campanas contra las que resonaban hubieran sido enfundados en franela.

-¿No sería mejor que volviéramos y lo dejásemos para mañana? -dije.

Pero Caballero dijo que enviarían a Marlow un carruaje con su cochero para esperar el tren, y pensaba que más valía llegar tarde que no llegar.

Pero al final, cuando por fin llegamos a Paddington, descubrimos que todos los trenes circulaban con retraso y lentamente, lo mismo que el tráfico; tuvimos que esperar otra hora más hasta que el jefe de estación levantó la señal de que el tren de Bristol -que sería el mío hasta Maidenhead, donde tendría que transbordar a otro- estaba listo para el embarque. Aguardamos debajo del reloj, inquietos y echándonos el aliento en las manos. En la estación habían encendido grandes lámparas, pero la niebla que entraba se había mezclado con el vapor, y al desplazarse de un arco al otro empañaba mucho la luz. En las paredes había colgaduras negras por la muerte del príncipe Alberto; los pájaros habían ensuciado el crespón. Me pareció muy lúgubre, para un lugar tan grandioso. Y, desde luego, había muchísima gente a nuestro lado, todos esperando y jurando, o dándose empellones, o permitiendo que sus niños y sus perros se nos metieran entre las piernas.

-Cojones -dijo Caballero, con una voz seca y quisquillosa, cuando le pasó por encima del pie la rueda de una silla. Se agachó para limpiarse el polvo de la bota, luego se irguió, encendió un cigarrillo y tosió. Tenía el cuello vuelto hacia arriba y llevaba un sombrero blando y negro. Tenía amarillos los blancos de los ojos, como manchados de ponche. En aquel momento no parecía para nada un hombre por el que una chica perdiese la cabeza.

Tosió de nuevo.

-Vaya mierda este tabaco barato -dijo, extrayendo una hebra que se le había desprendido en la boca. Su cara cambió al topar con mi mirada-. Y una mierda esta vida de pobres, en todas sus formas, ¿eh, Suky? Pronto se acabará para ti y para mí.

Miré a otra parte sin decir nada. Había bailado con él un vals rápido la noche anterior; ahora, lejos de Lant Street y de la señora Sylvester y de Will, entre todos aquellos hombres y mujeres congregados y gruñendo alrededor, parecía tan sólo un desconocido más, y me avergonzaba de él. Pensé: Para mí no eres nada. Y a punto estuve de repetir que volviéramos a casa, pero yo sabía que si lo decía él se pondría de peor talante y mostraría su mal genio, así que no lo hice.

Terminó su pitillo y fumó otro. Fue a orinar y yo también fui pero por mi lado. Oí el silbato cuando me estaba subiendo las faldas; cuando volví, descubrí que el jefe de estación había dado la orden y la mitad de la muchedumbre se había levantado y se dirigía como una gran avalancha sudorosa hacia el tren que esperaba. Seguimos a la gente y Caballero me llevó a un vagón de segunda clase y entregó el baúl al hombre que estaba colocando las bolsas y cajas en el techo. Ocupé un asiento al lado de una mujer de cara blanca con un bebé en brazos; frente a ella había dos campesinos robustos. Creo que se alegró de verme entrar, pues como iba vestida tan limpia y bonita no se le ocurrió pensar -¡ja, ja!- que fuese una ladronzuela del barrio. Detrás de mí entraron un chico y su papá anciano, con un canario en una jaula. El chico se sentó al lado de los labriegos. El padre se sentó a mi lado. El vagón se escoró y crujió, y todos echamos atrás la cabeza y miramos las costras de polvo y de esmalte que se desprendían del techo, donde los equipajes retumbaban y resbalaban de su sitio.

La puerta permaneció abierta durante otro minuto y después se cerró. Con todo el barullo de subir al vagón apenas me había fijado en Caballero. Me había acomodado y luego se había ido a hablar con el jefe de estación. Ahora se acercó a la ventana abierta y dijo:

-Me temo que quizás llegues muy tarde, Rach. Pero confío en que el coche te esperará en Marlow. Estoy seguro de que sí. Tienes que confiar en que lo hará.

Supe al instante que no sería así, y me invadió una oleada de desdicha y miedo. Dije rápidamente:

-Ven conmigo, ¿quieres?, y me enseñas la casa.

¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Movió la cabeza con aire apenado. Los dos campesinos, la mujer, el chico y su padre nos observaban, preguntándose, supongo, qué queríamos decir con la casa, y qué hacía un hombre con sombrero flexible, y con una voz así, hablando de aquello con una chica como yo. En eso el maletero bajó del techo, sonó otro silbato, el tren dio una sacudida tremenda y se puso en marcha. Caballero alzó su sombrero hasta que la locomotora adquirió velocidad; por fin desistió: le vi girarse, ponerse el sombrero, alzarse el cuello. Ya se había ido. El vagón crujió aún más fuerte y empezó a balancearse. La mujer y los hombres se agarraron a las correas de cuero; el chico pegó la cara a la ventana. El canario acercó el de cuero; el chico pegó la cara a la ventana. El canario acercó el pico a los barrotes de su jaula. El bebé empezó a llorar. Lloró durante media hora.

-¿No tiene un poco de ginebra? -le dije a la mujer, por fin.

-¿Ginebra? -dijo ella, como si yo hubiese dicho «veneno». Luego esbozó una mueca y no me prestó atención, no tan contenta de que me hubiera sentado a su lado, la puerca con ínfulas, después de todo.

Entre la mujer y el niño, el pájaro que revoloteaba, el viejo -que se quedó dormido y roncaba- y el chico -que hacía bolas de papel-, los labriegos -que fumaban y apestaban- y la niebla - que hacía que el tren diera bandazos y se detuviera, y que provocó que llegase a Maidenhead con dos horas de retraso sobre el horario previsto, con lo que perdí el tren de Marlow y tuve que esperar al siguiente-, entre una cosa y otra, mi viaje fue espantoso. No llevaba conmigo nada de comer, porque todos habíamos supuesto que llegaría a Briar a tiempo para tomar el té con el servicio doméstico. No había probado bocado desde el almuerzo al mediodía, de pan y carne seca: entonces se me había pegado a las encías, pero me habría parecido suculento siete horas más tarde, en Maidenhead. La estación no era como la de Paddington, donde había puestos de café y de leche y pastelerías. Había una sola tienda con vituallas, y estaba cerrada. Me picaban los ojos a causa de la niebla. Al sonarme la nariz dejé el pañuelo negro. Un hombre me vio sonarme.

-No llore -me dijo, sonriendo.

-No estoy llorando -dije.

Él parpadeó y me preguntó mi nombre.

Una cosa era coquetear en la ciudad, pero yo no estaba en la ciudad ahora, y no contesté. Cuando el tren llegó a Marlow me senté al fondo del vagón y él se sentó en la parte delantera, pero con la cara mirando en mi dirección; durante una hora trató de que nuestras miradas se cruzasen. Recordé que Lauren me había contado que una vez que viajaba sentada en un tren, con un señor cerca, él se había abierto los pantalones y le había enseñado la polla y pedido que se la tocara; ella lo había hecho y él le había dado una libra. No supe qué haría si aquel hombre me pedía que le tocara la suya, si gritaría o miraría a otra parte, o se la tocaría o qué.

¡Pero no necesitaba la libra, en el lugar adonde me dirigía!

De todos modos, el dinero así obtenido era difícil de gastar. Lauren nunca había podido gastar el suyo por miedo a que su padre la viese y supiera que había sido una casquivana. Escondió la libra detrás de un ladrillo suelto en la pared de los arreglos de almidón, y le puso una marca que sólo ella conocía. Dijo que lo revelaría en el lecho de muerte, para que utilizásemos la libra en pagar su entierro.

Bueno, pues el hombre del tren no paraba de mirarme, pero no vi si tenía los pantalones abiertos, y al final me saludó levantando un poco el sombrero y se apeó. Hubo más paradas después de ésta, y en cada una se apeaba alguien de otros vagones del tren, pero no subió nadie. Las estaciones eran cada vez más pequeñas y oscuras, hasta que por fin no había en ellas nada más que un árbol; en ninguna parte se veía más que árboles, y más allá arbustos, y más allá niebla -niebla gris, no parda-, y el cielo de la noche oscura sobre ellos. Y cuando los árboles y los arbustos parecieron más espesos que nunca, y el cielo fue más negro de lo que yo hubiera creído que podía ser un cielo, el tren se detuvo por última vez; aquello era Marlow.

Allí no se apeó nadie más que yo. Era la última pasajera de todos. El jefe de estación dio el alto y vino a bajar mi baúl. Dijo:

-Le pesará mucho esto. ¿Viene a recogerla alguien?

Le dije que supuestamente tenía que esperarme un hombre con un carruaje para llevarme a Briar. Me preguntó si me refería al coche que venía a recoger el correo. Había llegado y se había ido hacía tres horas. Me miró de arriba abajo.

-Viene de Londres, ¿verdad? —dijo. Llamó al maquinista, que nos miraba desde su cabina-. Ha venido de Londres y se dirige a Briar. Le he dicho que el coche de Briar ha venido y se ha ido.

-Ha venido y se ha ido, desde luego —dijo el maquinista-. Ha venido y se ha ido, yo diría, hace tres horas.

Yo tirité. Allí hacía más frío que en casa. Hacía más frío y estaba más oscuro y el aire olía raro, y la gente de allí -¿no lo he dicho?- eran simplones vociferantes. Dije:

-¿No hay un taxista que pueda llevarme?

-¿Un taxista? -dijo el jefe. Se lo gritó al maquinista-: ¡Quiere un taxista!

-¡Un taxista!

Se rieron hasta que les entró la tos. El jefe sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la cara, diciendo:

-¡Ay, Dios mío, Dios mío! ¡Un taxista, en Marlow!

-¡Oh, que os jodan! -dije-. ¡Que os jodan a los dos!

Y, cogiendo el baúl, caminé con él hacia un par de luces que brillaban, que pensé que serían de las casas del pueblo. El jefe dijo:

-¡Caramba, qué descarada...! Se lo pienso decir al señor Way. A ver qué le parece, ¡venir aquí con esa lengua de Londres!

Yo no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Ignoraba la distancia que había hasta Briar. Ni siquiera sabía qué carretera coger. Londres estaba a sesenta kilómetros, y tenía miedo de las vacas y los toros. Pero, al fin y al cabo, las carreteras del campo no son como las calles de la ciudad. Hay sólo unas cuatro, y todas, además, van a parar al mismo sitio. Eché a andar, y llevaba andando un minuto cuando, a mi espalda, oí el sonido de cascos y el chirrido de ruedas. Y entonces un carro paró junto a mí y el cochero sacó una linterna y me enfocó con ella para verme la cara.

-Usted debe de ser Rachel Smith -dijo-, que ha venido de Londres. La señorita Quinn ha estado preocupada por usted todo el día.

Era un hombre de edad y se llamaba William Inker. Era el mozo de cuadra de la señorita Fabray. Cogió el baúl y me ayudó a subir al asiento junto al suyo, y arreó al caballo; y cuando -la brisa nos azotaba mientras avanzábamos- notó que yo tiritaba, me alcanzó una manta escocesa para que me la pusiera en laspiernas.

Había unos diez u once kilómetros hasta Briar, y él llevó el carro al trote, fumando una pipa. Le hablé de la niebla -había todavía una especie de bruma, incluso allí, incluso entonces- y del retraso de los trenes. Dijo:

-Así es Londres. Conocido por su niebla, ¿no? ¿No has estado mucho por el campo?

-No mucho -dije.

-Has trabajado de sirvienta en la ciudad, ¿no? ¿Era bueno tu último puesto?

-Bastante bueno -dije.

-Tienes un modo raro de hablar para ser doncella de una señora -dijo entonces-. ¿Has estado alguna vez en Francia?

Tardé un segundo en contestar, mientras alisaba la manta sobre mi regazo.

-Una o dos veces -dije.

-Gente bajita, los franceses, creo. Cortos de piernas, me refiero.

Ahora bien, yo sólo conocía a un francés -un desvalijador de casas al que llamaban Jack el Alemán, no sé por qué. Era bastante alto; pero dije, para complacer a William Inker:

-Bajitos, sí.

-Lo suponía -dijo él.

La carretera estaba en perfecto silencio y completamente oscura, y me figuré que el ruido del caballo y de las ruedas se transmitiría a gran distancia a través de los campos. De pronto, bastante cerca, oí el lento tañido de una campana; en aquel momento me pareció un sonido muy lastimero, no como las alegres campanas de Londres. Dieron nueve campanadas.

-Es la campana de Briar dando las horas -dijo William Inker.

Guardamos silencio después de eso, y al cabo de poco tiempo llegamos a una alta tapia de piedra y tomamos la carretera que discurría a su lado. Pronto la tapia se transformó en un arco grande, y entonces vi detrás de él el tejado y las ventanas puntiagudas de una casa grisácea, medio cubierta de hiedra. Me pareció una mansión magnífica, aunque no tan grande ni tan sombría como Caballero la había pintado. Pero cuando William Inker puso el caballo al paso y me retiró la manta y descargó el baúl, dijo:

-¡Espera, mi niña, todavía queda un kilómetro! -Y a continuación, a un hombre que había aparecido con una linterna en la puerta de la casa, le gritó-: Buenas noches, señor Mack. Puede cerrar la verja cuando hayamos pasado. Mire, le presento a la señorita Smith, sana y salva.

¡El edificio que yo había creído que era Briar era tan sólo el pabellón del guardés! Agucé la vista, sin divisar nada, y rebasamos la casa, entre dos filas de oscuros árboles pelados, que se curvaban como la carretera y se adentraban luego en una especie de hueco donde el aire -que en apariencia se había aclarado un poco, en las alamedas descubiertas— se espesó de nuevo. Tan tupido se hizo que noté humedad en la cara, pestañas y labios, y cerré los ojos. Después se disipó la humedad. Miré otra vez fijamente. El camino ascendía, salimos de la hilera de árboles a un claro de grava, y allí —alzándose enorme y recta y severa de entre la niebla lanosa, con todas sus ventanas negras o cerradas, sus muros tapizados de una clase de hiedra muerta, y un par de chimeneas despidiendo volutas de un humo gris tenue-, allí estaba Briar, la mansión de la señorita Fabray, que a partir de entonces debía llamar mi casa. No cruzamos por delante de la fachada, sino que la rodeamos por un lado y tomamos un camino que la circundaba por detrás, donde había un revoltijo de patios y pórticos y edificios anejos, y más paredes oscuras y ventanas cerradas y ladridos de perros. En lo alto de uno de los edificios estaba la esfera redonda y blanca y las grandes agujas negras del reloj que yo había oído sonar a través de los campos. William Inker detuvo al caballo debajo y me ayudó a apearme. Una puerta se abrió en uno de los muros y apareció una mujer que nos miraba con los brazos cruzados contra el frío.

-Es la señora Suzy, que ha oído llegar al coche -dijo William.

Atravesamos el patio en dirección a ella. Encima de nosotros, en una ventanita, creí ver brillar la llama de una vela, que ondeó antes de apagarse. La puerta daba acceso a un corredor que a su vez llevaba a una cocina espaciosa y brillante, como unas cinco veces más grande que la nuestra en Lant Street, y con tiestos en hileras sobre una pared encalada, y unos cuantos conejos colgados de ganchos de las vigas del techo. Ante una amplia mesa fregoteada estaban sentados un chico, una mujer y tres o cuatro chicas; por supuesto, todos me miraron con severidad. Las chicas examinaron mi gorra y el corte de mi capa. Como sus vestidos y sus delantales no eran sino el atuendo de criadas, no me molesté en examinarlos. La señora Suzy dijo:

-Bueno, ha llegado todo lo tarde que se puede llegar. Un poco más y habría tenido que quedarse en el pueblo. Aquí seguimos un horario temprano.

Rondaba los cincuenta, llevaba una gorra blanca con flecos y se las arreglaba para no mirarte del todo a los ojos cuando te dirigía la palabra. Llevaba un manojo de llaves en una cadena atada a la cintura. Llaves simples, anticuadas; yo habría podido hacer una copia de cualquiera de ellas. Hice una media reverencia. No dije -como podría haber hecho— que ella podía estar agradecida de que yo no me hubiese vuelto a Paddington; que ojalá me hubiera vuelto; y que haber vivido la experiencia que yo acababa de vivir en el intento de viajar a sesenta kilómetros de Londres quizás demostrase que era una ciudad que no estaba hecha para abandonarla; no dije nada de esto. Dije, en cambio:

-Agradezco mucho, desde luego, que me enviaran el coche.

Las chicas sentadas a la mesa se rieron a escondidas al oírme hablar. La mujer sentada con ellas -y que resultó ser la cocinera- se levantó y empezó a prepararme una bandeja para la cena. William Inker dijo:

-La señorita Smith viene de una casa muy fina de Londres, señora Suzy. Y ha estado varias veces en Francia.

—¿Ah, sí? -dijo Suzy.

-Sólo una o dos veces -dije. Ahora todos pensarían que me había estado dando aires.

-Dice que los hombres de allí son muy cortos de piernas.

La señora Suzy asintió. Las chicas a la mesa volvieron a reírse, y una de ellas susurró algo que al chico le hizo sonrojarse. Pero mi bandeja estaba ya lista, y Suzy dijo:

-Margaret, puedes llevar esto a la antecocina. Señorita Smith, supongo que querrá que le indique dónde lavotearse las manos y la cara.

Entendí que me estaba diciendo que me llevaría a la antecocina, y dije que la seguiría encantada. Me dio una vela y me condujo por otro pasillo corto hasta otro patio donde había un retrete de tierra con papel colgado de un clavo. Luego me llevó a su cuartito. Tenía una chimenea con flores blancas de cera encima, una foto enmarcada de un marino, que supuse que sería el señor Suzy, navegando en el mar, y otra foto de un ángel, con el pelo totalmente negro, que supuse que sería el señor Suzy, ahora en el cielo. Ella se sentó a observar cómo cenaba. La cena era picadillo de cordero y pan con mantequilla; como podrán imaginar, con el hambre que tenía enseguida di buena cuenta del refrigerio. Mientras comía, se oyeron las lentas campanadas del reloj que yo había oído antes, dando las nueve y media. Dije:

-¿El reloj suena toda la noche?

La señora Suzy asintió.

-Toda la noche y todo el día, da las horas y las medias. Al señor Fabray le gusta la vida metódica. Ya lo verá.

-¿Y a la señorita Fabray? -dije, recogiendo las migas de las comisuras de los labios-. ¿Qué vida le gusta a ella?

Ella se alisó el mandil.

-A la señorita Quinn le gusta lo que a su tío -respondió. Recompuso los labios y añadió-: Verá usted, señorita Smith, que la señorita Quinn es una chica muy joven, a pesar de ser el ama de esta mansión. Los criados no la molestan, porque las cuentas me las dan a mí. Debería haberle dicho que he sido ama de llaves el tiempo suficiente como para saber conseguir una sirvienta para mi señora..., pero hasta un ama de llaves tiene que hacer lo que le ordenan, y la señorita Quinn se ha propasado conmigo a este respecto. Propasado mucho. Yo no diría que sea muy juicioso en una chica de su edad, pero veremos adonde van a parar las cosas.

-Estoy segura de que haga lo que haga la señorita tiene que salir bien -dije.

-Tengo una gran servidumbre para asegurarme de que sea así. Esta es una casa bien gobernada, señorita Smith, y espero que se habitúe. No sé las costumbres que tendría en su último puesto. No sé cuáles son las cosas que en Londres se consideran los deberes de una sirvienta. Como nunca he estado allí -¡nunca había estado en Londres!-, no puedo decirlo. Pero si respeta a mis otras chicas, ellas la respetarán también. Espero, por supuesto, que no la veré hablando más de lo debido con los hombres y los mozos de cuadra...

Continuó así durante un cuarto de hora, y en todo este tiempo, como ya he dicho, no me miró a los ojos. Me informó de los sitios de la casa en que podía entrar, de dónde debía comer y de qué ración de azúcar podría disponer, y de cuánta cerveza, y de cuándo podría mandar a lavar mi ropa interior. Me dijo que la criada de la última señora tenía por costumbre pasar a las chicas de la cocina el té que ya había hervido en la tetera de la señorita Quinn. Lo mismo se hacía con las sobras de cera de sus velas; había que dárselas al señor Way. Y éste sin duda sabría cuántas tenía que recibir, pues era él quien se encargaba de apagar las velas. Los corchos se entregaban a Kurt, el afilador. Los huesos y las peladuras se los daban a la cocinera.

-Pero puede quedarse con los restos de jabón que la señorita Quinn deje en el lavabo porque están demasiado secos para producir espuma.

Eso era, pues, una criada: siempre escarbando en tu pequeña parcela. ¡Como si a mí me importaran el jabón y los cabos de vela! Si no lo había sabido, ahora sabía lo que era tener expectativas de obtener tres mil libras.

Después me dijo que si había terminado mi cena le gustaría enseñarme mi habitación. Pero debía pedirme que no dijera ni pío durante el trayecto, porque al señor le gustaba que la casa estuviera en silencio y no soportaba ruidos, y la señorita Quinn tenía un sistema nervioso parecido al de su tío, que no consentía que turbara su descanso ninguna clase de molestia. Después de decir esto ella cogió su lámpara y yo mi vela y me condujo por el corredor hasta una escalera oscura.

-Este camino es el de los criados -dijo, mientras caminábamos-, el que debe tomar siempre, a no ser que la señorita Quinn le indique otra cosa.

Su voz y sus pisadas se hicieron más débiles a medida que nos alejábamos. Por fin, cuando ya habíamos subido tres pisos, me llevó hasta una puerta y me dijo en un susurro que era la de mi cuarto. Giró despacio la manija, poniéndose un dedo delante de los labios. yo nunca había tenido una habitación propia. Ahora no deseaba especialmente una. Pero, como debía tenerla, supuse que aquélla me serviría. Era pequeña y sencilla: habría estado mejor, quizás, con algunas guirnaldas de papel y unos cuantos perros de escayola. Pero había un espejo sobre la repisa de la chimenea, y una alfombra delante del fuego. Junto a la cama - William Inker debía de haberlo subido— estaba mi baúl. Cerca de la cabecera de la cama había otra puerta, cerrada a cal y canto y sin llave en ella.

-¿Adonde da? -pregunté a Suzy, pensando que quizás diese a otro pasillo o a un excusado.

-Es la puerta del cuarto de la señorita Quinn -dijo.

-¿La señorita está ahí, durmiendo en su cama?

Puede que lo dijera un poco alto, pero Suzy se estremeció, como si yo acabara de chillar o de agitar un sonajero.

-La señorita Quinn duerme muy mal -contestó rápidamente-. Si se despierta de noche, quiere que acuda su doncella. No la llamará esta noche, porque usted es una desconocida para ella; pondremos a Margaret en una silla delante de su puerta, y ella le servirá el desayuno mañana y la vestirá para el día. Después, tiene que estar lista para cuando la señorita la llame para conocerla.

Dijo que esperaba que el ama me encontrase agradable.

Dije que yo también lo esperaba.

Después me dejó. Se retiró muy suavemente, pero en la puerta se detuvo para llevarse la mano a su manojo de llaves. Cuando la vi hacer eso me entró un escalofrío, porque de repente me pareció ni más ni menos que la carcelera de una prisión. Dije, sin poder contenerme:

-¿Va a encerrarme aquí dentro?

-¿Encerrarla? -respondió, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Dije que no lo sabía. Me miró de arriba abajo, alzó la barbilla y luego cerró la puerta y se marchó. Levanté el pulgar: «¡Chúpate esto!», pensé. Me senté en la cama. Era dura. Me pregunté si habrían cambiado las sábanas y las mantas después de que la última doncella se hubiere marchado con la escarlatina. No se veía en la oscuridad. La señora Suzy se había llevado la lámpara y yo había plantado mi vela en una corriente de aire: la llama cabeceaba y producía grandes sombras negras. Desaté mi capa, pero la dejé colgada de mis hombros. Estaba dolorida por el frío y el viaje, y había cenado demasiado tarde el picadillo de carne, que asentado en mi estómago me hacía daño. Eran las diez de la noche. En casa nos reíamos de la gente que se acostaba antes de medianoche. Pensé que era como si me hubiesen metido en la cárcel. Una cárcel habría sido más animada. Allí sólo reinaba un silencio espantoso: escuchabas y te trastornaba los oídos. Y cuando te levantabas e ibas a la ventana y te asomabas fuera, casi te desmayabas al ver lo alto que estabas, lo oscuro que estaban el patio y los establos, y lo inmóvil y silencioso el campo de más allá.

Recordé la vela que había visto ondeando en una ventana cuando caminaba con William Inker. Me pregunté cuál sería la ventana en la que ardía la luz. Abrí el baúl para ver todas las cosas que había llevado conmigo de Lant Street, pero ninguna era mía, en realidad, excepto las enaguas y blusas que Caballero me había dicho que cogiera. Me quité el vestido y durante un segundo lo sostuve a la altura de mi cara. Tampoco era mío, pero encontré las puntadas que Lauren había dado, y las olí. Me pareció que su aguja había dejado allí el olor de la chaqueta de piel de perro de John Vroom.

Pensé en la sopa que la señora Sylvester habría hecho con los huesos de aquella cabeza de cerdo; y se me hizo rarísimo imaginarlos a todos tomando la sopa sentados a la mesa, quizás pensando en mí, quizás pensando totalmente en otra cosa. Si hubiera sido una chica llorona, al imaginar aquello sin duda habría llorado. Pero no era de esas chicas. Me puse el camisón, volví a ponerme la capa encima y me quedé con las medias puestas y los zapatos atados.

Miré a la puerta cerrada junto a la cabecera de la cama, y al agujero de la cerradura. Me pregunté si Quinn tendría una llave en su lado y si la habría echado. Quise saber qué vería si iba hasta la puerta y me agachaba y miraba, ¿y quién que ha pensado eso no lo hace? Pero cuando fui de puntillas y me agaché para mirar, vi una luz tenue, una sombra..., nada que fuese más claro, ni el menor rastro de una chica que duerme o vela o se inquieta.

Pero quería saber si se le oía respirar. Me enderecé, contuve la respiración y pegué el oído a la puerta. Oí los latidos de mi corazón y el bramido de mi sangre. Oí un ruidito tenso que debía de ser el de un gusano o un escarabajo que se arrastraba por el bosque. Aparte de eso no se oía nada, aunque escuché durante un minuto, quizás dos. Luego desistí. Me descalcé, me quité las ligas y me metí en la cama: las sábanas estaban frías y húmedas, como láminas de hojaldre. Coloqué la capa encima de la cama, para tener más calor, y también para tenerla a mano por si alguien venía por la noche y yo necesitaba huir. Nunca se sabía. Dejé la vela encendida. Tanto peor si el señor Way se quejaba de que le faltaba un cabo. Hasta un ladrón tiene su punto flaco.

Las sombras seguían bailando alrededor. Las láminas de hojaldre continuaban frías. El gran reloj dio las diez y media, las once, las once y media, las doce. Yo tiritaba, tumbada, y añoraba con toda mi alma a la señora Sylvester, Lant Street, mi casa.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, probablemente mañana suba el otro capítulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes y esta historia por desgracia no me pertencen, por más que deseara que así fuera :)**

Me despertaron a las seis de la mañana. A mí me pareció que era todavía media noche, porque mi vela, por supuesto, se había consumido, y las cortinas eran gruesas y no dejaban pasar la luz. Cuando la criada, Margaret, vino a llamar a mi puerta, creí que estaba en mi antiguo cuarto de Lant Street. Estaba convencida de que era un ladrón que se había escapado de la cárcel y que necesitaba que Will le limase los grillos. Eso ocurría algunas veces, y algunas veces los ladrones eran gente amable, que nos conocía, y otras eran maleantes desesperados. Una vez un hombre puso un cuchillo en la garganta de Will, porque dijo que limaba demasiado despacio. De modo que al oír la llamada de Margaret salté de la cama, gritando «¡Oh! ¡Espere!», aunque no sabría decir por qué tenía que esperar, y quién debía hacerlo; y supongo que tampoco sabría decirlo Margaret. Asomó la cara por la puerta y susurró: «¿Me ha llamado, señorita?» Me traía una jofaina de agua caliente, y entró y encendió el fuego; después buscó debajo de la cama y sacó el orinal y lo vació en su cubo de desechos, y lo lavó con un paño húmedo que llevaba colgado del delantal.

En mi casa yo estaba acostumbrada a lavar los orinales. Ahora, al ver que Margaret vaciaba mi pipí en el cubo, no supe con certeza si me gustaba que lo hiciera. Pero dije: «Gracias, Margaret», y luego me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, pues ella lo oyó y ladeó la cabeza, como diciendo que quién me creía yo que era, agradeciéndole a ella.

Criadas. Dijo que tenía que desayunar en la antecocina de la señora Suzy. Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue, echando una rápida ojeada de paso, me pareció, a mi vestido, mis zapatos y mi baúl abierto. Aguardé a que el fuego se avivara y me levanté y vestí. Hacía demasiado frío para lavarse. Mi camisón estaba pegajoso. Al retirar la cortina e irrumpir la luz del día, vi -como no había podido ver la noche anterior, a la luz de la vela- que el techo tenía manchas marrones de humedad, y que la madera y las paredes estaban manchadas de blanco. De la habitación contigua llegaba un murmullo de voces. Oí a Margaret decir: «Sí, señorita», seguido del ruido al cerrarse la puerta. Después reinó el silencio. Bajé a desayunar, me perdí en los oscuros corredores al pie de la escalera del servicio, y me encontré en el patio donde estaba el retrete. Entonces vi que éste estaba rodeado de ortigas y los ladrillos del patio agrietados por la maleza. Los muros de la casa estaban recubiertos de hiedra, y a algunas ventanas les faltaban cristales. Caballero tenía razón, después de todo, en que no valía la pena desvalijar la mansión. También estaba en lo cierto respecto a la servidumbre. Cuando por fin encontré la antecocina de Suzy, vi en ella a un hombre que llevaba tirantes y medias de seda, y una peluca empolvada en la cabeza. Era el señor Way. Había sido mayordomo del señor Fabray durante cuarenta y cinco años, dijo, y lo parecía. La chica que trajo el desayuno le sirvió a él primero.

Tomamos jamón, un huevo y un vaso de cerveza. Allí acompañaban todas las comidas con cerveza, la fabricaban en una habitación entera. ¡Y dicen que los londinenses son unos borrachínes! El señor Way apenas me dirigió la palabra, pero habló con la señora Suzy sobre el gobierno de la casa. Me preguntó sólo acerca de la familia a la que se suponía que yo acababa de dejar; y cuando le dije que eran los Dunraven, de Whelk Street, Mayfair, asintió y se hizo el listo diciendo que creía que conocía al señor Dunraven, lo cual demuestra lo farsante que era.

Se marchó a las siete. La señora Suzy no se levantó de la mesa hasta que él lo hizo. Entonces dijo:

-Le alegrará saber, señorita Smith, que la señorita Quinn ha dormido bien.

No supe qué contestar. Ella prosiguió, no obstante:

-La señorita se levanta temprano. Ha pedido que vaya a verla. ¿Quiere lavarse las manos antes de subir? La señorita Quinn es como su tío, muy puntillosa.

Yo pensé que tenía las manos limpias, pero me las lavé de todos modos en un pequeño fregadero de piedra que había en el rincón del cuarto. Noté la cerveza que había bebido, y lamenté haberlo hecho. Hubiera querido utilizar el retrete cuando atravesé el patio. Estaba segura de que no volvería a encontrarlo. Estaba nerviosa.

Ella me guió. Subimos de nuevo por la escalera del servicio, pero esta vez salimos a un pasillo más noble que llevaba a una o dos puertas. Llamamos a una de ellas. No percibí la respuesta que dieron, pero supongo que Suzy sí la oyó. Enderezó la espalda, giró el picaporte de hierro y me hizo entrar. La habitación era oscura, como todas las de allí. Todas las paredes estaban revestidas de vieja madera negra, y el suelo — desnudo, salvo por un par de nimias alfombras turcas, que tenían desgastadas partes de la trama- también era negro. Había alrededor algunas mesas grandes y pesadas, y un par de sofás duros. Había un cuadro de una colina parda, y un jarrón lleno de hojas secas, y una serpiente muerta en una urna de cristal, con un huevo blanco en la boca. Por las ventanas se veía el cielo gris y ramas peladas y húmedas. Los cristales eran pequeños y emplomados, y crujían en sus marcos.

Un fuego tenue chisporroteaba en una espaciosa chimenea antigua, y ante ella -contemplando de pie las llamas débiles y el humo, pero girándose al oír mis pasos, sobresaltada, y parpadeando- estaba la señorita Quinn Fabray, el ama de la casa, sobre la cual habíamos urdido nuestro plan. Por todo lo que Caballero me había dicho, había esperado que fuese una beldad extraordinaria. Pero no lo era; al menos, no me lo pareció cuando la examiné entonces, sino que la encontré más bien bonita, pero ordinaria. Era más alta que yo, lo cual quiere decir de una estatura normal, ya que a mí me consideran baja; y su pelo era rubio -pero no muy rubio-, y sus ojos, eran color avellana (Entre miel y verdes). Tenía los labios y las mejillas muy rellenos y tersos; en eso me ganaba, lo admito, porque a mí me gustaba morderme ellabio, y mis mejillas tenían pecas, y de mis facciones, en general, se decía que eran angulosas. También se me consideraba juvenil; en cuanto a esto..., bueno, me habría gustado que la gente que lo pensaba hubiera estudiado a la señorita Quinn Fabray cuando la tuve delante de mí. Pues si yo era joven, ella era una niña, era una chiquilla, una palomita que no sabía nada. Al verme aparecer se sobresaltó, como he dicho, y dio un par de pasos hacia mí y la mejilla pálida se le inflamó de rubor.

Luego se detuvo y colocó las manos pulcramente en su falda. La falda -nunca había visto nada igual en una chica de su edad- era amplia y corta y mostraba sus tobillos; y llevaba una faja alrededor del talle, que era increíblemente estrecho. Tenía el pelo recogido en una redecilla de terciopelo. Calzaba pantuflas de un rojo ciruela. Sus manos estaban envueltas en limpios guantes blancos, abotonados hasta la muñeca. Dijo:

-Señorita Smith. Eres la señorita Smith, ¿verdad? ¡Y has venido desde Londres para ser mi sirvienta! ¿Puedo llamarte Rachel? Espero que te guste Briar, Rachel; y espero que yo te agrade. De todos modos no hay mucho donde elegir. Creo que te apañarás muy bien. Muy bien, seguramente.

Hablaba con una voz suave, dulce, vacilante, ladeando la cabeza, sin apenas mirarme, con las mejillas coloradas todavía. Dije:

-Estoy segura de que usted me gustará, señorita.

Recordé entonces todos los ensayos que había hecho en Lant Street, y me recogí la falda e hice una reverencia. Al levantarme ella sonrió y me tomó la mano con la suya. Miraba a la señora Suzy, que se había quedado detrás de mí en la puerta

hace falta que se quede, señora Stiles -dijo grácilmente-. Pero sé que ha sido cariñosa con la señorita Smith. -Me miró-. Quizás sepas, Rachel, que soy huérfana, como tú. Vine a Briar de niña: muy joven y sin nadie que me cuidara. No sabría explicarte todas las maneras en que la señora Suzy me ha dado a conocer desde entonces lo que es el amor de madre.

Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. La señora Suzy no se atrevió a mirarla, pero un toque de color asomó a sus mejillas, y sus párpados se agitaron. Yo nunca la habría tenido por una mujer maternal; pero las criadas se encariñan de los ricos para quienes trabajan, como los perros cobran afecto a los bravucones. Lo sé de buena tinta. En resumidas cuentas, parpadeó y exhibió recato durante otro minuto; después nos dejó. Quinn volvió a sonreír y me condujo a uno de los sofás de respaldo duro que había cerca del fuego. Se sentó a mi lado. Me preguntó por mi viaje

-«¡Pensamos que te habías perdido!», dijo, y por mi habitación. ¿Me gustaba la cama? ¿Me había gustado el desayuno?

-¿Y de verdad vienes de Londres? -dijo. Era lo que me preguntaba todo el mundo desde que salí de Lant Street, ¡como si hubiese podido venir de otro sitio! Pero de nuevo pensé que ella lo preguntaba de una manera distinta; no como una pueblerina boquiabierta, sino de una forma apreciativa y expectante, como si la ciudad significara algo para ella y anhelara que le hablasen de ella.

Por supuesto, creí saber el motivo.

A continuación me dijo todas las cosas que yo debía hacer mientras fuese su doncella; la principal, como yo ya sabía, era que me sentara a hacerle compañía, que paseara con ella por el parque y que me ocupara de sus vestidos. Bajó los ojos.

-Ya verás que aquí en Briar estamos bastante anticuados - dijo-. No importa mucho, supongo, porque recibimos muy pocas visitas. A mi tío sólo le gusta verme bien arreglada. Pero tú, claro, estarás acostumbrada a las modas de Londres.

Pensé en el pelo de Lauren, en la chaqueta de John, de piel de perro.

-Bastante acostumbrada -dije.

-Y tu última señora -continuó-, ¿era una perfecta dama? ¡Se reiría si me viese, me figuro!

Se sonrojó todavía más al decir esto, y otra vez apartó de mí la mirada; y de nuevo pensé: «¡Palomita!» Pero dije que Lady Alice -que era el ama que Caballero se había inventado para mí- era demasiado bondadosa para reírse de nadie, y que de todos modos sabía que las ropas suntuosas no significaban nada, porque lo que había que juzgar era a la persona que había dentro de la ropa. En conjunto, pensé, era un comentario bastante avispado, y pareció que ella también lo pensaba, porque cuando lo hube hecho me miró de otra forma y se le apagó el rubor, me cogió de la mano y dijo:

-Creo que eres una buena chica, Rachel.

-Lady Alice siempre me lo decía, señorita -dije.

Entonces me acordé de la recomendación que Caballero me había escrito, y pensé que quizás fuese el momento de presentarla. La saqué del bolsillo y se la entregué. Ella se levantó, rompió el lacre y fue hasta la ventana para ver el papel a la luz. Permaneció largo tiempo observando la escritura enrulada, y en un momento dado me lanzó una ojeada y el corazón se me aceleró un poco al pensar que quizás hubiese notado algo raro en la carta. Pero no era eso, porque al final vi que su mano, que sostenía la hoja, temblaba, y supuse que tenía la misma idea que yo sobre lo que era una recomendación correcta, y que sólo estaba pensando lo que debía decir. Pensé al intuirlo que casi era una pena que no tuviese madre.

-Bueno -dijo, doblando el papel en pliegues muy pequeños, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo-. Lady Alice, en efecto, habla muy bien de ti. Supongo que debes de estar apenada por haber dejado su casa.

-Lo estoy, señorita -dije-. Pero claro, verá, Lady Alice se ha marchado a la India. Creo que el sol de allí le habrá parecido muy fuerte.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Preferirás los cielos grises de Briar? Aquí nunca brilla el sol, ¿sabes? Mi tío lo ha prohibido. La luz intensa desluce las páginas.

Se rió enseñando los dientes, que eran pequeños y muy blancos. Yo sonreí, pero mantuve los labios cerrados, pues mis dientes, no eran tan blancos como los de ella y al ver los suyos me parecieron aún más amarillentos. Ella dijo:

-¿Sabes que mi tío es un sabio, Rachel?

-Me lo han dicho, señorita.

-Tiene una gran biblioteca. La mayor en su género de toda Inglaterra. Creo que la verás pronto.

-Será digna de ver, seguro.

Volvió a sonreír.

-¿Te gusta leer, no?

Tragué saliva.

-¿Leer, señorita? -Ella asintió, aguardando-. Mucho -dije por fin-. Es decir, seguro que me gustaría, si estuviera rodeada de libros y papeles. O sea -tosí-, si me enseñaran.

Me miró pasmada.

-A leer, me refiero -dije.

Me miró con más pasmo, y luego soltó una especie de risa breve e incrédula.

-Estás bromeando -dijo-. ¿Quieres decir que no sabes leer? ¿De veras? ¿Ni una palabra, ni una letra? —Su sonrisa se volvió ceñuda. Junto a ella había una mesita con un libro encima. Mitad con una sonrisa, mitad con el ceño fruncido, lo cogió y me lo dio—. Vamos —dijo con dulzura-. Creo que estás siendo modesta. Léeme cualquier frase, da igual si tartamudeas.

Cogí el libro y no dije nada, pero empecé a sudar. Lo abrí y miré una página. Estaba llena de apretadas letras negras. Busqué otra. Esta era peor. Sentía la mirada de Quinn, como una llama contra mi cara caliente. Noté el silencio. Me acaloré aún más. Arriésgate, pensé.

—Padre Nuestro -probé-, que estás en los cielos...

Pero en aquel momento me olvidé del resto. Cerré el libro, me mordí el labio y miré al suelo. Pensé, muy amargamente:

«Bueno, aquí termina todo nuestro plan. ¡No querrá una doncella que no sepa leer un libro ni escribir bonitas cartas con escritura enrulada!»

Alcé los ojos hacia los suyos y dije:

-Podrían enseñarme, señorita. Estoy muy dispuesta. Seguro que aprendería en un santiamén...

Pero ella movía la cabeza, y la expresión de su cara era digna de ver.

-¿Enseñarte? —dijo, acercándose y cogiendo con suavidad el libro-. ¡Oh, no! No, no, no lo permitiré. ¡No leer! Ah, Rachel, si vivieras en esta casa, como sobrina de mi tío, sabrías lo que eso significa. ¡Vaya si lo sabrías!

Sonrió. Y mientras seguía mirándome, todavía sonriente, se oyó el lento y sordo tañido de la gran campana de la casa, que sonó ocho veces; entonces se le borró la sonrisa.

-Ahora -dijo, dándose la vuelta- tengo que ir a ver al señor Fabray; cuando el reloj dé la una, volveré a estar libre.

Lo dijo como lo haría, pensé, una chica de cuento. ¿Acaso no hay cuentos de chicas que tienen tíos magos..., brujos, fieras, qué sé yo? Dijo:

-Ven a buscarme a la una al estudio de mi tío, Rachel.

-Iré, señorita -dije.

Ella miraba ahora a su alrededor, como distraída. Había un espejo encima de la chimenea y se acercó a él, se llevó las manos enguantadas a la cara y después al cuello. Vi que se inclinaba. Su falda corta se le subió por detrás y enseñó sus pantorrillas. Captó mi mirada en el espejo. Hice otra reverencia.

-¿Debo retirarme, señorita?

Ella retrocedió.

-Quédate -dijo, moviendo la mano- y ordena mis habitaciones, ¿quieres?

Se dirigió a la puerta. Pero al tocar la manilla se detuvo. Dijo:

-Espero que seas feliz aquí, Rachel. -Se estaba sonrojando de nuevo. Mi mejilla se enfrió al verlo-. Espero que tu tía, en Londres, no te eche mucho de menos. El señor Hudson mencionó a una tía, ¿verdad? -Bajó los ojos-. Supongo que el señor Hudson se encontraba muy bien cuando le viste, ¿no?

Dejó caer la pregunta como si no le diera importancia; yo conocía a timadores que hacían lo mismo, lanzaban un chelín auténtico entre una pila de falsos para que todas las monedas pareciesen buenas. ¡Como si a ella le importásemos una higa yo y mi anciana tía! Dije:

-Estaba muy bien, señorita. Y le manda saludos.

Ella ya había abierto la puerta, y estaba medio escondida detrás de ella.

-¿De verdad? -dijo.

-De verdad, señorita.

Apoyó la frente en el marco.

-Creo que es un hombre agradable -dijo en voz baja.

Recordé a Caballero acuclillado al lado de aquella silla de la cocina, introduciendo la mano por debajo de las capas de enaguas y diciendo: Mi dulce perra.

-Sí que lo es, señorita -dije.

De algún lugar de la casa llegó entonces el rápido e irritado tintineo de una campanilla y ella gritó: «¡Es mi tío!», mirando por encima del hombro. Se volvió y salió corriendo, tras dejar entornada la puerta. Oí el susurro de sus pantuflas y el crujido de la escalera mientras bajaba. Aguardé un segundo, me encaminé a la puerta, le di con el pie y la cerré de una patada. Fui a la lumbre y me calenté las manos. Creo que no había sentido calor desde que salí de Lant Street. Alcé la cabeza y, al ver el espejo en que Quinn se había mirado, me levanté y contemplé mi cara, mis mejillas pecosas y mis dientes. Me saqué la lengua. Me froté las manos y solté una risita, pues ella era exactamente como Caballero me había prometido, y a todas luces ya estaba encelada de amor por él, y era como si las tres mil libras ya hubiesen sido contadas y envueltas y tuvieran mi nombre encima, y como si el médico ya tuviera preparada la camisa de fuerza en la puerta del manicomio.

Eso pensé después de haber visto a Quinn.

Pero lo pensé sin mucha satisfacción, y debo confesar que la risa fue algo forzada. Aunque no habría sabido decir por qué. Supuse que era la melancolía, porque la casa parecía más oscura y silenciosa ahora que ella se había marchado. Sólo se oía el goteo de ceniza en la parrilla, la vibración y el chirrido de los cristales. Fui a la ventana. La corriente de aire era fortísima. Para interceptarla habían puesto saquitos rojos de arena en los alféizares, pero no hacían nada, y todos estaban mojados y mohosos. Toqué un saco con la mano y el dedo se me tiñó de verde. Tiritando, miré el panorama, si es que podía llamarse así, porque sólo se veía hierba y árboles. Unos pájaros negros picoteaban gusanos en el césped. Me pregunté en qué dirección estaría Londres.

Deseé intensamente oír llorar a un bebé o a la hermana de Will. Habría dado cinco libras por un paquete robado o unas monedas falsas que deslustrar. Luego pensé en otra cosa. Ordena mis habitaciones, había dicho Quinn, y allí sólo había una, que supuse que era su salón, conque en otro sitio debía de haber otra donde dormía. Ahora bien, todas las paredes de aquella casa eran de oscuros paneles de roble, de apariencia muy sombría y desconcertante, pues las puertas estaban tan encajadas en sus marcos que no las encontrabas. Pero miré a conciencia y en la pared del lado opuesto a donde yo estaba vi una grieta y después un pomo, y por fin, clara como la luz del día, apareció la forma de la puerta. Era la puerta de su dormitorio, como yo había supuesto; naturalmente este cuarto tenía otra puerta dentro, que era la que daba al mío, donde yo había dormido la noche anterior y aguzado el oído para escuchar la respiración de Quinn. Me parecía una idiotez haberlo hecho, ahora que veía lo que había en el otro lado. No era, en efecto, más que una habitación normal: no muy grande, pero lo suficiente, y con un olor débil y dulzón en ella, y una cama alta de cuatro columnas, con cortinas y un dosel de moaré antiguo. No estaba segura de que no me diera reparo dormir en una cama así: pensé en todo el polvo y las moscas y arañas muertas que debía de haber en el dosel, que tenía aspecto de no haber sido descolgado en noventa años. La cama estaba hecha, pero había un camisón encima; lo doblé y lo metí debajo de la almohada; encontré dos o tres pelos rubios que recogí y arrojé al fuego. Ya había cumplido con mis deberes de doncella. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había un gran espejo antiguo, veteado de gris y plata, como un mármol. Más allá vi un ropero pequeño y anticuado, todo tallado con flores y uvas, negro a fuerza de barnizarlo, y agrietado en algunos trozos. Yo diría que las mujeres no llevaban nada más que hojas encima cuando lo fabricaron, pues guardaba dentro, en un revoltijo, seis o siete vestidos ligeros, que hacían gemir los estantes, y un armazón de miriñaque que impedía el cierre de las puertas. Cuando lo vi, volví a pensar que era una pena que Quinn no tuviese madre, porque sin duda se habría deshecho de aquellos ropajes anticuados y habría buscado para su hija algo más actual y refinado.

Pero una cosa que se aprende en un negocio como el nuestro en Lant Street es a manejar como es debido artículos de calidad. Agarré los vestidos -todos eran igual de raros, cortos e infantiles- y los sacudí, antes de volver a ponerlos en su sitio. A continuación aplasté un zapato contra el miriñaque para aplanarlo, tras lo cual las puertas se cerraron como era menester. Este ropero estaba dentro de un nicho. En otro había un tocador. Estaba sembrado de cepillos, frascos y alfileres - también los puse en orden-, y provisto de una serie de cajones historiados. Los abrí. En todos había..., bueno, eso es lo curioso, en todos había guantes. Más guantes que en una sombrerería. Blancos, en el cajón de más arriba; negros y de seda en el del medio; y mitones de gamuza en el inferior. Todos llevaban en la cara interior de la muñeca una tira carmesí donde supuse que estaba escrito el nombre de Quinn. Me habría gustado ocuparme de ellos, con tijeras y una aguja. No lo hice, por supuesto, sino que los dejé en perfecto orden, y deambulé por la habitación de nuevo hasta que la hube tocado y examinado entera. No había mucho más que ver; pero sí una cosa curiosa, y era una cajita de madera con incrustaciones de marfil encima de una mesa junto a la cama. La caja estaba cerrada con llave, y cuando la levanté emitió un ruido sordo. No tenía llave: supuse que Quinn la llevaría encima, quizás atada con un cordel. Pero la cerradura era sencilla, y en casos así basta con enseñarle el alambre para que se abra; es como darle agua salada a una ostra. Utilicé una horquilla de Quinn.

La caja estaba forrada de felpa. La bisagra era de plata, y estaba engrasada para que no chirriase. No sé qué pensaba encontrar dentro: quizás un recuerdo de Caballero, alguna carta, un mensaje. Pero lo que había era un retrato en miniatura, en un marco de oro colgado de una cinta desvaída, de una mujer morena y guapa. Sus ojos eran bondadosos. Estaba vestida al estilo de veinte años atrás, y el marco era antiguo: la cara del retrato no se parecía mucho a Quinn, pero me pareció casi seguro que era su madre, aunque también pensé que, si lo era, resultaba raro que Quinn guardara la foto en una caja con llave en lugar de llevarla encima.

Dediqué tanto tiempo a pensar en ello, dando la vuelta al retrato y buscando marcas, que el marco, que había estado frío cuando lo cogí, como todo lo demás, se había calentado. Pero entonces se oyó un ruido en algún lugar de la casa y pensé en lo que ocurriría si Quinn -o Margaret, o la señora Suzy- entraba en la habitación y me pillaba plantada junto a la caja abierta, con el retrato en la mano. Me apresuré a ponerlo en su sitio y cerré la caja.

Guardé la horquilla que había utilizado para abrirla. No me habría gustado que Quinn la encontrara y me tomase por una ladrona.

Hecho aquello, no había nada que hacer. Permanécí un rato más en la ventana. A las once, una criada trajo una bandeja.

«La señorita Quinn no está», dije al ver la tetera de plata, pero el té era para mí. Lo bebí a sorbitos, para que durase más.

Después bajé la bandeja, creyendo que ahorraría un viaje a la sirvienta. Pero cuando me vieron entrar con ella en la cocina, las chicas se me quedaron mirando y la cocinera dijo:

-¡Vaya, yo...! Si piensa que Margaret no se espabila, deberá hablar con la señora Suzy. Desde luego, la señorita Pillsbury nunca llamó indolente a nadie.

La señorita Pillsbury era la doncella irlandesa que había enfermado de escarlatina. Me pareció muy cruel que me creyeran más orgullosa que ella, cuando yo sólo procuraba ayudar. Pero no dije nada. Pensé:

«¡Si a vosotras no os gusto, a Quinn sí!»

Ella era la única que me había dedicado una palabra agradable; de repente anhelé que el tiempo pasara, simplemente porque quería estar de nuevo con ella.

En Briar, por lo menos, siempre sabías la hora que era. Dieron las doce, y después la media, y fui a la escalera de servicio y esperé allí hasta que pasó una de las criadas y me indicó el camino a la biblioteca. Se hallaba en el primer piso y se llegaba a ella por una galería que daba a una gran escalera de madera y un vestíbulo; pero estaba a oscuras y en penumbra y destartalado, como lo estaba todo en aquella casa..., nunca habrías pensado, mirando alrededor, que aquello era la casa de un sabio tremendo. Junto a la puerta de la biblioteca, sobre un escudo de madera colgaba la cabeza de una criatura con un ojo de cristal. Me alcé para tocar sus pequeños dientes blancos, mientras esperaba a que dieran la una. A través de la puerta se oyó la voz de Quinn. Muy débil, pero lenta y serena, como si le estuviera leyendo un libro a su tío.

Primero vi a Quinn, sentada a un escritorio, con un libro delante y las manos sobre la tapa. Tenía las manos desnudas, había dejado en orden sus pequeños guantes, pero estaba sentada junto a una lámpara con pantalla cuya luz iluminaba sus dedos, que parecían pálidos como ceniza sobre la página impresa. Encima de Quinn había una ventana. El cristal estaba pintado de amarillo. Alrededor de Quinn, en todas las paredes de la habitación, había estanterías, y en ellas una cantidad nunca vista de libros. Una cantidad increíble. ¿Cuántas historias necesita un hombre? Me estremecí al mirarlos. Quinn se levantó, tras cerrar el libro que tenía delante. Recogió los guantes y se los puso.

Miró a la derecha, hacia el fondo de la biblioteca, que yo no veía por culpa de la puerta abierta. Una voz enojada dijo:

-¿Qué es eso?

Empujé un poco más la puerta y vi otra ventana pintada, más estanterías, más libros y otro escritorio grande. Sobre él había una montaña de papeles y otra lámpara con pantalla. Detrás estaba sentado el señor Fabray, el tío anciano de Quinn; describirle como le vi es decirlo todo.

Llevaba una chaqueta y un birrete de terciopelo del que asomaba un cordel de lana roja donde en otro tiempo habría habido una borla. Tenía una pluma en la mano y la mantenía a distancia del papel; la mano misma era tan morena como la de Quinn era blanca, porque estaba manchada por todas partes de tinta china, como podrían estar manchadas de tabaco las de un hombre normal. Su pelo, sin embargo, era blanco. La barbilla estaba bien afeitada. La boca era pequeña y descolorida, pero la lengua -que era dura y puntiaguda- la tenía casi negra, porque debía de chu- parse el pulgar y el índice cuando pasaba las páginas. Tenía los ojos húmedos y débiles. La nariz sostenía unas gafas con cristales verdes. Me vio y dijo:

-¿Quién demonios eres?

Quinn se ataba los botones de la muñeca.

-Es mi nueva doncella, tío -dijo con voz suave-. La señorita Smith.

Detrás de sus gafas verdes, vi que los ojos del tío, después de entrecerrarlos, se humedecían más.

-Señorita Smith -dijo, mirándome a mí pero hablando a su sobrina-. ¿Es papista, como la anterior?

-No lo sé -dijo Quinn-. No se lo he preguntado. ¿Eres papista, Rachel?

Yo no sabía lo que era aquello, pero dije:

-No, señorita. Creo que no.

El señor Fabray se tapó al instante el oído con la mano.

-No me gusta esa voz -dijo-. ¿No puede estarse callada? ¿No sabe hablar en voz baja?

Quinn sonrió.

-Sí sabe, tío -dijo.

-¿Entonces por qué está aquí, molestándome?

-Ha venido a buscarme.

-¡A buscarte! -dijo- ¿Ha sonado el reloj?

Se llevó la mano a la leontina del chaleco y sacó un gran reloj de repetición antiguo, ladeando la cabeza para oír su sonido y abriendo la boca. Miré a Quinn, que seguía manoseando el cierre de su guante, y avancé un paso con intención de ayudarla. Pero cuando el viejo me vio hacer esto, saltó como Punch en la función de marionetas y sacó la lengua negra.

-¡El dedo, señorita! -gritó-. ¡El dedo! ¡El dedo!

Me apuntó con su dedo negro y agitó la pluma hasta que brotó tinta: más tarde vi que el pedazo de alfombra debajo de su escritorio estaba completamente negro, con lo que supuse que agitaba la pluma con frecuencia. Pero en aquel momento tenía un aspecto tan raro y hablaba con una voz tan estridente que el corazón casi se me para. Pensé que debía de ser propenso a ataques. Di otro paso, y él chilló todavía más fuerte; finalmente, Quinn se me acercó y me tocó el brazo.

-No te asustes, Rachel -dijo en voz baja-. Sólo se refiere a esto, mira.

Y me mostró que, a mis pies, encajada en las tablas del suelo, en el espacio que mediaba entre la entrada y el borde de la alfombra, había una mano de latón plana con un dedo que apuntaba.

-A mi tío no le gusta que los sirvientes miren sus libros - dijo-, por miedo a que los estropeen. No quiere que ningún criado, al entrar en la habitación, sobrepase esta marca.

Colocó la punta de su pantufla encima de la mano de latón. Tenía la cara tan tersa como la cera, y su voz era como agua.

-¿La ve? -dijo el tío.

-Sí -respondió ella, retirando la punta-. La ve muy bien. La próxima vez lo tendrá en cuenta, ¿verdad, Rachel?

-Sí, señorita -dije, sin saber qué decir, o qué cara poner, o a quién mirar, pues para mí era sin duda algo nuevo que mirar una línea impresa pudiese estropearla. Pero ¿qué sabía yo de eso? Además, el viejo era tan raro, y me había sobresaltado tanto, que pensé que cualquier cosa podría ser cierta-. Sí, señorita -repetí, y después-: Sí, señor.

Hice una reverencia. El señor Fabray resopló, mirándome fijamente a través de sus cristales verdes. Quinn se abrochó el guante y nos volvimos para salir de la biblioteca.

-Que no haga ruido, Quinn -dijo él, cuando ella empujó la puerta detrás de nosotras.

-Sí, tío -murmuró.

Ahora el pasillo parecía más oscuro que nunca. Me condujo alrededor de la galería y por una escalera al segundo piso, donde estaban sus habitaciones. Allí había un almuerzo preparado y café en otro recipiente de plata, pero cuando vio lo que había mandado la cocinera puso mala cara.

-Huevos -dijo—. Pasados por agua, faltaría más. ¿Qué te ha parecido mi tío, Rachel?

-Sin duda es muy inteligente, señorita -dije.

-Lo es.

-Y creo que está escribiendo un gran diccionario, ¿no?

Ella parpadeó, y luego asintió.

-Un diccionario, sí. Un trabajo de muchos años. Ahora estamos en la E

Escrutó mi mirada, como para saber mi opinión al respecto.

-Increíble -dije.

Volvió a parpadear, golpeó con una cuchara el primer huevo y lo rompió. Miró la masa blanca y amarilla de su interior, hizo una mueca y lo apartó.

-Tendrás que comértelos tú -dijo-. Todos. Y yo me comeré el pan con mantequilla. '

Había tres huevos. No sé lo que vio en ellos para ser tan remilgada. Me los pasó y, mientras yo me los comía, ella me observaba, dando bocados de pan y sorbos de café, y en un momento dado se frotó durante un minuto un punto sobre el guante y dijo:

-Mira aquí, encima de mi dedo hay una gota amarilla. ¡Oh, qué horroroso es el amarillo sobre el blanco!

La vi mirar enfurruñada aquella marca hasta que terminamos el almuerzo. Cuando llegó Margaret a recoger la bandeja, Quinn se levantó y entró en su dormitorio; cuando volvió, sus guantes estaban blancos: había ido al cajón y cogido un par nuevo. Más tarde encontré los viejos, cuando echaba carbón en el fuego de su alcoba: los había tirado al fondo de la chimenea, y las llamas habían retorcido la piel de cabritilla y ahora parecían los guantes de una muñeca. Así que era, en verdad, lo que podríamos llamar una persona original. ¿Pero estaba loca o era una ingenua, como Caballero había dicho en Lant Street? Entonces no lo pensé. Pensé únicamente que estaba muy sola y aburrida entre tantos libros, ¡quién no lo estaría en una casa así! Cuando terminamos el almuerzo ella fue a la ventana: el cielo estaba gris y amenazaba lluvia, pero dijo que le apetecía salir a pasear.

«Pero ¿qué me pongo?», dijo, y nos plantamos delante de su pequeño ropero negro, a examinar sus abrigos, sus gorros y sus botas. Así pasamos casi una hora. Creo que lo hizo para matar el rato.

Como yo no acertaba a atarle el zapato, ella me puso la mano en las mías y dijo:

-Ve más despacio. ¿Qué prisa hay? No nos espera nadie, ¿verdad?

Sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

-No, señorita -dije.

Al final se puso una capa gris pálido y mitones encima de los guantes. Tenía ya preparada una bolsita de cuero que contenía un pañuelo, una botella de agua y unas tijeras; me mandó que la cogiera, sin decirme para qué eran las tijeras: presumí que quería cortar flores. Me llevó por la escalera principal hasta la puerta, y el señor Way nos oyó y acudió corriendo a descorrer los cerrojos.

-¿Cómo está usted, señorita Quinn? -dijo, inclinándose, y luego añadió—: ¿Y usted, señorita Smith?

El vestíbulo estaba oscuro. Cuando salimos parpadeamos, tapándonos los ojos con las manos para protegernos del cielo y del sol acuoso.

La casa me había parecido lúgubre la primera vez que la vi, de noche, en la niebla, y me gustaría decir que tenía un aire menos lúgubre a la luz del día: pero tenía un aspecto peor. Me imagino que debió de ser grandiosa en un tiempo, pero ahora las chimeneas se encorvaban como borrachos, y los tejados estaban verdes de musgo y nidos de pájaros. La recubría entera una capa muerta de enredaderas, o bien las manchas producidas antaño por alguna planta trepadora, y circundaban el pie de los muros tocones de hiedra talados. La puerta de la fachada, de dos hojas, era suntuosa, pero la lluvia había alabeado la madera, y sólo se podía abrir una. Quinn tuvo que aplastar su miriñaque y pasar de costado para poder salir de la casa. Se me hizo raro verla salir de aquel lugar sombrío, como si  
fuera una perla saliendo de una ostra. Más raro todavía fue verla entrar de nuevo, y ver la concha de la ostra abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo a la espalda de Quinn. Pero no había muchos motivos para quedarse en el parque. Estaba la alameda que conducía a la casa. Estaba el espacio descubierto de grava donde la casa se asentaba. Estaba un lugar que llamaban el herbario, donde sobre todo había ortigas, y un bosque lleno de malezas, con senderos cegados. En el lindero del bosque había un pequeño edificio de piedra sin ventanas que Quinn dijo que era para almacenar hielo.

«Vamos a asomarnos a la puerta para echar un vistazo», decía, y contemplaba los bloques de hielo empañados hasta que empezaba a tiritar.

De detrás del edificio arrancaba un camino embarrado que llevaba a una antigua y cerrada capilla roja, rodeada de á'el lugar más misterioso y silencioso que yo había visto nunca. Allí jamás oí el menor canto de pájaros. No me gustaba el paraje, pero Quinn me llevaba allí a menudo, porque en la capilla había tumbas de todos los Fabray que la habían precedido, y una de ellas era una tumba sencilla de piedra que era la sepultura de su madre. Era capaz de permanecer allí sentada, sin pestañear, durante una hora seguida. No usaba las tijeras para cortar flores, sino para podar la hierba que crecía alrededor, y utilizaba el pañuelo mojado para borrar las manchas en las letras de plomo que formaban el nombre de su madre.

Frotaba hasta que le temblaba la mano y se le aceleraba la respiración. Nunca me permitía ayudarla. Aquel primer día, cuando lo intenté, me dijo:

-Es el deber de una hija cuidar la tumba de su madre. Ve a dar un paseo y no me observes.

Así que yo la dejé hacer y vagué entre las tumbas. El suelo era duro como hierro y sobre él resonaban mis botas. Mientras paseaba pensaba en mi madre. Ella no tenía sepultura, no se la daban a las asesinas. Enterraban sus cadáveres en cal viva. ¿Alguna vez han echado sal sobre el lomo de una babosa? John Vroom lo hacía, y se reía al ver burbujear al bicho. Una vez me dijo:

-Tu madre hizo como él. Burbujeó, ¡y diez hombres murieron al olerlo!

No volvió a decírmelo. Cogí un par de tijeras de cocina y se las puse en el cuello. Dije:

-La mala sangre se hereda. La mala sangre rebrota.

¡Y vaya cara que puso! Me pregunté la que pondría Quinn si supiera la sangre que fluía en mis venas.

Pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntármelo. Se quedó sentada, mirando intensamente el nombre de su madre, mientras yo erraba y estampaba los pies contra el suelo. Por último suspiró, miró alrededor, se pasó la mano por los ojos y se cubrió con la capucha.

-Este lugar es melancólico -dijo-. Démos otro paseo.

Me condujo fuera del círculo de tejos, salimos al camino entre los setos y nos alejamos del bosque y el almacén del hielo hasta que llegamos al lindero del parque. Desde allí, siguiendo un camino que corría a lo largo de una tapia, se llegaba a una verja. Ella tenía la llave. Conducía a la orilla del río. Desde la casa no se veía el río. Había allí un atracadero medio podrido, y una pequeña batea volcada que servía de asiento. El río era estrecho y el agua muy quieta y fangosa y llena de peces veloces. A lo largo de la orilla había juncos. Crecían altos y gruesos. Quinn pasó caminando despacio junto a ellos, mirando nerviosa la oscuridad que formaban donde se juntaban con el agua. Supuse que tenía miedo de las serpientes. Luego cogió un junco y lo partió, y se sentó con la punta del tallo apretada contra su boca carnosa.

Me senté a su lado. Era un día sin viento, pero frío, y tan silencioso que casi te dolían los oídos. El aire olía a despejado.

-Bonita extensión de agua -dije, por cortesía.

Pasó una barcaza. Los hombres se tocaron el sombrero al vernos. Les saludé con la mano.

-Van a Londres -dijo Quinn, mirando cómo pasaban.

-¿Londres?

Ella asintió. Yo entonces no sabía -¿cómo hubiera podido saberlo?- que aquella nimia corriente de agua era el Támesis. Creí que se refería a que la embarcación se internaría más adelante en un río más grande. Aun así, la idea de que llegase a la ciudad -que quizás pasara por debajo del puente de Londres me hizo suspirar. El ruido del motor se iba apagando, el humo de su chimenea se unía con el cielo gris y se perdía. El aire volvió a despejarse. Quinn seguía sentada con la punta del junco roto contra el labio y la mirada ausente. Recogí piedras y empecé a tirarlas al agua. Ella me miró hacer eso, con una mueca a cada salpicadura. Después me llevó de vuelta a la casa.

Fuimos a su habitación. Sacó una labor de costura, una cosa informe e incolora, no sé si pretendía ser un mantel o qué. Nunca le vi cosiendo otra cosa. Se cosió los guantes con muy poca pericia, dando puntadas torcidas y luego arrancando la mitad de las hechas. Me ponía nerviosa. Sentadas juntas ante el chisporroteo de la lumbre, hablamos con desgana -no recuerdo de qué- y se hizo de noche y una criada nos trajo velas; se levantó el viento y las ventanas -empezaron a vibrar más que nunca. Me dije:

«¡Dios mío, que Caballero venga pronto! Una semana más así acabará conmigo», y bostecé. Quinn me miró.

Ella también bostezó. Me dieron ganas de bostezar más fuerte. Por fin dejó la labor, se arropó los pies, descansó la cabeza en el brazo del sofá y pareció que se quedaba dormida. Era lo único que se podía hacer, hasta que el reloj dio las siete. Cuando lo oyó bostezó más fuerte que nunca, se llevó los dedos a los ojos y se levantó. Las siete era la hora en que tenía que volver a cambiarse de vestido -y cambiarse los guantes por unos de seda- para cenar con su tío. Estuvo con él dos horas. No vi nada de su entrevista, por supuesto, pues cené en la cocina con las criadas. Me dijeron que, después de cenar, al señor Fabray le gustaba que su sobrina se sentara a leerle en el salón. Era la idea de la diversión que él tenía, supongo, porque me dijeron que apenas recibían a invitados, y cuando lo hacían eran siempre otros caballeros sabihondos de Oxford y Londres; entonces él quería que Quinn leyese para todos.

-¿No hace más que leer, la pobre? -pregunté.

-Su tío no la deja suelta -dijo una camarera-, de tanto que la aprecia. Casi no la deja salir, tiene miedo de que se parta en dos. Es él, ¿sabe?, el que la obliga a llevar guantes siempre.

-¡Ya basta! -dijo la señora Suzy-. ¿Qué diría la señorita Quinn?

La camarera se calló. Yo pensaba en el señor Fabray, con su birrete rojo y su reloj de oro, sus gafas verdes y su dedo y su lengua negros; y luego en Quinn, en su gesto ceñudo al ver los huevos, en cómo restregaba la tumba de su madre. Era una forma extraña de apreciarla hacerle aquello a una chica como ella.

Pensé que lo sabía todo de ella. Por supuesto, no sabía nada. Cené, oyendo hablar a las criadas y sin apenas abrir la boca, y luego la señora Suzy me preguntó si me apetecía ir a tomar el budín con ella y el señor Way en su antecocina. Me figuré que debía hacerlo. Miré el cuadro del ángel. Way nos leyó fragmentos del periódico de Maidenhead, y en cada artículo - todos hablaban de toros que rompían cercas, o de párrocos que pronunciaban sermones interesantes en la iglesia- ella movía la cabeza, diciendo:

«Vaya, ¿alguna vez se ha oído algo semejante?»,

y Way se reía y decía:

«¡Ya verá, señorita Smith, que estamos a la altura de Londres en cuanto a noticias!»

Por encima de su voz sonó el débil rumor de risas y arrastre de sillas, que era el ruido que hacían la cocinera y las fregonas y William Inker y el afilador, divirtiéndose en la cocina. El reloj grande de la casa dio la hora y a continuación sonó la campanilla de las sirvientas, lo cual significaba que el señor estaba preparado para que Way le ayudara a acostarse, y que Quinn estaba lista para que yo la ayudase a ella.

Casi volví a perderme en el camino de vuelta, pero aun así cuando me vio me dijo:

-¿Eres tú, Rachel? Eres más rápida que Emma. -Sonrió—. Creo que también eres más guapa. No creo que una chica pelirroja pueda ser guapa, ¿y tú? Pero tampoco una rubia. ¡Me gustaría ser morena, Rachel!

Ella había cenado con vino, y yo había bebido una cerveza. Debo decir que estábamos, cada una a su manera, un poco achispadas. Me hizo ponerme a su lado delante del gran espejo plateado de encima de la chimenea y me acercó la cabeza a la suya para comparar nuestro color de pelo.  
-El tuyo es oscuro -dijo.

Se retiró de la chimenea para que yo le pusiera el camisón. No se parecía mucho, después de todo, a desvestir a la silla en nuestra vieja cocina. Ella tiritaba, diciendo:

«¡Rápido! ¡Me voy a congelar! ¡Oh, Dios mío!» porque en el dormitorio había tanta corriente como en todos los demás sitios de la casa, y yo tenía los dedos tan fríos que la hacían saltar.

Pero entraron en calor al cabo de un minuto. Desvestir a una dama es muy laborioso. Su corsé era largo, con un armazón de acero, y de talle estrecho, como creo que ya he dicho; el tipo de cintura que según los médicos enferma a una chica. Su miriñaque estaba hecho con muelles de reloj. El pelo, recogido dentro de la redecilla, lo tenía sujeto con un cuarto de kilo de alfileres y una peineta de plata. Las enaguas y la blusa eran de algodón. Por debajo de todo esto, sin embargo, era suave y tersa como mantequilla. Demasiado suave, a mi modo de ver. La imaginé magullándose. Era como una langosta sin su caparazón. Permaneció con las medias puestas mientras yo iba a buscar el camisón, con los brazos levantados por encima de la cabeza y os ojos cerrados; por un segundo me giré para mirarla. Mi mirada no la inmutaba. Vi su pecho, su trasero, su vellón y todo lo demás, y -aparte del vello, que era rubio como el de un pato- era tan blanca como una estatua sobre una peana en un parque. Tan blanca que parecía brillár. Pero era una clase de palidez perturbadora, y me alegré de taparla. Guardé su vestido doblado en el ropero y cerré la puerta. Ella aguardaba sentada y bostezando a que yo le cepillara el pelo.

Lo tenía sano y muy largo. Lo cepillé, lo aferré y calculé lo que podría valer.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -dijo ella, con los ojos puestos en los míos en el espejo-. ¿En tu antigua ama? ¿Tenía el pelo más bonito?

-Lo tenía muy feo -dije. Y, apiadándome de Lady Alice, añadí-: Pero caminaba bien.

-¿Yo camino bien?

-Sí, señorita.

Era cierto. Tenía los pies pequeños, los tobillos esbelto como el talle. Sonrió. Como había hecho con las cabezas, me hizo poner el pie junto al suyo para compararlos.

-El tuyo es casi igual de perfecto -dijo amablemente.

Se metió en la cama. Dijo que no le gustaba dormir a oscuras. Tenía una palmatoria con una pantalla de estaño junto a la almohada, de las que usan los viejos avaros, y me mandó que la encendiera con la llama de mi vela, y no me dejó atar las cortinas de su cama, sino que pidió que las dejara sólo entornadas, para que pudiese ver la habitación alrededor.

-Y no cerrarás del todo tu puerta, ¿verdad? -dijo-. Emma no lo hacía. Antes de que vinieras, no me gustaba que pusieran a Margaret sentada en una silla. Tenía miedo de llamarla en sueños. Margaret pellizca cuando te toca. Tú, Rachel, tienes las manos tan fuertes como ella, pero tu tacto es suave.

Al decir esto, extendió la mano y rápidamente puso sus dedos sobre los míos, y casi me estremecí al sentir el contacto de la piel de cabritilla, porque se había cambiado los guantes de seda para abrocharse otro par de guantes blancos. Retiró las manos y metió los brazos debajo de la manta. La alisé por todas partes. Dije:

-¿Es todo, señorita?

-Sí, Rachel -respondió.

Posó la mejilla en la almohada. No le gustaba que el cabello le cosquillease el cuello: se lo había esparcido hacia atrás, y se sumió en la sombra, lacio, claro y fino como una cuerda.

Cuando apagué mi vela, la sombra cubrió a Quinn como una ola. La lamparilla iluminaba débilmente el dormitorio, pero la cama estaba en la oscuridad. Dejé entornada la puerta, y oí que ella levantaba la cabeza y decía

«Un poco más abierta» en voz baja, y obedecí.

Luego me froté la cara. Sólo llevaba en Briar un día, pero había sido el más largo de mi vida. Me dolían las manos de tanto tirar de cordones. Al cerrar los ojos, vi ganchos. Desvestirme no tenía gracia, después de haberla desvestido a ella.

Por fin me senté y apagué la vela de un soplo, y oí moverse a Quinn. En la casa no se oía nada; con toda claridad, la oí a ella incorporarse de la almohada y removerse en la cama. La oí estirar el brazo y sacar la llave y luego introducirla en la cajita de madera. Me levanté en cuanto oí el chasquido del cierre. Pensé:

«Bueno, sé moverme en silencio, aunque tú no sepas. Soy más sigilosa de lo que pensáis tú y tu tío», y me dirigí a la hendidura de la puerta para fisgar desde allí.

Se había levantado de la cama encortinada y tenía en la mano el retrato de la hermosa dama, su madre. Mientras yo la observaba, se acercó el retrato a la boca, lo besó y le dijo palabras tristes en voz baja. Luego lo apartó con un suspiro.

Guardaba la llave dentro de un libro junto a la cama. No se me había ocurrido mirar allí. Cerró la caja, la  
colocó con cuidado en la mesa -la tocó una, dos veces- y después volvió a meterse detrás de la cortina y se quedó inmóvil. Me cansé de observarla. Yo también me retiré. Mi cuarto estaba oscuro como la tinta. Busqué con las manos y encontré la manta y las sábanas, y las extendí. Me introduje debajo, y me tumbé fría como una rana en mi propia cama estrecha de doncella del ama.

No puedo decir cuánto tiempo dormí. No supe, al despertar, qué horrible sonido me había despertado. Durante un par de minutos no supe si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados - porque la oscuridad era tan completa que no había diferencia entre una cosa y otra-, y sólo comprendí que estaba despierta y no soñando cuando miré hacia la puerta abierta del dormitorio de Quinn y vi dentro la luz tenue. Creí haber oído un gran estrépito o un golpe sordo, y luego tal vez un grito. Pero en el instante en que abrí los ojos todo era silencio; sin embargo, cuando levanté la cabeza y noté que el corazón me latía deprisa, oí otra vez el grito. Era Quinn, llamando en voz alta y asustada. Llamaba a su antigua doncella:

-¡Emma! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Emma!

No supe lo que vería al acudir a su lado: quizás una ventana rota y a un ladrón que le tiraba del pelo y se lo arrancaba. Pero la ventana, aunque seguía vibrando, estaba intacta, y no había nadie al lado de Quinn, quien yacía en el espacio que quedaba entre las cortinas con las mantas arrebujadas debajo de la barbilla y todo el pelo desperdigado, cubriéndole a medias la cara. La tenía pálida y extraña. Sus ojos, que yo sabía que eran color avellana, parecían negros. Negros como las pepitas de una pera. Volvió a exclamar:

-¡Emma!

-Soy Rach, señorita -dije.

-Emma -dijo ella-, ¿has oído ese ruido? ¿Está cerrada la puerta?

-¿La puerta? -La puerta estaba cerrada-. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¿Un hombre? -preguntó ella.

-¿Un hombre? ¿Un ladrón?

-¿En la puerta? ¡No vayas, Emma! ¡Tengo miedo de que te haga daño!

Tenía miedo. Estaba tan asustada que empezó a asustarme a mí. Dije:

-No creo que haya un hombre, señorita. Déjeme encender una vela.

Cogí la palmatoria.

-¡No cojas la vela! -gritó al punto-. ¡No, te lo suplico!

Dije que sólo la llevaría hasta la puerta, para mostrarle que allí no había nadie; y mientras ella lloraba y se agarraba a la ropa de cama, yo fui con la vela hasta la puerta que comunicaba con la sala y -con un estremecimiento y muchos parpadeos- la abrí de un tirón.

La sala contigua estaba muy oscura. Los pocos muebles grandes se arracimaban como bultos, como las cestas con los ladrones dentro en Alí Baba. Pensé en lo triste que sería haber recorrido todo el trayecto desde el barrio hasta Briar para que me asesinasen unos ladrones. ¿Y si uno de ellos resultaba ser alguien conocido, uno de los sobrinos de Will? Ocurren cosas así de raras.

Así que miré temerosa a la sala oscura, pensando todo esto y casi decidida a gritar, por si había ladrones, que no me hiciesen nada, que yo era de la familia, pero por supuesto no había nadie, estaba silenciosa como una iglesia. Lo vi y fui rápidamente hasta la puerta de la sala y me asomé al pasillo, que también estaba oscuro y en silencio: sólo se oía, a lo lejos, el tictac de un reloj y la vibración de otras ventanas. En cualquier caso no era nada agradable andar en camisón, con una palmatoria en la mano, por una mansión oscura y silenciosa, donde, aunque no hubiera ladrones, desde luego había fantasmas. Cerré la puerta aprisa, volví al dormitorio de Quinn, cerré su puerta, me puse al lado de su cama y apagué la vela. Ella dijo:

-¿Le has visto? Oh, Emma, ¿está ahí?

Estaba a punto de responder, pero me detuve, pues había mirado hacia el rincón del cuarto, donde estaba el ropero, y allí había algo extraño. Era algo largo, blanco y reluciente que se movía contra la madera... Bueno, ¿he dicho ya o no que tengo una imaginación desbordante? Estaba segura de que la cosa era la madre muerta de Quinn, que volvía como un fantasma a perseguirme. El corazón me dio tal vuelco en la boca que casi supe a qué sabía. Grité, y Quinn gritó y luego me agarró y lloró más fuerte.

—¡No me mires! -chilló. Y después-: ¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes!

Y entonces vi lo que era la cosa blanca, y salté de un pie al otro, y casi me entró la risa.

En efecto, era sólo el armazón del miriñaque, que había brincado desde donde yo lo había comprimido en un estante con uno de los zapatos de Quinn. La puerta del ropero, al abrirse, había golpeado contra la pared: era el ruido que nos había despertado. El miriñaque estaba colgado de un gancho, y se balanceaba. Mis pasos habían hecho que se le saltaran los resortes.

Al verlo, como digo, casi me entró la risa; pero cuando volví a mirar a Quinn, tenía los ojos tan negros y alocados, la cara tan pálida, y me tenía agarrada tan fuerte, que pensé que sería cruel que me viese sonreír. Me tapé la boca con las manos, el aliento salía entre mis dedos temblorosos y los dientes me empezaron a castañetear. Tenía más frío que nunca. Dije:

-No es nada, señorita. Nada de nada. Estaba soñando.

-¿Soñando, Emma?

Posó la cabeza en mi pecho y se estremeció. Le aparté el cabello de la mejilla y se lo alisé hasta que ella se calmó.

-Vamos -dije-. ¿Va a volver a dormirse? La taparé con la manta, mire.

Pero cuando le hice tumbarse de nuevo se aferró a mí con más fuerza.

-¡No me dejes, Emma! -repitió.

-Soy Rach, señorita. Emma tuvo la escarlatina y se ha vuelto a Cork. ¿Se acuerda? Ahora debe tumbarse o el frío también la enfermará -dije.

Ella me miró entonces, y su mirada, todavía tan negra, pareció un poco más clara.

-¡No me dejes, Rach! -susurró-. ¡Tengo miedo de mis sueños!

Respiraba suavemente. Tenía las manos y los brazos calientes. Su cara era tersa como marfil o alabastro. Al cabo de unas semanas, pensé, si nuestro plan resultaba, ella estaría acostada en la cama de un manicomio. ¿Quién sería entonces bondadoso con ella?

Conque la aparté de mí, pero sólo un momento; luego trepé por encima de ella y me metí a su lado debajo de las mantas. La rodeé con un brazo y ella se acurrucó al instante contra mí. Era lo menos que yo podía hacer. La acerqué más. Era menudísima. No como la señora Sylvester. En absoluto como la señora Ssylvester. Más bien parecía una niña. Seguía tiritando un poco, y cuando pestañeó noté el roce de sus pestañas contra mi garganta, como plumas. Al poco rato, sin embargo, dejó de tiritar, pestañeó de nuevo y se quedó quieta. Estaba más pesada y había entrado en calor.

-Buena chica -dije en voz muy baja para no despertarla.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un minuto antes que ella. Abrió los ojos, me vio, pareció turbada y procuró ocultarlo.

-¿Me han despertado mis sueños esta noche? -preguntó sin mirarme-. ¿He dicho tonterías? Dicen que disparato en sueños, como otras chicas roncan. -Se sonrojó y rió-. ¡Pero qué buena eres haciéndome compañía!

No le conté lo del miriñaque. A las ocho en punto se fue a ver a su tío, y a la una fui a buscarla, cuidando, esta vez, de no sobrepasar el dedo que apuntaba en el suelo. Luego paseamos por el parque, hasta las tumbas y el río; ella cosió, dorrtiitó y la llamaron para la cena; yo estuve con la señora Suzy hasta las nueve y media, la hora en que debía volver para acostar a Quinn. Todo fue como el primer día. Ella dijo:

«Buenas noches»,y posó la cabeza en la almohada; yo me fui a mi habitación y oí cómo abría la cajita, y espié por la puerta para ver cómo cogía el retrato, lo besaba y volvía a guardarlo.

No habían transcurrido dos minutos desde que yo había apagado la vela, cuando ella me llamó otra vez en un susurro:

«¡Rach...!»

Dijo que no podía dormir. Dijo que tenía frío. Dijo que le gustaría tenerme cerca otra vez, por si se despertaba asustada. Dijo lo mismo que la noche anterior, y que la noche siguiente.

-¿No te importa? -me preguntó. Dijo que a Emma no le importaba-. ¿Alguna vez, en Mayfair -dijo-, dormiste con Lady Alice?

¿Qué podía decirle? Que yo supiera, tal vez fuese algo normal, que un ama y su doncella durmieran juntas. Al principio fue normal, entre Quinn y yo. Sus sueños ya no la perturbaban. Dormíamos como hermanas. Como hermanas,en verdad. Yo siempre quise tener una hermana.

Llegó Caballero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia me pertenecen, por mucho que me gustaría que así fuera :)**

* * *

Creo que Caballero vino unas dos semanas después de mi llegada. Sólo fueron dos semanas, pero como las horas en Briar pasaban tan despacio, y los días -que eran todos iguales discurrían tan parecidos, silenciosos y largos, podría haber sido el doble de ese tiempo.

De todos modos, fue un plazo suficiente para que yo descubriera todas las costumbres singulares de la casa; suficiente para acostumbrarme a los otros sirvientes, y para que ellos se habituaran a mí. Durante algún tiempo, no sabía por qué no me hacían caso. Bajaba a la cocina y decía:

«¿Qué tal?» a quienquiera que encontrara.

«¿Cómo estás, Margaret? ¿Todo bien, Kurt?» (Era el afilador de cuchillos.)

«¿Cómo está usted, señora Bizcocho?»(La cocinera: era su verdadero nombre, no era una broma y nadie se reía de su apellido.)

Y Kurt me miraba como si tuviera miedo de hablar conmigo, y la señora Bizcocho me respondía, de un modo de lo más desagradable:

«Oh, estoy estupendamente, por supuesto, gracias.»

Supuse que les daría rabia mi presencia allí, porque en aquel lugar tranquilo y remoto yo les recordaba todas las cosas bonitas de Londres que nunca verían. Pero un día la señora Suzy me llevó aparte. Dijo:

-¿No le importará, señorita Smith, que le diga algo? No sé cómo gobernarían la casa en su último empleo... -Empezaba con una frase así todo lo que me decía—. No sé cómo haría las cosas en Londres, pero aquí en Briar nos gusta tener presentes las normas de la casa...

Resultó que la señora Bizcocho se había sentido insultada porque les daba los buenos días antes que a ella a su ayudante de cocina y al afilador, y que Kurt creía que quería pincharle dándole los buenos días. Era la nimiedad más tonta del mundo, para morirse de risa, pero para ellos era algo sagrado; supongo que lo sería para todo el mundo si lo único que uno tiene por delante son cuarenta años transportando bandejas y cociendo masa. Total, que comprendí que si quería ganármelos tendría que andar con pies de plomo. A Kurt le di un trozo de chocolate que me había traído del barrio y no había comido, a Margaret le regalé un pedazo de jabón perfumado y a Bizcocho le di un par de aquellas medias negras que Caballero le había encargado a Phil que comprara en el almacén de mercancías robadas.

Dije que esperaba que no me guardasen rencor. A partir de entonces, si me encontraba con Kurt por la mañana en la escalera, miraba a otra parte. En adelante, fueron mucho más simpáticos conmigo. Así es una criada. Una criada dice:

«Todo para el amo», y quiere decir: «Todo para mí.»

Son estas dos caras lo que no soporto. En Briar, todo eran artimañas de un tipo u otro; siempre estaban con pequeños chanchullos que a un ladrón de verdad le habrían sacado los colores, como por ejemplo, sisar la grasa de la salsa del patrón para vendérsela a hurtadillas al chico del carnicero, como hacía Bizcocho. O arrancar los botones de nácar de las camisas de Quinn y esconderlas, diciendo que se habían perdido, que era lo que hacía Margaret. Yo había descubierto todo el pastel tras unos días de vigilancia. Al fin y al cabo, yo podría haber sido hija de la señora Sylvester. Respecto al señor Way, tenía una marca en un lado de la nariz; en el barrio lo habríamos llamado un lobanillo de borrachín. ¿Y cómo creen que le había salido, en un sitio como aquél? Tenía la llave de la bodega de la casa, atada con una cadena. ¡Nunca habrán visto un brillo como el de aquella llave! Y cuando habíamos terminado de comer en la antecocina de Suzy, montaba el número de cargar la bandeja...; yo le había visto, cuando él creía que nadie le veía, verter la cerveza que quedaba en los vasos en una copa grande y después pimplársela.

Lo vi, pero, por supuesto, no dije ni pío. No estaba allí para armar jaleo. A mí me daba lo mismo, como si cascaba de una borrachera. Y de todos modos pasaba casi todo el tiempo en compañía de Quinn. También me acostumbré a ella. Tenía sus manías, de acuerdo; pero eran inofensivas, a mí no m perjudicaba que las practicase. Y yo era ducha en trabajar de firme, en pequeñas tareas: empecé a cogerle cierto gusto a lo de guardar sus vestidos y ordenar sus alfileres, peines y cajas. Estaba habituada a vestir a bebés. Me habitué a vestir a Quinn.

-Levante los brazos, señorita -le decía- Levante el pie. Pise aquí. Ahora, aquí.

-Gracias, Rach -murmuraba ella siempre. A veces cerraba los ojos-. Qué bien me conoces -decía-. Creo que conoces la hechura de todo mi cuerpo.

La conocí, andando el tiempo. Sabía todo lo que le gustaba y lo que detestaba. Sabía lo que comería y lo que rechazaría, y cuando la cocinera, por ejemplo, se empeñó en mandarnos huevos, fui a decirle que los cambiara por sopa.

-Sopa líquida -dije-. Tan líquida como pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella torció el gesto.

-A la señora Suzy no le va a gustar -dijo.

-La señora Suzy no tiene que comérsela -respondí-. Y ella no es la doncella de la señorita Quinn. Soy yo.

Así que nos mandó sopa. Quinn se la comió toda.

-¿Por qué sonríes? -dijo, a su manera inquieta, cuando terminó. Dije que no había sonreído. Ella posó la cuchara. Y frunció el ceño, como antes, al ver los guantes. Se le habían salpicado.

-Sólo es agua -dije, al ver su cara-. No es nada.

Se mordió el labio. Permaneció sentada otro minuto con las manos en el regazo, lanzándose miradas furtivas a los dedos, cada vez más intranquila. Por último dijo:

-Creo que el agua tenía un poquito de grasa...

Conque era más fácil ir a su cuarto a buscar un par de guantes limpios que quedarme observando su congoja.

-Yo me encargo -dije, desatando el botón de su muñeca; y aunque al principio no quería dejar que le tocase las manos desnudas, enseguida, puesto que le dije que lo haría con suavidad, empezó a consentirlo.

Cuando tenía las uñas largas yo se las cortaba, con un par de tijeras de plata que tenían la forma de un pájaro volando. Tenía las uñas blandas y limpísimas, y le crecían muy deprisa, como las de un niño. Cuando yo se las cortaba ella se acobardaba. La piel de sus manos era tersa, pero, como todo su cuerpo, hasta tal punto que no era bueno; yo nunca la miraba sin pensar en las cosas -ásperas, afiladas- que podrían marcarla o herirla. Me alegraba de que volviera a ponerse los guantes. Los recortes de uñas que recogía en mi falda los arrojaba después al fuego. Ella contemplaba cómo se tornaban negros. Hacía lo mismo con los cabellos que yo desprendía de sus cepillos y peinetas, mirando ceñuda cómo se retorcían como gusanos entre los carbones, y luego llameaban y se convertían en ceniza. A veces yo también los miraba con ella.

Porque en Briar no había las mismas cosas en que fijarse que en mi casa. Observabas, en cambio, cosas como éstas: la ascensión del humo, el paso de las nubes por el cielo. Todos los días dábamos un paseo por el río, para ver si su cauce había crecido o bajado.

-En otoño se desborda —dijo Quinn-, y cubre todos los juncos. A mí me da igual. Y algunas noches se levanta del agua una neblina blanca que llega casi hasta los muros de la casa de mi tío...

Se estremeció. Siempre decía «de mi tío», nunca decía «mi» casa. El suelo crujía, y cuando cedía bajo nuestras botas dijo:

-¡Qué quebradiza está la hierba! Creo que el río se va a congelar. Creo que ya está congelándose. ¿Ves cómo se debate? Quiere fluir, pero el frío lo inmoviliza. ¿Lo ves, Rach? ¿Aquí, entre los juncos?

Miró, y frunció el entrecejo. Yo observé el movimiento de su cara. Y dije, como había dicho respecto a la sopa:

-Sólo es agua, señorita.

-¿Sólo agua?

-Agua marrón.

Parpadeó.

-Tiene frío -dije-. Volvamos a casa. Hemos estado fuera demasiado tiempo.

Le rodeé el brazo con el mío. Lo hice sin pensarlo, y su brazo se mantuvo rígido. Pero al día siguiente -o quizás al cabo de dos días- volvió a cogerme del brazo, y ya no estaba tan tieso; y supongo que después enlazábamos los brazos de un modo espontáneo... No lo sé. Hasta más tarde no me lo pregunté e intenté recordarlo. Pero para entonces sólo me acordaba de que hubo un tiempo en que caminábamos separadas y otro en que empezamos a caminar juntas. No era más que una chica, en definitiva, por mucho que la llamaran señora. Era sólo una chica que nunca se había divertido. Un día estaba ordenando uno de sus cajones y encontré una baraja de cartas. Dijo que creía que eran de su madre. Conocía los palos, pero nada más -¡llamaba caballeros a las sotas!-, y le enseñé un par de juegos sencillos del barrio. Al principio jugamos con cerillas y palillos; luego encontramos en otro cajón una caja de fichas de nácar y con forma de peces y diamantes y medialunas, y en lo sucesivo jugamos con ellas. El nácar era muy agradable y fresco al tacto. En mi mano, digo, porque Quinn, por supuesto, llevaba todavía guantes. Y cuando depositaba una carta lo hacía con pulcritud, de modo que los bordes y esquinas coincidiesen con la que había debajo. Al cabo de un rato yo empecé a hacer lo mismo. Hablábamos durante la partida. A ella le gustaba que'le hablase de Londres.

-¿De verdad que es tan grande? -decía-. ¿Y hay teatros? ¿Y, cómo las llaman, tiendas de modas?

-Y casas de comidas. Y toda clase de tiendas. Y parques, señorita.

-¿Parques como el de mi tío?

-Algo parecido. Pero llenos de gente, claro. ¿Juega una baja o una alta?

-Alta. -Tiró una carta-. ¿Llenos de gente, dices?

-La mía gana. Mire. Tres peces contra dos.

-¡Qué bien juegas! ¿Llenos de gente, dices?

-Claro. Pero oscuros. ¿Quiere cortar?

-¿Oscuros? ¿Seguro? Creí que decían que Londres era luminoso. Con grandes lámparas encendidas, de gas, creo.

-¡Lámparas grandes como diamantes! -dije-. En los teatros y bailes. Allí se baila toda la noche, señorita.

-¿Se baila, Rach?

-Se baila señorita. -Le había cambiado la cara. Dejé las cartas-. Le gusta bailar, por supuesto.

-Yo... -Se puso colorada y bajó la mirada- No me han enseñado. ¿Tú crees -dijo, alzando la vista- que podría ser una dama, en Londres, es decir -añadió rápidamente-, si voy allí algún día...? ¿Crees que podría ser una dama en Londres sin saber bailar?

Se pasó la mano por el labio, bastante nerviosa. Dije:

-Supongo que sí. Pero ¿no le gustaría aprender? Podría contratar a un profesor de baile.

-¿Sí? -Pareció dudar y luego movió la cabeza-. No sé si...

Adiviné lo que estaba pensando. Pensaba en Caballero, y en lo que diría cuando se enterase de que ella no sabía bailar. Pensaba en todas las chicas que él estaría viendo o podría ver en Londres.  
Observé su congoja durante unos minutos.

-Fíjese -dije, poniéndome de pie-. Es fácil, mire...

Y le enseñé unos cuantos pasos de un par de bailes. La obligué a levantarse y a ensayarlos conmigo. Se movía en mis brazos como una madera, y se miraba asustada los pies. Sus pantuflas tropezaron con la alfombra turca. Retiré la alfombra, y ella empezó a moverse con más soltura. Le enseñé cómo se bailaba una giga y después una polca. Dije:

-¿Ve? ¿Ahora no estamos volando? -Me agarraba tan fuerte del vestido que pensé que iba a desgarrármelo-. Hacia aquí -dije-. Ahora al otro lado. Soy el caballero, recuerde. Naturalmente, es mucho más fácil con uno de verdad...

Ella tropezó otra vez, y nos separamos y caímos sobre dos sillas distintas. Ella echó las manos hacia un costado. Su respiración era entrecortada. Estaba más encarnada que nunca. Tenía las mejillas húmedas. La falda le sobresalía como las de las holandesas pintadas en los platos de porcelana. Captó mi mirada y sonrió, pero todavía parecía asustada.

-Bailaré en Londres, ¿verdad, Rach? -dijo.

-Bailará —dije. Y en aquel momento lo creí. La hice levantarse y bailar de nuevo. Hasta después, cuando ya habíamos parado y ella se había enfriado y estaba delante del fuego para calentarse las manos frías, no me acordé de que, por supuesto, nunca lo haría.

Porque, aunque conocía su destino -lo conocía muy bien, ¡yo ayudaba a forjarlo!-, quizás lo conociese un poco a la manera en que conocemos el destino de un personaje en un cuento o una obra de teatro. Su mundo era tan extraño, tan apacible y cerrado, que hacía el mundo real -el ordinario, el mundo de doble juego donde yo había cenado una cabeza de cerdo y tomado un ponche mientras la señora Sylvester y John Vroom se reían pensando en lo que yo haría con mi parte de la fortuna sustraída por Caballero- mucho más duro que nunca, pero tan lejano que su dureza no tenía importancia. Al principio me decía a mí misma:

«Cuando Caballero llegue haré tal cosa»;

o:

«Cuando la meta en el manicomio haré tal otra».

Pero lo decía y luego la miraba, y la veía tan sencilla y tan buena que el pensamiento se esfumaba. Terminaba peinándole el pelo o enderezándole la faja de su vestido. No era que me diese pena; o no mucha, todavía. Supongo que era sólo que pasábamos juntas muchas horas del día, y era más grato ser dulce con ella y no pensar demasiado en lo que la esperaba que darle demasiadas vueltas y sentirme cruel.

Claro está que para ella era distinto. Ella miraba al futuro. Le gustaba hablar, pero la mayoría de las veces prefería estar callada y pensar. Entonces yo veía que le cambiaba la cara. Acostada a su lado de noche, la sentía rumiar sus pensamientos, notaba que le subía la temperatura, que quizás se sonrojaba en la oscuridad; y entonces sabía que pensaba en Caballero, que se preguntaba cuándo llegaría, y si él estaría pensando en ella. Habría podido decirle que sí. Pero ella nunca hablaba de él, nunca decía su nombre. Sólo preguntaba, alguna que otra vez, por mi anciana tía, que supuestamente había sido su niñera, y yo habría preferido que no preguntara, porque cuando la mencionaba pensaba en la señora Sylvester y me entraba la añoranza.

Y llegó la mañana en que supimos que él regresaba. Era una mañana corriente, salvo en que Quinn se había frotado la cara al despertarse y había dado un respingo. Tal vez fuese lo que llaman una premonición. Pero esto sólo lo pensé más tarde. En aquel momento, la vi irritándose una mejilla y dije:

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella movió la lengua.

-Creo que tengo un diente con una punta que me hace daño -dijo.

—Déjeme ver -dije.

La llevé a la ventana y ella se dejó tocar la cara y palpar la encía. Encontré casi al instante el diente puntiagudo.

-Bueno, es tan afilado... -empecé a decir.

-¿Como un diente de serpiente, Rach?

-Como una aguja, iba a decir, señorita -respondí. Fui a su costurero y saqué un dedal. Un dedal de plata, a juego con las tijeras. Quinn se acarició la mandíbula.

-¿Conoces a alguien a quien le haya mordido una serpiente, Rach? -me preguntó.

¿Qué podía decir yo? Se le pasaban cosas así por la cabeza. Quizás por vivir en el campo. Le dije que no. Me miró, luego abrió la boca y yo me puse el dedal y froté el diente hasta achatarle la punta. Había visto muchas veces a la señora Sylvester haciendo eso con los niños. Claro que los niños no paran de moverse. Quinn se quedó muy quieta, con los labios rosa separados, la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos primero cerrados y luego abiertos y mirándome, y la mejilla arrebolada. Al tragar, su garganta subía y bajaba. La humedad de su aliento me mojó la mano. Froté y después palpé con el pulgar. Ella tragó saliva otra vez. Parpadeó al topar con mi mirada. Y, mientras lo hacía, llamaron a la puerta y las dos dimos un brinco. Fui a abrir. Era una de las camareras. Traía una carta en una bandeja.

-Para la señorita Quinn -dijo, con una reverencia. Miré la letra y supe en el acto que era la de Caballero. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Y el de Quinn también, creo.

-Tráemela, ¿quieres? -dijo. Y acto seguido-: ¿Me alcanzas también el chal?

El arrebol se le había borrado de la cara, aunque la mejilla seguía colorada en el punto donde yo había apretado. Cuando le cubrí los hombros con el chal, noté que temblaba. La observé sin que se diera cuenta mientras deambulaba por sus habitaciones, recogiendo libros y almohadones, guardando el dedal y cerrando el costurero. Vi que volteaba la carta y la manoseaba; obviamente, no podía abrirla con los guantes puestos. Me lanzó una ojeada furtiva y luego bajó las manos -todavía temblorosa, pero fingiendo indiferencia, con idea de aparentar que le importaba un bledo, pero mostrando que le iba la vida en ello-, se desabrochó el guante y arrancó el lacre, sacó la carta del sobre y la leyó, sosteniéndola en las manos desnudas.

Después exhaló aire con un único y largo suspiro. Recogí un almohadón y le sacudí el polvo.

-Buenas noticias, señorita, ¿no? -dije, porque pensé que debía decirlo.

Ella vaciló.

-Muy buenas -respondió tras una pausa-... Para mi tío, más bien. Es del señor Hudson, desde Londres, y ¿qué te parece? -Sonrió-. ¡Vuelve a Briar mañana!

La sonrisa permaneció en sus labios todo el día, como una pintura; y por la tarde, cuando volvió de ver a su tío, no se puso a coser ni quiso dar un paseo, ni siquiera jugar a las cartas, sino que daba vueltas por la habitación, y en ocasiones se plantó ante el espejo, alisándose las cejas, tocándose la boca re- gordeta, sin apenas dirigirme la palabra, sin apenas verme. Saqué la baraja, a pesar de todo, y jugué sola. Pensé en Caballero, colocando los reyes y las reinas en la cocina de Lant Street, mientras nos explicaba su plan. Después pensé en Lauren. Su madre, que había muerto ahogada, leía la buenaventura con una baraja. La había visto hacerlo muchas veces. Miré a Quinn, ensoñada delante del espejo. Dije:

-¿Le gustaría que le leyese el futuro, señorita? ¿Sabía que se puede leer por el modo como caen las cartas?

Ella se giró, y de mirar su cara pasó a mirar la mía. Dijo, al cabo de un momento:

-Creía que eso sólo saben hacerlo las gitanas.

-Bueno, pero no se lo diga a Margaret ni a la señora Suzy -dije-. Verá, mi abuela era una princesa gitana.

De todos modos, mi abuelita, por lo que yo sabía de ella, bien podría haber sido una princesa gitana. Junté las cartas y se las entregué. Ella titubeó y por fin vino a sentarse a mi lado, extendió su faldón y dijo:

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Dije que tenía que permanecer sentada un momento con los ojos cerrados y pensar en las personas por las que sentía más afecto; y así lo hizo. Después le dije que tenía que coger la baraja y colocar las siete primeras cartas boca abajo en la mesa, que era lo que yo recordaba que hacía la madre de Lauren; o puede que fueran nueve cartas. Quinn, de todos modos, colocó siete. La miré a los ojos y dije:

-Ahora, ¿de verdad quiere conocer su destino?

-¡Rach, me estás asustando! -dijo.

Repetí:

-¿De verdad quiere conocerlo? Tiene que obedecer lo que digan las cartas. Trae muy mala suerte preguntarles qué camino seguir y luego elegir otro. ¿Me promete acatar la fortuna que le digan?-

Sí -respondió en voz baja.

-Bien -dije-. Aquí tiene su vida, expuesta ante nosotras. Veamos la primera parte. Estas cartas muestran su pasado.

Giré las dos primeras. Eran la reina de corazones, seguida del tres de picas. Las recuerdo porque en el momento que ella había estado con los ojos cerrados, yo, naturalmente, había manipulado la baraja, como cualquiera habría hecho de haber estado en mi lugar. Las examiné y dije:

-Hummm... Son cartas tristes. Mire, aquí hay una mujer guapa, y aquí hay una separación y el comienzo de conflictos.

Me clavó la mirada y se llevó la mano a la garganta.

-Sigue -dijo. Estaba pálida.

-Veamos las tres cartas siguientes. Muestran su presente.

Las volteé, con un floreo.

-El rey de diamantes -dije-. Un señor severo. El cinco de tréboles: una boca reseca. El caballo de espadas...

Me tomé mi tiempo. Ella se inclinó hacia mí.

-¿Qué es esa carta? -dijo.

Dije que era un joven jinete de buen corazón; y me miró con tal asombro incrédulo que casi me conmovió. Dijo en voz baja:

-¡Ahora sí que tengo miedo! No descubras las cartas que faltan.

-Señorita, debo hacerlo -dije-. O la abandonará la suerte. Mire. Estas muestran el futuro.

Volteé la primera. El seis de picas.

-Un viaje -dije-. ¿Quizás con el señor Fabray? O quizás, un viaje sentimental...

No contestó, se limitó a mirar las cartas a medida que yo las iba descubriendo.

-Enséñame la última —dijo en un susurro.

Se la enseñé. Ella la vio primero.

-La reina de diamantes -dijo con una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Quién es?

Yo no lo sabía. Tenía pensado sacar el dos de corazones, que representa a los amantes; pero, al parecer, debí de mezclar mal la baraja.

-La reina de diamantes -dije, finalmente-. Gran riqueza, creo.

—¿Gran riqueza?

Apartó la mirada de mí y miró alrededor, a la alfombra descolorida y las negras paredes de roble. Cogí las cartas y las barajé. Ella se cepilló la falda y se levantó.

-No creo que tu abuela fuese una gitana de verdad —dijo—. No tienes la cara demasiado morena. No lo creo. Y no me gusta tu lectura de la suerte. Es un juego para criadas.

Se apartó de mi lado y se colocó delante del espejo; y aunque pensé que se volvería para decirme algo más amable, no lo hizo. Pero al desplazarse movió una silla, y entonces vi el dos de corazones. Se había caído al suelo, ella había plantado su pantufla encima y con el talón había arrugado la punta. La arruga era profunda. En adelante, en las semanas siguientes, siempre reconocí la carta cuando jugábamos. Aquella tarde, sin embargo, me mandó que guardara la baraja, diciendo que sólo verla se mareaba; y aquella noche la pasó inquieta. Se acostó, pero me hizo servirle una tacita de agua; y cuando la estaba desvistiendo vi que cogía una botella y vertía tres gotas de su contenido en la taza.

Era una pócima para dormir. Fue la primera vez que la vi tomarla. Le hizo bostezar. Pero cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente ella ya estaba despierta, mordisqueándose un mechón de pelo y contemplando las figuras que había en el dosel encima de la cama.

-Cepíllame fuerte el pelo -me dijo cuando se levantó para que la vistiera-. Cepíllalo fuerte para que brille. ¡Oh, qué horrible y blanca tengo la mejilla! Pellízcala, Rach. -Me llevó los dedos a su cara y los apretó-. Pellízcame la mejilla, da igual que la magulles. ¡Prefiero tenerla lívida que de un blanco espantoso!

Tenía los ojos oscuros, quizás a causa de las gotas. Y la frente arrugada. Me perturbó que hablara de magulladuras. Dije:

-Estése quieta, que así no la puedo vestir. Así es mejor. ¿Qué vestido va a ponerse?

-¿El gris?

-El gris salta poco a la vista. Veamos, el azul...

El azul realzaba sus cabellos rubios. Se puso frente al espejo y se miró mientras yo la abotonaba con fuerza. Cuanto más arriba abotonaba yo, más tersa se le ponía la cara. Me miró. Miró mi vestido de tela marrón. Dijo:

-Tu vestido es bastante feo, Rach, ¿no te parece? Creo que deberías cambiártelo.

-¿Cambiarlo? Es el único que tengo -dije.

-¿El único? Santo cielo. Yo ya estoy cansada de éste. ¿Qué solías ponerte con Lady Alice, que era tan encantadora? ¿Nunca te regaló un vestido?

Pensé, y creo que con razón, que Caballero, en este particular, me había puesto en un aprieto al enviarme a Briar con un único vestido bueno. Dije:

-Bueno, la cosa es, señorita, que Lady Alice era buena como un ángel, pero también un poco roñosa, y se llevó toda mi ropa a la India para su doncella de allí.

Quinn entornó sus ojos oscuros y pareció apenada. Dijo:

-¿Así es como tratan a sus doncellas las señoras de Londres?

-Sólo las tacañas, señorita -respondí.

-Bueno, yo no tengo aquí motivos para ser tacaña -dijo entonces-. Tendrás otro vestido para las mañanas. Y quizás otro más, para que te lo pongas cuando... Bueno, si alguna vez recibimos una visita.

Escondió la cara detrás de la puerta del ropero. Dijo:

-Creo que somos de una talla parecida. Aquí hay dós o tres vestidos que nunca me pongo y no echaré de menos. Veo que las faldas te gustan largas. A mi tío no le agrada que me ponga faldas largas, porque dice que no son saludables. Pero no le importará que tú las lleves. Bastará con bajarles un poco el dobladillo. Sabes hacerlo, por supuesto, ¿no?

La verdad es que yo estaba acostumbrada a descoser puntadas, y sabía hacer una costura recta si hacía falta. Dije:

«Gracias, señorita.»

Me enseñó un vestido. Era una cosa rara de terciopelo anaranjado, con flecos y una falda ancha. Parecía como si lo hubiera inflado un viento fuerte en el taller de una costurera. Maud me examinó y dijo:

-¡Oh, pruébatelo, Rach, por favor! Yo te ayudo. -Se acercó y empezó a desvestirme-. Ya ves que lo sé hacer casi tan bien como tú. ¡Ahora yo soy la doncella y tú la señora!

Se rió, un poco nerviosa, todo el rato que tardó en vestirme.

-Vaya, mírate en el espejo -dijo por fin-. ¡Podríamos ser hermanas!

Me había quitado el vestido viejo y me había metido por la cabeza el vestido anaranjado, luego me obligó a colocarme delante del espejo mientras ella se ocupaba de los cierres. Además me había puesto un gorro que impedía que se me viera el pelo.

-Respira -dijo—. ¡Respira más hondo! Es un vestido muy ajustado, pero te hará la figura de una dama.

Claro que ella tenía el talle estrecho y más alta que yo. Mi pelo era moreno. No parecíamos hermanas, sino solamente unos adefesios. El vestido dejaba al descubierto los tobillos. Si me hubiera visto entonces un chico del barrio se habría muerto del susto. Pero allí no había chicos del barrio que pudieran verme, ni tampoco chicas. Y era un terciopelo muy bueno. Tiré de los flecos de la falda mientras Quinn corría a su joyero en busca de un broche que me prendió en el pecho, ladeando la cabeza para ver cómo quedaba. En eso, unos nudillos llamaron a la puerta de la sala.

-Es Margaret -dijo Quinn, con las mejillas rosas. La llamó-: Ven al vestidor, Margaret.

Margaret entró e hizo una reverencia, mirándome directamente a mí, solo que yo estaba de espaldas a ella. Dijo:

-Sólo vengo a traer la bandeja, seño... ¡Oh, señorita Smith! ¿Es usted? ¡Nunca la habría distinguido de la señora! -Se sonrojó.

Quinn, que estaba a la sombra de la cortina de la cama, parecía una niña, tapándose la boca con la mano. Temblaba de risa, y le brillaban los ojos oscuros.

-Supon -dijo, cuando Margaret se hubo ido-, supon que el señor Hudson hiciera como Margaret y te confundiera conmigo. ¿Qué harías tú?

Volvió a reírse y a estremecerse. Miré al espejo y sonreí. Porque no estaba mal, ¿eh?, que te tomaran por una señora. Era lo que mi madre habría querido.

Y, en resumidas cuentas, al final iba a quedarme con todos sus vestidos y sus joyas. Sólo estaba empezando un poco antes. Con el vestido puesto, mientras Quinn iba con su tío, me senté para alargar el dobladillo y sacar el canesú. No iba a causarme una herida por el afán de tener una cintura de cuarenta centímetros.

-Dime, ¿no estamos guapas? -dijo Quinn, cuando fui a recogerla donde su tío. Me miró de arriba abajo, y luego se cepilló su falda-. ¡Pero si esto es polvo de las estanterías de mi tío! -exclamó-. ¡Ah! ¡Los libros, los condenados libros!

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y se retorcía las manos. Le cepillé el polvo, y ojalá hubiera podido decirle que se preocupaba por nada. Daba igual que fuera vestida con un saco. Daba igual que tuviera la cara como un fogonero. Caballero la querría siempre que hubiese en el banco quince mil libras a nombre de la señorita Quinn Fabray.

Era horrible verla sabiendo lo que yo sabía y fingiendo que no sabía nada; con otra clase de chica podría haber sido cómico. Le diría:

«¿Se encuentra mal, señorita? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? ¿Le traigo el espejito para que se vea la cara?», y ella respondería:

«¿Mal? Sólo tengo un poco de frío, y camino para que se me caliente la sangre.»

Y:

«¿Un espejo, Rach? ¿Para qué lo necesito?»

-Me ha parecido que se miraba la cara un poco más de lo habitual, señorita.

-¡La cara! ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

-No lo sé, señorita.

Yo sabía que el tren de Caballero llegaría a Marlow a las cuatro de la tarde, y que habían enviado a William Inker para recogerle, como le habían mandado para recogerme a mí. A las tres, Quinn dijo que se sentaría a coser junto a la ventana, para aprovechar la buena luz. Por supuesto, ya casi estaba oscuro, pero no dije nada. Había una sillita acolchada junto a los cristales crujientes y los sacos de arena enmohecidos, y era el rincón más frío del cuarto, pero permaneció allí una hora y media, con un chal en los hombros, tiritando, bizqueando mientras daba puntadas y lanzando a hurtadillas miradas al camino que llevaba a la casa.

Pensé que si aquello no era amor, yo era un obispo; y si, en efecto, era amor, los amantes eran palomas y gansos, y me alegraba de no ser uno de ellos.

Al final se tocó el corazón con los dedos y emitió un grito ahogado. Había visto acercarse la luz en el carruaje de William Inker. Se levantó y se alejó de la ventana, y apostada ante el fuego se apretó las manos. Se oyó el sonido del caballo en la grava. Dije:

-¿Será el señor Hudson, señorita?

-¿El señor Hudson? -respondió ella-. ¿Ya es tan tarde? Bueno, supongo que sí. ¡Qué contento se pondrá mi tío!

Su tío le vio primero. Quinn dijo:

-Quizás me mande a buscar, para que dé la bienvenida al señor Hudson. ¿Cómo me sienta la falda? ¿No sería mejor que me pusiera la gris?

Pero su tío no mandó a buscarla. Oímos voces y puertas que se cerraban en el piso de abajo, pero transcurrió una hora hasta que vino una camarera con el mensaje de que el señor Hudson había llegado.

-¿Y está el señor cómodo en su antigua habitación? —dijo Quinn.

-Sí, señorita.

-¿Y está el señor cansado, me figuro, después de su viaje?

Hudson mandaba decir que estaba razonablemente fatigado, y que esperaba reunirse con la señorita Fabray y con su tío durante la cena. No tenía intención de molestar a la señorita antes de esa  
hora.

-Ya -dijo Maud al oír esto, y se mordió el labio-. Por favor, dile al señor Hudson que una visita suya, en mi sala, antes de la hora de cenar, no me supone la menor molestia...

Siguió hablando de esta guisa durante minuto y medio, aturullándose con las palabras y ruborizándose; la camarera, finalmente, captó el mensaje y se retiró. Volvió al cabo de un cuarto de hora, acompañada de Caballero. Entró en la habitación y al principio no me miró. Sólo tuvo ojos para Quinn. Dijo:

-Señorita Fabray, es muy amable por su parte recibirme aquí, todo sucio y baqueteado por el viaje. ¡Es muy propio de usted!

Habló con voz suave. En cuanto a la suciedad, no había la menor traza de ella, y supuse que había ido rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse de chaqueta. Tenía el pelo lustroso y las patillas peinadas; llevaba una sortija pequeña y modesta en el dedo meñique, pero aparte de esto tenía las manos desnudas y muy limpias.

Aparentaba lo que quería parecer: un caballero guapo y educado. Cuando por fin se volvió hacia mí, me sorprendí haciendo una reverencia, casi con timidez.

-¡Y ella es Rachel Smith! -dijo, mirándome ataviada de terciopelo, y retorciendo el labio en un esbozo de sonrisa-. ¡Pero si la habría tomado por una dama! -Avanzó hacia mí y me cogió la mano, y Quinn también se me acercó. El dijo-: Espero que te guste tu trabajo en Briar, Rach. Espero que estés demostrando a tu ama que eres una buena chica.

-Yo también lo espero, señor -dije.

-Es una buena chica -dijo Quinn-. Muy buena, de verdad.

Lo dijo de una forma nerviosa y agradecida, como alguien, forzado a dar conversación, le hablaría a un extraño de su perro. Caballero me estrechó la mano y la soltó. Dijo:

-Claro que no puede ser de otra manera..., me refiero a que ninguna chica puede evitar ser buena, señorita Fabray, teniéndola a usted como ejemplo.

El rubor de Quinn se había apagado. Volvió a encenderse ahora.

-Es demasiado amable -dijo. El negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

-Ningún caballero podría ser sino amable con usted -murmuró.

Ahora tenía las mejillas tan rosas como las de ella. Yo diría que conocía una manera de contener la respiración para que la sangre le afluyera. Mantuvo la mirada en Quinn y al final ella le miró y sonrió; luego, se rió.

Y entonces pensé, por vez primera, que, él había tenido razón. Sí era hermosa, era muy rubia y esbelta; lo supe al verla de pie junto a él, con los ojos clavados en él. Palomas y gansos. Sonó el gran reloj y apartaron la mirada, sobresaltados. Caballero dijo que la había retenido mucho tiempo.

-¿La veré en la cena, con su tío?

-Con mi tío, sí -dijo ella en voz baja.

El hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta; cuando ya casi la había franqueado pareció acordarse de mí, e hizo una pamema de explorar sus bolsillos, en busca de una moneda. Sacó un chelín y me hizo seña de que me acercara a cogerlo.

-Aquí tienes, Rach -dijo. Me levantó la mano y me apretó el chelín contra ella. Era uno falso—. ¿Todo bien? -añadió en voz baja, para que Quinn no le oyera.

-Oh, ¡gracias, señor! -dije. E hice otra reverencia, y guiñé un ojo. Dos cosas curiosas para hacerlas a la vez, y no se lo recomendaría a nadie, pues temo que el guiño desequilibró la reverencia, y ésta anuló el guiño.

No creo, sin embargo, que Caballero lo advirtiese. Se limitó a sonreír de un modo satisfecho, se inclinó de nuevo y se marchó. Quinn me miró y luego entró silenciosamente en su habitación y cerró la puerta; no sé qué hizo allí dentro. Aguardé sentada hasta que me llamó, media hora más tarde, para que la ayudase a cambiarse de vestido para la cena. Tiré la moneda al aire.

«Bueno», pensé, «las monedas falsas brillan igual que las verdaderas.»

Pero lo pensé con cierto descontento, y no supe por qué. Aquella noche Quinn se quedó una o dos horas después de la cena leyendo en el salón para su tío y para Caballero. Yo no había visto todavía el salón. Sólo sabía lo que ella hacía en él cuando yo no estaba con ella, gracias a los comentarios que al respecto hacían Way y la señora Suzy durante la cena. Yo pasaba las veladas en la cocina y en la antecocina de la señora Suzy, y qué sosas solían ser. Aquella noche, no obstante, fue distinto. Al bajar encontré a Margaret con dos tenedores clavados en un gran pedazo de jamón asado, y a Bizcocho batiendo miel encima. Jamón a la miel, dijo Margaret, ahuecando los labios, era el plato favorito del señor Hudson. Bizcocho dijo que era un placer cocinar para él.

Había suplantado sus viejas medias de lana por el par de seda negra que yo le había regalado. Las camareras se habían cambiado las cofias por otras con más volantes. Kurt, el afilador, se había aplastado el pelo y se había peinado una raya recta como una cuchilla; silbaba sentado en un taburete junto al fuego, frotando betún sobre una bota de Caballero. Tenía la misma edad que John Vroom, pero era castaño, mientras que John era moreno. Dijo:

-¿Qué me dice de esto, señora Suzy? El señor Hudson dice que en Londres se pueden ver elefantes. Dice que tienen elefantes dentro de corrales en los parques de Londres, como nosotros tenemos ovejas; y si paga seis peniques, un chico puede dar una vuelta montado en el lomo de un elefante.

-¡Válgame Dios! -dijo la señora Suzy.

Se había atado un broche en el cuello de su vestido. Era un broche de luto, con más pelo negro en él.

¡Elefantes!, pensé. Vi que Caballero había irrumpido entre ellos como un gallo en un gallinero y había espantado a todas aquellas gallinas. Decían que era guapo. Decían que tenía mejores modales que muchos duques, y que sabía cómo tratar a un criado. Decían que era estupendo para la señorita Quinn que volviese a haber en la casa una persona joven e inteligente como él. Si yo me hubiera levantado y les hubiera dicho la verdad -que eran un hatajo de simplones, que Hudson era un demonio con forma humana, que se proponía casarse con Quinn y robarle su dinero y después recluirla y esperar más o menos a que se muriera-, si me hubiera levantado y les hubiese dicho esto, no me habrían creído. Habrían dicho que estaba loca.

Siempre creerán a un caballero antes que a una persona como yo.

Y, por descontado, yo no tenía intención de decirles nada semejante. Me guardé mis pensamientos para mi coleto, y más tarde, mientras tomábamos el budín, la señora Suzy se acariciaba el broche y estuvo más bien callada. Way se llevó su periódico al office. Había tenido que servir dos vinos selectos en la cena del señor Fabray, y era el único de todos nosotros que no se alegraba de que Caballero hubiese vuelto. Yo, por lo menos, suponía que también me alegraba.

«Te alegras», me dije, «pero no lo sabes. Lo notarás cuando le hayas visto a solas.»

Pensé que tendríamos que encontrar una forma de vernos, al cabo de uno o dos días. Sin embargo, pasaron casi dos semanas hasta que nos vimos, ya que, naturalmente, yo no tenía motivos para visitar, sin Quinn, las partes nobles de la casa. Nunca vi la habitación en que él dormía, ni nunca vino a la mía. Además, los días en Briar eran tan monótonos que casi se asemejaban a una función mecánica que era imposible cambiar. La campana de la casa nos despertaba por la mañana y a continuación cada uno se iba a sus tareas de una habitación a otra, según un recorrido fijo, hasta que la campana nos mandaba a la cama por la noche. Era como si hubiese ranuras en las tablas del suelo sobre las cuales debiésemos deslizamos; como si caminásemos con zancos. Era como si en una fachada lateral de la casa hubiera una gran manivela y una mano grande que le diera vueltas. A veces, cuando la vista más allá de las ventanas estaba oscura o gris por la niebla, me imaginaba aquella manivela y casi creía oír cómo giraba. Empecé a temer lo que ocurriría si alguna vez dejaba de girar.

Es lo que te pasa por vivir en el campo.

Cuando llegó Caballero, la función dio una especie de tirón. Las palancas rugieron, la gente se tambaleó en sus zancos durante un segundo, se abrieron una cuantas ranuras nuevas; y luego todo siguió su curso, fluido como antes, pero con las escenas en un orden distinto. Quinn ya no iba a ver a su tío para leerle mientras él tomaba notas. Se quedaba en sus habitaciones. Cosíamos, jugábamos a las cartas o dábamos un paseo hasta el río o hasta los tejos y las tumbas.

Caballero, por su parte, se levantaba a las siete y desayunaba en la cama. Le atendía Kurt. A las ocho empezaba a trabajar en los cuadros bajo la dirección del señor Fabray. Estaba tan obsesionado con sus cuadros como con sus libros, y había habilitado un cuartito para que Caballero trabajase allí, más oscuro y estrecho incluso que la biblioteca.

Supongo que las pinturas eran antiguas y muy valiosas. No las vi nunca. Nadie las veía. El señor y Caballero llevaban llaves consigo, y con ellas cerraban la puerta de la habitación de la que salían o donde estaban. Trabajaban hasta la una y después almorzaban. Quinn y yo comíamos solas. Lo hacíamos en silencio. A veces ella no comía nada, y únicamente esperaba. A las dos menos cuarto sacaba sus instrumentos de dibujo, lápices y pinturas, papeles y cartulinas, un triángulo de madera, y los colocaba, con mucho cuidado, en un orden que siempre era el mismo. No me dejaba ayudarla. Si se caía un pincel y yo lo recogía, ella lo retiraba todo -papeles, lápices, pinturas, triángulo- y volvía a colocarlo. Aprendí a no tocar nada. A observar solamente. Y ambas escuchábamos al reloj dar las dos. Y un minuto después llegaba Caballero a darle la lección diaria.

Al principio la daban en la sala. El ponía una manzana, una pera y una jarra de agua encima de la mesa, y miraba y asentía mientras ella intentaba pintarlas en una cartulina. Era tan diestra con un pincel en la mano como lo habría sido con una pala; pero Caballero sostenía en alto las chapuzas que hacía, ladeaba la cabeza, entrecerraba un ojo y decía:

-Declaro, señorita Fabray, que está adquiriendo un verdadero método.

O bien:

-¡Cómo han mejorado sus bocetos desde el mes pasado!

-¿Cree usted, señor Hudson? -respondía ella, toda colorada-. ¿No es la pera un poco escuálida? ¿No tendría que ejercitar la perspectiva?

-La perspectiva es, quizás, un poco defectuosa -decía él-. Pero tiene un don, señorita Fabray, que sobrepasa la pura técnica. Tiene ojo para las esencias. ¡Casi me da miedo estar enfrente de usted! Me asusta lo que podría descubrir cuando sus ojos se posan en mi.

Decía algo así con un tono que empezaba siendo fuerte y luego se volvía suave, entrecortado y vacilante; y ella parecía una chica de cera que se hubiese aproximado demasiado al fuego. Intentaba de nuevo pintar la fruta. Esta vez la pera le salía un plátano. Entonces Caballero decía que había poca luz o que el pincel era malo.

-¡Si pudiera llevarla a mi estudio de Londres, señorita Fabray!

Era la vida que se había inventado: una vida de artista en una casa de Chelsea. Dijo que tenía muchos y fascinantes amigos artistas. Quinn dijo:

-¿Y amigas artistas, también?

-Pues claro -respondió él-. Porque yo pienso que... -Y aquí meneó la cabeza—. Bueno, mis opiniones son algo excéntricas, y no agradan a todo el mundo. Fíjese, procure que esta línea sea más firme.

Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano encima de la suya. Ella volvió la cara hacia él y dijo:

-¿No me dirá lo que piensa? Puede hablar con franqueza. ¡No soy una niña, señor Hudson!

-No lo es -dijo él con dulzura, mirándola a los ojos. Luego dio un respingo-. Al fin y al cabo -dijo-, mi opinión es muy favorable. Se refiere a su... su sexo, y a cuestiones de creación. Hay algo, señorita Fabray, que su sexo debe tener.

Ella tragó saliva.

-¿Qué es, señor Hudson?

-Pues la libertad que yo tengo -dijo suavemente.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y luego se retorció. Crujió su silla, el sonido pareció sobresaltarla y retiró la mano. Levantó la vista hacia el espejo, vio en él mis ojos y se sonrojó; Caballero también alzó los suyos y observó a Quinn, que se puso más roja aún, y bajó la mirada. El apartó de ella la mirada y me miró, y luego a ella. Elevó las manos hasta sus patillas y se las acarició. Ella aplicó el pincel a la pintura de la fruta y exclamó:

«¡Oh!»

La pintura se corrió como una lágrima. Caballero dijo que no tenía importancia, que ya la había hecho trabajar bastante. Fue a la mesa, cogió la pera y la frotó. Quinn tenía una navaja entre los pinceles y minas, y él la sacó y cortó la pera en tres rodajas húmedas. Le dio una a ella, se reservó otra y agitó la tercera para quitarle el jugo y me la dio a mí.

-Creo que está casi madura -dijo, con un guiño.

Se llevó a la boca su rodaja de pera y se la comió en dos dentelladas. Gotas de jugo denso perlaron su barba. Se lamió los dedos, pensativamente; yo lamí los míos, y Quinn, por una vez, se permitió mancharse los guantes, y con la pera contra el labio la mordisqueó, con una mirada oscura. Pensábamos en secretos. Auténticos secretos, e insidiosos. Tantos que eran incontables. Cuando ahora trato de dilucidar quién sabía qué y quién no sabía nada, quién lo sabía todo y quién era un farsante, tengo que parar y desistir, porque la cabeza me da vueltas.

Por último él dijo que ella debía intentar pintar al natural. Adiviné al instante lo que significaba. Significaba que la llevaría de paseo por el parque, a todos los lugares solitarios y umbrosos, y que diría que aquello era instruirla. Creo que ella también lo adivinó.

«Hoy lloverá, ¿no crees?», preguntó Quinn con una especie de fastidio, la cara contra la ventana, la mirada en las nubes.

Era a finales de febrero, y todavía hacía muchísimo frío; pero así como todo el mundo se animó un poco al ver que Hudson había vuelto, así también el tiempo pareció menos inclemente y más templado. Amainó el viento y las ventanas dejaron de vibrar. El cielo se tornó nacarado en lugar de extensiones de césped se pusieron verdes como tapetes de billar.

Por la mañana, cuando paseaba con Quinn, las dos solas, yo caminaba a su lado. Ahora, por supuesto, caminaba al lado de Caballero: él le ofrecía el brazo y ella, tras fingir un titubeo, lo tomaba; creo que lo hacía con más soltura, a fuerza de haberlo llevado enlazado con el mío. Pero caminaba con un porte muy tieso; él, entonces, se las ingeniaba de un modo taimado para aproximarla. Inclinaba la cabeza hasta situarla cerca de la suya. Fingía que le cepillaba el polvo del cuello. Al principio les separaba una distancia, pero gradualmente se iba acortando; a la postre sólo había el roce de la manga de él con la de ella, la oscilación de su falda en torno a sus pantalones. Yo lo veía todo, porque caminaba tras ellos. Transportaba la cartera de pinturas y pinceles, el triángulo de madera y un taburete. A ratos se alejaban de mí y parecía que me habían olvidado. Pero Quinn se acordaba, daba media vuelta y me decía:

-¡Qué buena eres, Rach! ¿No te importa pasear? El señor Hudson cree que sólo faltan unos metros.

Hudson siempre creía esto. La tenía paseando despacio por el parque, diciendo que buscaba escenas para que ella las pintase, pero en realidad lo que hacía era acercarse y hablarle en murmullos; y yo debía seguirles, con todos los pertrechos. No hace falta decir que yo era la causa de que pudiesen pasear juntos. Tenía que vigilar que el comportamiento de Caballero fuese correcto.

Le vigilaba a conciencia. También a ella. A veces Quinn le miraba a la cara; más a menudo miraba al suelo; de cuando en cuando, a alguna flor, hoja o pájaro que captaba su atención. Y cuando ella hacía esto, él se giraba, cruzábamos miradas y esbozaba una sonrisa casi demoníaca; pero para cuando ella le miraba de nuevo, su expresión era afable.

Uno juraría, al verle, que la amaba.

Uno juraría, al verle a ella, que le amaba.

Pero se veía que a ella la aterraba su propio corazón agitado. El no podía ir más deprisa. Nunca la tocaba, excepto para dejar que ella se apoyara en su brazo, y para guiar su mano cuando ella pintaba. Se inclinaba hacia ella, la observaba mientras aplicaba los colores, y entonces sus respiraciones se juntaban y el pelo de Caballero se mezclaba con el de ella; pero si él se acercaba un poco más, ella se asustaba. Llevaba los guantes puestos.

Por fin él encontró el paraje junto al río, y ella empezó a pintar aquel paisaje, y cada día añadía más juncos negros. Al atardecer se sentaba a leer en el salón para Hudson y su tío. Por la noche se acostaba inquieta, en ocasiones tomaba aquellas gotas y algunas veces temblaba en sueños. Cuando lo hacía yo la tocaba hasta que finalmente se calmaba. La mantenía tranquila, a instancias de Caballero. Más adelante querría que la pusiera nerviosa; pero de momento la mantenía tranquila, arreglada, muy bien vestida. Le lavaba el pelo con vinagre, y lo cepillaba hasta sacarle brillo. Caballero entraba en la sala a examinarla, y hacía una reverencia. Y cuando dijo:

«Señorita Fabray, creo que cada día que pasa tiene una expresión más dulce en la cara», supe que hablaba en serio.

Pero supe asimismo que lo decía como un cumplido no a ella —que no había hecho nada-, sino a mí, que lo hacía todo. Yo me percataba de pequeñeces así. El no hablaba francamente, sino que se servía sobre todo de miradas y sonrisas, como he dicho. Aguardábamos una ocasión de hablar a solas; y cuando parecía que la oportunidad no llegaría nunca, llegó por fin, y fue Quinn, a su manera inocente, quien la propició.

Una mañana, muy temprano, ella le vio desde la ventana de su habitación. Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal y dijo:

-Mira, ahí va el señor Hudson, caminando por el césped.

Fui donde ella estaba y, efectivamente, allí estaba él, caminando por la hierba y fumando un cigarro. El sol, que todavía estaba muy bajo, alargaba mucho su sombra.

-Qué alto es, ¿verdad? -dije, mirando de soslayo a Quinn.

Ella asintió. Su aliento empañó el cristal, y ella lo limpió. Después dijo:

-¡Oh! -Como si él se hubiera caído-. ¡Oh! Creo que se le ha apagado el cigarro. ¡Pobre señor Hudson!

El examinaba la punta negra de su cigarrillo, y soplaba hacia ella; luego se palmeó el bolsillo del pantalón, en busca de una cerilla. Quinn se pegó otra vez al cristal de la ventana.

-¿Podrá encenderlo? -dijo-. ¿Tendrá una cerilla? ¡Oh, no creo que tenga! Y el reloj ha dado la media, hace ya veinte minutos. Tiene que ir enseguida a ver a mi tío. No, no tiene una cerilla en todos esos bolsillos...

Me miró y se retorció las manos, como si se le rompiera el corazón.

-No se va a morir por eso, señorita -dije.

-Pero pobre señor Hudson -repitió-. Oh, Rach, si te das prisa, podrías llevarle una cerilla. Mira, está tirando el cigarro. ¡Qué triste parece!

No teníamos cerillas. Margaret las llevaba en su delantal. Cuando se lo dije a Quinn, dijo:

-¡Entonces llévale una vela! ¡Llévale cualquier cosa! Oh, ¿no puedes apresurarte? ¡Pero no le digas que te mando yo!

¿Pueden creer que me obligara a aquello? ¿A bajar dos tramos de escalera, con un carbón encendido entre unas pinzas, para que un hombre pudiese fumar su cigarro matutino? ¿Pueden creer que la obedeciera? Pues como era una criada tuve que hacerlo. Caballero me vio cruzar la hierba hacia él, vio lo que llevaba y se rió.

-Muy bien -dije-. Me ha mandado que baje a traerte lumbre. Pon cara de contento, nos está mirando.

Él no movió la cabeza, pero alzó los ojos hacia la ventana.

-Qué buena chica es -dijo.

-Demasiado para ti, diría yo.

Sonrió. Pero sólo como un caballero sonreiría a una sirvienta, y puso una expresión amable. Imaginé a Quinn mirando hacia abajo, y respirando más rápido contra el cristal. Él dijo en voz baja:

-¿Cómo va la cosa, Rach?

-Bastante bien -respondí.

-¿Crees que me quiere?

-Sí. Oh, sí.

Sacó una pitillera de plata y cogió un cigarro.

-¿Pero no te lo ha dicho?

-No necesita decírmelo.

Se acercó al carbón.

-¿Tiene confianza en ti?

-No le queda más remedio. No tiene a nadie más.

Dio una calada y exhaló, con un suspiro. El humo ensució el aire frío y azul. Dijo:

-Ya es nuestra.

Retrocedió un poco e hizo un gesto con los ojos; vi lo que quería, dejé caer el carbón al césped, y él se agachó para ayudarme a recogerlo.

«¿Qué más?», dijo.

Le dije, en un murmullo, lo de la pócima para dormir y el miedo a sus propios sueños. Él escuchó, sonriendo, jugueteando todo el tiempo con las pinzas y el pedazo de carbón, hasta que por último lo cogió, se levantó y me colocó las manos sobre el mango de las pinzas, apretando muy fuerte.

-Lo de las gotas y los sueños está bien -dijo, hablando bajo-. Nos ayudarán más adelante.'¿Pero sabes lo que tienes que hacer por el momento? Vigilarla bien. Conseguir que te quiera. Es nuestra pequeña joya, Suky. Pronto la arrancaré de su engaste y la convertiré en efectivo. Cógelas así -prosiguió, con voz normal. Way había salido a la puerta principal de la casa, para ver por qué estaba abierta-. Así, para que el carbón no se caiga y queme las alfombras de la señorita Fabray...

Le hice una reverencia y se separó de mí, y a continuación, cuando Way salió a estirar las piernas y a mirar al sol y a quitarse la peluca para rascarse debajo, me dijo, en un último susurro:

-En Lant Street están cruzando apuestas sobre ti. La señora Sylvester ha apostado cinco libras por tu éxito. Me ha encargado que te dé un beso de su parte.

Frunció los labios en un beso silencioso, puso el cigarro entre los labios fruncidos y expelió más humo azul. Se inclinó. Desde donde estaba, Way le observaba de un modo parecido a como lo harían los chicos malos del barrio: como si no estuviese seguro de qué le apetecía más, si reírse de él o noquearle de un puñetazo. Pero no se borró la inocencia que había en los ojos de Caballero. Se limitó a levantar la cara hacia el sol y a estirarse, para que Quinn pudiera verle mejor desde las sombras de su habitación. A partir de entonces, todas las mañanas le observaba pasear y fumar su cigarro. Se apostaba en la ventana con la cara pegada al cristal, y el cristal le estampaba en la frente un círculo rojo; una perfecta circunferencia carmesí en su cara pálida. Era como una roncha en la mejilla de una chica con fiebre. Creí que se volvía más oscura y más intensa a medida que pasaban los días.

Ahora ella vigilaba a Caballero, y yo les vigilaba a ambos; y los tres aguardábamos a que estallase la fiebre. Yo había pensado que costaría dos o tres semanas. Pero ya habían transcurrido dos y no habíamos llegado a ninguna parte. Luego pasaron otras dos y no hubo cambio alguno. Quinn sabía esperar, y la casa estaba demasiado tranquila. Ella daba un saltito fuera de su ranura, para acercarse a Caballero; y éste se salía un poco de su sitio, para estar más cerca de Quinn; pero lo único que conseguían era que hubiesen más ranuras por donde deslizarse. Necesitábamos que todo aquel tinglado reventase. Necesitábamos que ella se volviese confiada para que yo pudiera ayudarla. Pero, aunque dejaba caer mil insinuaciones leves -como, por ejemplo, lo bondadoso que era un caballero como el señor Hudson; lo guapo y educado que era; el mucho aprecio que le tenía su tío; la estima que parecía tenerle ella, y a la que él parecía corresponder, y que si una dama pensara en casarse, ¿no le parecía que un hombre como Hudson podría ser el partido más idóneo?-, por más que le diese ligeras ocasiones como éstas para que abriera su corazón, nunca aprovechó ninguna. El clima volvió a ser frío y luego mejoró de nuevo.

Llegó marzo. Era casi abril. En mayo, todos los cuadros del señor Fabray estarían preparados, y Caballero tendría que partir. Pero ella seguía sin decir nada, y él se abstenía de presionarla, por miedo a que un paso en falso la espantase. Me reconcomía aquella espera. También a Caballero. Todos teníamos los nervios de punta. Quinn se pasaba horas seguidas sentada y nerviosa; y cuando el reloj sonaba, daba un respingo que me sobresaltaba; y cuando llegaba la hora de que Caballero la visitara yo la veía acobardarse, aguzar el oído para oír sus pasos, y cuando por fin le oía llamar, daba un brinco, o un grito, o la taza se le caía de las manos y se rompía en el suelo. Por la noche yacía rígida y con los ojos abiertos, o se removía y murmuraba en sueños.

¡Todo ello por amor, pensaba yo! Nunca había visto nada parecido. Pensé en cómo terminaba aquella clase de asuntos en el barrio. Pensé en todas las cosas que una chica hacía cuando le gustaba un tipo y presentía que era correspondida. Pensé qué haría yo si me pretendiera un hombre como Caballero. Pensé que quizás debería llevármela aparte y decírselo, de mujer a mujer.

Después pensé que quizás me considerase una grosera. Lo cual es bastante raro, a la vista de lo que sucedió más tarde. Pero antes ocurrió otra cosa. La fiebre estalló al fin. El tinglado reventó, y toda nuestra espera tuvo su recompensa.

Ella le dejó que la besara.

No en los labios, sino en un lugar muchísimo mejor. Lo sé porque lo vi.

Fue en la orilla del río, el primero de abril. Hacía muy buen tiempo para aquella época del año. Brillaba un sol radiante en un cielo gris, y todo el mundo dijo que habría tormenta. Ella llevaba una chaqueta y una capa encima del vestido, y tenía calor: me llamó para que le quitara la capa, y después la chaqueta. Estaba sentada pintando los juncos, y Caballero estaba a su lado, supervisando y risueño. El sol la deslumbraba; a intervalos se llevaba la mano a los ojos. Tenía los guantes muy manchados de pintura, así como la cara. El aire, denso y caliente, estaba cargado, pero la tierra estaba fría al tacto: conservaba todavía la frialdad del invierno y toda la humedad del río. El olor de los juncos era fétido.

Hubo un ruido parecido al de la lima de un cerrajero, y Caballero dijo que eran unas ranas. Había escarabajos y arañas de patas largas. Había un matorral con un despliegue de yemas duras, gordas y afelpadas. Me senté junto a este arbusto, en la batea volcada.

Caballero la había acarreado hasta allí para que yo me sentara, al abrigo de la tapia. Era lo más lejos de él y de Quinn que se atrevió a colocarme. Yo ahuyentaba a las arañas de la cesta de bizcochos. Era mi tarea, mientras Quinn pintaba y Caballero supervisaba su obra, sonriente, y a veces le daba una palmada en la mano.

Mientras ella pintaba, el extraño sol caliente descendió en el horizonte, el cielo gris empezó a vetearse de rojo, y el aire se espesó aún más. Y entonces me quedé dormida. Soñé con Lant Street, soñé con Will en su brasero, gritando al quemarse la mano. El grito me despertó. Me incorporé en la batea, sin saber por un segundo dónde estaba. Miré a mi alrededor. No había rastro de Quinn y de Caballero.

Estaban el taburete y el horrible cuadro. Estaban sus pinceles -había uno caído en el suelo- y sus pinturas. Me acerqué a recoger el pincel caído. Pensé que, a fin de cuentas, Caballero era muy capaz de haberse llevado a Quinn de vuelta a casa y de haberme dejado para que cargara con todo, sudorosa. Pero me resultaba increíble que ella se hubiese ido con él sola. Casi temí por ella. Me sentí casi como una auténtica sirvienta, preocupada por su ama.

Y entonces oí un murmullo. Caminé un poco y les vi. No se habían ido lejos; habían seguido el río hasta el meandro que formaba con la tapia. No me oyeron llegar, no miraron en torno. Debían de haber recorrido juntos la hilera de juncos; y supongo que entonces él le había hablado por fin. Le había hablado, por primera vez, sin que yo le oyera, y me hubiera gustado saber qué palabras le habría dicho para que ella se recostara en él de aquel modo. La cabeza de Quinn descansaba sobre el cuello de Caballero. Tenía la falda levantada por detrás, casi hasta la altura de las rodillas. Y, sin embargo, mantenía la cara distanciada de la de él. Los brazos le colgaban a los lados, como los de una muñeca.

El le aproximó la boca al cabello, y cuchicheó. Después, mientras yo les espiaba, levantó una de las débiles manos de Quinn y lentamente le retiró la mitad del guante, y entonces le besó la palma desnuda. Y supe que con aquel gesto la había ganado. Creo que él suspiró. Creo que ella suspiró también. La vi combarse un poco más hacia él, y estremecerse. La falda se le subió aún más arriba y mostró la parte superior de sus medias, la piel blanca del muslo. El aire estaba espeso como melaza. Mi vestido estaba húmedo donde se adhería al cuerpo. Hasta un miembro de hierro habría sudado con un vestido así un día como aquél. Un ojo de mármol se habría girado en su cuenca para mirar como yo.

No podía apartar la vista. La inmovilidad de la pareja -la mano de Quinn, tan pálida contra la barba de Caballero, el guante todavía remangado hasta los nudillos, la falda levantadaparecía un hechizo que me retuviera. El arrullo de las ranas era más fuerte que antes. El río lamía los juncos como una lengua. Observé cómo él agachaba de nuevo la cabeza y volvía a besarla suavemente.

Debería haberme alegrado de que lo hiciera. Pero no. Imaginé, en cambio, el roce de sus patillas contra la palma de la mano. Pensé en sus tersos dedos blancos, en sus uñas blancas. Yo se las había cortado aquella mañana. La había vestido y le había cepillado el pelo. La había arreglado, limpia y atractiva, para aquel preciso momento. Para él. Ahora, contra el tono oscuro de la chaqueta y el pelo de Caballero, Quinn parecía tan pulcra -tan liviana, tan pálida- que pensé que podría romperse.

Pensé que él podría tragársela, o contusionarla.

Me marché. Era demasiado intenso el calor del día, la pesadez del aire, la pestilencia de los juncos. Di media vuelta y regresé sin hacer ruido adonde estaba el cuadro. Un minuto después retumbó el trueno, y al minuto siguiente oí el rumor de faldas y Quinn y Caballero recorrieron deprisa la curvatura de la tapia, ella con el brazo en el de él, los guantes abotonados y los ojos mirando al suelo; él, con la cabeza gacha y la mano en los dedos de Quinn. Al verme me lanzó una mirada. Dijo:

-¡Rach! No hemos querido despertarte. Hemos dado un paseo y nos hemos perdido mirando el río. Ahora se ha ido la luz y creo que va a llover. ¿Tienes un abrigo para tu señora?

Yo no dije nada. Quinn también guardó silencio, sin mirar nada más que sus pies. La cubrí con la capa, recogí el cuadro y las pinturas, el taburete y la cesta, y les seguí de regreso a la casa, a través de la verja de la tapia. Way nos abrió la puerta. Al cerrarla resonó otro trueno. Entonces empezó a llover, a goterones oscuros y sucios.

-Justo a tiempo! -dijo Caballero en voz baja, mirando a Quinn y permitiendo que ella se soltara de su mano.

Era la mano que él había besado. Ella todavía debía de sentir allí los labios, porque vi que le daba la espalda a Caballero y que se llevaba la mano al pecho, y que se acariciaba la palma con los dedos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, por más que desearía que así fuera :)**

* * *

Llovió toda la noche. Por debajo de las puertas del sótano entraron ríos de agua en la cocina, el office y las despensas. Tuvimos que interrumpir la cena para que Way y Kurt pusieran sacos en el suelo. Yo me quedé con la señora Suzy en una ventana, observando las gotas que rebotaban y los fogonazos de los relámpagos. Ella se frotaba los brazos y miraba al cielo.

-Pobres marineros en el mar -dijo.

Subí temprano a las habitaciones de Quinn y permanecí sentada en la oscuridad, y cuando ella entró no supo por un momento que yo estaba allí: de pie, se tapó la cara con las manos. Hubo otro relámpago, me vio y dio un salto.

-¿Estás aquí? -dijo.

Sus ojos parecían grandes. Había estado con su tío y con Caballero. Pensé: «Ahora me lo dirá.» Pero se limitó a mirarme, y cuando sonó el trueno se dio media vuelta y se alejó. La acompañé a su dormitorio. Dejó que la desvistiera tan débilmente como si hubiera estado en los brazos de Caballero, y mantenía un poco separada del costado la mano que él había besado, como si la reservara. En la cama se tumbó muy rígida, pero de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza de la almohada. En uno de los desvanes había un goteo rítmico.

-¿Oyes la lluvia? -dijo, y luego, en un tono más bajo-: El trueno se aleja...

Pensé en los sótanos que se inundaban de agua. Pensé en los marineros en el mar. Pensé en el barrio. Con la lluvia crujen las casas de Londres. Me pregunté si la señora Sylvester estaría acostada, mientras la casa húmeda crujía a su alrededor, pensando en mí.

«¡Tres mil libras!», había dicho. «¡Caray!»

Quinn volvió a levantar la cabeza y contuvo la respiración. Yo cerré los ojos.

«Ahora me lo dirá», pensé.

Pero, finalmente, no dijo nada.

Cuando desperté, había escampado y la casa estaba silenciosa. Quinn, en la cama, estaba pálida como la leche; llegó el desayuno y ella lo apartó, sin probarlo. Hablaba con voz tenue, de nada en particular. No parecía enamorada ni actuaba como tal. Pero creí que no tardaría en decir algo amoroso. Supuse que sus sentimientos la habían aturdido. Observó, como siempre hacía, a Caballero que fumaba paseando; y cuando él se fue a ver al tío, ella dijo que le apetecía pasear. El sol había despuntado débil. El cielo era de nuevo grisáceo y el suelo estaba cubierto de charcos que parecían de plomo. El aire estaba tan lavado y puro que me pareció asqueroso.

Pero fuimos, como de costumbre, al bosque y al almacén de hielo, y después a la capilla y a las tumbas. Al llegar a la de su madre, se sentó cerca de ella y contempló la lápida. Estaba oscurecida por la lluvia. La hierba entre las tumbas era rala y fláccida. Alrededor de nosotras, dos o tres pajarracos negros caminaban con cautela en busca de gusanos. Observé cómo picoteaban. Creo que debí de suspirar, porque Quinn me miró y la cara -que había estado adusta, enfurruñada- se le suavizó. Dijo:

-Estás triste, Rach.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que sí -dijo-. Es culpa mía. Te he traído día tras día a este lugar solitario, pensando sólo en mí. Pero tú sí has conocido lo que es tener el amor de una madre y perderlo.

Miré a otro lado.

-Está bien -dije-. No tiene importancia.

-Eres valiente... -dijo ella.

Pensé en mi madre, víctima moribunda del patíbulo, y de repente deseé -cosa que nunca había hecho- que ella hubiera sido una chica común, que hubiese muerto de una manera normal. Como si lo adivinase, Quinn dijo en voz baja:

-Si no te molesta que te lo pregunte, ¿de qué murió tu madre?

Pensé un momento. Dije por fin que había muerto asfixiada por haberse tragado un alfiler. Conocía a una mujer que de verdad había muerto así. Quinn me miró fijamente y se puso la mano en la garganta. A continuación miró la tumba de su madre.

-¿Cómo te habrías sentido -dijo débilmente- si tú misma le hubieras dado aquel alfiler?

Era una pregunta rara, pero, desde luego, ya estaba acostumbrada a que dijera cosas extrañas. Le dije que me habría sentido muy triste y avergonzada.

-¿Sí, verdad? -dijo—. Ya ves, me interesa saberlo. Porque fue mi nacimiento lo que mató a mi madre. ¡Soy tan culpable de su muerte como si la hubiese apuñalado con mi propia mano!

Se miró de un modo peculiar los dedos, en cuyas yemas había tierra roja. Dije:

-Qué tontería. ¿Quién le ha hecho pensar eso? Debería lamentarlo.

-Nadie me hizo pensarlo -respondió-. Lo pensé yo sola.

-Entonces es peor, porque usted es inteligente y deberíaentenderlo. ¡Como si una niña pudiera impedir su propionacimiento!

-¡Ojalá hubieran impedido el mío! -dijo. Casi lo gritó. Uno de los pájaros negros alzó el vuelo entre las piedras, batiendo el aire con sus alas; sonó como una alfombra.^ que alguien saca de repente por una ventana. Las dos giramos la cabeza para verlo volar, y cuando volví a mirar a Quinn tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Pensé:

«¿Por qué lloras? Estás enamorada, estás enamorada.» Procuré recordárselo.

-El señor Hudson... -empecé a decir. Pero ella se estremeció al oír su nombre.

-Mira al cielo -dijo rápidamente. Se había oscurecido-. Creo que va a tronar de nuevo. Ya empieza a llover, ¡mira!

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia le cayera en la cara, y al cabo de un segundo yo no habría sabido decir cuáles eran gotas y cuáles lágrimas. Fui hasta ella y le toqué el brazo.

-Póngase la capa -dije. La lluvia era ahora rápida y densa.

Me dejó que le pusiera la capucha y que se la atara, como haría una niña, y creo que se habría quedado allí hasta empaparse si yo no la hubiera apartado de la tumba. La llevé a rastras hasta la entrada de la pequeña capilla. Estaba cerrada con una cadena oxidada y un candado, pero encima había un pórtico de madera podrida. La lluvia fustigaba la madera y la hacía temblar. El agua nos había oscurecido el dobladillo de las faldas. Nos apretujamos una contra otra, con los hombros aplastados contra la puerta de la capilla, y las gotas caían derechas, como flechas. Mil flechas y un corazón infeliz. Dijo:

-El señor Hudson me ha pedido que me case con él, Rach.

Lo dijo con una voz neutra, como una niña que recita una lección, y a pesar de la impaciencia con que yo había esperado oír aquella noticia, al responder mis palabras brotaron tan huecas como las suyas. Dije:

-¡Oh, señorita Quinn, me alegro infinitamente!

Una gota de lluvia cayó entre nuestras caras.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -dijo. El pelo se le pegaba a sus mejillas mojadas-. Pues entonces lo siento -continuó, desdichadamente-. Porque no le he dicho que sí. ¿Cómo decírselo? Mi tío..., mi tío no me entregará nunca. Me faltan cuatro años para cumplir veintiuno. ¿Cómo pedirle a Hudson que espere tanto tiempo?

Por supuesto, habíamos previsto que dijese esto. Lo habíamos esperado: pues si lo pensaba estaría más dispuesta a huir y a casarse en secreto. Dije con cautela:

-¿Está segura de lo de su tío?

Ella asintió.

-No me dejará marchar, mientras siga habiendo libros que leer y anotar, ¡y siempre los habrá! Además, es orgulloso. Ya sé que el señor Hudson es hijo de un caballero, pero...

-¿Pero su tío no le considera del todo un dandy?

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Me temo que si supiera que ha pedido mi mano le expulsaría de la casa. ¡Pero de todos modos tendrá que irse, cuando termine su trabajo! Tendrá que irse... -Le tembló la voz

—. Y entonces, ¿cómo le veré? ¿Cómo mantener una promesa durante cuatro años?

Se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró amargamente. Le temblaban los hombros. Te partía el corazón. Dije:

-No llore. -Toqué su mejilla, retiré de ella el pelo mojado-. De verdad, señorita, no debe llorar. ¿Cree que el señor Hudson renunciará a usted? Significa para él más que nada en el mundo. Su tío consentirá cuando lo vea.

-Mi felicidad le tiene sin cuidado -dijo-. ¡Sólo le importan sus libros! Me ha hecho ser como uno de ellos. No deben cogerme ni tocarme ni apreciarme. ¡Estoy hecha para quedarme aquí, a una luz débil, toda la vida!

Hablaba con más amargura de la que yo nunca le había visto. Dije:

-Estoy segura de que su tío la quiere. Pero el señor Hudson... -Las palabras se me atragantaron, y tosí-. El también la quiere.

-¿Tú crees, Rach? Habló con tanta vehemencia ayer, en el río, mientras tú dormías... Habló de Londres, de su casa, de su estudio. Dije que está ansioso de llevarme allí no como alumna, sino como esposa. Dice que no piensa en otra cosa. ¡Dice que cree que se morirá si tiene que esperarme! ¿Crees que habla en serio, Rach?

Aguardó. Pensé:

«No es mentira, no es mentira, la ama por su dinero. Creo que se moriría si ahora lo perdiera.»

Dije:

-Lo sé, señorita.

Ella miró al suelo.

-Pero ¿qué puede hacer?

-Tiene que pedirle la mano a su tío.

-¡Imposible!

-En ese caso -contuve el aliento-, tiene usted que encontrar otra manera. -No dijo nada, pero movió la cabeza-. Tiene que encontrarla. -Tampoco dijo nada-. ¿No hay -dije- otra forma de...?

Alzó los ojos hacia los míos y parpadeó a través de las lágrimas. Miró inquieta a derecha y a izquierda y luego se me acercó un poco más. Dijo, en un susurro:

-¿No se lo dirás a nadie, Rach?

-¿Decir qué, señorita?

Parpadeó otra vez, dubitativa.

-Prométeme no decirlo. ¡Tienes que jurármelo!

-¡Lo juro! -dije- ¡Lo juro!

Entretanto pensaba:

«Vamos, ¡dilo ya!», porque era horrible, al verla tan asustada de revelar su secreto, saber en qué consistía.

Entonces lo dijo.

-El señor Hudson -dijo en voz más tenue que nunca- dice que tenemos que fugarnos, de noche.

-¡De noche! -dije.

-Dice que podríamos casarnos en secreto. Dice que mi tío podría reclamarme, pero no cree que lo hiciera. No después de haberme convertido en... su esposa.

La cara se le puso pálida al decir esta palabra, vi que la sangre huía de sus mejillas. Miró a la lápida de la tumba de su madre. Dije:

-Debe seguir a su corazón, señorita.

-No estoy segura. Al fin y al cabo, no estoy segura.

-¡Pero amarle para después perderle! -dije. Su mirada se volvió extraña-. Usted le ama, ¿verdad?

Ella se volvió un poco, con aquella expresión rara, y no

respondió. Por fin dijo:  
-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabe? ¿Cómo puede no saber una cosa así? ¿No se le agolpa la sangre cuando le ve acercarse? ¿No le resuena su voz en los oídos, y no le da un escalofrío su contacto? ¿No sueña con él de noche?

Se mordió el labio henchido.

-¿Y esas cosas significan que le amo?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Qué iban a significar, si no?

No contestó. En lugar de hacerlo, cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Juntó las manos y acarició de nuevo el punto de su palma donde el día anterior se habían posado los labios de Caballero.

Sólo entonces vi que, más que acariciarse la piel, se la estaba rascando. No estaba atesorando el beso. Sentía la boca de Hudson como una quemadura, un picor, una astilla, y trataba de borrar su recuerdo.

No le amaba en absoluto. Le tenía miedo.

Retuve la respiración. Ella abrió los ojos y sostuvo mi mirada.

-¿Qué piensa hacer? -pregunté en un susurro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? -Se estremeció-. Me quiere. Me ha pedido la mano. Quiere que sea suya.

-Puede... decirle que no.

Ella pestañeó, como si le pareciera increíble que yo hubiese dicho eso. Yo tampoco podía creerlo.

-¿Decirle que no? -dijo, lentamente-. ¿Decir no? -De pronto le cambió la expresión-. ¿Y ver cómo se va desde mi ventana? O quizás cuando se vaya yo estaré en la biblioteca de mi tío, donde las ventanas son todas oscuras, y entonces no le veré partir. Y después, después..., oh, Rach, ¿no crees que pensaré en la vida que habría podido tener? ¿Crees que vendrá a visitarnos otro hombre que me quiera la mitad que él? ¿Qué alternativa tendré?

Su mirada era ahora tan firme y tan cruda que me intimidó. Tardé un instante en contestar; me volví y miré la madera de la puerta contra la que nos apoyábamos, y la cacíena herrumbrosa que la mantenía cerrada, y el candado. El candado es el tipo de cerradura más sencilla. Las peores son las que tienen escondidos sus resortes. Son dificilísimas de abrir. Me lo enseñó Will. Al cerrar los ojos volví a ver su cara; después, la de la señora Sylvester. ¡Tres mil libras...! Aspiré, miré a Quinn y dije:

-Cásese con él, señorita. No espere el permiso de su tío. El señor Hudson la quiere, y el amor no hace daño ni a una mosca. Con el tiempo aprenderá a apreciarle como debe. Hasta entonces vaya con él en secreto y haga todo lo que le diga.

Durante un segundo pareció desdichada, como si hubiera esperado que yo dijera cualquier cosa menos esto; pero sólo fue un segundo. Luego se le iluminó la cara. Dijo:

-Sí. Lo haré. Pero no puedo irme sola. No puedes hacerme ir con él totalmente sola. Tienes que venir conmigo. Dime que sí. ¡Di que vendrás para ser mi doncella en mi nueva vida en Londres!

Dije que sí. Ella lanzó un suspiro, una risa nerviosa y acto seguido, por haber llorado y haber estado tan deprimida, pareció casi mareada. Habló de la casa que Caballero le había prometido, y de las modas de Londres, que yo la ayudaría a elegir, y del coche que tendría. Dijo que me compraría vestidos bonitos. Dijo que ya no me llamaría su doncella, sino su compañera. Dijo que contrataría una sirvienta para mí.

-Porque ¿sabes que seré muy rica -dijo, con toda sencillez-. cuando esté casada?

Se estremeció, sonrió y me agarró del brazo, me atrajo hacia ella y me apretó la cabeza contra la suya. Tenía la mejilla fría y tersa como el nácar. El pelo le brillaba con gotas de lluvia. Creo que estaba llorando. Pero no me separé para averiguarlo. No quería que me viese la cara. Creo que la expresión de mis ojos debía de ser espantosa.

Aquella tarde dispuso sus pinturas y pinceles, como de costumbre; pero los pinceles y los colores permanecieron secos.

Caballero entró en la sala, se encaminó rápidamente hacia ella y se le plantó delante como si estuviese ansioso de abrazarla, pero temeroso de hacerlo. La llamó por su nombre: no señorita Fabray,; sino Quinn. Lo dijo con una voz baja y feroz, y ella tembló y vaciló un momento, y luego asintió. El lanzó un gran suspiro, la tomó de la mano y se postró ante ella; pensé que aquello era forzar un poco las cosas, y hasta Quinn pareció dudar. Dijo:

«¡No, aquí no!», y me miró de repente; y él, al ver su expresión, dijo:

-¡Pero si podemos actuar con toda libertad delante de Rach! ¿Se lo ha dicho? ¿Lo sabe todo?

Se volvió hacia mí con un torpe ademán de la cabeza, como si le dolieran los ojos al mirar a otra cosa que no fuese Quinn.

-Ah, Rach —dijo él-, si alguna vez has sido amiga de tu señora, ¡sé su amiga ahora! Si alguna vez has mirado con clemencia a una pareja de locos enamorados, ¡sé benevolente con nosotros!

Me miró intensamente. Le miré con igual intensidad.

-Me ha prometido ayudarnos -dijo Quinn-. Pero, señor Hudson...

-Oh, Quinn -dijo él a esto-, ¿quiere hacerme un desprecio?

Ella bajó la cabeza. Dijo:

-Finn, entonces.

-Eso está mejor.

El seguía de rodillas, con la cara levantada hacia arriba. Ella le tocó la mejilla. El giró la cabeza, le besó las manos y luego ella las retiró con presteza, y dijo:

-Rach nos ayudará todo lo que pueda. Pero debemos tener cuidado, Finn.

El sonrió y movió la cabeza. Dijo:

-¿Y tú crees, al verme ahora, que no lo tendré? -Se levantó y se separó de ella-. ¿Sabes lo cuidadoso que me hará ser mi amor? Mira, mírame las manos. Di que hay una telaraña tejida entre ellas. Es mi ambición. Y en el centro hay una araña, del color de una joya. La araña eres tú. Así voy a transportarte..., con tanta suavidad y tanto cuidado, sin la menor sacudida, que no sabrás que te llevo.

Dijo esto con sus blancas manos ahuecadas; mientras ella miraba el espacio que había entre ellas, él extendió los dedos y se rió. Yo miré a otra parte. Cuando volví a mirar a Quinn, había cogido la mano de él con las suyas y las sostenía blandamente delante de su corazón. Parecía un poco más confiada.

Cuchicheaban, sentados. Y yo recordé todo lo que ella había dicho en las tumbas, y cómo se había restregado la palma de la mano. Pensé:

«No ha sido nada, ya lo ha olvidado. ¿Cómo no va a amarle si es tan guapo y cariñoso?»

Pensé:

«Claro que le quiere.» Observé cómo él se inclinaba hacia ella y la tocaba, y cómo ella se sonrojaba. Pensé: «¿Quién no le querría?»

Al levantar la cabeza, él sorprendió mi mirada y yo, tontamente, también me puse colorada. Dijo:

-Conoces tus deberes, Rach. Estar ojo avizor. En su momento lo agradeceremos. Pero hoy..., bueno, ¿no tienes otras tareas que te reclamen en algún otro sitio?

Me indicó con la mirada la puerta del dormitorio de Quinn.

-Hay un chelín para ti si lo haces -dijo.

A punto estuve de levantarme. A punto estuve de irme. Hasta tal punto me había habituado a hacer de doncella. Pero entonces vi a Quinn. El color se le había borrado del rostro. Dijo:

-Pero ¿y si Margaret o alguna de las criadas viene a la puerta?

-¿Por qué iban a venir? -dijo Caballero-. Y si vienen, ¿qué oirán? Estaremos en perfecto silencio. Y entonces se irán. -Me sonrió-. Sé amable, Rach -dijo taimadamente-. Sé buena con los enamorados. ¿Nunca has tenido novio?

Tal vez me hubiera ido, antes de que dijera eso. Pero de pronto pensé que quién se había creído que era. Podía fingirse un lord; no era más que un estafador. Tenía un anillo falso en el dedo, y todas sus monedas eran de mentira. Yo sabía mejor que él los secretos de Quinn. Dormía a su lado en la misma cama. Había conseguido que me quisiera como a una hermana; él la había asustado. ¡Podía ponerla en contra de él si yo quería! Ya era suficiente con que por fin se fuera a casar con ella. Ya bastaba con que pudiese besarla siempre que quisiera. No consentiría que ahora la arrastrase y la pusiera nerviosa. Pensé:

«¡Maldito, obtendré mis tres mil libras sin tu ayuda!»

De modo que dije:

-No dejaré sola a la señorita Fabray. A su tío no le gustaría. Y si la señora Suzy lo supiera, perdería mi empleo.

El me miró y frunció el ceño. Quinn no me miró en absoluto, pero yo sabía que me lo agradecía. Dijo, suavemente:

-Al fin y al cabo, Finn, no debemos pedirle demasiado a Rach. Pronto tendremos tiempo de sobra para estar juntos, ¿no?

El dijo que suponía que así era. Permanecieron juntos delante del fuego, y al cabo de un rato fui a sentarme a coser al lado de la ventana, y les dejé que se contemplaran a su antojo.

Oía el siseo de sus susurros, la respiración acelerada de Caballero al reírse. Pero Quinn guardaba silencio. Y cuando él se marchó, y tomó su mano y la apretó contra su boca, ella tembló tan fuerte que yo pensé en todas las veces en que la había visto temblar antes, y me pregunté cómo era posible que hubiese confundido con amor aquellos temblores. En cuanto estuvo cerrada la puerta se colocó ante el espejo, como hacía a menudo, para examinar su cara. Estuvo allí un minuto y luego se volvió. Se desplazó muy despacio y con paso muy quedo desde el espejo al sofá y del sofá a la silla, y de ésta a la ventana; recorrió, en suma, toda la habitación, hasta llegar a mi lado. Se inclinó para ver mi costura y su pelo, en la redecilla de terciopelo, rozó el mío.

-Has cosido bien -dijo, aunque esta vez no era cierto.

Había cosido deprisa, y mis puntadas estaban torcidas.

Se levantó y no dijo nada. Una o dos veces respiró hondo. Creí que había algo que anhelaba preguntarme, pero que no se atrevía. Al final se distanció de nuevo.

Así que nuestra trampa -en la que yo había pensado con tanta ligereza y que tanto me había esforzado en tender- estaba ya preparada, y sólo requería tiempo para actuar deprisa y activaria.

Caballero tenía un contrato de trabajo como secretario del señor Fabray hasta finales de abril, y se proponía cumplirlo hasta el último día,

«Para que el viejo no tenga que acusarme de haberlo violado», me dijo riéndose, «junto con la violación de otras cosas».

Proyectaba marcharse cuando estaba previsto, es decir, al atardecer del último día del mes; pero, en lugar de tomar el tren a Londres, se quedaría merodeando y volvería a la casa en mitad de la noche para recogernos a Quinn y a mí. Tenía que llevársela sin que le pillaran y casarse con ella lo más rápido posible, y antes de que su tío lo supiera, encontrara a su sobrina y se la llevara de regreso a casa. Lo tenía todo planeado. No podía llevársela en un poni y un carro, porque nunca hubiera traspasado el pabellón del guardés. Se proponía alquilar una barca y llevarse a Quinn por el río hasta una pequeña iglesia a trasmano, donde no supieran que era la sobrina del señor Fabray.

Ahora bien, para casarte con una chica en cualquier iglesia tienes que haber vivido en la parroquia durante quince días; pero solventó este detalle, como lo solventaba todo. Unos días después de que Quinn le hubiera prometido su mano, se buscó un pretexto y se fue a caballo hasta Maidenhead.

Obtuvo allí un permiso especial para la boda -lo cual significaba que no tendrían que publicar las proclamas-, y a continuación recorrió el condado en busca de la iglesia idónea. Encontró una, en un pueblo tan pequeño y destartalado que ni siquiera tenía nombre; por lo menos, es lo que él nos dijo. Dijo que el párroco era un borracho. Pegada a la iglesia había una casa rural cuya propietaria era una viuda que criaba cerdos de hocico negro.

Por dos libras se avino a reservarle un cuarto y a jurar a cualquiera que le preguntase que Caballero había vivido allí un mes.

Mujeres así harían cualquier cosa por caballeros como él.

Volvió aquella noche a Briar más contento que unas castañuelas y más apuesto que nunca; y vino a la sala de Quinn y nos hizo sentarnos y nos contó en cuchicheos todo lo que había hecho.

Cuando hubo acabado, Quinn parecía pálida. Había empezado a malcomer y la cara se le había adelgazado. Tenía los párpados oscuros. Juntó las manos.

-Tres semanas -dijo.

Creí entender a qué se refería. Tenía tres semanas para querer a Caballero. La vi contando los días en su cabeza, y pensando.

Pensaba en lo que se avecinaba al término de aquel plazo.

Porque no había aprendido a quererle. Nunca llegaron a gustarle sus besos o el tacto de su mano en la de ella. Todavía se encogía, muerta de miedo, cuando él se acercaba; después, se armaba de valor, le dejaba aproximarse y le permitía que le tocase el cabello y la cara. Al principio supuse que él la tenía por una retrasada. Más tarde presumí que a él le gustaba que ella fuera tarda. Era cariñoso con ella, después apremiante y después, cuando ella se mostraba torpe o confusa, le decía:

-¡Oh! Ahora eres cruel. Creo que sólo quieres aprovecharte de mi amor.

-No, en absoluto -respondía ella-. No, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-No creo que me ames como deberías.

-¿Que no te amo?

-No lo manifiestas. ¿Quizás -y aquí me lanzaba una mirada maliciosa-, quizás suspiras por alguna otra persona?

Entonces ella le dejaba besarla, para demostrarle que no había nadie. Estaba envarada, o débil como una marioneta. Algunas veces estaba al borde de las lágrimas. El la consolaba.

Se acusaba de ser un animal que no merecía el amor de Quinn, que debía cedérsela a un pretendiente mejor; ella le consentía que la besara otra vez. Yo oía la unión de sus labios desde mi sitio frío junto a la ventana. Oía la mano de él trepando por su falda. De vez en cuando miraba, sólo para cerciorarme de que no la había asustado demasiado. Pero entonces no sabía'qué era peor: si ver sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas pálidas y su boca contra la barba, o cruzarme con su mirada cuando las lágrimas afluían y brotaban de ella.

-Déjala en paz, ¿por qué no la dejas? -le dije a él un día en que a ella la llamaron para que fuera a buscarle un libro a su tío-. ¿No ves que no le gusta que la acoses de ese modo?

Me miró extrañamente durante un segundo; enarcó las cejas.

-¿Que no le gusta? -dijo-. No desea otra cosa.

-Te tiene miedo.

-Tiene miedo de sí misma. Les pasa a todas las chicas como ella. Pero por muchos melindres que hagan y reparos que pongan, al final todas quieren lo mismo.

Hizo una pausa y después se rió. Lo consideraba un chiste sucio.

-Lo que quiere de ti es que la saques de Briar -dije-. De lo demás no sabe nada.

-Siempre dicen que no saben nada -respondió, bostezando—. En su corazón, en sus sueños, lo saben todo. Lo maman en la leche del pecho de sus madres. ¿No la has oído en la cama? ¿No se retuerce y suspira? Suspira por mí. Tienes que aguzar el oído. Debería ir a escuchar contigo. ¿Lo hago? ¿Voy esta noche a tu habitación? Me llevas a la de ella. Observaremos lo fuerte que le late el corazón. Le quitarás el vestido para que yo la vea.

Yo sabía que estaba bromeando. Nunca se habría arriesgado a perderlo todo por una payasada así. Pero al oír sus palabras me imaginé que venía. Me imaginé que le quitaba el vestido. Ruborizada, le di la espalda. Dije:

-No encontrarías mi habitación.

-Pues claro que la encontraría. Tengo el plano de la casa, gracias al afilador. Es un buen chico, muy parlanchín. -Volvió a reírse, esta vez más fuerte, y se estiró en su asiento-. ¡Imagínate qué divertido! ¿Y qué daño iba a hacerle a ella? Haría menos ruido que un ratón. Soy bueno para el sigilo. Sólo echaría un vistazo. O a lo mejor a ella le gustaría verme allí al despertar... como a la chica del poema.

Yo sabía muchos poemas. Todos versaban sobre ladrones a los que unos soldados arrancaban de los brazos de sus novias; y uno trataba de un gato al que tiraban a un pozo. Pero no conocía el que él había mencionado, y no conocerlo me puso picajosa.

-Déjala en paz -dije.

Quizás notó algo en mi tono. Me miró de arriba abajo, y su voz se tornó melosa.

-Oh, Suky -dijo—, ¿te has vuelto remilgada? ¿Has aprendido carantoñas en tu temporada de finura? ¿Quién habría dicho que iba a gustarte tanto servir a señoras, con esos compinches que tienes y un hogar como el tuyo? ¿Qué diría la señora Sylvester, y Lauren, y Johnny, si te vieran ahora esos  
rubores?

-Dirían que tengo un corazón tierno -dije, sulfurada-. Y quizás lo tenga. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Maldita sea -dijo él, enfureciéndose también-. ¿Para qué le sirve un corazón tierno a una chica como tú? ¿De qué le serviría a una chica como Lauren? Salvo, quizás, para matarla. - Señaló con un gesto la puerta por la que Quinn había ido a ver a su tío-. ¿Acaso te crees que le importan tus escrúpulos? Quiere tus manos en los encajes de sus corsés, en su peine, en el asa de su orinal. ¡Por el amor de Dios, mírate! -Yo me había vuelto y había cogido el chal de Quinn, y lo estaba doblando. Me lo arrancó de las manos-. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan dócil, tan ordenada? ¿Qué te crees que le debes? Escúchame. Conozco a su gente. Soy uno de ellos. No me hables como si ella te retuviera en Briar por pura bondad, ¡ni como si tú hubieras venido por un arranque de ternura! Tu corazón, como tú lo llamas, y el de ella son parecidos, en suma: son como el mío, como el de todo el mundo. Se parecen muchísimo a esos contadores que hay en las tuberías de gas: sólo se animan y pitan cuando les metes monedas. La señora Sylvester debería habértelo enseñado.

-La señora Sylvester me ha enseñado cantidad de cosas, y no lo que me estás diciendo ahora -dije.

-La señora Sylvester te ha mimado demasiado -respondió-. Demasiado. Los chicos del barrio tienen razón cuando te llaman lenta. Demasiado mimada y demasiado tiempo. Como esto.

Me mostró el puño.

-Anda y que te jodan -dije.

Al oír esto, los mofletes, por detrás de sus patillas, se le pusieron rojísimos y pensé que iba a levantarse a pegarme. Pero sólo se inclinó hacia mí en su asiento, y extendió el brazo para agarrar el de mi silla. Dijo con calma:

-Otra rabieta como ésa, Rach, y te dejaré caer como a una piedra. ¿Me has entendido? He ido ya tan lejos que puedo prescindir de ti si es necesario. Quinn hará todo lo que yo le diga. ¿Y si mi antigua nodriza, pongamos, cae enferma de repente en Londres y necesita que su sobrina le atienda? ¿Qué harías entonces? ¿Te gustaría volver a ponerte tu vestido viejo y volver a Lant Street con las manos vacías?

-¡Se lo diría al señor Fabray! -dije.

-¿Crees que te recibiría en su habitación el tiempo suficiente para escucharte?

-Pues se lo diría a Quinn.

-Adelante. ¿Y por qué no le dices, puestos a ello, que tengo un rabo en punta y pezuñas hendidas? Así aparecería yo en el escenario si tuviese que representar mis crímenes. Pero nadie espera conocer a un hombre como yo en la vida. Ella no te creería. ¡No puede permitírselo! Porque ya hemos ido muy lejos, y ahora o se casa conmigo o se queda poco menos que arruinada. Tiene que hacer lo que yo le diga o quedarse aquí, sin hacer nada, el resto de su vida. ¿Crees que lo hará?

¿Qué podía decir yo? Prácticamente ella me había confesado que no lo haría. Conque me callé. Pero a partir de ese momento creo que odié a Caballero. Siguió agarrando mi silla, con sus ojos en los míos, durante unos instantes; luego se oyó el roce de las pantuflas de Quinn en la escalera y, un segundo después, su rostro apareció en la puerta. El, naturalmente, se recostó en su silla y cambió de expresión. Se levantó, me levanté e hice una especie de desesperada reverencia. Él se precipitó hacia ella y la condujo hacia el fuego.

-Tienes frío -dijo.

Estaban delante de la chimenea, pero yo les veía la cara en el espejo. Ella miraba los carbones del hogar. Me dirigió una mirada. El suspiró y meneó su odiosa cabeza.

-Oh, Rach -dijo-, hoy estás de lo más seria.

Quinn alzó la vista.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo.

Tragué saliva sin decir nada. El dijo:

-La pobre Rach está harta de mí. La he estado pinchando cuando tú estabas fuera.

-¿Pinchando cómo? -preguntó ella, medio sonriendo y medio ceñuda.

-Pues no dejándola coser, ¡y no parando de hablar de ti! Dice que tiene un corazón tierno. No tiene corazón en absoluto. Le he dicho que me dolían los ojos de no verte; ella me ha dicho que los envolviera en una toalla y que me fuese a mi cuarto. Le he dicho que los oídos me zumbaban de no oír tu dulce voz; ella quería llamar a Margaret para que me vertiera aceite de ricino en ellos. Le he enseñado esta mano inmaculadamente blanca, que pide tus besos. Me ha dicho que la coja y...

Hizo una pausa.

-¿Y qué? -dijo Quinn.

-Que me la meta en el bolsillo.

Y sonrió. Quinn me miró de un modo dubitativo.

-Pobre mano -dijo al fin.

El levantó el brazo.

-Sigue pidiendo tus besos -dijo.

Ella vaciló, después cogió su mano y la sostuvo en las suyas delgadas y le rozó los dedos, los nudillos, con sus labios.

-Ahí no -dijo él enseguida, cuando ella hizo esto-. Ahí no: aquí.

Giró la muñeca y le mostró la palma. Ella titubeó otra vez y bajó la cabeza hacia ella. La palma le cubrió la boca, la nariz, la mitad de la cara.

El captó mi mirada y asintió. Me volví para no verle.

Porque tenía razón, el condenado. No sobre Quinn, pues yo sabía que, dijera lo que dijese sobre corazones y tuberías de gas, ella era dulce y buena, era todo suavidad y hermosura y bondad. Pero tenía razón sobre mí. ¿Cómo iba a volver al barrio con las manos vacías? Se suponía que tenía que hacer rica a la señora Sylvester. ¿Cómo iba a volver donde ella, y donde Will y donde John, diciendo:

«He echado al traste el plan, he renunciado a tres mil libras, porque...»?

¿Porque qué? ¿Porque mis sentimientos eran más tiernos de lo que yo pensaba? Dirían que me había faltado valor. ¡Se reirían de mí en mi cara! Yo gozaba de cierta posición. Era la hija de una asesina. Tenía expectativas. Los sentimientos tiernos no entraban en ellas. ¿Cómo podían entrar? Y además, si desistía del plan, ¿eso salvaría a Quinn? Pongamos que volvía a casa: Caballero se casaría con ella y la encerraría, de todos modos. O supongamos que le delataba. Le expulsarían de Briar, el señor Fabray redoblaría su vigilancia sobre Quinn y hasta puede que la metiera en un manicomio. En cualquier caso, no le veía demasiadas salidas.

Pero todas las bazas de Quinn ya se habían jugado años atrás. Era como una rama a merced de un río impetuoso. Era como la leche: demasiado blanca, pura, sencilla. Estaba hecha para que la estropeasen.

Además, nadie tenía bazas halagüeñas, allí de donde yo venía. Y aunque Quinn estuviese abocada al desastre, ¿eso quería decir que yo también lo estaba?

No lo creía. Así que, a pesar de que la compadecía, como he dicho, no me daba tanta pena como para intentar salvarla. Nunca pensé seriamente en decirle la verdad, en desenmascarar a Caballero como el granuja que era, en hacer algo, lo que fuese, que echase a pique nuestro plan y nos impidiera arrebatarle su fortuna. La dejaba creer que él la amaba y que era un hombre amable. La dejaba creer que era delicado. Veía que ella procuraba parecerse a él, sabiendo yo en todo momento que él se proponía raptarla, engañarla, follarla y encerrarla. La veía adelgazar. La veía pálida y desmedrada. La veía sentada con la cabeza entre las manos, pasándose la yema de los dedos por su frente dolorida, deseando Ser cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella misma, y que Briar fuese cualquier casa menos la de su tío, y Caballero cualquier hombre menos aquél con quien debía casarse; y yo aborrecía todo esto, pero miraba a otro lado. Pensé: No tiene remedio. Pensé: Es asunto de ellos.

Pero aquí había algo curioso. Cuanto más intentaba dejar de pensar en Quinn, cuanto más me decía:

«No representa nadapara ti», cuanto más empeño ponía en desterrar su imagen, tanto más se aferraba a mi alma.

Pasaba el día sentada o paseando con ella, tan consciente del destino hacia el cual la conducía que apenas osaba tocarla o sostener su mirada; y toda la noche la pasaba de espaldas a ella, con la manta encima de mis oídos para no oír sus suspiros. Pero en las horas intermedias, las que ella pasaba con su tío, la sentía, la percibía a través de las paredes de la casa, como dicen que algunos bribones ciegos son capaces de percibir el oro. Era como si algo se hubiese interpuesto entra las dos, sin que yo lo supiera: una especie de hilo. Me atraía hacia ella, dondequiera que estuviese. Era como...

Es como si la amases, pensé.

Se operó un cambio en mí. Estaba nerviosa y asustada. Pensé que si ella me miraba se daría cuenta; o se daría cuenta Caballero, o Margaret, o la señora Suzy. Imaginé que el rumor llegaba a Lant Street, que llegaba a conocimiento de John; pensaba en John más que en cualquier otro. Pensaba en su expresión, en su risa.

«¿Qué he hecho?», me imaginaba diciendo. «¡No he hecho nada!»

Y así era. Era sólo, como he dicho, que pensaba mucho en ella, que la sentía. Hasta sus ropas me parecían cambiadas, sus zapatos y sus medias: me parecía que conservaban su forma, el calor y el olor de Quinn; no me gustaba doblar y alisar sus prendas. Sus habitaciones parecían cambiadas. Empecé a deambular por ellas -como había hecho*'mi primer día en Briar- y a curiosear todas las cosas que ella había cogido y tocado. Su caja y el retrato de su madre. Sus libros. ¿Tendría libros en el manicomio? Su peine, con cabellos prendidos en él. ¿Alguien peinaría aquellos cabellos? Su espejo. Empecé a colocarme donde a ella le gustaba colocarse, cerca del fuego, y a examinar mi cara como había visto que ella examinaba la suya.

«Faltan diez días», me decía. «¡Diez días y serás rica!»

Pero apenas lo hube dicho, atravesó estas palabras el repique de la gran campana de la casa, y me estremecí al pensar que nuestro plan se aproximaba a su fin, aunque sólo fuese en una hora, y que las fauces de nuestra trampa se apretaban un poco más alrededor de Quinn y eran más difíciles de despegar.

Por supuesto, ella también notaba el transcurso de las horas. Esto la inducía a aferrarse a sus antiguos hábitos: pasear, comer, tumbarse en la cama, hacerlo todo con mayor rigidez, más pulcritud, más como una muñeca de cuerda que antes. Creo que lo hacía para sentirse más segura; o, si no, para evitar que el tiempo discurriese demasiado aprisa. La observaba tomar el té, coger la taza, dar un sorbo, posarla, cogerla y dar otro sorbo, como haría una maquinaria; o la veía coser, dando puntadas torcidas, nerviosas y rápidas; y tenía que apartar mi vista. Pensaba en aquella vez en que había retirado la alfombra para bailar una polca con ella. Pensaba en el día en que había limado su diente puntiagudo. Recordaba que le había sujetado la mandíbula, y la humedad de su lengua. Entonces me había parecido algo normal, pero ahora no acertaba a figurarme que meterle un dedo en la boca fuese un acto normal...

Empezó a soñar de nuevo. Empezó a despertarse, desconcertada, en mitad de la noche. En un par de ocasiones se levantó de la cama: abrí los ojos y la encontré moviéndose extrañamente por el dormitorio.

«¿Estás ahí?», dijo, cuando me oyó removerme, y volvió a mi lado, se tumbó y tembló. A veces extendía el brazo hacia mí. Pero apenas sus manos llegaban a tocarme, las retiraba. A veces lloraba. O me hacía preguntas raras:

«¿Soy real? ¿Me ves? ¿Soy real?»

-Vuelva a dormirse -le dije una noche, cerca del amanecer.

-Me da miedo -dijo-. Oh, Rach, me da miedo...

Su voz, en esta ocasión, no era nada turbia, sino clara y suave, y tan desdichada que me desveló del todo y le miré a la cara. No se la veía. El cabo de vela que siempre tenía al lado de la cama debía de haberse caído contra su pantalla o se había consumido. Las cortinas estaban bajadas, como siempre. Creo que eran las tres o las cuatro de la mañana. La cama estaba oscura como una caja. Quinn exhalaba aire en la oscuridad. Su aliento me dio en la boca.

-¿Qué pasa? -dije.

-He soñado... -dijo-, he soñado que estaba casada.

Volví la cabeza. Su aliento me sopló esta vez en el oído. Demasiado ruidoso, me pareció, en el silencio. De nuevo moví la cabeza. Dije:

-Bueno, pronto estará casada de verdad.

-¿Sí?

-Usted sabe que sí. Ahora, vuelva a dormir.

Pero no lo hizo. La notaba tumbada, pero muy rígida. Notaba el latido de su corazón. Por fin repitió, en un susurro:

-Rach...

-¿Sí, señorita?

Ella se humedeció la boca.

-¿Crees que soy buena? -dijo.

Lo dijo con voz de niña. Estas palabras me incomodaron un poco. Me volví de nuevo y escudriñé la oscuridad, tratando de distinguir su cara.

-¿Buena, señorita? -dije, bizqueando.

-Sí -dijo, tristemente.

-¡Pues claro!

-Ojalá no lo fuera. Ojalá no. Ojalá... fuera lista.

«Ojalá se durmiera», pensé yo.

Pero no lo dije. Dije, en cambio:

-¿Lista? ¿Acaso no lo es? ¿Una chica como usted, que se ha leído todos esos libros de su tío?

Ella no respondió. Permaneció tumbada, inmóvir'como antes. Pero el corazón le latía más deprisa; noté sus bandazos. La oí inhalar aire. Lo retuvo. Luego habló.

-Rach -dijo-, me gustaría que me dijeras...

¡La verdad! pensé que iba a decir; y mi corazón se aceleró como el suyo. Empecé a sudar. Pensé:

«Lo sabe. ¡Lo ha adivinado!»

Y casi pensé: ¡Gracias a Dios!

Pero no era eso. En absoluto. Volvió a inhalar y de nuevo percibí que se azoraba para preguntar algo horrible. Yo debería haber sabido de qué se trataba, porque llevaba un mes, creo, angustiada por preguntarlo. Por fin, se le escaparon las palabras.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras -dijo- qué tiene que hacer una mujer la noche de bodas.

Me sonrojé al oírla. Quizás ella también. Estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo. Dije:

-¿No lo sabe?

-Sé que hay... algo.

-¿Pero no sabe qué?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-Pero, en serio, señorita: ¿no lo sabe?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? -exclamó, incorporándose de la almohada-. ¿No lo ves, no lo ves? ¡Soy tan ignorante que ni siquiera sé qué es lo que ignoro! -Se estremeció. Noté que se reponía-. Creo -dijo con una voz monocorde y forzada-, creo que me besará. ¿No es eso?

Sentí otra vez su aliento en la cara. Sentí la palabra, besará. Volví a ruborizarme.

-¿Me besará? -dijo.

-Sí, señorita.

Noté que asentía.

-¿En la mejilla? -dijo-. ¿En la boca?

-Yo diría que en la boca.

-En la boca. Por supuesto...

Se llevó las manos a la cara: vi por fin, a través de la oscuridad, la blancura de sus guantes, oí el roce de sus dedos al pasarlos por los labios. El sonido fue más perceptible de lo que debería haber sido. La cama parecía más cercana y más negra que nunca. Ojalá no se hubiera apagado la vela. Deseé -creo que fue la única vez que lo hice— que sonara el reloj. Persistió el silencio, sólo se oía la respiración de Quinn. Sólo la oscuridad y sus manos pálidas. El mundo podría haberse encogido o desmembrado.

-¿Qué más querrá que haga? -preguntó.

Pensé: «Díselo rápido. Será lo mejor. Rápido y claro.»

Pero era difícil ser clara con ella.

-Querrá -dije al cabo de un momento- abrazarla.

Su mano se puso rígida. Creo que parpadeó. Creo que la oí hacerlo. Dijo:

-¿Te refieres a que me estrechará en sus brazos?

Cuando dijo esto, me la imaginé al instante en los brazos de Caballero. Les vi de pie, como ves a veces, de noche, a hombres y a chicas, en portales del barrio o contra las paredes. Desvías la mirada. Ahora intenté hacerlo, pero no pude, porque no había un sitio donde ponerla, salvo la oscuridad. Mi mente arrojaba imágenes sobre ella, nítidas como filminas. Me percaté de que ella aguardaba. Dije, azorada:

-No hace falta estar de pie. Es cansado, de pie. Es sólo para el caso de que no haya un sitio donde tumbarse, o de que haya prisa. Un caballero abrazará a su esposa en un sofá o en una cama. Una cama es lo mejor.

-¿Una cama como ésta? -dijo ella.

-Quizás... ¡aunque costará un trabajo de mil diablos dejar las plumas como estaban cuando hayan terminado!

Me reí, pero fue una risa demasiado fuerte. Quinn se amedrentó. Luego torció el gesto.

-Terminado... -murmuró, como intrigada por la palabra-. ¿Terminado qué? -dijo-. ¿El abrazo?

-Terminado el acto -dije.

-¿Quieres decir el abrazo?

-El acto. ¡Qué oscuro está! ¿Dónde está la luz?... El acto. ¿Se puede hablar más claro?

-Yo creo que sí, Rach. Hablas de camas, de plumas. ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Qué es eso del acto? ¿Qué es?

-Es lo que sigue -dije- después de los besos y abrazos en una cama. Es el hecho en sí. Los besos son sólo para encenderla. Luego vienen las ganas de..., como cuando quieres bailar, con un compás, una música. ¿Nunca ha...?

-¿Qué?

-Nada -dije. Seguía moviéndome, inquieta-. No debe preocuparse. Será fácil. Como bailar.

-Pero bailar no es fácil —dijo, insistente—. Hay que aprender. Tú me enseñaste.

-Esto es distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay muchas formas de bailar. Pero esto sólo se puede hacer de una manera. La aprenderá en cuanto haya empezado.

Noté que meneaba la cabeza.

-No creo que la aprenda -dijo tristemente-. No creo que los besos me enciendan. Los del señor Hudson nunca lo han hecho. ¿Y si a mi boca le falta un determinado músculo o nervio que es necesario...?

-Por Dios, señorita -dije- ¿Es usted una chica o un cirujano? Pues claro que su boca responderá. Fíjese. -Ella me había enardecido. Me había dado cuerda, como a un muelle. Me incorporé de la almohada-. ¿Dónde están sus labios? -dije.

-¿Mis labios? -respondió. Con tono de sorpresa-: Aquí.

Los encontré y la besé.

Sabía cómo se hacía, porque Lauren me había enseñado una vez. Besar a Quinn, sin embargo, no fue como besar a Lauren. Fue como besar las tinieblas. Como si la oscuridad tuviese vida, forma, sabor, como si fuera cálida y locuaz. Al principio no movió la boca. Después la movió contra la mía. Luego se abrió. Sentí su lengua. La sentí tragar saliva. Sentí...

Lo había hecho sólo para enseñarle. Pero con mi boca en la suya sentí que brotaba en mí todo lo que le había dicho que brotaría en ella cuando Caballero la besase. Me entró un vértigo.

Me puse más colorada que nunca. Era como un licor. Me emborrachaba. La solté. Cuando su aliento volvió a soplarme en la boca, estaba frío. Yo tenía la boca mojada, como la suya. Dije, en un susurro:

-¿Lo ha sentido?

Las palabras sonaron extrañas, como si el beso me hubiese producido un efecto en la lengua. Ella no contestó. No se movió. Respiraba, pero estaba tan quieta que de repente pensé:

«¿Y si la he puesto en trance? ¿Si no se recobra? ¿Qué le diré a su tío...?»

Ella se movió un poco. A continuación habló.

-Lo he sentido -dijo. Su voz sonaba tan rara como la mía-. Me has hecho sentirlo. Es algo tan curioso, tan incompleto. Nunca...

-Lo completará el señor Hudson -dije.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que sí.

-No sé. No lo sé.

Lo dijo con tristeza. Pero volvió a moverse, y el movimiento la aproximó a mí. Su boca se acercó a la mía. Fue como si apenas supiera lo que estaba haciendo, o lo supiera pero no pudiese evitarlo. Repitió:

-¡Tengo miedo!

-No tenga miedo -dije al instante. Porque sabía que no debía tenerlo. ¿Y si se asustaba tanto que desistía de casarse con él?

Eso pensé. Pensé que si no la enseñaba a hacer aquello, su temor frustraría nuestro plan. Así que la besé otra vez. Después la toqué. Le toqué la cara. Empecé por el punto en que se fundían nuestros labios -por sus comisuras húmedas y blandas- y seguí por la mandíbula, las mejillas, la frente. La había tocado antes, al lavarla y vestirla, pero nunca de aquel modo. ¡Qué piel más suave tenía! ¡Qué cálida! Era como si estuviese extrayendo de la oscuridad el calor y la forma de Quinn; como si la oscuridad se estuviese haciendo sólida y creciera deprisa entre mis manos.

Empezó a temblar. Supuse que todavía estaba asustada. Luego yo también temblé. A partir de entonces me olvidé de Caballero. Pensé sólo en ella. Cuando las lágrimas le huínedecieron el rostro, las enjugué a besos.

-Mi perla -dije. ¡Era tan blanca!-. Mi perla, mi perla, mi perla.

Era fácil decirlo en la oscuridad. Era fácil hacerlo. Pero a la mañana siguiente, al despertar, cuando vi las franjas de luz gris entre las cortinas de la cama, recordé lo que había hecho y pensé: Dios mío.

Quinn dormía todavía, con el ceño fruncido. Tenía la boca abierta. Y los labios secos. Los míos también lo estaban, y levanté la mano para tocarlos. La aparté: olía a ella. El olor me estremeció por dentro. El escalofrío era un fantasma del que se había adueñado de mí -de las dos- cuando la estreché en mis brazos por la noche. Poseerte, llamaban a aquello las chicas del barrio. ¿Te ha poseído...? Te, dirán que te asalta como un estornudo, pero un estornudo no tiene nada que ver con eso, nada de nada...

Me estremecí de nuevo, recordando. Toqué con la lengua la yema de un dedo. Tenía un sabor punzante, como el vinagre, la sangre.

Como el dinero.

Me asusté. Quinn hizo un movimiento. Me levanté sin mirarla. Fui a mi habitación. Empecé a sentirme mal. Quizás me habían emborrachado. Quizás me había sentado mal la cerveza que había tomado en la cena. Quizás tenía fiebre. Me lavé las manos y la cara. El agua estaba tan fría que casi picaba. Me lavé entre las piernas. Luego me vestí. Aguardé. Oí que Quinn se despertaba y se movía, y fui despacio hacia ella. La vi por el hueco abierto entre las cortinas. Se había incorporado en la almohada. Intentaba atarse los cordones de su camisón. Yo se los había soltado durante la noche.

Al verlo, se me revolvieron de nuevo las tripas. Pero cuando ella alzó los ojos hacia mí, miré a otro lado.

¡Miré a otro sitio! Y ella no me llamó a su lado. No habló. Me miró moverme por la habitación, pero no dijo nada. Llegó Margaret con carbones y agua: yo sacaba ropa del ropero, con la cara roja como un tomate, mientras ella se arrodillaba ante el hogar. Quinn seguía acostada. Margaret se marchó. Saqué un vestido, enaguas y zapatos. Vertí agua.

—¿Viene a que la vista? —dije.

Lo hizo. De pie, levantó despacio los brazos y yo le alcé el camisón. Sus muslos estaban sonrosados. El vello ensortijado entre sus piernas era más oscuro. Sobre el pecho tenía una contusión rojiza, en el punto donde yo lo había besado con fuerza. Se lo cubrí. Ella podría haberme detenido. Podría haberme puesto sus manos en las mías. ¡Ella era la señora, al fin y al cabo! Pero no hizo nada. La hice acompañarme hasta el espejo plateado encima de la chimenea, y mantuvo los ojos bajos mientras yo la peinaba y le recogía con alfileres el pelo. Si notó el temblor de mis dedos contra su cara, no lo dejó ver. Sólo cuando yo casi había acabado levantó la cabeza y captó mi mirada. Entonces parpadeó, y pareció buscar las palabras. Dijo:

-He dormido muy profundamente, ¿verdad?

-Sí -dije. Me temblaba la voz-. Sin sueños.

-Sólo he soñado una cosa -dijo-. Pero era... un sueño dulce. Creo..., creo que aparecías tú, Rach...

Mantuvo fijos sus ojos en los míos, como si aguardara. Vi la sangre que latía en su garganta.

Si en ese momento la hubiese atraído hacia mí, ella me habría besado. Si hubiese dicho: Te quiero, ella lo habría repetido, y todo habría cambiado. Podría haberla salvado. Habría encontrado un modo -no sé cuál- de rescatarla de su destino. Habríamos engañado a Caballero. Habría huido con ella, a Lant Street...

Pero si hacía eso, ella descubriría que yo era una granuja. Pensé en decirle la verdad; y temblé todavía más. No podía decírsela. Era una chica demasiado sencilla. Demasiado buena. ¡Si hubiera habido alguna mácula en ella, alguna mota de maldad en su corazón...! Pero no había ninguna. Sólo aquella contusión roja.. Un único beso la había producido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella en el barrio?

Pero ¿qué iba a hacer yo si volvía al barrio con ella a mi lado? Oí otra vez la risa de John. Pensé en la señora Sylvester.

Quinn me observaba la cara. Le puse el último alfiler en el pelo y a continuación la redecilla de terciopelo. Tragué saliva y dije:

—¿En su sueño? No lo creo, señorita. Yo no. Sería..., sería el señor Hudson. -Me acerqué a la ventana-. ¡Mire, ahí está! Ya casi se ha fumado el cigarrillo. ¡Se marchará, si tarda!

Estuvimos mutuamente incómodas todo aquel día.

Paseamos, pero separadas. Ella extendió el brazo para enlazarlo con el mío, pero yo me aparté. Y aquella noche, cuando ya la había acostado y estaba bajando las cortinas, miré al espacio vacío a su lado y dije:

-Las noches se han vuelto muy calurosas, señorita. ¿No le parece que dormirá mejor sola...?

Volví a mi cama estrecha, con sábanas como láminas de hojaldre. La oí removerse y suspirar durante toda la noche; y yo me removí y suspiré también. Noté que el hilo que nos unía tiraba y tiraba de mi corazón, tan fuerte que me hacía daño. Cien veces estuve a punto de levantarme y de ir a su cama; cien veces pensé: ¡Ve con ella!¿A qué estás esperando?¡Vuelve a su lado!

Pero todas las veces pensé en lo que ocurriría si lo hiciera. Sabía que no podía acostarme a su lado sin tener deseos de tocarla.

No habría podido sentir su aliento en mi boca sin querer besarla.

Y no habría podido besarla sin desear salvarla.

Así que no hice nada. No hice nada, tampoco, a la noche siguiente, ni a la otra; y pronto no hubo más noches: el tiempo, que siempre había discurrido tan despacio, de repente transcurrió aprisa, y llegó el fin de abril.

Y para entonces era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, por más que deseara que así fuera :)**

* * *

Caballero fue el primero en marcharse. El señor Fabray y Quinn le despidieron en la puerta de la casa, y yo observé desde la ventana. Ella le tendió la mano y él hizo una reverencia. Luego el coche le transportó hasta la estación de Marlow. Iba sentado con los brazos cruzados, el sombrero hacia atrás, la cara hacia nosotras, la mirada puesta ya en Quinn, ya en mí.

«Ahí se va el demonio», pensé.

No hizo señal alguna. No le hacía falta. Había repasado el plan con nosotras y lo conocíamos de memoria. Viajaría cinco kilómetros en tren y luego aguardaría. Teníamos que permanecer hasta medianoche en la sala de Quinn, y después salir. Nos reuniríamos con él en el río, cuando el reloj diera las doce y media.

El día transcurrió exactamente como siempre. Quinn fue a ver a su tío, como tenía por costumbre, y yo trajiné por sus habitaciones, examinando las cosas; sólo que esta vez, por supuesto, buscaba las que debíamos llevarnos. Almorzamos.

Paseamos por el parque, fuimos hasta el almacén del hielo, las tumbas y el río. Aunque era la última vez que hacíamos este itinerario, las cosas parecían igual que siempre. Eramos nosotras las que habíamos cambiado. Caminamos sin hablar. De vez en cuando nuestras faldas se juntaban -y en una ocasión las manos-, y nos separábamos, como si alguien nos hubiera pinchado, pero no sé si ella también se ponía colorada, porque no la miraba. De vuelta en su habitación, se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Solamente a ratos la oía suspirar. Sentada ante su mesa, frente a su joyero lleno de broches y anillos, yo abrillantaba las piedras con el vinagre que había en un platillo. Pensé que más valía hacer aquello que nada. En un momento dado, ella se acercó a mirar. Luego se retiró, enjugándose los ojos. Dijo que el vinagre se los irritaba. A mí también.

Llegó el atardecer. Cada una se fue a cenar por su cuenta.

Abajo, en la cocina, todo el mundo estaba decaído.

«No parece lo mismo, ahora que el señor Hudson se ha ido», decían.

Bizcocho, la cocinera, tenía la cara sombría como el trueno. Cuando Margaret dejó caer una cuchara al suelo, ella le asestó con un cazo un golpe que le hizo chillar. Y en cuanto nos sentamos a la mesa, Kurt prorrumpió en llanto y tuvo que salir corriendo de la cocina, quitándose los mocos de la barbilla.

-Se lo ha tomado muy a pecho -dijo una de las camareras.

Se había hecho a la idea de ir a Londres como criado del señor Hudson.

-¡Vuelve aquí! -gritó Way, puesto en pie, con la peluca suelta-. ¡Si yo tuviera tu edad, si fuera un chico como tu, estaría avergonzado!

Pero Kurt no quiso volver, le llamara Way o quien fuera. Había servido el desayuno a Caballero, lustrado sus botas, cepillado sus chaquetas elegantes. Ahora se quedaría empantanado, afilando cuchillos y abrillantando vasos, en la casa más silenciosa de Inglaterra.

Se sentó a llorar en la escalera, y se daba cabezazos contra la barandilla. Way fue donde él y le propinó una paliza. Oímos los impactos de su cinturón contra el trasero de Kurt, y sus aullidos.

En cierto modo, esto aguó la cena. Comimos en silencio, y cuando acabamos y Way ya había vuelto, con la cara púrpura y la peluca escorada, no fui con él y Suzy a tomar mi budín. Dije que me dolía la cabeza. Casi era verdad. Suzy me miró de arriba abajo, y luego apartó la vista.

-Qué mal aspecto tiene, señorita Smith -dijo-. Es como si se hubiera dejado la salud en Londres.

Pero me importaba un bledo lo que ella pensara. No volvería a verla, ni tampoco a Way ni a Margaret ni a Bizcocho. Di las buenas noches y subí a mi cuarto. Quinn, por supuesto, estaba con su tío. Hasta que llegó hice lo que habíamos planeado, y recogí todos los vestidos y zapatos y prendas que habíamos decidido llevarnos. Todo lo cual era de ella. Dejé allí mi vestido de tela marrón. No me lo había puesto desde hacía más de un mes. Lo metí en el fondo de mi baúl, que también dejé allí. Sólo podíamos llevar bolsas. Quinn había encontrado dos maletas antiguas de su madre. El cuero estaba húmedo, con un lamparón blanco. Estaban marcadas en una placa de latón con letras tan grandes que hasta yo las leía: una J y una L, el nombre de su madre. Forré las maletas con papel y las llené hasta arriba. En una -la más pesada, que yo acarrearía- puse las joyas que había pulido. Las envolví en lino, para protegerlas de los tumbos y para que no se deslucieran. Junto a ellas metí un guante de Quinn, uno blanco de cabritilla, con botones de nácar. Se lo había puesto una vez y creía que lo había perdido. Me propuse guardarlo como un recuerdo de ella.

Pensé que el corazón se me partía en dos.

Ella subió de donde su tío. Llegó retorciéndose las manos.

-¡Oh! -dijo-. ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! ¡Pensé que esta noche no me soltaría nunca!

Yo había adivinado que ella llegaría así; y había cogido de Way un poco de vino, a modo de cordial. Le hice sentarse y beber un poquito, y luego mojé un pañuelo con vino y le froté con él los laterales de la frente. El vino tiñó el pañuelo de rosa, y la cabeza de Quinn, donde se la froté, se puso carmesí. Tenía la cara fría al tacto. Movió los párpados. Cuando los levantó, me hice a un lado.

-Gracias -dijo en voz baja, con los ojos muy benévolos.

Bebió un poco más. Era un vino de calidad. Yo apuré lo que ella dejó, y que me traspasó como una llama.

—Ahora tiene que cambiarse —dije. Se había vestido para la cena. Yo le había preparado el camisón-. Pero tenemos que dejar el armazón.

No había sitio, en efecto, para el miriñaque. Sin él, su vestido corto por fin se convirtió en largo, y parecía más esbelta que nunca. Había adelgazado. Le di botas sólidas para que se las calzara. Le enseñé las maletas. Las tocó y meneó la cabeza.

-Te has encargado de todo -dijo-. Yo nunca hubiera pensado en todo esto. Sin ti no habría podido hacer nada.

Sostuvo mi mirada, con expresión agradecida y triste. A saber cómo estaba mi cara. Me di media vuelta. La casa crujía, se asentaba a medida que las criadas subían al piso de arriba. Sonó de nuevo el reloj, dando las nueve y media. Dijo:

-Tres horas, hasta que venga.

Lo dijo con el mismo tono lento y medroso con que en una ocasión le había oído decir:

«Tres semanas.»

Apagamos la lámpara de la sala y nos apostamos en la ventana. No veíamos el río, pero contemplamos la tapia del parque y pensamos en el agua que se extendía detrás, fría y a punto, y que esperaba, igual que nosotras. Aguardamos una hora sin decir casi nada. A ratos ella temblaba.

«¿Tiene frío?», le preguntaba.

Pero no tenía frío. Por fin la espera empezó a afectarme los nervios. Pensé que quizás no había empacado las cosas como era debido; que quizás me había olvidado de su ropa interior, o de sus joyas, o de aquel guante blanco. Sabía que había metido el guante, pero empezaba a reconcomerme como Quinn, inquieta como una pulga. La dejé en la ventana, fui a su dormitorio y abrí las maletas. Saqué todos los vestidos y la ropa blanca y volví a empacarlos. Después, cuando apretaba una tira sobre una hebilla, se rompió. El cuero eran tan viejo que estaba casi picado. Cogí una aguja y cosí la tira con grandes y frenéticas puntadas. El hilo olía a sal cuando lo partí de un mordisco.

Entonces oí que se abría la puerta de Quinn.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Puse las maletas fuera de la vista, a la sombra de la cama, y me levanté a escuchar. No se oía nada. Fui a la puerta de la sala y miré dentro. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas y por ella entraba la luz de la luna; pero la habitación estaba vacía, Quinn se había ido.

Había dejado la puerta entornada. Fui hasta ella de puntillas y atisbé el pasillo. Creí percibir otro ruido distinto al de los crujidos habituales y los tictac de la casa; tal vez, una puerta que se abría y se cerraba a lo lejos. Pero no estaba segura.

Llamé una vez, susurrando:

«¡Señorita Quinn!», pero hasta un susurro resonaba en Briar, y guardé silencio, agucé los oídos,  
escudriñé la oscuridad, me interné unos pasos en el pasillo y me paré a escuchar.

Junté las manos y las apreté muy fuerte, más nerviosa de lo que puedo expresar, pero también estaba, para ser sincera, bastante enfadada, pues ¿no era impropio de ella andar por allí fuera, a aquellas horas, sin motivo alguno y sin haberme advertido?

Cuando el reloj dio las once y media la llamé otra vez y avancé algunos pasos más en el pasillo. Pero mi pie tropezó con el borde de una alfombra, y estuve a punto de caer. Ella conocía tan bien el camino que podía recorrerlo sin ayuda de una vela, pero para mí el lugar era extraño. No me atreví a ir a buscarla.

¿Y si me extraviaba en la oscuridad? Quizás no supiera desandar el camino.

Conque me limité a esperar, contando los minutos. Volví al dormitorio y saqué las maletas. Me aposté en la ventana. Había plenilunio, la noche era radiante. El césped se extendía a los pies de la casa, la tapia al final de ella, el río más allá. En algún lugar del agua estaba Caballero, que se aproximaba mientras yo observaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaría?

Por fin, cuando ya echaba humo por las orejas, el reloj dio las doce. Cada campanada me hizo temblar. Sonó la última y resonó su eco. Pensé:

«Ya está.»

Y, mientras lo pensaba, oí el golpeteo sordo de sus botas; ella estaba en la puerta, pálida en la oscuridad, resollando como un gato. %

-¡Perdóname, Rach! -dijo-. He ido a la biblioteca de mi tío. Quería verla por última vez. Pero no podía entrar hasta que supiera que él estaba dormido.

Se estremeció. Me la imaginé pálida, sigilosa, callada y sola entre aquellos libros negros.

-No importa -dije-, pero debemos apurarnos. Venga aquí, venga.

Le entregué su capa y me abroché la mía. Quinn miró a su alrededor, a todo lo que abandonaba. No pudo contener un castañeteo de los dientes. Le di la maleta más liviana. Me puse delante de ella y le planté un dedo en la boca.

-Ahora cuidado -le dije.

Mi nerviosismo se había disipado y de repente recobré la calma. Pensé en mi madre y en todas las casas oscuras y dormidas que debía de haber desvalijado antes de que la apresaran. La mala sangre circuló por mis venas, como un vino.

Salimos por la escalera de servicio. Yo la había recorrido minuciosamente el día anterior, buscando peldaños que no crujieran mucho; ahora la conduje sobre ellos, cogida de la mano, y vigilando dónde ponía los pies. La hice detenerse, esperar y escuchar en el arranque del pasillo donde estaban las puertas de la cocina y del office de la señora Suzy. Su mano aferraba la mía. Corrió un ratón, raudo, por los paneles de madera, pero no hubo ningún otro movimiento, ni se oyó sonido alguno. En el suelo había esteras que amortiguaban el rumor de los zapatos.

Sólo se sentía el frufrú de nuestras faldas.

La puerta que daba al patio estaba cerrada con llave, pero la llave estaba puesta. La saqué antes de girarla, y la unté con un poco de grasa; acto seguido unté con más grasa los cerrojos que había en la parte superior y en la inferior de la puerta. Había cogido la grasa del aparador de la señora Bizcocho. ¡Sacaría seis peniques menos del chico del carnicero! Quinn me vio aplicarla a las cerraduras con una mirada atónita. Dije, bajando la voz:

-Aquí es fácil. Si viniéramos desde el otro lado sería difícil.

Le lancé un guiño. Era la satisfacción del trabajo hecho.

Pensé entonces que ojalá hubiera sido más arduo. Apoyé el hombro en la puerta y la encajé en  
su marco: hecho esto, la llave giró con fluidez y los cerrojos calzaron en sus clavijas, suaves como bebés.

El aire de fuera era frío y claro. La luna proyectaba grandes sombras negras. Las agradecimos. Nos pegamos a los muros más oscuros de la casa, fuimos de uno a otro con rapidez y sigilo, y después atravesamos corriendo un rincón de césped hasta los setos y árboles que había más allá. Volvió a cogerme de la mano y le indiqué hacia dónde tenía que correr. Una sola vez noté que vacilaba, y al volverme la vi mirando a la casa con una expresión extraña que a medias era temor y que al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, era casi una sonrisa. No había luces en las ventanas. Nadie vigilaba. La casa parecía plana como un decorado de teatro. La dejé contemplarla durante casi un minuto y luego le tiré de la mano.

-Tenemos que irnos ya -dije.

Ella volvió la cabeza y no miró más. Llegamos rápidamente a la tapia del parque y la seguimos a lo largo de un sendero enmarañado y húmedo. Los arbustos se enredaban en la lana de nuestras capas, unos bichos saltaron en la hierba y se escabulleron por delante de nosotras; tuvimos que aplastar y romper telarañas perfectas y relucientes como hilos de cristal. El ruido nos pareció estridente. Respirábamos con dificultad.

Recorrimos un trecho tan largo que pensé que nos habíamos pasado la verja que daba al río; pero entonces el camino se ensanchó y surgió el arco, brillantemente iluminado por la luna.  
Quinn se me adelantó, sacó su llave, franqueamos la verja y velozmente la dejamos atrás.

En cuanto estuvimos en el parque respiré con más libertad. Depositamos las maletas en el suelo y nos quedamos inmóviles en la oscuridad, a la sombra de la tapia. La luna alumbraba los juncos de la orilla opuesta y los convertía en lanzas de malignas puntas. La superficie del río parecía casi blanca. Lo único que se oía era el flujo del agua, el trino de algún pájaro; Luego se oyó la salpicadura de un pez. Escuché, y no oí nada. Miré al cielo, a todas sus estrellas. Había más de lo normal. Miré a Quinn. Tenía la cara envuelta en la capa, pero al ver que yo me giraba hacia ella extendió el brazo y me cogió de la mano. No la tomó para que la guiara ni para que la consolase; lo hizo tan sólo porque era la mía.

Una estrella se movió en el cielo y las dos la miramos.

-Trae suerte -dije.

En eso sonó la campana de Briar. Las doce y media: la campanada se oyó claramente en el parque, supongo que aguzada por el aire nítido. Por un segundo, su eco se cernió sobre el oído; por encima se elevó otro sonido más tenue -ella y yo nos separamos al oírlo—, que era el cuidadoso chirrido de unos remos, el deslizamiento de agua contra madera. Por el meandro del río plateado llegaba la forma oscura de una barca.

Vi los remos que se hundían y emergían, esparciendo monedas de luz de luna; después se alzaron en el aire y se hizo el silencio.

La barca se deslizaba hacia los juncos, y se balanceó y chirrió de nuevo cuando Caballero se levantó a medias de su asiento. A la sombra de la tapia, donde estábamos, no podía vernos. No nos veía, pero no fui yo quien dio el primer paso, sino ella.

Caminó envarada hasta la orilla, cogió el cabo de cuerda que él le lanzó y sujetó el balanceo de la barca hasta que se estabilizó.

No recuerdo si Caballero habló. Creo que en vez de mirarme, después de haber ayudado a Quinn a cruzar el antiguo embarcadero, me dio la mano y me guió como a ella a lo largo de las planchas podridas. Creo que hicimos todo esto en silencio. Sé que la barca era estrecha, y que nuestras faldas abultaron al sentarnos, porque cuando Caballero agarró los remos para virar, nos bamboleamos y yo temí de pronto que el bote volcara y me imaginé que el agua inundaba todos aquellos pliegues y volantes y nos tragaba hacia el fondo. Pero Quinn guardó el equilibrio. Vi que Caballero la contemplaba. Nadie habló, sin embargo. Lo habíamos hecho todo en un instante, y el bote avanzaba rápido. Navegábamos a favor de la corriente.

Durante un trecho, el río siguió la tapia del parque; sobrepasamos el sitio donde yo le había visto besarle la mano; después, la tapia se alejó, serpenteando. La suplantó una hilera de árboles oscuros. Quinn no los miraba, tenía los ojos clavados en su regazo.

Proseguimos con mucha cautela. Una gran quietud envolvía la noche. Caballero mantenía la barca lo más cerca posible de las sombras de la orilla; sólo de tanto en tanto, cuando los árboles raleaban, avanzábamos bajo la luz de la luna. Pero no había nadie por allí que nos viese. Las casas edificadas cerca del río estaban oscuras y cerradas a cal y canto. Al llegar a un punto en que el río se ensanchaba y había islas con barcazas atracadas en ellas y caballos pastando, Caballero dejó de remar y nos deslizamos en silencio, pero tampoco había nadie que nos viera pasar o se acercase a mirarnos. El río volvió a estrecharse y seguimos su curso; más adelante no hubo ya casas ni embarcaciones. Sólo hubo oscuridad, la luz quebrada de la luna, el chirrido de las espadillas, el ascenso y descenso de las manos de Caballero y el blanco de sus mejillas por encima de sus patillas.

No surcamos durante mucho tiempo el río. En un paraje de la ribera, a tres kilómetros de Briar, paró la barca y la atracó.

De allí había zarpado. Había dejado un caballo allí, con una silla de amazona encima. Nos ayudó a desembarcar, sentó a Quinn en el caballo y ató las maletas a su lado. Dijo:

-Nos falta más o menos un kilómetro. ¿Quinn? -Ella no respondió-. Tienes que ser valiente. Estamos muy cerca.

Me miró a mí y asintió. Nos pusimos en marcha, él llevando al caballo de la brida, Quinn encorvada y rígida en su silla, y yo caminando detrás. No nos topamos con nadie. Miré otra vez las estrellas. En casa nunca veías estrellas tan luminosas, el cielo nunca estaba tan oscuro y despejado.

El caballo no llevaba herraduras. Sus cascos resonaban sordos en la tierra del camino.

Avanzábamos bastante despacio; a causa de Quinn, supuse, para que no la marease el zarandeo. De todos modos, parecía mareada, y cuando por fin llegamos al sitio que él había encontrado -había dos o tres casas de campo inclinadas, y una gran iglesia negra-, su aspecto había empeorado. Un perro que se acercó rompió a ladrar. Caballero le dio un puntapié y el animal aulló. Nos condujo a la casa más cercana a la iglesia, y por su puerta abierta salió un hombre, seguido de una mujer con un farol. Nos estaban esperando. Era la mujer que nos había reservado habitaciones: estaba bostezando, pero mientras lo hacía estiraba el cuello para tener una buena visión de Quinn. A Caballero le hizo una reverencia. El hombre era el clérigo, el párroco... o como se llame. Se inclinó; llevaba una sucia túnica blanca, y no se había afeitado. Dijo:

-Buenas noches. Buenas noches a usted, señorita. ¡Y qué noche más hermosa para una escapada!

Caballero sólo dijo:

«¿Está todo listo?»

Levantó los brazos hacia Quinn, para ayudarla a desmontar; ella descendió con desmaña, sin soltar las manos de la silla, y al tocar el suelo se alejó de él. No se acercó a mí, sino que se mantuvo aparte. La mujer seguía examinándola. Contemplaba su tez pálida, su bello rostro inmóvil, su aire de mareo, y supe que pensaba -como supongo que cualquiera lo haría- que estaba embarazada y que se casaba por miedo. Quizás Caballero se lo había dado a entender cuando habló con ella. Porque favorecía sus planes, en el caso de que se interpusiera el señor Fabray, hacer creer que había poseído a Quinn en la propia casa de su tío; y más tarde podríamos decir que ella había perdido al niño.

Pensé que diría eso por quinientas libras más.

Lo pensé a pesar del odio que sentí por la mujer que miraba de aquel modo a Quinn, y a pesar de que me odié a mí misma por pensarlo. El clérigo se adelantó e hizo otra reverencia.

-Todo listo, en efecto, señor -dijo-. Sólo queda el asuntillo de... a la vista de las especiales circunstancias...

-Sí, sí -dijo Caballero.

Se llevó aparte al párroco y sacó su monedero. El caballo agitó la cabeza, pero de una de las otras casas había salido un chico para llevárselo. El también miró a Quinn, pero después me miró a mí, y fue a mí a quien saludó tocándose la gorra con la mano. Claro está que no la había visto montada en la silla, y como yo vestía uno de los viejos vestidos de Quinn debí de parecerle una dama, y ella tenía un porte tan abatido y apocado que parecía la criada.

Ella no lo vio. Estaba mirando al suelo. El párroco se guardó el dinero en algún bolsillo debajo de su toga y luego se frotó las manos.

-Muy bien -dijo- ¿No quiere la señora cambiarse de ropa? ¿Le gustaría ver su habitación? ¿O celebramos la unión ahora mismo?

-Ahora mismo -dijo Caballero, antes de que nadie pudiera contestar.

Se quitó el sombrero y se alisó el pelo, toqueteándose un poco los rizos alrededor de las orejas. Quinn estaba muy tiesa. Me acerqué a ella, le adecenté la capucha y le arreglé los pliegues de la capa; luego le pasé las manos por el pelo y las mejillas. Ella no me miró. Tenía la cara fría. El dobladillo de su falda era oscuro, como si lo hubieran bañado en un tinte de luto.

Su capa estaba manchada de barro. Dije:

-Déme sus mitones, señorita... -Porque sabía que, debajo de ellos, tenía los guantes blancos de cabritilla-. Es mucho mejor que vaya a su boda con guantes blancos que con mitones de gamuza.

Me dejó quitárselos y luego cruzó las manos. La mujer me dijo:

-¿No hay flores para la señora?

Miré a Caballero. El se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te gustaría una flor, Quinn? -dijo con indiferencia. Ella no contestó. El dijo-: Bueno, creo que prescindiremos de flores. Ahora, señor, si le parece bien...

-¡Por lo menos debería conseguirle una flor! -dije-. ¡Sólo una, para que la lleve a la iglesia!

No lo había pensado hasta que lo dijo la mujer; pero ahora..., ¡ah!, la crueldad de convertirla en su esposa, sin un mínimo detalle, me pareció tan horrible que no pude soportarlo.

Me salió una voz casi frenética, y Caballero me miró malhumorado, y el párroco con curiosidad, y la mujer con tristeza, y entonces Quinn volvió los ojos hacia mí y dijo, lentamente:

-Me gustaría una flor, Finn. Me gustaría. Y Rach también tiene que tener una flor.

Cada vez que se decía esta palabra, flor, parecía sonar un poco más raro; Caballero resopló y empezó a mirar alrededor, con una expresión irritada. El cura también buscaba. Eran como la una y media, y estaba muy oscuro donde no iluminaba la luna.

Estábamos en un césped embarrado, con setos de zarzas. Los setos eran negros. Si hubiera flores allí, no las habríamos encontrado. Le dije a la mujer:

-¿No tiene nada que nos pueda servir? ¿No tiene una flor en un tiesto?

Ella pensó un minuto y luego, ágilmente, volvió a entrar en la casa y salió con un ramito de hojas secas, redondas como chelines, blancas como papel, temblorosas sobre unos tallos delgados que parecían a punto de partirse.

Eran lunarias. Las contemplamos sin que nadie supiera su nombre. Quinn cogió los tallos y los dividió, dándome algunos y quedándose con la mayoría para ella. Las hojas temblaban más que nunca en sus manos. Caballero encendió un cigarro, le dio dos caladas y lo tiró. La colilla brillaba en la oscuridad. Hizo una señal al clérigo, y éste cogió el farol y nos condujo a través de la verja de la iglesia y a lo largo de un sendero entre una hilera de sepulturas inclinadas a las que la luna arrancaba sombras afiladas y profundas. Quinn caminaba con Caballero, con el brazo apoyado en el suyo. Yo iba con la mujer. Ibamos a ser las testigos. Se llamaba la señora Hummel.

-¿Vienen de lejos? -preguntó.

No respondí.

La iglesia era de pedernal y, aun iluminada por la luna, parecía muy negra. El interior estaba encalado, pero el blanco se había tornado amarillo. Había unas cuantas velas encendidas alrededor del altar y de los bancos, y unas polillas en torno a las velas, algunas muertas en la cera. No intentamos sentarnos, sino que fuimos derechos hasta el altar y el párroco se colocó delante con la Biblia. Pestañeó ante la página. Al leer se embrolló con las palabras. La señora Hummel resoplaba como un caballo. Yo sostenía mi pobre y encorvada ramita de lunaria, y observaba a Quinn muy rígida en su sitio, al lado de Caballero. Yo la había besado. Me había tendido sobre ella. La había tocado con una mano acariciante. La había llamado «perla». Ella había sido más buena conmigo que cualquier otra persona salvo la señora Sylvester, y me había hecho amarla, cuando mi sola intención había sido buscarle la ruina.

Estaba a punto de casarse y estaba muerta de miedo. Y pronto nadie volvería a amarla nunca.

Vi que Caballero la miraba. El párroco tosió encima de su libro. Habíamos llegado a la parte de la ceremonia en que preguntaban si alguno de los presentes conocía algún impedimento para que el hombre y la mujer que tenía delante contrajeran matrimonio; miró por encima de las cejas y durante un segundo la iglesia permaneció en silencio.

Contuve la respiración y no dije nada.

De modo que él prosiguió, mirando a Quinn y a Caballero, y les preguntó lo mismo, diciendo que el día del juicio final tendrían que confesar todos los secretos horribles de su corazón, y que más valía confesarlos ahora y zanjar el asunto.

De nuevo hubo un silencio.

Se dirigió a Caballero.

-¿Quiere usted...? -dijo, y todo lo demás—. ¿Honrará a su esposa durante toda lavida?

-Sí -dijo Caballero.

El párroco asintió. Después se dirigió a Quinn y le preguntó lo mismo, y ella respondió, tras un titubeo.

-Sí, quiero -dijo.

Entonces Caballero se destensó un poco. El párroco se despegó el cuello de la garganta y se la rascó.

-¿Quién entrega a esta mujer en matrimonio? -dijo.

Permanecí totalmente inmóvil hasta que Caballero se giró hacia mí; hizo un gesto con la cabeza y yo fui a colocarme al lado de Quinn, y me indicaron que tenía que cogerle la mano y pasársela al párroco para que él la pusiera en la de Caballero. Más que nada en el mundo, habría querido que esto lo hiciera la señora Hummel. Los dedos de Quinn, sin el guante, estaban rígidos y fríos como si fueran de cera. Caballero los tomó y repitió las palabras que le leyó el oficiante; a continuación Quinn cogió su mano y pronunció las mismas palabras. Su voz era tan débil que parecía ascender como humo en la oscuridad y luego desvanecerse.

Caballero sacó un anillo, tomó de nuevo la mano de Quinn y se lo insertó en el dedo, repitiendo al mismo tiempo las palabras del párroco, de que la veneraría y le daría todos sus bienes. El anillo producía un efecto extraño en la mano de Quinn.

Parecía de oro a la luz de la vela, pero, como vi más tarde, era falso.

Todo lo era, y no habría podido ser peor. El párroco leyó otra oración, levantó las manos y cerró los ojos.

-Lo que Dios ha unido -dijo-, que el hombre no lo separe.

Y eso fue todo.

Estaban casados.

Caballero la besó y ella se balanceó, como aturdida. La señora Hummel dijo en un murmullo:

-No sabe lo que le espera, mírela. Lo sabrá más tarde..., un hombretón como él. Je, je.

No me volví a mirarla. De haberlo hecho le habría propinado un puñetazo. El párroco cerró la Biblia y nos llevó del altar a la habitación donde guardaba el registro. En él Caballero escribió su nombre y Quinn -que en adelante sería la señora Hudson- escribió el suyo; y la señora Hummel y yo pusimos los nuestros debajo. Caballero ya me había enseñado a escribir «Smith»; aun así, lo escribí torpemente y me avergoncé. ¡Me avergoncé de aquello! El recinto estaba oscuro y olía a humedad. En las vigas aleteaban cosas; quizás pájaros, tal vez murciélagos. Vi a Quinn escudriñando las sombras, como temiendo que se le abalanzaran.

Caballero la tomó del brazo, se lo sostuvo y la condujo fuera de la iglesia. Unas nubes tapaban la luna, y la noche era más oscura. El párroco nos estrechó la mano, hizo una reverencia a Quinn y se marchó. Lo hizo a toda prisa, y mientras caminaba se quitó la sotana y debajo llevaba ropa negra; pareció que se apagaba como se apaga una luz. La señora Hummel nos llevó a su casa. Ella transportaba el farol y nosotros íbamos a trompicones tras ella; la puerta era baja, y al cruzarla Caballero le derribó el sombrero. La señora nos llevó por unos tramos de escaleras escoradas, demasiado estrechas para nuestras faldas, hasta un rellano más o menos tan grande como un armario, donde todos nos apretujamos durante un momento y donde la llama del farol entró en contacto con la capa de Quinn y le quemó la bocamanga.

Había allí dos puertas cerradas que daban a los dos pequeños dormitorios de la casa. En el primero había un colchón de paja sobre un camastro en el suelo, y era el mío. El segundo tenía una cama más grande, una butaca y un ropero, y era el de Caballero y Quinn. Ella entró en la alcoba y clavó los ojos en el suelo, sin mirar a nada. Había una sola vela encendida. Sus maletas estaban al lado de la cama. Fui a sacar sus cosas, una por una, y a meterlas en el ropero. La señora Hummel dijo:

-¡Qué bonita ropa blanca!

Estaba observando desde la puerta. Caballero estaba junto a ella, con una expresión rara. Era él quien me había enseñado a manejar unas enaguas, pero ahora, al verme sacar las camisas y las medias de Quinn, parecía casi asustado. Dijo:

-Bueno, voy a fumar un último cigarrillo abajo. Rach, ¿te encargarás de poner la habitación cómoda?

No contesté. El y la patrona hicieron al bajar un ruido de mil diablos con las botas, y la puerta y las tablas y la escalera torcida retemblaron. Poco después le oí fuera, encendiendo una cerilla. Miré a Quinn. Aún tenía en las manos los tallos de lunaria.

Dio un paso hacia mí y dijo rápidamente:

-Si te llamo más tarde, ¿vendrás?

Le cogí las flores de la mano y después la capa. Dije:

-No piense en eso. Durará un minuto.

Ella me agarró de la muñeca con la mano derecha, que todavía llevaba el guante puesto. Dijo:

—Escúchame, hablo en serio. Da igual lo que él haga. Si te llamo, dime que vendrás. Te daré dinero si lo haces.

Su voz era extraña. Le temblaban los dedos, pero me agarraba fuerte. La idea de que me diese aunque sólo fuera un cuarto de penique era espantosa. Dije:

-¿Dónde tiene las gotas? Mire, aquí hay agua, tómese las gotas y se quedará dormida.

-¿Dormir? -dijo. Se rió y respiró-. ¿Crees que quiero dormir en mi noche de bodas?

Me apartó la mano. Me puse detrás de ella y empecé a desvestirla. Cuando ya le había quitado el vestido y el corsé, me volví y le dije en voz baja:

-Más vale que use el orinal. Y que se lave las piernas, antes de que él venga.

Creo que se estremeció. No la miré, pero oí las salpicaduras del agua. Luego la peiné. No había espejo para que se viese, y cuando se acostó miró a su lado y no había mesa, ni caja, ni retrato, ni luz: vi que extendía el brazo como una ciega.

Entonces se cerró la puerta de la casa, y ella se recostó, agarró las mantas y se las subió hasta la altura del pecho. Su cara parecía morena contra la blancura de la almohada, pero yo sabía que estaba pálida. Oímos a Caballero y a la señora Hummel hablando en la habitación de abajo. Se oían con claridad sus voces. Había rendijas entre las tablas del suelo, y se veía una luz tenue.

Miré a Quinn. Captó mi mirada. Tenía los ojos negros, pero le brillaban como cristales.

-¿Vas a seguir apartando la vista? -dijo, en un susurro, cuando me vio girar la cabeza.

La miré de nuevo. No pude evitarlo, aunque su cara era un espanto, era horrible verla. Caballero continuaba hablando. Entró en el cuarto el soplo de una brisa que atenuó la llama de la vela. Tirité. Pero ella no dejaba de mirarme.

Habló de nuevo:

-Ven aquí -dijo.

Moví la cabeza. Ella lo repitió. Volví a negar con la cabeza, pero fui hacia ella, a pesar de todo; crucé sin hacer ruido las tablas crujientes y ella levantó los brazos, acercó mi cara hacia la suya y me besó. Me besó con su dulce boca, salada de lágrimas; y no pude menos que devolverle el beso; mi corazón era ya como hielo en mi pecho, ya como agua fluyendo del calor de sus labios. Pero entonces hizo esto: apretando con los dedos mi cabeza, me empujó fortísimo la boca contra la suya, y me cogió la mano y la llevó primero a su pecho y después a donde las mantas se hundían, entre sus piernas. Allí se frotó con mis dedos hasta que ardieron.

La sensación dulce y veloz que su beso me había producido se convirtió en algo como horror o miedo. Me zafé de ella y retiré los dedos.

-¿No quieres hacerlo? -dijo, hablando bajo, extendiendo el brazo-. ¿No lo hiciste antes, en previsión de esta noche? ¡No puedes entregarme a él ahora, con tus besos en mi boca, tu tacto en mi cuerpo, ahí, para ayudarme a sobrellevarlo! ¡No te vayas!-Me agarró otra vez-. Te fuiste antes. Dijiste que te había soñado. Ahora no estoy soñando. ¡Ojalá soñase! ¡Dios sabe, Dios sabe que querría estar soñando y despertar otra vez en Briar!

Sus dedos resbalaron de mi brazo, y se recostó y se hundió en la almohada; yo, de pie, unía y desunía las manos, asustada por su expresión, sus palabras y su tono cada vez más alto; temía que fuese a gritar o a desmayarse; temía, ¡Dios me condene!, que gritase lo bastante alto para que Caballero y la señora Hummel oyesen que yo la había besado.

—¡Chist! ¡Chist! -musité-. Está casada con él ahora. Es otra persona. Es su mujer. Tiene que...

Me callé. Ella levantó la cabeza. Abajo, la luz era más intensa y se desplazaba. Las botas de Caballero retumbaron en la estrecha escalera. Le oí reducir el paso, vacilar ante la puerta.

Quizás se preguntase si debía llamar, como hacía en Briar. Por fin aplicó lentamente el pulgar sobre el picaporte y entró.

-¿Estás lista? -dijo.

Traía consigo el frío de la noche. No dije nada más, ni a él ni a ella. No miré a la cara de Quinn. Fui a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama. Me tumbé a oscuras con la capa y el vestido puestos y la cabeza entre el colchón y la almohada; y lo único que oí, todas la veces en que desperté aquella noche, fueron los bichitos que se arrastraban entre la paja, debajo de mi mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente, Caballero vino a mi habitación.

Entró en mangas de camisa.

-Quiere que vayas a vestirla -dijo.

El desayunó en el piso de abajo. A Quinn le habían subido una bandeja con un plato. En el plato había huevos y riñones; no los había probado. Estaba sentada muy tiesa en la butaca junto a la ventana, y vi al instante cómo sería en adelante mi relación con ella. Tenía la tez tersa, pero oscura en torno a los ojos. No llevaba los guantes. La alianza amarilla relucía. Ella me miró como lo miraba todo —el plato de huevos, la vista desde la ventana, el vestido que yo sostenía para introducírselo por la cabeza-, con una mirada dócil, distante y extraña; y cuando le hablé para preguntarle una nimiedad, ella escuchó, aguardó y al responder parpadeó, como si la respuesta y la pregunta -hasta los movimientos de su garganta al pronunciar las palabras fueran absolutamente sorprendentes e insólitas.

La vestí y ella se sentó de nuevo junto a la ventana.

Mantuvo las manos dobladas a la altura de la muñeca, con los dedos ligeramente levantados, como si dejarlos descansar sobre la tela suave de su ancha falda pudiese hacerles daño.

Tenía la cabeza ladeada. Creí que quizás estuviera tratando de escuchar las campanadas de Briar. Pero en ningún momento mencionó a su tío ni su antigua vida.

Cogí su orinal y lo vacié en el retrete que había detrás de la casa. La señora Hummel me abordó al pie de la escalera. Llevaba una sábana en el brazo. Dijo:

-El señor Hudson dice que hay que cambiar la ropa de cama.

Me miró como si tuviese ganas de guiñarme un ojo. No la miré el tiempo suficiente para que pudiese hacerlo. Me había olvidado de esta cuestión. Subí despacio las escaleras y ella me siguió, resoplando más que nunca. Tras hacerle a Quinn una especie de reverencia, fue a la cama y retiró las mantas. Debajo había algunas manchas de sangre oscura, que habían sido restregadas y esparcidas. Ella las examinó y luego buscó mi mirada como diciendo: «Vaya, quién lo hubiera dicho. ¡Un buen revolcón, al fin y al cabo!» Desde su asiento, Quinn miraba por la ventana. En la habitación de abajo se oyó el chirrido del cuchillo de Caballero sobre el plato. La señora Hummel levantó la sábana, para ver si la sangre había manchado el colchón de debajo; la complació ver que no era así.

La ayudé a cambiarla y luego la acompañé a la puerta. Ella había hecho otra reverencia y había visto la mirada extraña y mansa de Quinn.

-Ha sido duro para ella, ¿eh? -susurró—. ¿Quizás echa de menos a su hombre?

Al principio no dije nada. Después recordé nuestro plan y lo que iba a ocurrir. Más vale que ocurra pronto, pensé sombríamente. Me quedé con ella en el pequeño rellano y cerré la puerta. Le hablé en voz baja:

-Duro no es la palabra. Hay problemas aquí arriba. El señor Hudson la adora y no tolerará cotilleos..., la ha traído a este sitio tranquilo con idea de que el campo la calme.

-¿Calmarla? -dijo ella entonces-. ¿Quiere decir...? ¡Dios me libre! ¿No irá a estallar..., perder los estribos..., pegar fuego a la casa?

—No, no -dije-. Ella sólo... tiene la cabeza muy embarullada.

-Pobre señora -dijo ella.

Pero vi que pensaba. El trato no consistía en tener a una loca en la casa. Y cada vez que, en adelante, subía una bandeja, miraba de refilón a Quinn y la dejaba muy deprisa, como si tuviera miedo de que la mordiese.

-No le gusto -dijo Quinn, tras haberla visto actuar de aquel modo un par de veces.

Yo tragué saliva y dije:

-¿Que no le gusta? ¡Qué idea! ¿Por qué no iba a gustarle?

-No lo sé -respondió ella suavemente, mirándose las manos.

Más tarde también Caballero le oyó decir esto; vino a verme a solas.

-Qué bien -dijo-. Haz que Hummel le tenga miedo, y que Quinn tenga miedo de Hummel, sin darlo a entender... Muy bien. Esto nos ayudará cuando llegue el momento de llamar al médico.

Dejó pasar una semana antes de llamarle. Pensé que era la peor semana de mi vida. El le había dicho a Quinn que deberían quedarse un día; pero la segunda mañana la miró y le dijo:

-¡Qué pálida estás, Quinn! Me parece que no estás bien. Creo que deberíamos quedarnos un poco más, hasta que recuperes fuerzas.

—¿Un poco más? -dijo ella, con un tono apagado-. ¿Pero no podemos ir a tu casa de Londres?

—Creo de verdad que no te encuentras bien.

-¿Bien? Pero si estoy muy bien..., pregúntale a Rach. Rach, dile al señor Hudson lo bien que me encuentro.

Se estremeció en su silla. Yo no dije nada.

-Sólo uno o dos días -dijo Caballero—. Hasta que hayas descansado. Hasta que estés tranquila. ¿Y si te quedaras más tiempo en la cama...?

Ella se echó a llorar. El se le acercó y ella redobló sus temblores y su llanto. Él dijo:

-¡Oh, Quinn, me rompe el corazón verte así! Si pensara que te serviría de alivio, por supuesto que te llevaría a Londres ahora mismo... Te llevaría en brazos..., ¿crees que no lo haría? Pero fíjate en ti misma y dime: ¿de verdad crees que estás bien?

-No lo sé —dijo ella—. Todo es tan raro aquí. Tengo miedo, Finn...

-¿Y no será más raro en Londres? ¿Y no estarías asustada allí, donde hay tanto ruido, y gente, y oscuridad? Ah, no, éste es el sitio donde debo cuidarte. Aquí está la señora Hummel, para que te sientas cómoda...

-La señora Hummel me odia.

—¿Odiarte? Oh, Quinn. Ahora estás diciendo tonterías, y debería entristecerme que las digas, y a Rach también, ¿verdad, Rach? -Yo no respondí-. Pues claro que se entristece -dijo con sus duros ojos castaños en los míos. Quinn me miró también, y apartó la vista. Caballero tomó su cabeza en las manos y le besó la frente- Vamos -dijo-. No discutamos más. Nos quedaremos otro día..., sólo un día, ¡hasta que la palidez abandone tus mejillas y los ojos vuelvan a brillarte!

Dijo lo mismo al día siguiente. El cuarto día estuvo severo con ella: dijo que parecía querer disgustarle, hacerle esperar, cuando lo único que él quería era llevarla a Chelsea como esposa; el quinto día la cogió en sus brazos y, al borde de las lágrimas, le dijo que la amaba.

A partir de entonces ella ya no preguntó cuánto tiempo iban a quedarse. Su cara no recobró el color. Tenía la mirada opaca. Caballero dijo a la señora Hummel que le preparase toda clase de comida nutritiva, y ella le llevó más huevos, más riñones, hígado, bacon grasiento y morcillas. La carne agrió el aire de la habitación. Quinn no probaba estos alimentos. Los comía yo, puesto que alguien tenía que hacerlo. Yo me los comía y ella se sentaba a mirar por la ventana, dando vueltas al anillo de su dedo, extendiendo las manos o mordiéndose un mechón de pelo.

Tenía los cabellos tan mates como los ojos. No me dejaba lavárselos; a duras penas me permitía peinárselos, porque dijo que no soportaba que el cepillo le rascase la cabeza. Seguía llevando puesto el vestido que había traído de Briar, que tenía el dobladillo manchado de barro. Su mejor vestido -uno de seda me lo regaló. Dijo:

-¿Para qué ponérmelo aquí? Prefiero que lo lleves tú. Es mucho mejor que te lo pongas tú, en vez de que esté guardado en el ropero.

Nuestros dedos se tocaron por debajo de la seda, y nos separamos, alarmadas. Después de aquella primera noche, no había intentado besarme de nuevo.

Cogí el vestido. Ensancharle la cintura me ayudaba a pasar las terribles horas; y a ella parecía gustarle ver cómo yo lo cosía. Cuando terminé, me lo puse y me coloqué ante ella, su expresión era extraña.

-¡Qué bien te sienta! -dijo, sonrojándose-. El color te realza los ojos y el pelo. Lo sabía. Ahora eres toda una belleza, ¿no? Y yo estoy fea, ¿no crees?

Yo le había llevado un espejito de la señora Hummel. Lo empuñó con su mano trémula y lo colocó delante de nuestros rostros. Me acordé de aquel día en que ella me había probado un vestido, en su antigua habitación, y había dicho que éramos hermanas, y de lo alegre que había estado entonces, y lo regordeta y desenfadada. Le había gustado mirarse en el espejo y embellecerse para Caballero. Ahora... ¡lo vi! ¡Lo vi en la malicia desesperada de sus ojos! Ahora se alegraba de haberse afeado.

Creía que así él no la querría.

Habría podido decirle que él la querría de todas maneras.

Pero no sé lo que él le había hecho. Yo no hablaba con él más de lo preciso. Hacía todo lo que era necesario, pero lo hacía en una especie de denso y desventurado trance, procurando no pensar ni sentir; estaba tan abatida, casi, como Quinn. Y Caballero, para hacerle justicia, parecía igualmente atribulado. Sólo subía a besarla y a intimidarla, un rato cada día; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba sentado en la sala de la señora Hummel, fumando: el humo ascendía a través del suelo y se mezclaba con el olor de la carne, el orinal, las sábanas de la cama. Un par de veces se marchó a caballo. Fue en busca de noticias del señor Fabray, pero sólo oyó el rumor de que había un revuelo extraño en Briar, nadie sabía exactamente por qué. Por la noche se apostaba junto a una cerca en la parte trasera de la casa, a mirar a los cerdos de hocico negro, o daba una vuelta por la alameda o alrededor del cementerio. Paseaba, sin embargo, como si supiera que le observábamos, no al estilo jactancioso de antes, cuando fumaba cigarros en el césped, sino andando a tirones, como si no aguantara nuestra mirada en la espalda.

De noche yo desvestía a Quinn, cuando él llegaba les dejaba solos y me acostaba con la cabeza entre la almohada y el colchón susurrante.

Yo debería haber dicho que él sólo necesitaba hacérselo una vez. Tendría que haber pensado que él quizás temiera dejarla embarazada. Pero había otras cosas que pensé que él querría que ella hiciera, ahora que él ya sabía lo tersas que eran sus manos, lo mórbidos que eran sus pechos, lo cálida y  
resbalosa que era su boca.

Y cada mañana, cuando yo iba a verla, Quinn parecía más pálida y más delgada y más aturdida que la noche anterior; y él me miraba menos que antes, y se tiraba de las patillas, y su arrogancia se había desvanecido.

Él, por lo menos, sabía el horror que se traía entre manos, el maldito canalla.

Finalmente mandó llamar al médico.

Le oí escribiendo la carta en la sala de la casa. Le escribía a un médico que él conocía. Tal vez hubiese cometido alguna fechoría, quizás en algún asunto médico femenino, y había abierto un manicomio porque era algo más seguro. Pero la deshonestidad, para nosotros, equivalía a seguridad. El médico no conocía el plan de Caballero. A éste no le interesaba compartir con él el dinero.

Además, la historia era de lo más sólida. Y estaba la señora Hummel para ratificarla. Quinn era joven, era fantasiosa y la habían tenido apartada del mundo. Había dado la impresión de que amaba a Caballero, y él la amaba; pero apenas una hora después de casados ella había empezado a volverse rara. Creo que cualquier médico habría hecho lo que hizo aquél, al oír la historia que le contó Caballero y al vernos a Quinn y a mí tal como estábamos entonces.

Vino con otro médico, su ayudante. Hace falta el dictamen de dos médicos para recluir a una paciente. Su centro de trabajo estaba cerca de Reading. El coche en que llegaron tenía un aspecto extraño, con postigos como persianas de lamas y pinchos en la trasera. Pero no vinieron a llevarse a Quinn; no todavía, sino sólo a examinarla. Se la llevaron más tarde. Caballero le dijo que eran dos de sus amigos pintores. A ella no pareció interesarle. Me dejó que la lavara, que le arreglase un poco el pelo y que le adecentase el vestido; pero no se movió de su silla y no dijo una palabra. Sólo cuando vio el carruaje lo miró fijamente y empezó a respirar un poco más rápido, y yo me pregunté si habría visto, como yo, las persianas y los pinchos. Los médicos se apearon. Caballero se precipitó a su encuentro, se estrecharon las manos, juntaron las cabezas y lanzaron una mirada furtiva hacia nuestra ventana.

Caballero se marchó y les dejó esperando. Subió a vernos.

Se frotaba las manos y sonreía. Dijo:

-Vaya, ¿qué os parece? Han venido mis amigos Graves y Christie, de visita desde Londres. ¿Te acuerdas de que te hablé de ellos, Quinn? ¡Creo que no me creían realmente casado! Han venido a ver por sí mismos el fenómeno.

Seguía sonriendo. Quinn no le miraba.

-¿Te importa, cariño, que les haga subir? Están abajo con la señora Hummel.

Yo les oía en la sala, hablando en un tono bajo y serio.

Sabía las preguntas que estarían haciendo y las respuestas que les estaría dando la señora Hummel. Caballero aguardaba a que Quinn hablase y como no lo hizo me miró a mí. Dijo:

-Rach, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Me hizo una señal con los ojos. Quinn nos siguió con la mirada, parpadeando. Salí con él al rellano desigual, y cerró la puerta a mi espalda.

-Creo que deberías dejarme con ella cuando vengan a buscarla -dijo-. Yo la vigilaré; quizás la ponga nerviosa. Está demasiado tranquila teniéndote a ti siempre a su lado.

-No dejes que le hagan daño —dije.

-¿Daño? -Casi se rió-. Esos hombres son unos granujas. Les gusta poner a buen recaudo a los lunáticos. Si por ellos fuera, los meterían como a lingotes en cámaras acorazadas, y a vivir de las rentas. No le harán daño. Pero conocen su negocio, y un escándalo les arruinaría. Creen en mi palabra, pero tienen que hablar con ella y examinarla, y también tendrán que hablar contigo. Sabrás qué contestar, por supuesto.

Hice una mueca.

-¿Sí? -dije.

Entornó los ojos.

-No juegues conmigo, Rach. No ahora que estamos tan cerca. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que decir?

Me encogí de hombros, todavía enfurruñada.

-Creo que sí.

-Buena chica. Primero hablarán contigo.

Hizo ademán de ponerme la mano encima. Me agaché y le rehuí. Fui a mi cuarto y aguardé. Los médicos vinieron al cabo de un momento. Les acompañaba Caballero, que cerró la puerta y se quedó junto a ella, con los ojos fijos en mi cara.

Eran hombres altos, como él, y uno de ellos era corpulento.

Vestían chaquetas negras y botas elásticas. Cuando se movían, hacían temblar el suelo, las paredes y las ventanas. Sólo habló uno de ellos: el más delgado; el otro se limitó a observar. Se inclinaron ante mí, y yo hice una reverencia.

-Ah -dijo el que hablaba cuando yo hice esto. Era el doctor Christie-. Ahora ya sabes quiénes somos, ¿verdad? ¿No te importa que te preguntemos cosas que podrían parecer impertinentes? Somos amigos del señor Hudson, y tenemos mucha curiosidad por que nos hables de su matrimonio y de su reciente esposa.

-Sí -dije-. Se refiere a mi ama.

-Ah -repitió él-. Tu ama. Ahora refréscame la memoria. ¿Quién es ella?

-La señora Hudson -dije-. De soltera, señorita Fabray.

-La señora Hudson, de soltera, señorita Fabray. Ah. -Asintió.

El médico silencioso (el doctor Graves) sacó un lápiz y una libreta. Su colega prosiguió.

-Tu ama. ¿Y tú eres...?

-Su doncella, señor.

-Claro. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

El doctor Graves empuñaba el lápiz, listo para escribir.

Caballero captó mi mirada y asintió.

-Rachel Smith, señor -dije.

El doctor Christie me miró con mayor atención.

-Parece que has vacilado -dijo-. ¿Estás totalmente segura de que es tu nombre?

-¡Sé cómo me llamo! -dije.

-Claro.

Sonrió. Mi corazón seguía acelerado. Quizás él lo notó. Pareció volverse afable. Dijo:

-Bien, señorita Smith, ¿puedes decirnos ahora desde cuándo conoces a tu señora...?

Era como aquella vez en Lant Street en que Caballero me plantó delante de él y me hizo repasar mi personaje. Les hablé de Lady Alice, de Mayfair, de la antigua nodriza de Caballero y de mi madre muerta; y luego les hablé de Quinn. Dije que al principio parecía que le gustaba el señor Hudson, pero que al cabo de una semana de su noche de bodas se había vuelto muy triste y desaliñada, y que me asustaba.

El doctor Graves anotó todo esto. El doctor Christie dijo:

-Asustada. ¿Por ti, quieres decir?

-No por mí, señor -dije-. Por ella. Creo que es tan desgraciada que podría hacerse daño.

-Ya veo -dijo él. Y luego-: Tienes afecto a tu ama. Has hablado con mucho cariño de ella. Ahora vas a decirme algo. ¿Qué cuidado crees que necesita tu señora para sentirse mejor?

-Creo... -dije.

-¿Sí?

-Quisiera...

El asintió.

-Sigue.

—Quisiera que la atendieran ustedes, señor, y que la vigilaran —dije de corrido- Quisiera que la cuiden en algún sitio donde nadie pueda tocarla ni hacerle daño...

Noté al instante que el corazón se me subía a la garganta, y la voz se me empañó de lágrimas. Caballero no apartaba los ojos de mí. El médico me cogió la mano y me la sostuvo, cerrada alrededor de mi muñeca, con familiaridad.

-Ya, ya -dijo-. No debes angustiarte tanto. Tu señora tendrá todo lo que quieres que tenga. ¡En realidad, ha sido muy afortunada al tener una sirvienta tan buena y fiel como tú!

Me palmeó y acarició la mano antes de soltarla. Consultó su reloj. Vio la mirada de Caballero y asintió.

-Muy bien -dijo-. Muy bien. Ahora, si le parece que vayamos a...

-Desde luego -dijo velozmente Caballero-. Desde luego. Por aquí.

Abrió la puerta, los tres me dieron su negra espalda y salieron del cuarto. Al observarles mientras salían, me invadió de repente una sensación... no sabría decir si de desdicha o de miedo. Di un paso adelante y les llamé.

-¡No le gustan los huevos, señor! -grité. El doctor Christie se volvió a medias. Yo había levantado la mano. Ahora la dejé caer-. No le gustan los huevos -repetí, más débilmente-, estén como estén cocinados.

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. El sonrió y se inclinó, pero de un modo humorístico. El doctor Graves escribió -o fingió que escribía- en su libreta: No le gustan los huevos. Caballero les hizo pasar a la habitación de Quinn. Luego volvió a donde yo estaba.

-¿Te quedas aquí hasta que la hayan visto? -dijo.

No le contesté. El cerró mi puerta. Pero las paredes eran de papel; les oí moverse, capté las sordas preguntas del médico; al cabo de unos minutos, oí el tenue ascenso y caída de las lágrimas de Quinn.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo con ella. Supongo que gracias a mí y a la señora Hummel tenían todo lo que necesitaban.

Cuando se marcharon fui a ver a Quinn y encontré a Caballero, de pie detrás de su silla, sosteniendo entre las manos su pálida cabeza. Se había inclinado hacia ella para mirarla o quizás para susurrarle algo y fastidiarla. Cuando él me vio se enderezó y dijo:

-Mira a tu ama, Rach. ¿No te parece que le brillan un poco más los ojos?

Le brillaban con las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en ellos, y los bordes estaban enrojecidos.

-¿Está bien, señorita? -dije.

-Está bien -dijo Caballero-. Creo que la compañía de amigos la ha animado. Creo que esos buenos chicos, Christie y Graves, han estado encantados con ella, y dime, Rach, ¿alguna vez una dama no se pone radiante cuando cautiva a algún caballero?

Ella volvió la cabeza, levantó una mano y trató de zafarse, sin demasiada fuerza, de la presión de los dedos de Caballero.

El le sostuvo la cara otro momento y luego retrocedió.

-Qué tonto he sido -me dijo a mí-. He pedido a la señora Hudson que se fortalezca en este lugar tranquilo, pensando que la quietud la aliviaría. Ahora veo que lo que necesita es el bullicio de la ciudad. Graves y Christie también lo han visto. Están tan ansiosos de que nos reunamos con ellos en Chelsea... ¡Christie hasta nos ofrece su propio coche y cochero! Nos vamos mañana. Quinn, ¿qué me dices?

Ella había vuelto la mirada hacia la ventana. Ahora alzó la cabeza hacia él y un poco de sangre pugnó por colorear sus mejillas pálidas.

-¿Mañana? -dijo-. ¿Tan pronto?

El asintió.

-Mañana nos vamos. A una mansión muy bonita, con habitaciones tranquilas y buenos criados que te están esperando.

Al día siguiente Quinn apartó, como de costumbre, su desayuno de huevos y carne, pero ni siquiera yo pude tomarlo.

La vestí sin mirarla. Conocía cada miembro de su cuerpo. Ella llevaba todavía el vestido viejo, que estaba manchado de barro, y yo llevaba el de seda, tan bonito. No me permitió que me lo quitara, ni siquiera para el viaje, aunque yo sabía que se arrugaría.

Pensé que volvería a ponérmelo en el barrio. No daba crédito al hecho de que estaría de regreso en casa, con la señora Sylvester, antes de que anocheciera.

Hice su equipaje. Lo hice lentamente, sin apenas notar las cosas que tocaba. En una maleta metí su ropa interior, sus pantuflas, sus gotas somníferas, un gorro, un cepillo...: lo que iba a llevarse al manicomio. En la otra guardé todo lo demás. Esta maleta me la quedaría yo. Sólo puse aparte el guante blanco que creo haber mencionado, y cuando las bolsas estuvieron llenas, lo coloqué pulcramente dentro del corpiño de mi vestido, encima del corazón.

Cuando llegó el coche ya estábamos preparadas. La señora Hummel nos acompañó a la puerta. Quinn llevaba un velo.

La ayudé a bajar la escalera desnivelada y ella me agarró del brazo. Al salir de la casa me lo apretó más fuerte. Había estado recluida en su cuarto más de una semana. Se amedrentó al ver el cielo y la iglesia negra, y sintió el aire suave como una bofetada en las mejillas, incluso a través del velo.

Posé los dedos encima de los suyos.

-¡Dios la bendiga, señora! -exclamó la señora Hummel, cuando Caballero le hubo pagado.

Observó nuestra partida.

Reapareció el chico que la primera noche se había llevado el caballo, para despedirnos; y otro par de chicos vino también a fisgar, poniéndose a un lado del coche y tirando de las portezuelas, donde un antiguo penacho de oro había sido pintado de negro. El cochero restalló el látigo para ahuyentarlos.

Ató nuestro equipaje en el techo y bajó la escalerilla. Caballero cogió la mano de Quinn para ayudarla a subir, retirando mis dedos de los de ella. Captó mi mirada.

-Venga, venga -dijo él con un tono de advertencia-. No hay tiempo para sentimientos.

Quinn se sentó, recostó la cabeza y él se puso a su lado.

Yo me senté enfrente. No había manijas en las portezuelas, sino sólo una llave, como la de una caja fuerte: cuando el cachero las cerró, Caballero las aseguró con la llave y se la guardó en el  
bolsillo.

-¿Cuánto durará el viaje? -preguntó Quinn.

-Una hora -dijo él.

El trayecto pareció más largo. Duró una eternidad. Era un día templado. Cuando el sol dio en el cristal hizo mucho calor en el compartimento, pero las ventanas no podían abrirse, supongo que para que un lunático no tuviese ocasión de saltar del coche.

Por fin Caballero tiró de una cuerda para cerrar las persianas, y traqueteamos en silencio, en el calor y a oscuras. En un momento dado empecé a marearme. Vi la cabeza de Quinn rodando contra el acolchado del asiento, pero no pude ver si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos. Tenía las manos enlazadas ante ella.

Caballero, sin embargo, estaba inquieto: se aflojaba el cuello, miraba su reloj, se estiraba los puños. En dos o tres ocasiones sacó su pañuelo y se enjugó la frente. Cada vez que el coche reducía la marcha, se acercaba a la ventanilla para atisbar por entre las lamas. El vehículo lentificó tanto su marcha que casi pareció que se paraba, y comenzó a virar: Caballero miró otra vez, se sentó derecho y se apretó la corbata.

-Casi hemos llegado -dijo.

Quinn volvió la cabeza hacia él. El coche avanzaba de nuevo muy despacio. Tiré de la cuerda que abría las persianas. Estábamos en el arranque de un camino verde, sobrevolado por un arco de piedra con verjas de hierro debajo. Un hombre las estaba abriendo. El coche dio una sacudida y, recorriendo el sendero, llegamos a la casa que había al fondo. Era exactamente igual que Briar, sólo que más pequeña y más cuidada. Las ventanas tenían barrotes. Observé a Quinn para ver lo que hacía.

Se había retirado el velo y miraba por la ventanilla con su habitual expresión apagada; pero por detrás de ella creí ver que despuntaba una especie de comprensión o de temor.

-No tengas miedo -dijo Caballero.

Fue lo único que dijo. No sé si se lo dijo a ella o a mí. El coche dio otro viraje y se detuvo. Allí nos aguardaban el doctor Graves y el doctor Christie, y a su lado había una mujerona robusta, con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos y el vestido cubierto por un delantal de loneta, como el de los carniceros.

El doctor Christie se adelantó. Tenía una llave como la de Caballero, y soltó el cerrojo desde fuera. A Quinn le atemorizó el sonido. Caballero le posó una mano encima. El doctor Christie hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días —dijo—. Señor Hudson. Señorita Smith. Señora Hudson, se acuerda de mí, ¿verdad?

Extendió la mano.

La extendió hacia mí.

Hubo un segundo, creo, de perfecto silencio. Yo le miré y él asintió.

«Señora Hudson», repitió.

Entonces Caballero se inclinó y me agarró del brazo. Al principio pensé que quería retenerme en mi asiento; después comprendí que intentaba desalojarme de él. El médico me cogió del otro brazo. Me pusieron de pie. Mis zapatos pisaron los escalones. Dije:

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué...?

-No se resista, señora Hudson -dijo el médico-. Estamos aquí para atenderla.

Hizo una seña con la mano y el doctor Graves y la mujer se aproximaron. Dije:

-¡No soy yo la que quieren! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Señora Hudson? ¡Soy Rachel Smith! ¡Caballero! ¡Caballero, díselo!

El doctor Christie meneó la cabeza.

-¿Todavía empeñada en la vieja y triste ficción? -le dijo a Caballero.

Este asintió y no dijo nada, como si la aflicción le impidiera hablar. ¡Ojalá se afligiera! Se volvió y bajó una de las maletas: una de las que pertenecían a la madre de Quinn. El doctor Christie me sujetó más fuerte.

-Vamos -dijo-, ¿cómo puede ser Rachel Smith, antigua empleada de Whelk Street, Mayfair? ¿No sabe que esa dirección no existe? Vamos, usted lo sabe. Y conseguiremos que lo confiese, aunque nos cueste un año. ¡No forcejee así, señora Hudson! Está estropeando su precioso vestido.

Yo me estaba debatiendo. Al oír sus palabras, me destensé. Miré mi manga de seda y mi propio brazo, que se había vuelto regordete y terso a fuerza de una buena nutrición; y luego la maleta a mis pies, con sus letras de latón: la Q y la F.

Fue en aquel segundo cuando caí en la cuenta, finalmente, de la sucia jugarreta que me había gastado Caballero.

Aullé.

-¡Cerdo puñetero! -grité, retorciéndome otra vez y tratando de abrirme paso hacia él-. ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Oh!

El estaba dentro, junto a la portezuela, y su peso escoraba el carruaje. El doctor me sujetó con más fuerza y puso una expresión severa.

-No hay sitio en mi casa para esas palabras, señora Hudson -dijo.

-Hijo de puta -le dije-. ¿No ve lo que me ha hecho? ¿No ve su triquiñuela? No soy yo la que usted quiere, sino...

Yo seguía empujando y él sujetándome, pero entonces miré hacia el vehículo que se balanceaba. Caballero había retrocedido, con la mano tapándose la cara. Detrás de él, iluminada por la luz en barrotes de las persianas, estaba sentada Quinn. Tenía la cara desmedrada y el pelo deslucido. Su vestido estaba desgastado, como el de una sirvienta. A sus ojos alocados asomaban lágrimas, pero más allá de ellas, su mirada era dura. Dura como el mármol, dura como el metal.

Dura como una perla y la arenilla que contiene.

El doctor Christie me vio mirarla.

-¿Por qué la mira así? -dijo-. ¿No reconoce a su propia doncella?

Yo no podía hablar. Pero Quinn sí. Dijo, con una voz temblorosa, que no era la suya:

-Mi pobre ama. ¡Oh, se me parte el corazón!

La tomabas por una pipióla. Pipióla, los cojones. Aquella puerca lo sabía todo. Había estado en el ajo desde el principio.

* * *

**Nota: Este capítulo es el fin de la primera parte.  
**


	7. Segunda Parte: Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por más que deseara que así sea :)**

**Nota: A partir de este capítulo, narra Quinn hasta nuevo aviso.  
**

* * *

Creo que conozco perfectamente el comienzo. Es el primero de mis errores.

Imagino una mesa, resbaladiza de sangre. La sangre es de mi madre. Profusión de sangre. Profusión que creo que fluye como tinta. Creo que las mujeres han puesto cuencos de loza para que no se manchen las tablas del suelo, de suerte que los silencios entre los gritos de mi madre los llenan -drip, drop, dripy drop- lo que podrían ser campanadas de relojes. Más allá de estos repiques se oyen gritos más débiles: los de los lunáticos, los gritos y regañinas de las enfermeras. Porque esto es un manicomio. Mi madre está loca. La mesa tiene correas encima para impedir que ella se tire al suelo; otra cuerda le separa las mandíbulas, para que no se muerda la lengua; otra le mantiene las piernas abiertas, para que yo pueda emerger entre ellas. Cuando nazco, no quitan las correas: ¡las mujeres temen que mi madre me parta en dos! Me colocan encima de su pecho y mi boca encuentra su pezón. Succiono, y la casa guarda silencio alrededor. Sólo se oye aún la sangre que gotea -drip, drop-, el latido que cuenta los primeros minutos de mi vida, los últimos de la de ella. Porque el reloj avanza lentamente. El pechó de mi madre sube, baja, vuelve a subir y luego se hunde para siempre.

Lo noto, y succiono más fuerte. Las mujeres me arrancan de su pecho. Y cuando lloro, me pegan. Paso mis primeros diez años como hija de las enfermeras del centro. Creo que me quieren. Por los pabellones deambula un gato atigrado, y creo que ellas me consideran igual que a ese gato, una mascota a la que vestir con cintas. Llevo un vestido de color gris pizarra cortado como el de ellas, un delantal y un gorro; me dan un cinturón con un manojo de llaves en miniatura y me llaman «enfermerita». Duermo por turnos con cada una de ellas en su propia cama, y las sigo en sus rondas por los pabellones del manicomio. Es un edificio grande -supongo que a mí me parece aún más grande- y está dividido en dos: un lado para las locas y otro para los locos. Veo sólo a las mujeres. No les pongo reparos. Algunas me besan y me acarician, como hacen las enfermeras. Otras me tocan el pelo y lloran. Les recuerdo a sus hijas. Hay algunas problemáticas, y en este caso me animan a colocarme delante y a pegarles con una vara de madera ajustada a mi mano, hasta que las enfermeras se ríen y dicen que nunca han visto nada tan gracioso.

De este modo aprendo los rudimentos del orden y la disciplina, y de paso asimilo las actitudes de la demencia. Más adelante me será de utilidad.

Cuando tengo uso de razón me entregan una alianza de oro que me dicen que pertenecía a mi padre, el retrato de una mujer que me aseguran que es mi madre, y comprendo que soy huérfana; pero, como nunca he conocido el amor de unos padres -o, mejor dicho, como he conocido los favores de una veintena de madres-, la noticia no me impresiona demasiado.

Creo que las enfermeras me visten y me alimentan por ser yo misma. Soy una niña fea de cara, pero en ese mundo sin niños paso por ser una belleza. Tengo una dulce voz cantarina y un don para las letras. Supongo que acabaré mis días como enfermera y que haré rabiar alegremente a las dementes hasta que me muera.

Eso creemos, a mis nueve y diez años. Cumplidos los once, un día la enfermera jefe me convoca en la sala de enfermeras. Me figuro que quiere hacerme un regalo. Estoy equivocada. Me recibe de una forma extraña, y no me mira a los ojos. A su lado hay una persona -un caballero, dice ella-, pero entonces la palabra no significa nada para mí. Significará más, en su momento.

«Acércate», dice ella.

El caballero observa. Viste un traje negro y lleva un par de guantes negros de seda. Tiene un bastón con un puño de marfil sobre el cual se recuesta para examinarme mejor. Su pelo negro empieza a blanquear, sus mejillas son cadavéricas, un par de gafas coloreadas ocultan a medias sus ojos. Una niña normal tendría miedo de mirarle, pero yo no soy para nada una niña normal y no me asusta nadie.

Avanzo y me planto ante él. El separa los labios y se los relame.

Tiene la punta de la lengua oscura.

-Es bajita -dice-, pero a pesar de eso hace bastante ruido con los pies. ¿Qué voz tiene?

La suya es baja, temblorosa, quejumbrosa, como la sombra de un hombre que tirita.

-Dile algo a este señor -dice la enfermera jefe-. Dile cómo estás.

-Estoy muy bien —digo. Quizás mi tono es contundente. El hombre crispa la cara.

-Servirá -dice, levantando la mano-. ¿Sabes susurrar? ¿Sabes asentir?

Asiento.

-Oh, sí.

-¿Sabes estar callada?

-Sí.

-Pues cállate. Así está mejor. -Se dirige a la jefa-. Veo que tiene un parecido con su madre. Muy bien. Le recordaré el destino de su madre, y puede que le sirva para evitarlo. Pero sus labios no me gustan nada. Demasiado gruesos. Es un mal presagio. Lo mismo que su espalda, que es blanda y encorvada. ¿Y esas piernas? No me gustan las chicas con las piernas gordas. ¿Por qué las escondes con una falda tan larga? ¿Te he pedido que lo hagas?

La jefa se ruboriza.

-Las mujeres, señor, tienen la afición inofensiva de vestirla con la ropa de la casa.

-¿Le he pagado yo para satisfacer los gustos de las enfermeras?

Desplaza el bastón sobre la alfombra y mueve la quijada. Se vuelve hacia mí, pero habla con ella. Dice:

-¿Qué tal lee? ¿Tiene buena letra? Vamos, déle un texto y que lo demuestre.

La enfermera jefe me tiende una Biblia abierta. Leo un pasaje y otra vez el caballero crispa el rostro.

«¡Más bajo!», dice, hasta que leo en murmullos.

Luego me dice que escriba el pasaje en su presencia.

-Letra de chica -dice, cuando he terminado—, cargada de versalitas.

No obstante parece complacido.

Yo también lo estoy. Deduzco de sus palabras que he trazado en el papel marcas angélicas. Más tarde pensaré que ojalá hubiera llenado la página de garabatos y borrones. La buena caligrafía es mi perdición. El señor se apoya con más fuerza en el bastón y se inclina tanto que veo, por encima del alambre de sus gafas, las comisuras exangües de sus ojos.

-Bueno, señorita -dice-, ¿qué te parecería venir a vivir a mi casa? ¡Eh, no me saques ese labio descarado! ¿Qué dirías de venir conmigo y aprender cosas nuevas y letras sencillas? Podría haberme pegado.

-No me gustaría nada -digo de inmediato.

-¡No seas desvergonzada, Quinn! -dice la enfermera.

El caballero resopla.

—Quizás -dice- tenga el nefasto temperamento de su madre, al fin y al cabo. Al menos tiene su precioso pie. ¿Así que te gusta patear, señorita? Bueno, mi casa es espaciosa. Te encontraremos una habitación para que patees, muy lejos de mis oídos delicados, y allí podrás tener las rabietas que quieras, nadie te hará el menor caso, y hasta puede que te hagamos tan poco que nos olvidemos de alimentarte, y te mueras de hambre. ¿Qué te parece eso, eh?

Se levanta y se desempolva la chaqueta, que no tiene polvo. Imparte instrucciones a la enfermera jefe y no vuelve a mirarme. Cuando se ha ido, cojo la Biblia de la que he leído y la estampo contra el suelo.

—¡No pienso ir! -grito-. ¡No me obligará!

La enfermera me atrae hacia ella. La he visto empuñar un látigo contra internas rebeldes, pero ahora me estrecha contra su delantal y llora como una niña, y me dice gravemente cuál será mi futuro en la casa de mi tío.

Algunos hombres tienen granjeros que les crían terneros. El hermano de mi madre tenía a las enfermeras del hospital para que me criasen a mí. Ahora quería llevarme a su casa y prepararme para el asado. De repente, he de renunciar a mi vestidito del manicomio, mi manojo de llaves, mi vara: el señor envía a su ama de llaves con un conjunto de ropa, para vestirme a su antojo. Ella me trae botas, guantes de lana, un vestido de gamuza: un vestido femenino odioso, que llega hasta la pantorrilla y envarado desde los hombros hasta el talle con ballenas de hueso. Ella tira fuerte de los lazos y, cuando protesto, los aprieta aún más fuerte. Las enfermeras la observan, suspirando. Cuando llega el momento de partir, me besan y ocultan los ojos. Una de ellas acerca rápidamente unas tijeras a mi cabeza y me corta un rizo para guardarlo en un guardapelo; las otras, al verla, le arrebatan las tijeras o cogen cuchillos y tijeras por su cuenta y me agarran y tiran del pelo hasta arrancarlo de sus raíces. Organizan una rebatiña de gaviotas sobre las trenzas caídas; sus voces excitan a las lunáticas en sus cuartos cerrados, que empiezan a gritar. La sirvienta de mi tío me arrastra fuera de allí.

Tiene un coche con cochero. La verja del manicomio se cierra a nuestra espalda.

-¡Qué sitio para educar a una chica! -dice, pasándose un pañuelo por los labios.

Yo no le hablo. El vestido rígido me corta la piel y me acelera la respiración, y las botas me irritan los tobillos.

Los'guantes de lana me pican; por fin consigo quitármelos de las manos. Ella me observa con suficiencia:

«Tienes mal genio, ¿eh?», dice.

Lleva una cesta de costura y un paquete de comida.

Contiene panecillos, un envoltorio con sal y tres huevos duros.

Hace rodar dos de los huevos sobre su falda, para romperles la cáscara. La pulpa de dentro es gris, la yema seca como pólvora.

Recordaré ese olor. Deposita el tercer huevo en mi regazo. En lugar de comerlo, dejo que dé bandazos hasta que se cae al suelo del coche y se echa a perder.

«Vaya, vaya», dice ella al ver esto.

Saca su costura y luego inclina la cabeza y se queda dormida. Sentada a su lado, tiesa, me asalta una furia impotente.

El caballo avanza despacio, el trayecto parece largo. A veces atravesamos arboledas. Entonces mi cara se refleja en el cristal de la ventanilla, oscura como sangre.

No he visto nunca otra casa que el manicomio donde nací.

Estoy acostumbrada a la soledad en un entorno sombrío, de muros altos y ventanas cerradas. El primer día, la quietud de la casa de mi tío me desconcierta y me asusta. El coche se detiene ante una puerta, dividida en el centro por dos batientes altos y protuberantes: cuando los miramos, parece que tiemblan al ser empujados hacia dentro. El hombre que los abre viste pantalones de seda oscura y lo que presumo que es un sombrero empolvado.

«Es el señor Way, el administrador de tu tío», dice la mujer, con la cara junto a la mía.

Way me observa y luego la mira a ella; creo que ella le hace una seña con los ojos. El cochero nos baja la escalerilla, pero no le dejo cogerme de la mano, y cuando Way me hace una reverencia, pienso que la hace para burlarse, porque muchas veces he visto a las enfermeras inclinarse, riéndose, ante unas lunáticas. Way me indica que entre en una oscuridad que parece lamerme el vestido de gamuza. Cuando cierra la puerta, la penumbra, de pronto, se espesa. Tengo los oídos obstruidos, como con agua o cera. Es el silencio que mi tío cultiva en la casa, como otros cultivan viñas y enredaderas.

La mujer me hace subir una escalera mientras Way observa. Los peldaños son algo desiguales, y partes de la alfombra están raídas: mis botas nuevas me entorpecen, y en una ocasión me caigo.

«Levántate, niña», dice la mujer entonces; y ahora la dejo que me pose la mano encima.

Subimos dos pisos.

Cuanto más alto subimos más miedo tengo. La casa, en efecto, me produce espanto: los techos altos, las paredes, a diferencia de las del manicomio, lisas y sin pintar, están llenas de cuadros, escudos y espadas herrumbrosas, criaturas en marcos y estuches. La escalera gira sobre sí misma, formando una galería sobre el vestíbulo; en cada giro hay pasillos. A su sombra, pálidas y casi escondidas -como larvas expectantes en las celdas de una colmena-, hay sirvientas que han acudido a presenciar mi llegada.

No las tomo por sirvientas, sin embargo. Al ver sus delantales pienso que son enfermeras. Pienso que los pasillos en sombras deben de tener habitaciones que albergan a locas silenciosas.

-¿Por qué miran? -pregunto a la mujer.

-Para verte la cara -responde-. Para ver si has salido tan guapa como tu madre.

-Tengo veinte madres -le replico-, y soy más guapa que cualquiera de ellas.

La mujer se ha parado delante de una puerta.

—Obras son amores, que no buenas razones -dice-. Me refiero a tu madre de verdad, difunta. Estas eran sus habitaciones, y ahora van a ser las tuyas.

Me lleva a la cámara que hay dentro, y luego al vestidor contiguo. La ventana cruje como si le asestaran puñetazos. Son habitaciones frías incluso en verano, y ahora estamos en invierno.

Voy hasta la lumbre -soy demasiado pequeña para verme en el espejo que hay encima- y me coloco delante, tiritando.

—No deberías haberte quitado los mitones -dice la mujer, viendo que me echo el aliento en las manos-. La hija del señor Inker se quedará con ellos. -Me quita la capa, desata las cintas de mi pelo y lo cepilla con un peine roto-. Tira lo que quieras - dice cuando tironeo—. Sólo conseguirás hacerte daño, a mí no me duele. Caray, ¡qué enredo te han hecho en la cabeza esas mujeres! Cualquiera las habría tomado por salvajes. Después de lo que han hecho, no sé cómo voy a adecentarte. Ahora mira esto. -Mete el brazo debajo de la cama-. Vamos a ver cómo usas tu orinal. Anda, menos recato, tonta. ¿Crees que nunca he visto a una niña levantarse la falda y hacer pis?

Se cruza de brazos, me observa y a continuación me lava la cara y las manos con un paño mojado en agua.

-Cuando fui camarera aquí les vi hacer esto a tu madre - dice-. Era mucho más agradecida que tú. ¿No te han enseñado modales en aquella casa?

Añoro mi varita de madera: ¡con ella le enseñaría si he aprendido modales! Pero también he observado a lunáticas y sé cómo defenderme dando la impresión de que cojeo. Al final se aparta de mí y se limpia las manos.

-¡Señor, qué niña! Espero que tu tío sepa lo que hace al traerte aquí. Al parecer piensa convertirte en una señorita.

-¡No quiero ser una señorita! -digo-. Mi tío no puede convertirme en nada.

—Yo diría que en su propia casa puede hacer lo que quiera -responde-. ¡En marcha! Cuánto nos has retrasado.

Se han oído tres campanadas ahogadas. Es un reloj; lo tomo, sin embargo, como un anuncio, porque me han educado con el sonido de campanas parecidas que ordenan a las locas que se levanten, se vistan, recen sus oraciones, cenen. Pienso: ¡Ahora voy a verlas!, pero cuando salimos de la habitación la casa sigue callada y apacible como antes. Hasta las criadas vigilantes se han retirado. Mis botas vuelven a resonar en las alfombras.

-¡Camina con suavidad! -dice la mujer en un susurro, pellizcándome el brazo—. Mira, ésta es la habitación de tu tío.

Llama con los nudillos y me hace entrar. Mi tío encargó hace años que le pintaran las ventanas, y el sol invernal que da en los cristales ilumina la habitación de un modo extraño. Los lomos de libros oscurecen las paredes. Los confundo con una especie de friso o de talla. Sólo conozco dos libros, y uno tiene el lomo agrietado: la Biblia. El otro es el cantoral que consideran adecuado para los dementes, y es de color rosa. Supongo que todas las palabras impresas dicen la verdad.

La mujer me coloca muy cerca de la puerta y se sitúa a mi espalda, con las manos en mis hombros, como garras. El hombre al que llaman mi tío se levanta desde detrás de su escritorio; el tablero está cubierto por un revoltijo de papeles.

Tiene en la cabeza un gorro de terciopelo con una borla oscilante que cuelga de un hilo deshilachado. Le cubre los ojos otro par, más pálido, de gafas coloreadas.

-Bueno, señorita -dice, mientras avanza hacia mí, moviendo la mandíbula. La mujer hace una reverencia-. ¿Qué tal genio tiene, señora Suzy? -le pregunta.

-Bastante vivo, señor.

-Ya lo veo en sus ojos. ¿Dónde están sus guantes?

-Se los ha quitado, señor. No quiere ponérselos.

Mi tío se acerca.

-Un comienzo infortunado. Dame la mano, Quinn.

No le obedezco. La mujer me coge de la muñeca y me levanta el brazo. Tengo la mano pequeña, de artejos rechonchos. Estoy acostumbrada a lavarme con jabón del manicomio, que no es delicado. Tengo las uñas oscuras, con tierra del hospital psiquiátrico. Mi tío me sostiene las yemas de los dedos. Tiene en las manos un par de chapones de tinta.

Menea la cabeza.

-¿Crees que quiero que toquen mis libros unos dedos toscos? -dice-. Debería haberle dicho a la señora Suzy que trajera a una enfermera. No debería haberle dado un par de guantes para suavizar estas manos ásperas. Pero las suavizaré. Mira lo que hacemos con las manos de las niñas que no se ponen guantes.

Introduce la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y desenrosca de ella uno de esos chismes que utilizan los bibliotecarios: una cuerda de cuentas de metal, forradas de seda, para sujetar páginas que saltan. Hace un lazo con las cuentas, como si las pesara; luego las deja caer velozmente sobre mis nudillos con hoyuelos. Después, con la ayuda de la señora Suzy, me coge la otra mano y hace lo mismo con ella.

Las cuentas escuecen como un látigo, pero la seda impide que lá piel se resquebraje. Al primer golpe aúllo como un perro, de dolor, de rabia y de puro asombro. Cuando Suzy me suelta las muñecas, me llevo los dedos a la boca y lloro.

Mi tío tuerce el gesto al oírlo. Se guarda las cuentas en el bolsillo y sus manos revolotean hacia sus oídos.

-¡Cállate, niña! -dice. Yo tiemblo, pero no puedo callarme. Suzy me pellizca la carne del hombro y yo lloro aún más fuerte. Entonces mi tío vuelve a sacar las cuentas, y por fin me callo—. Bien -dice en voz baja-. En adelante no olvidarás los guantes, ¿verdad?

Muevo la cabeza. El casi sonríe. Mira a Suzy.

-¿Querrá recordar a mi sobrina sus nuevas obligaciones? La quiero totalmente domesticada. Aquí no tolero rabietas ni arrebatos. Muy bien. -Agita la mano-. Ahora déjeme a solas con ella. ¡Pero no se vaya lejos! Debe tenerla a su alcance por si se pone furiosa.

Suzy hace una reverencia y -so pretexto de aquietar mi hombro tembloroso, para que no se desplome- me propina otro pellizco. La ventana amarilla resplandece, después se nubla, vuelve a iluminarse cuando el viento empuja a las nubes a través del cielo.

-Ahora dime -dice mi tío, cuando el ama de llaves ha salido—, sabes para qué te he traído aquí, ¿verdad?

Acerco a la cara los dedos encarnados, para sonarme la nariz.

-Para convertirme en una señorita.

Lanza una risa rápida y seca.

-Para que seas mi secretaria. ¿Qué ves aquí, alrededor de estas paredes?

-Madera, señor.

-Libros, niña -dice.

Coge un libro de un estante y lo voltea.

La cubierta es negra, y por esta razón reconozco que es una Biblia. Deduzco que los demás son libros de himnos. Supongo que los himnarios, en definitiva, pueden encuadernarse en tonos distintos, de tal modo que se adapten a diversas calidades de locura. Lo considero un gran progreso del pensamiento.

Mi tío sostiene el libro en la mano, cerca del pecho, y le golpetea el lomo.

-¿Ves este título, niña? ¡No te acerques! Te he dicho que lo leas, no que brinques.

Pero el libro está demasiado lejos. Muevo la cabeza y noto que las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos.

-Ja! -exclama mi tío, al ver mi desazón-. ¡Yo diría que no puedes! Mira abajo, señorita, al suelo. ¡Abajo! ¡Más todavía! ¿Ves esa mano, al lado de tu zapato? La han puesto ahí por orden mía, después de consultar con un oculista..., un médico de los ojos. Estos libros son raros, señorita Quinn, y no para miradas ordinarias. Si veo que alguna vez sobrepasas ese dedo que apunta, te haré lo que le haría a una criada de la casa sorprendida cometiendo esa misma falta: te azotaré los ojos hasta que sangren. Esa marca señala aquí los límites de la inocencia. La cruzarás a su debido tiempo, pero cuando yo lo diga, y cuando estés preparada. ¿Me comprendes, verdad?

No, ¿cómo iba a comprenderle? Pero ya me he vuelto precavida, y asiento como si le entendiera. Repone el libro en su sitio, y se demora un momento alineando el lomo en la estantería.

El lomo es hermoso, y -lo sabré bien, en su momento- uno de los favoritos de mi tío. El título es...

Pero me adelanto a mi propia inocencia, que se me otorga durante un poco más de tiempo.

Después de haber hablado, mi tío parece olvidarme.

Aguardo otro cuarto de hora hasta que él levanta la cabeza, advierte mi presencia y me hace seña de que ma vaya. Forcejeo un instante con el picaporte de hierro de la puerta, y él hace una mueca de disgusto al oír el chirrido de la palanca, y cuando la cierro, Suzy se precipita desde la penumbra para llevarme al piso de abajo.

-Supongo que estás hambrienta -dice, mientras caminamos-. Las niñas siempre lo están. Seguro que ahora agradeces un huevo.

Tengo hambre, pero no lo admito. Ella llama a una sirvienta, que trae una galleta y un vaso de vino tinto dulce. Me los coloca delante y sonríe, con una sonrisa más difícil de soportar, en cierto modo, que una bofetada. Temo echarme a llorar de nuevo. Pero me trago las lágrimas con la galleta seca, y la criada y Suzy cuchichean y me observan. Después me dejan completamente sola. La habitación se oscurece. Me tumbo en el sofá con la cabeza sobre un almohadón y me cubro con mi propia capa y mis propias manos palmeteadas y rojas. El vino me induce al sueño. Cuando despierto lo hago entre sombras móviles y veo a Suzy en la puerta, portando una lámpara.

Despierto presa del pánico y con la sensación de que han transcurrido muchas horas. Me parece que la campana acaba de sonar. Creo que son las siete o las ocho de la noche. Digo:

-Me gustaría que me llevase a casa, por favor.

Suzy se ríe.

-¿Te refieres a la casa de aquellas mujeres burdas? ¡Vaya un sitio para llamarle casa!

-Seguro que me echan en falta.

-Seguro que se alegran de haberse librado de ti, de esta cosita desagradable y pálida que eres. Ven aquí. Es hora de acostarse.

Me ha levantado del sofá y empieza a desatarme el vestido. Me resisto y le pego. Ella me agarra del brazo y me lo retuerce.

Digo:

-¡No tiene derecho a hacerme daño! ¡Usted no es nada mío! ¡Quiero estar con mi madre, que me quiere!

-Aquí está tu madre -dice, tirando del retrato que cuelga de mi cuello-. Esta es la única madre que tendrás aquí. Agradece que tengas su retrato para conocer su cara. Ahora levántate y estáte quieta. Tienes que ponerte esto para tener la figura de una dama.

Me ha despojado del vestido rígido y de toda la ropa interior de debajo. Ahora me ajusta un corsé de muchacha que me oprime más que el vestido. Sobre él me pone un camisón.

Me calza en las manos un par de guantes blancos de piel que abrocha en las muñecas. Sólo tengo los pies al descubierto.

Caigo sobre el sofá y pataleo. Ella me levanta y me zarandea, y luego me mantiene quieta.

-Óyeme -dice, con la cara carmesí y blanca, y echándome el aliento en la mejilla-. Tuve hace tiempo una hija que se murió. Tenía el pelo bonito, moreno y rizado, y un carácter de cordero. No entiendo por qué una niña morena y de buen carácter tiene que morirse y otra quisquillosa y pálida como tú debe crecer. Es un misterio el porqué tu madre, con toda su fortuna, tuvo que morirse, hecha una piltrafa, mientras que yo debo vivir para suavizar tus dedos y convertirte en una dama. Llora todas las lágrimas taimadas que quieras. No vas a ablandar mi duro corazón.

Me levanta bruscamente y me lleva al vestidor; me obliga a subir a la cama grande, alta y polvorienta, y corre las cortinas.

Hay una puerta junto a la campana de la chimenea: me dice que conduce a otro aposento, y que en él duerme una chica de mal genio. La chica aguzará el oído durante la noche, y me oirá si no estoy callada y no soy buena y me muevo, y tiene una mano muy larga.

-Reza tus oraciones -dice— y pide a Nuestro Señor que te perdone.

Recoge la lámpara y se marcha, y yo me quedo sumida en una oscuridad horrible.

Creo que es una maldad hacerle esto a una niña; incluso hoy lo sigo pensando. Presa de una angustia de desdicha y miedo, trato de captar sonidos en el silencio: desvelada, mareada, hambrienta, sola y con frío en una tiniebla tan profunda que hasta la negrura de mis párpados parece más luminosa. El corsé me envuelve como un puño férreo. En los nudillos, embutidos en los rígidos guantes de piel, me empiezan a surgir magulladuras. De vez en cuando el reloj de pared cambia de ritmo y suena, y extraigo todo el consuelo que puedo de pensar que en algún lugar de la casa caminan lunáticas al lado de vigilantes enfermeras. Luego empiezo a preguntarme sobre las costumbres de la casa. ¿Quizás aquí a los locas se les permite deambular a su antojo; quizás venga una loca a mi habitación creyendo que es la de otra? ¡Quizás la chica de mal genio que duerme en el cuarto de al lado sea también una chiflada que vendrá a estrangularme con su fuerte mano! De hecho, no bien se me ha ocurrido la idea empiezo a oír ruidos sordos de movimiento, muy cerca, anormalmente cerca, me parece: imagino mil figuras furtivas con la cara pegada a la cortina, mil manos que exploran. Rompo a llorar. El corsé que llevo puesto hace que las lágrimas afluyan de un modo extraño. Ansio yacer inmóvil, para que las mujeres que me acechan no sepan que estoy aquí, pero cuanto más quieta procuro quedarme, más inquieta me siento. Poco después, una araña o una polilla me roza la mejilla, me figuro que la mano estranguladora ha llegado por fin, doy un brinco convulso y, supongo, grito.

Se oye el ruido de una puerta que se abre, surge una luz entre las costuras de la cortina. Aparece una cara cerca de la mía, una cara amable, no la de una loca, sino la de la chica que un rato antes me ha traído el té con galletas y vino dulce. Lleva camisón y el pelo suelto.

-Ya pasó -dice en voz baja.

Su mano no es dura. La posa en mi cabeza, me acaricia la cara y me sosiego. Mis lágrimas fluyen normalmente.

Digo que he tenido miedo de las locas, y ella se ríe.

-No hay locas aquí -dice-. Estás pensando en el otro sitio. ¿No te alegras de haberlo dejado? -Niego con la cabeza. Ella dice-: Bueno, es sólo que esto se te hace extraño. Pronto te acostumbrarás.

Recoge su lámpara. Apenas veo esto, vuelvo a llorar de inmediato.

-Anda, ¡te quedarás dormida dentro de un momento! -dice.

Le digo que no me gusta la oscuridad. Le digo que tengo miedo de dormir sola. Ella vacila, pensando acaso en la señora Suzy. Pero me atrevo a decirle que mi cama es más blanda que la suya; además, es invierno y hace un frío que pela. Ella dice por fin que se tumbará a mi lado hasta que me duerma. Apaga la vela de un soplo, huelo el humo en la oscuridad.

Me dice que se llama Barbara. Me deja descansar la cabeza contra ella. Dice:

-¿No es esto tan agradable como tu antigua casa? ¿No vas a encontrarte a gusto?

Digo que creo que me gustará un poco si ella se acuesta conmigo todas las noches, y al oír esto se ríe otra vez y luego se acomoda mejor en el colchón de plumas.

Se duerme al instante, como un leño, como duermen las criadas. Huele a una crema facial violeta. Su camisón tiene cintas a la altura del pecho; las localizo con las manos enguantadas y las agarro mientras aguardo a que venga el sueño, como si me despeñara hacia una negrura absoluta y las cintas fueran las cuerdas que me salvarán de la caída.

Les cuento esto para que comprendan las fuerzas que operan sobre mí y me hacen ser como soy.

Al día siguiente, recluida en mis dos cuartos inhóspitos, me obligan a coser. Me olvido de los terrores de la noche oscura.

Los guantes me estorban, la aguja pincha mis dedos.

«¡No lo haré!», grito, rasgando la tela.

Entonces Suzy me pega. Como mi vestido y mi corsé son tan tiesos, al pegarme en la espalda se hace daño en la palma, lo cual me procura un pequeño consuelo. Creo que me pegan a menudo durante los primeros días de mi estancia. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo? He conocido costumbres animadas, el estruendo de los pabellones, los mimos de veinte mujeres; ahora el silencio y la regularidad de la casa de mi tío me incitan a arranques de furia. Creo que soy una niña afable que se ha vuelto testaruda por culpa de las restricciones.

Tiro tazas y platillos desde la mesa al suelo. Me tumbo y pataleo hasta que las botas vuelan de mis talones. Me desgañito gritando. Mis arrebatos topan con castigos cada vez más virulentos. Tengo la boca y las muñecas atadas. Me encierran en cuartos solitarios o en armarios. Una vez -he volcado una vela y permitido que la llama lametee los flecos de una silla, hasta que humean-, el señor Way me lleva al parque y me conduce, por un camino desierto, al almacén de hielo. Ahora no recuerdo el frío del lugar; recuerdo los bloques de hielo grises -debería haber supuesto que eran claros como el cristal- que hacen tictac en el silencio invernal, como otros tantos relojes. Resuenan durante tres horas. Cuando Suzy viene a liberarme me he transformado en una especie de nido y no se me puede desenrollar, y estoy tan débil como si me hubieran drogado.

Creo que ella se asusta. Me lleva a casa en silencio, por la escalera del servicio, y ella y Barbara me bañan y luego me frotan los brazos con alcohol.

-Dios mío, ¡como pierda el uso de sus manos, él no nos perdonará nunca!

No es poco, verla asustada. Me quejo de debilidad y de dolores en los dedos durante un par de días después de este suceso, y observo cómo se inquieta; luego me olvido y la pellizco, y de este modo ella averigua que puedo apretar fuerte, y pronto vuelve a castigarme.

Transcurre un período, quizás, de un mes, aunque para mi mente infantil parece más largo. Mi tío aguarda durante todo ese tiempo, como si esperase la doma de un caballo. De cuando en cuando manda a Suzy que me lleve a la biblioteca y la interroga sobre mis progresos.

-¿Cómo vamos, señora Suzy?

-Mal todavía, señor.

-¿Todavía salvaje?

-Salvaje e irascible.

-¿Ha probado a ponerle la mano encima?

Ella asiente. Nos manda retirarnos. Sobrevienen nuevos ataques de furia, más rabietas y lágrimas. De noche, Barbara mueve la cabeza.

-¡Qué pena de chica, que seas tan rebelde! Suzy dice que nunca ha visto a una fiera como tú. ¿Por qué no te portas bien?

Lo hacía, en mi casa anterior, ¡y mira cómo me lo pagan! A la mañana siguiente vuelco el orinal y esparzo su contenido por la alfombra. Suzy alza las manos y grita; después, me cruza la cara. A continuación, a medio vestir y aturdida como estoy, me arrastra fuera del vestidor y me lleva ante la puerta de mi tío.

Él se espanta al vernos.

-Cielo santo, ¿qué es esto?

-¡Oh, algo horroroso, señor!

-¿Otro ataque violento? ¿Y me la trae aquí, donde puede estallar, entre los libros?

Pero la deja hablar, sin parar de mirarme a mí. Yo me mantengo muy tiesa, con una mano en la cara caliente y mi pelo claro suelto sobre los hombros.

Al final se quita las gafas y cierra los ojos. Veo sus ojos al desnudo, con los párpados muy blandos. Alza el pulgar y el índice entintado hasta el puente de su nariz y se lo pellizca.

-Bueno, Quinn -dice, mientras hace esto-, son malas noticias. Aquí está la señora Suzy y aquí estoy yo y toda mi servidumbre pendientes de tu buena conducta. Esperaba que las enfermeras te hubiesen educado mejor. Esperaba que fueses manejable. -Se acerca, parpadeando, y me pone la mano en la cara-. ¡No te encojas así, niña! Sólo quiero examinar tu mejilla. Creo que está caliente. Bueno, la señora Suzy tiene la mano larga. -Mira a su alrededor-. Veamos si hay algo frío por aquí...

Tiene una plegadera delgada de latón, de punta roma. Se encorva y aplica su hoja contra mi cara. Su ademán es leve, y me da miedo. Su voz es suave como la de una chica. Dice:

-Me apena verte dolorida, Quinn. Lo digo en serio. ¿Crees que quiero verte así? ¿Por qué habría de quererlo? Eres tú la que quiere, puesto que lo provocas. Creo que debe de gustarte que te peguen... Esto es más frío, ¿verdad? -Ha girado la hoja. Yo tirito. Mis brazos desnudos se erizan de frío. Él mueve la boca-. Todos a la espera de tu buena conducta -repite-. Bueno, en Briar somos buenos para eso. Sabemos esperar y esperar. A la señora Suzy y a los sirvientes se les paga para eso; yo soy un sabio, y paciente por naturaleza. Mira mi colección, a tu alrededor. ¿Crees que esto es la obra de un hombre impaciente? Mis libros llegan despacio a mis manos, desde fuentes oscuras. ¡He pasado sin quejarme muchas semanas tediosas a la espera de volúmenes peores que tú!

Se ríe con una risa seca que quizás en un tiempo haya sido húmeda; desplaza la punta del cuchillo hasta un lugar debajo de mi barbilla; me levanta la cara y la inspecciona. Luego deja caer la plegadera y se retira. Se encaja las patillas de las gafas detrás de las orejas.

-Le aconsejo que la azote, señora Suzy -dice-, si vuelve a causar problemas.

Tal vez los niños, en definitiva, sean domables como los caballos. Mi tío vuelve a su amasijo de papeles y nos despide; y yo retorno dócilmente a mi labor de costura. No es la perspectiva de una azotaina lo que me vuelve mansa. Es lo que sé de la crueldad de la paciencia. No hay paciencia más terrible que la paciencia de las trastornadas. He visto a dementes afanarse en tareas interminables: trasvasar arena de una taza perforada a otra, contar las puntadas de un vestido raído o las motas en un rayo de sol, rellenar con las sumas resultantes libros invisibles de contabilidad. De haber sido varones y ricos -en vez de mujeres-, quizás se habrían hecho pasar por sabias y dirigido a una servidumbre. No lo sé. Y, por supuesto, estas ideas se me ocurren más tarde, cuando conozco la magnitud completa de la especial manía de mi tío. Aquel día, a mi manera infantil, sólo vislumbré su superficie. Pero veo que es oscura y sé que es silenciosa; de hecho, su sustancia es la de la oscuridad y el silencio que colman la casa de mi tío como agua o como cera.

Si forcejeo, me atraerá con más fuerza y me ahogaré.

No quiero, por tanto, forcejear.

Dejo de hacerlo totalmente y capitulo ante sus corrientes circulares y viscosas.

Es éste el primer día, quizás, de mi educación. Pero a las ocho de la mañana siguiente empiezo mis lecciones propiamente dichas. No tengo un tutor: esta función la asume mi tío, que ha dispuesto que Way me instale un escritorio y un taburete cerca del dedo que apunta en el suelo de su biblioteca. El taburete es alto: mis piernas cuelgan de él y el peso de los zapatos les produce un hormigueo hasta que al final se quedan entumecidas.

Si me muevo, sin embargo, si toso o estornudo, mi tío viene y me golpea en los dedos con su cuerda de cuentas envueltas en seda. Su paciencia, al fin y al cabo, tiene curiosas lagunas, y aunque asegura que no desea hacerme daño, me pega bastante a menudo.

Con todo, la biblioteca está más caldeada que mi habitación, para evitar que los libros se enmohezcan, y descubro que me gusta más escribir que coser. Me da un lápiz con una mina blanda que se desplaza en silencio sobre el papel, y una lámpara de lectura con pantalla verde para proteger mis ojos.

Al calentarse, la lámpara huele a polvo en combustión: un olor peculiar -¡cómo llegaré a odiarlo!-, el olor de mi juventud que se agosta.

Mi trabajo es de lo más tedioso, y consiste sobre todo en copiar páginas de texto de volúmenes antiguos en un libro encuadernado en cuero. El libro es delgado, y cuando está lleno mi tarea consiste en dejarlo otra vez en blanco con una goma de caucho. Recuerdo esta labor más que las materias que tengo que copiar, pues las páginas, a fuerza de una fricción constante, se manchan y se tornan frágiles y quebradizas; y la visión de una mancha en una hoja, o el sonido de un papel rasgado es algo que mi tío, con su delicadeza, no puede soportar. Dicen que los niños, por lo general, temen a los fantasmas de los muertos; lo que yo más temo de niña son los espectros de las lecciones recibidas, no borradas del todo.

Las llamo lecciones, pero no me enseñan cosas como a las demás niñas. Aprendo a recitar, en voz baja y clara; no me enseñan a cantar. No me enseñan los nombres de las flores y los pájaros, pero en cambio me instruyen sobre las pieles con que se encuadernan libros: a saber, tafilete, piel de Rusia, becerro, zapa; y sobre el tipo de papel: holandesa, chino, veteado, de seda. Aprendo las tintas, la talla de lápices, los usos de la piedra pómez, la forma y el tamaño de diversas fuentes: negrita, antigua, egipcia, cicero, esmeralda, rubí, perla... Les ponen nombres de joyas. Es un engaño, porque son duras y mates como cenizas en una parrilla.

Pero aprendo rápido. Pasa la estación. Recibo pequeñas recompensas: guantes nuevos, pantuflas de suelas blandas, un vestido, tan rígido como el primero, pero de terciopelo. Me permiten cenar en el comedor, en un extremo de una gran mesa de roble con cubertería de plata. Mi tío se sienta en el otro extremo. Tiene un atril de lectura delante de su asiento y rara vez habla; pero si tengo la mala suerte de que se me caiga un tenedor o de que el cuchillo rechine contra el plato, él levanta la cabeza y me dirige una mirada húmeda y terrible.

-¿Tienes alguna debilidad en las manos, Quinn, que te fuerce a producir ese chirrido con los cubiertos?

-El cuchillo es demasiado grande y pesado, tío —le respondo una vez, quejosa.

Manda que me quiten el cuchillo y tengo que comer con los dedos. Como sus platos preferidos son todos de carne sanguinolenta, corazones y pies de ternero, mis guantes de cabritilla se ponen rojos como la púrpura, como si revirtieran a la sustancia de que están hechos. Se me quita el apetito. El vino me gusta más. Me lo sirven en una copa de cristal en la que está grabada la letra J. Mi servilletero de plata luce la misma inicial, pero negra y deslustrada. Es para que recuerde no mi propio nombre, sino el de mi madre, que se llamaba Judy.

Está enterrada en el lugar más solitario de todo este parque desierto; la suya es una solitaria lápida de piedra gris entre otras muchas blancas. Me llevan a verla, y me obligan a mantener la tumba limpia.

-Suerte tienes de poder hacerlo -dice Suzy, con los brazos cruzados sobre el busto, mirando cómo podo la hierba del cementerio-. ¿Quién cuidará mi tumba? Seré casi olvidada.

Su marido ha muerto. Su hijo es marinero. Ha recogido todo el pelo moreno y rizado de su hija para hacer ornamentos con ellos. Me cepilla el mío como si los mechones fueran de espino y pudieran cortarla; ojalá lo hicieran. Creo que lamenta no azotarme. Sigue magullándome los brazos a pellizcos. Mi obediencia la enfurece más de lo que la enfurecían mis rabietas; al percatarme de esto, me vuelvo más dócil, con una docilidad ardua y artera que, al recibir el filo de su tristeza, la mantiene aguzada. Esto la induce a pellizcarme -una actividad nada provechosa- y a regañarme, lo cual es más rentable, ya que revela sus aflicciones. La llevo a menudo a las tumbas, y me aseguro de que me oiga suspirar, con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, ante la lápida de mi madre. En su momento -¡así soy de astuta!- averiguo el nombre de su difunta hija; cuando la gata de la cocina tiene una camada de cachorros, adopto uno como mascota y le pongo el nombre de la muerta. Procuro decirlo lo más alto posible cuando Suzy está cerca:

«¡Ven, aquí, Polly! ¡Oh, Polly! ¡Qué bonita eres! ¡Qué fino el pelaje negro! Dale un beso a tu mamá.»

¿Ven lo que han hecho de mí las circunstancias?

Suzy tiembla y hace una mueca de dolor al oír mis palabras.

-¡Coge ese bicho asqueroso y que Inker lo ahogue! -le dice a Barbara, cuando no aguanta más.

Yo corro y escondo la cara. Pienso en mi hogar perdido, en las enfermeras que me amaban, y al pensarlo fluyen a mis ojos, fríamente, lágrimas calientes.

-¡Oh, Barbara! -exclamo-. ¡Di que no harás eso! ¡Dime que no lo harás!

Barbara dice que nunca podría hacerlo. Suzy la despacha.

-Eres una niña malvada y odiosa -dice-. No pienses que Barbara no lo sabe. No creas que no te ve, a ti y tus artimañas.

Pero es ella la que llora ahora, con grandes sollozos de congoja, y mis ojos se secan enseguida al escudriñar los suyos. Pues, ¿qué es ella para mí? ¿Qué es cualquiera aquí? Había creído que mis madres, las enfermeras, mandarían a buscarme; seis meses han transcurrido -y otros seis, y seis más—, y no mandan a nadie. Me aseguran que me han olvidado.

-¿Acordarse de ti? -se ríe Suzy-. Caray, me atrevo a decir que tu puesto lo ha ocupado otra niña con mejor carácter. Estoy segura de que se alegran de haberse librado de ti.

Andando el tiempo, la creo. Empiezo a olvidar. Mi antigua vida se va ensombreciendo en relación con la nueva, o bien en ocasiones surge para oscurecerla o turbarla, en sueños y difusos recuerdos, como esos trazos manchados de lecciones olvidadas que alguna que otra vez emergen en las páginas de mi libro de copias. Odio a mi propia madre. ¿No fue ella la primera que me abandonó? Guardo su retrato en una cajita de madera junto a mi cama; pero su dulce cara blanca no tiene nada de mí, y llego a  
aborrecerla.

«Dale un beso de buenas noches a mamá», digo una vez, abriendo la caja.

Pero lo digo sólo para atormentar a Suzy. Levanto la foto hasta mis labios y, mientras ella mira,  
creyéndome triste,

«Te odio», susurro, y mi aliento empaña el oro.

Lo hago una noche y la siguiente y la de después; al final, como un reloj que resuena con un ritmo regular, descubro que debo hacerlo si quiero descansar tranquila. Y además tengo que posar con suavidad el retrato, sin arrugar su cinta. Si el marco encaja mal en el forro de terciopelo de la caja, lo saco y lo coloco con sumo cuidado.

Suzy me observa cuando hago esto, con una expresión curiosa. Nunca me tranquilizo del todo hasta que llega Barbara. Entretanto mi tío supervisa mi trabajo y considera que mis letras, mi escritura, mi voz han mejorado mucho. Algunas veces suele recibir a señores en Briar: entonces me hace leer para ellos. Leo de textos extraños, sin entender la materia que recito, y los caballeros -así como Suzy- me miran de un modo raro.

Me habitúo a ello. Cuando termino, siguiendo las instrucciones de mi tío, hago una reverencia. Sé hacerlo bien. Los señores aplauden y se acercan a estrecharme o acariciarme la mano.

Muchas veces me dicen que soy una rareza. Yo misma me considero una especie de prodigio, y sus miradas me sonrojan.

Así florecen las flores blancas, antes de encorvarse y decaer. Un día en que entro en la biblioteca veo que han desplazado mi pequeño escritorio y que me han preparado un sitio entre sus libros. Al ver mi expresión, mi tío me indica que me acerque.

-Quítate los guantes -dice.

Sin ellos, me estremece tocar la superficie de cosas ordinarias. Hace un día frío, apacible, sin sol. Ya llevo dos años en Briar. Tengo las mejillas redondas como una niña, y la voz aguda. Todavía no he empezado a sangrar como las mujeres.

-Bueno, Quinn -dice mi tío-. Por fin has cruzado el dedo de latón y estás entre mis libros. Estás a punto de aprender la naturaleza exacta de tu ocupación. ¿Tienes miedo?

-Un poco, señor.

-Haces bien en tenerlo. Porque el asunto es temible. Crees que soy un sabio, ¿eh?

-Sí, señor.

-Pues soy algo más que eso. Soy un conservador de venenos. Estos libros, mira, ¡míralos bien!, son los venenos a que me refiero. Y esto -aquí posa una mano reverencial sobre la alta pila de papeles manchados de tinta que llenan su escritorioes el índice-. Guiará a otros para recopilarlos y estudiarlos como es debido. Cuando esté completo, no habrá obra tan perfecta como ésta en su género. He dedicado muchos años a confeccionarlo y revisarlo, y consagraré todos los que el trabajo exija. He trabajado tanto tiempo entre venenos que soy inmune a ellos, y mi objetivo ha sido que tú también lo seas, para poder ayudarme. Mis ojos..., mira mis ojos, Quinn. -Se quita las gafas y aproxima la cara a la mía; y yo me asusto, como la vez anterior, al ver su cara blanda y descubierta; pero también veo ahora lo que ocultan las gafas coloreadas: una especie de película o blancura sobre la superficie del ojo-. Mis ojos se debilitan -dice, poniéndose las gafas-. Tu vista será la mía. Tu mano será mi mano. Porque has venido aquí con los dedos desnudos, mientras que en el mundo normal, el mundo ordinario, fuera de este aposento, los hombres que manejan arsénico y vitriolo lo hacen con la piel protegida. Tú no eres como ellos. Esta es tu esfera propia. Yo lo he decidido así. Te he administrado veneno, en diminutas partículas. Es el momento de la dosis más grande.

Se gira, coge un libro de los anaqueles y me lo entrega, apretando mis dedos muy fuerte contra él.

-No se lo digas a nadie. Recuerda que nuestro trabajo es infrecuente. Resultará extraño, para la vista y oídos de los no iniciados. Si lo revelas, te creerán contaminada. ¿Me entiendes? Te he untado de veneno el labio, Quinn. Acuérdate.

El libro se titula La cortina desvelada o la educación de Laura. Me siento a solas y abro la cubierta; por fin comprendo la materia de la que he estado leyendo y que ha provocado aplausos de los invitados de mi tío.

El mundo lo llama placer. Mi tío lo colecciona -lo mantiene limpio y ordenado, en estantes protegidos, pero lo conserva de un modo extraño- no para su propio deleite, no, eso nunca; más bien, porque proporciona combustible para la satisfacción de una curiosa lujuria.

Me refiero a la concupiscencia del bibliotecario.

-Mira esto, Quinn -me dirá en voz baja, abriendo las puertas de cristal de sus vitrinas, y pasando los dedos por las cubiertas de los textos que ha sacado-. ¿Ves las vetas de estos papeles, el tafilete del lomo, el reborde dorado? Observa este estampado. -Ladea el libro hacia mí pero, celoso, no me deja verlo—. ¡Aún no, aún no! Y mira este otro. En letras negras, pero el título, mira, resaltado en rojo. Las mayúsculas floreadas, el margen tan ancho como el texto. ¡Qué lujo! ¡Y éste! Papel sencillo, pero mira aquí, en el frontispicio..., el dibujo de una dama reclinada en un sofá y un caballero a su lado, con la punta del miembro carmesí y expuesta..., una imitación de Bolder, un dibujo rarísimo. Se lo compré por un chelín a un joven en un tenderete de Liverpool. No lo vendería ahora ni por cincuenta libras. ¡Vamos, vamos! -Me ha visto ruborizarme-. ¡Nada de recato de colegiala aquí! ¿Te he traído a mi casa y te he  
enseñado a manejar mi colección para que te sonrojes? Bueno, ya basta. Esto es trabajo, no ocio. Pronto el examen de la forma te hará olvidar la materia.

Así me habla muchas veces. Yo no le creo. Tengo trece años. Los libros, al principio, me inspiran una especie de horror: pues parece algo horrible que los niños, al convertirse en mujeres y hombres, hagan lo que en ellos se describe, concebir deseos, adquirir cavidades y miembros secretos, ser proclives a fiebres, a crisis, no buscar nada más que el interminable acoplamiento de carne ardiente. Me imagino mi boca amordazada de besos. Me imagino la separación de mis piernas.

Me imagino manoseada y perforada... Tengo trece años, como he dicho. El temor cede el paso a la inquietud: empiezo a quedarme desvelada en la cama junto a Barbara mientras ella duerme; una vez retiro la manta para estudiar la curva de su pecho. Adquiero la costumbre de mirarla cuando se baña y se viste. Tiene las piernas -que sé por los libros de mi tío que son lisas- sombreadas de vello; el lugar entre ambas -que sé que debería ser despejado y blanco— es el más velludo. Eso me turba. Un día, por fin, ella me sorprende mirándola.

-¿Qué miras? -dice.

-Tu coño -respondo-. ¿Por qué es tan negro?

Da un respingo como horrorizada, se baja la falda, se tapa con las manos el pecho. Las mejillas se le ponen coloradas.

-¡Oh! -exclama-. ¡Yo no he sido! ¿Dónde has aprendido esas cosas?

-De mi tío -digo.

-¡Ah, mentirosa! Tu tío es un caballero. ¡Se lo diré a Suzy!

Se lo dice. Pienso que Suzy va a pegarme; en lugar de eso, al igual que Barbara, se sobresalta. Pero después coge una pastilla de jabón mientras Barbara me sujeta, me la introduce en la boca y, apretándome fuerte, me la pasa de derecha a izquierda, de un lado a otro de mis labios y lengua.

-Hablas como un demonio, ¿eh? -dice mientras hace esto-. Como una zorra y una fiera inmunda, ¿no? Como la piltrafa de tu madre, ¿verdad?

Cuando por fin me suelta, se limpia las manos convulsivamente en el delantal. Le ordena a Barbara que a partir de esa noche duerma en su propia cama, y me obliga a dejar entornada la puerta entre nuestros cuartos, y la luz apagada.

—Menos mal que lleva guantes -la oigo decir-. Eso le impedirá otras diabluras...

Me lavo la boca hasta que la lengua se me agrieta y sangra; lloro sin parar, pero me sigue sabiendo a espliego. Creo que mis labios, al fìn y al cabo, deben de contener veneno.

No tardo en despreocuparme. Mi coño se vuelve velludo como el de Barbara. Comprendo que los libros de mi tío están llenos de falsedades, y me desprecio por haberlas supuesto verdades. Mis mejillas calientes se enfrían, mi color se marchita, el calor abandona por completo mis miembros. La inquietud se torna desdén. Llego a ser lo que han previsto que fuera. Me convierto en una bibliotecaria.

-El turco lascivo -puede que diga mi tío, levantando la vista de sus papelotes-. ¿Dónde lo tenemos?

-Lo tenemos aquí, tío -contestaré, pues al cabo de un año conozco el lugar que ocupa cada libro en los anaqueles.

Conozco el plan de su magno índice: su Bibliografía universal de Príapo y Venus. El me ha consagrado a Príapo y a Venus, del mismo modo que otras chicas son aprendizas de la aguja o el telar.

Conozco a sus amigos, esos caballeros que nos visitan y que todavía me oyen recitar. Sé que son editores, coleccionistas, subastadores: entusiastas de la obra de mi tío. Le envían libros - cada semana más libros- y cartas:

-«Señor Fabray: acerca del Cleland. Griver, de París, afirma que no tiene conocimiento del texto perdido, sodomitico. ¿Sigo buscando?»

Mi tío me escucha mientras leo, con los ojos muy apretados por detrás de las gafas.

-¿Qué opinas, Quinn? -dice-. Bueno, ahora da igual. Que Cleland languidezca, y ojalá que haya más en primavera. Bueno, bueno. Déjame ver... -Separa las tiras de papel que hay encima de su escritorio-. Ahora, El festival de las pasiones. ¿Tenemos todavía el segundo volumen, el que nos prestó Hawtrey? Tienes que copiarlo, Quinn...

-Lo copiaré -digo.

Me crees dócil. ¿Cómo iba a responderle de otro modo?

Una vez, poco antes, me abandono y bostezo. Mi tío me escruta. Ha retirado la pluma de la página, y le da vueltas, despacio, al plumín.

-Al parecer consideras tu ocupación aburrida -dice al fin-. Quizás te gustaría volver a tu cuarto. -Yo no digo nada-. ¿Te gustaría?

-Quizás sí, señor -digo al cabo de un momento.

-Quizás. Muy bien. Pon el libro en su sitio y vete. Pero, Quinn... -esto último lo dice cuando franqueo la puerta-, dile a Suzy que quite el carbón de tu chimenea. No pensarás que voy a pagar por tenerte ociosa, ¿eh?

Titubeo, y después me voy. De nuevo estamos en invierno... ¡Aquí siempre parece invierno! Envuelta en mi abrigo, paso la tarde sentada hasta la hora de vestirme para la cena.

Pero en la mesa, cuando Way sirve la comida en mi plato, mi tío le detiene.

-No hay carne -dice, al ponerse una servilleta en las rodillas- para chicas ociosas. No en esta casa.

Way se lleva el plato. Kurt, su ayudante, parece apenado. Me gustaría cruzarle la cara. Pero me quedo sentada, retorciendo las manos sobre la tela de mi falda, tragándome la rabia como antaño me tragaba las lágrimas y oyendo la carne que se desliza por la lengua manchada de tinta de mi tío, hasta que me mandan a la cama.

Al día siguiente, a las ocho en punto, reanudo mi trabajo y procuro no volver a bostezar nunca.

Crezco en los meses siguientes. Me vuelvo más esbelta y más pálida. Me vuelvo guapa. Ya no me caben las faldas, los guantes ni las pantuflas. Mi tío lo advierte, vagamente, y ordena a Suzy que me cosa vestidos nuevos a semejanza de Fós viejos. Ella le obedece y me manda coserlos. Creo que a Suzy le produce un placer malsano vestirme de acuerdo con el capricho de mi tío; una vez más, quizás en su pesadumbre por su hija, se ha olvidado de que las niñas están destinadas a convertirse en mujeres. De todos modos, llevo ya en Briar tanto tiempo que la  
regularidad, ahora, me ofrece un consuelo. Me he acostumbrado a los guantes y a los vestidos con ballenas, y tiemblo cuando me desatan por primera vez las cintas. Desvestida, tengo la impresión de estar tan desnuda e insegura como uno de los ojos sin lentes de mi tío.

Dormida, algunas veces tengo sueños opresivos. En uno contraigo una fiebre y un médico viene a verme. Es amigo de mi tío y me ha escuchado leer. Palpa la carne blanda por debajo de mi mandíbula, aplica los pulgares a mis mejillas, me baja los párpados.

-¿Le perturban pensamientos raros? -dice-. Bueno, es de esperar. Usted es una chica extraordinaria.

Me acaricia la mano y me prescribe una medicina -una sola gota para tomar disuelta en un vaso de agua- para la «inquietud». Barbara prepara la mezcla bajo la supervisión de Suzy.

Después Barbara se marcha, para casarse, y me asignan otra sirvienta. Se llama Emma. Es menuda y liviana como un pájaro, uno de esos pajarillos que los hombres atrapan con redes. Es pelirroja y tiene la piel blanca constelada de pecas, como papel manchado de humedad. Tiene quince años y es inocente como un corderito. Cree que mi tío es afable. Cree que yo también lo soy, al principio. Me recuerda a cómo era yo antes. Me recuerda cómo era y cómo debería ser todavía, y cómo no volveré a ser nunca. La odio por eso. Cuando es torpe, cuando es lenta, le pego. Su desmaña aumenta. Entonces vuelvo a pegarle. Ella llora. Entre las lágrimas, mantiene clavada en mí su mirada. Le pego más fuerte cuanto más percibo su parecido conmigo.

Así transcurre mi vida. Podrían suponer que no conocía las cosas normales, que las conocía de una forma extraña. Pero he leído otros libros, aparte de los de mi tío, y he entreoído las charlas de las criadas y sorprendido sus expresiones, y así, por este conducto -¡por las miradas de curiosidad y de compasión de camareras y mozos de cuadra!-, he visto muy bien la rareza en que me he convertido.

Soy tan mundana como los más zafios calaveras de ficción, pero no he traspasado nunca, desde que llegué a esta casa, los muros de su parque. Lo sé todo. No sé nada. Tienen que acordarse de esto para lo que sigue. Tienen que recordar lo que no sé hacer, lo que no he visto. No sé, por ejemplo, montar a caballo ni bailar. Nunca he tenido en la mano una moneda para gastarla. Nunca he visto una obra de teatro, un ferrocarril, una montaña o el mar.

Nunca he estado en Londres y, sin embargo, creo que también lo conozco. Lo conozco por los libros de mi tío. Sé que está a la orilla de un río, que es el mismo, aunque mucho más ancho, que el que discurre más allá del parque. Me gusta caminar junto al agua, pensando en estas cosas. Allí hay una batea vieja y volcada, medio podrida: los agujeros en su casco me parecen una burla perpetua de mi encierro; pero me gusta sentarme encima y contemplar los juncos en la orilla del agua.

Me acuerdo del episodio de la Biblia en que un niño es depositado en un canasto y lo encuentra la hija de un rey. Me gustaría encontrar a un niño. ¡Encontrarlo, pero no quedármelo!: ocupar su lugar en el canasto y dejarlo en Briar para que crezca hasta llegar a ser yo. Pienso a menudo en la vida que llevaría en Londres, y en quién me reclamaría.

Esto sucede cuando todavía soy joven y dada a fantasear.

Cuando soy mayor ya no paseo tanto junto al río, sino que miro desde las ventanas de la casa el paraje por donde sé que pasa el río. Permanezco en el alféizar muchas horas seguidas. Y un día, en la pintura amarilla que cubre el cristal de las ventanas de la biblioteca de mi tío, trazo con la uña del dedo una media luna pequeña y perfecta, sobre la cual, posteriormente, me inclino en ocasiones y a la que aplico el ojo..., como una esposa curiosa fisga por el ojo de la cerradura de un cuarto de secretos...

Pero yo estoy dentro de ese cuarto, y ansiosa de salir de ahí...

Tengo diecisiete años cuando Finn Hudson llega a Briar con un plan, una promesa y la historia de un chica crédula a quien se puede embaucar para que me ayude a conseguirlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, por más que deseara que así fuera :)**

* * *

He dicho que mi tío tenía por costumbre invitar a casa a caballeros interesados, para cenar con nosotros y, más tarde, oírme leer. Es lo que hace ahora.

-Arréglate esta noche, Quinn -me dice, y me quedo en la biblioteca abrochándome los guantes-. Tenemos invitados. Hawtrey, Huss y otro, un desconocido. Espero contratarle para que enmarque nuestros cuadros.

Nuestros cuadros. En un estudio separado hay armarios llenos de grabados obscenos que mi tío ha recopilado de un modo displicente, junto con los libros. Muchas veces ha hablado de contratar a alguien para clasificarlos y enmarcarlos, pero nunca ha encontrado un hombre capaz de realizar esta tarea.

Para esta clase de trabajo se necesita un carácter bastante singular.

Capta mi mirada y proyecta hacia fuera los labios.

-Hawtrey dice que tiene un regalo para nosotros. Una edición de un texto que no hemos catalogado.

-Qué gran noticia, señor.

Tal vez hablo con sequedad, pero mi tío, aunque es también un hombre seco, no lo advierte. Se limita a tocar las tiras de papel que tiene delante y a dividir el montón en dos pilas desiguales.

-Bueno, bueno, veamos...

-¿Puedo irme, tío?

Alza los ojos.

-¿Ya han dado la hora?

-Creo que sí.

Saca del bolsillo su reloj de música y se lo lleva a la oreja.

La llave de la puerta de la biblioteca -envuelta en terciopelo desvaído- cuelga insonora del reloj. Dice:

-Vete, entonces, vete. Deja a un viejo con sus libros. Vete a jugar, pero... con cuidado, Quinn.

A veces me pregunto cómo supondrá que paso las horas en que no trabajo a su lado. Creo que está tan habituado al mundo particular de sus libros, donde el transcurso del tiempo es extraño, o no transcurre en absoluto, que se figura que soy una niña sin edad. En ocasiones yo misma me veo así, como si mis vestidos cortos y ceñidos y mis bandas de terciopelo me prestaran, al igual que una zapatilla china, un tamaño que de otro modo rebasaría. Mi propio tío, que presumo que en esta época no tiene más de cincuenta años, me ha parecido siempre absoluta y permanentemente envejecido, del mismo modo que las moscas permanecen añejas, aunque invariables y fijas, en nebulosas esquirlas de ámbar.

Le dejo escudriñando una página de texto. Camino con gran sigilo, con zapatos de suela blanda. Voy a mis habitaciones, donde está Emma.

La encuentro ocupada con una pieza de costura. Me ve llegar y se encoge. ¿Saben lo provocador que es ese miedo para un temperamento como el mío? La observo coser. Nota mi mirada y empieza a temblar. Sus puntadas se vuelven largas y torcidas. Por fin le cojo la aguja de la mano y suavemente hundo la punta en su piel; la retiro, la clavo otra vez y repito esta acción unas seis o siete veces, hasta que una erupción de pinchazos puebla sus nudillos entre las pecas.

-Esta noche van a venir unos señores —digo, mientras la pincho—. A uno no le conocemos. ¿Crees que será joven y guapo?

Lo digo -ociosamente- para zaherirla. A mí me da lo mismo. Pero ella se ruboriza al oírlo.

-No lo sé, señorita —responde, pestañeando y girando la cabeza, pero sin apartar la mano-. Quizás.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Quién sabe? Podría ser.

La examino con más atención, espoleada por una idea nueva.

-¿Te gustaría que lo fuese?

-¿Gustarme, señorita?

-Gustarte, Emma. Ahora me parece que sí te gustaría. ¿Le indico el camino a tu habitación? No escucharé detrás de la puerta. Cerraré con llave, estaréis a solas.

-¡Oh, señorita, qué tontería!

-¿Sí? Gira la mano. -Lo hace, y le hundo más adentro la aguja-. ¡Ahora dime que no te gusta que te claven algo!

Aparta la mano, se la succiona y se echa a llorar. La visión de sus lágrimas -y de su boca, lamiendo el trozo de carne fresca que he perforado- primero me conmueve y luego me turba; me produce cansancio. La dejo llorando y me coloco junto a la ventana rechinante, con la mirada en el césped que se extiende hasta el muro, los juncos, el Támesis.

-¿Vas a callarte? -digo, cuando todavía percibo su respiración- ¡Mírate! ¡Lágrimas, por un hombre! ¿No sabes que no será guapo y ni siquiera joven? ¿No sabes que nunca lo son?

Pero, por supuesto, él es ambas cosas.

-El señor Finn Hudson -dice mi tío.

El nombre me parece sospechoso. Más adelante descubriré que es falso, tan falso como sus anillos, su sonrisa, sus modales; pero ahora que estoy en el salón y él se levanta para inclinarse ante mí, ¿por qué habría de recelar de él? Tiene facciones hermosas, los dientes parejos y le saca a mi tío casi treinta centímetros de altura. Lleva brillantina en el pelo cepillado, pero lo lleva largo: le sobresale un rizo que le cae sobre la frente. Una y otra vez se lo retira con la mano. Tiene manos esbeltas, lisas y, salvo por un dedo amarillento de tabaco, muy blancas.

-Señorita Fabray -dice, mientras se inclina hacia mí.

El mechón se le cae hacia delante, la mano manchada se levanta para apartarlo. Habla en voz muy baja, me figuro que por respeto a mi tío. Debe de haberle prevenido el señor Hawtrey. Este es un librero y editor de Londres, y ha visitado muchas veces Briar. Coge mi mano y la besa. Tras él viene el  
señor Huss. Es un coleccionista, un amigo de juventud de mi tío.

También me coge la mano, pero para atraerme hacia él, y me besa en la mejilla.

-Querida niña -dice.

Varias veces he topado con él en la escalera. Le gusta contemplar cómo la subo.

-¿Cómo está usted, señor Huss? -digo, haciendo una reverencia.

Pero observo a Hudson. Y una o dos veces en que giro la cara hacia donde él está, descubro sus ojos clavados en mí y su mirada pensativa. Me está sopesando. Quizás no se había imaginado que yo fuese tan guapa. Quizás no lo soy tanto como los rumores le han hecho creer. No lo sé. Pero cuando suena la campanilla y me coloco al lado de mi tío para que me lleve a la mesa, veo vacilar a Hudson; después elige el asiento contiguo al mío. Preferiría que no lo hubiese hecho. Creo que continuará observándome, y no me gusta que me observen mientras como.

Way y Kurt se mueven sigilosos a nuestro alrededor, llenando los vasos; el mío es la copa de cristal con una J grabada. Los sirvientes nos sirven la comida y después se retiran: nunca se quedan cuando tenemos invitados, pero regresan entre plato y plato. En Briar las comidas se rigen con arreglo a las campanadas del reloj, como todo. Una cena de señores dura una hora y media.

Esa noche tomamos sopa de liebre; a continuación, ganso de piel crujiente, huesos rosados y visceras servidas con salsa picante. Hawtrey toma un riñón exquisito, Hudson elige el corazón. Rechazo con la cabeza el plato que me ofrece.

-Me temo que no tiene hambre -dice en voz baja, mirándome a la cara.

-¿No le gusta el ganso, señorita Fabray? -pregunta Hawtrey-. Tampoco a mi hija mayor. Se acuerda de las crías y le entran ganas de llorar.

-Espero que usted recoja y guarde sus lágrimas -dice Huss- Muchas veces pienso que me gustaría ver las lágrimas de una chica convertidas en tinta.

-¿En tinta? No hable de eso a mis hijas, se lo ruego. Me basta con tener que oír sus quejas. Si alguna vez se enterasen de la idea de imprimirlas también sobre papel y obligarme a leerlas, le aseguro que mi vida no valdría la pena.

-¿Tinta de lágrimas? -dice mi tío un momento después de los demás-. ¿Qué necedad es ésa?

-Lágrimas de niña -dice Huss.

-Totalmente incoloras.

-No lo creo. En serio, señor, creo que no. Me las imagino de un tono delicado, quizás rosa, quizás violeta.

-¿Quizás según la emoción que las ha causado? -dice Hawtrey.

-Exacto. Ha dado en la diana, Hawtrey. Lágrimas violetas para un libro melancólico; rosas, para uno alegre. También podría estar encuadernado con cabellos de chica...

Me mira y su expresión cambia. Se lleva la servilleta a la boca.

-Pues bien -dice Hawtrey-, me pregunto por qué no se ha intentado nunca. ¿Señor Fabray? Claro que uno oye barbaridades sobre pieles y cubiertas...

Comentan este tema un rato. Hudson escucha pero no dice nada. Por supuesto, toda su atención está concentrada en mí.

Pienso que tal vez me hable, al amparo de la conversación.

Confío en que lo haga. Doy un sorbo de vino y de repente me siento cansada. He asistido a demasiadas cenas parecidas, escuchando a los amigos de mi tío darle vueltas a pormenores aburridos en pequeños y cerrados círculos. Inesperadamente, pienso en Emma. Pienso en la boca de Emma lamiendo una gota de sangre de su palma pinchada. Mi tío carraspea, y yo pestañeo.

-Hawtrey me ha dicho, señor Hudson -dice-, que ha traducido cosas del francés al inglés. Textos malos, supongo, si son para su imprenta.

-Malos, en efecto -responde Hudson-. De lo contrario no lo intentaría. No soy un experto. En París uno aprende las palabras necesarias, pero la última vez que estuve allí fue como estudiante de bellas artes. Espero encontrar una ocupación mejor para mis dotes, señor, que verter en un inglés pobre un francés peor.

-Bueno, bueno. Veremos. -Mi tío sonríe-. ¿Le gustaría ver mis cuadros?

-Muchísimo, desde luego.

-Bueno, algún otro día. Creo que le parecerán bastante hermosos. Pero me interesan menos que mis libros. ¿Quizás haya oído hablar -hace un pausa-... de mi índice?

Hudson inclina la cabeza.

-Qué bien suena eso.

-Suena de maravilla, ¿eh, Quinn? Pero qué, ¿somos modestos? ¿Nos ruborizamos?

Sé que tengo las mejillas frías, y que la suya está pálida como la cera de una vela. Hudson se vuelve y busca mi cara con su mirada pensativa.

-¿Cómo va la gran obra? -pregunta Hawtrey con ligereza.

-Estamos cerca -contesta mi tío-. Estamos muy cerca. Estoy en contacto con impresores.

—¿Y qué extensión tiene?

-Mil páginas.

Hawtrey arruga la frente. Silbaría si el talante de mi tío se lo consintiera. Se sirve otro trozo de ganso.

—Doscientas más, entonces -dice, mientras se sirve-, desde la última vez que hablamos.

-Para el primer volumen, por supuesto. El segundo será más largo. ¿Qué le parece, Hudson?

-Asombroso, señor.

-¿Alguna vez ha existido algo igual? ¿Una bibliografía universal, y sobre semejante tema? Dicen que la ciencia está muerta en Inglaterra.

-En ese caso, usted la ha resucitado. Un logro fantástico.

-Fantástico, en efecto..., más aún si se conoce el grado de oscuridad que envuelve al tema. Tenga en cuenta que los autores de los textos que colecciono tienen que encubrir su identidad con un seudónimo o el anonimato. Que los propios textos están editados con toda clase de pistas falsas y engañosas respecto al lugar y la fecha de impresión y publicación. ¿Eh? Que recurren a títulos oscuros. Que tienen que circular de forma clandestina, por cauces secretos, o en alas del rumor y la conjetura. Considere estos obstáculos al progreso bibliográfico. ¡Y hábleme luego de una labor fantástica!

Le tiembla en la voz una risa triste.

-Me parece inconcebible -dice Hudson-. ¿Y el índice está ordenado...?

-Por títulos, por nombres, por la fecha en que los adquirimos; y fíjese, señor: por géneros de placer. Tenemos una lista sumamente precisa.

-¿De libros?

-¡De placeres! ¿Por dónde vamos ahora, Quinn?

Los caballeros se vuelven hacia mí. Doy un sorbo de vino.

-Por el trato lascivo con animales -digo.

Mi tío asiente.

-Bueno, bueno -dice-. ¿Ve usted, Hudson, la ayuda que nuestra bibliografía prestará al estudioso del tema? Será una auténtica Biblia.

-La carne hecha verbo -dice Hawtrey, sonriendo, disfrutando de la frase. Capta mi mirada y guiña un ojo. Hudson, sin embargo, sigue mirando seriamente a mi tío-. Una gran ambición -continúa.

-Una gran tarea -dice Huss.

-Desde luego -dice Hawtrey, volviéndose hacia mí de nuevo-. Me temo, señorita Fabray, que su tío es despiadado en lo que toca al trabajo.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Me educaron para eso -digo-, como a los criados.

-Los criados y las señoritas -dice Huss- son criaturas distintas. ¿No se lo he dicho muchas veces? Los ojos de una chica no deberían cansarse leyendo, ni sus manos pequeñas endurecerse empuñando plumas.

-Eso mismo cree mi tío —digo, mostrando mis guantes, aunque lo que quiere proteger a toda costa son sus libros, no mis dedos.

-¿Y qué pasa si ella trabaja cinco horas al día? —dice mi tío ahora-. ¡Yo trabajo diez! ¿Para qué íbamos a trabajar, sino para los libros? ¿Eh? Piense en Smart, y en De Bury. O piense en Tinius, un coleccionista tan abnegado que mató a dos hombres a causa de su biblioteca.

-Piense en el padre Vincente, que, a causa de la suya, ¡mató a doce! -dice Hawtrey, meneando la cabeza—. No, no, señor Fabray. De acuerdo en que tiene que hacer trabajar a su sobrina, pero no le perdonaríamos que la indujese a la violencia a causa de la literatura.

Los caballeros se ríen.

-Bueno, bueno -dice mi tío.

Yo examino mi mano sin decir nada. Mis dedos parecen rojos como rubíes a través de la copa de vino tinto; la inicial de mi madre es totalmente invisible hasta que giro el cristal, y entonces se ven las incisiones.

Hay dos platos más antes de que me disculpe por abandonar la mesa, y suena dos veces el reloj mientras permanezco sentada a solas hasta que los caballeros se reúnen conmigo en el salón. Oigo el murmullo de sus voces y me pregunto de qué hablan en mi ausencia.

Cuando por fin llegan todos tienen la cara un poco más encarnada y el aliento agrio de tabaco. Hawtrey saca un paquete envuelto en papel y cuerda. Se lo entrega a mi tío, que forcejea con el envoltorio.

-Vaya, vaya -dice, y cuando el libro queda expuesto a la vista lo aproxima a sus ojos-: ¡Ajá! -Mueve los labios-. ¡Mira esto, Quinn, mira lo que nos ha traído este pájaro! -Me enseña el volumen-. Bien, ¿qué me dices?

Es una novela corriente con una encuadernación ramplona, pero su frontispicio infrecuente la convierte en un libro raro. Lo miro y, a mi pesar, sucumbo a los síntomas de una emoción seca. La sensación me marea. Digo:

-Un regalo muy bello para nosotros, tío, sin duda alguna.

-Mira esto, la viñeta. ¿La ves?

-La veo.

-Creo que no hemos tenido en cuenta esta posibilidad. Estoy seguro de que no lo hemos hecho. Tenemos que volver atrás. ¿Y pensábamos que esta entradilla estaba completa? Mañana la revisaremos. -Estira el cuello, complacido por esa promesa de placer-. Por ahora..., bueno, quítate los guantes, niña. ¿Crees que Hawtrey nos trae libros para que les manches de grasa las tapas? Así está mejor. Oigamos un poco. Siéntate y léenos. Huss, siéntese también. Hudson, fíjese en lo clara y suave que es la voz de mi sobrina cuando lee. La he instruido yo mismo. Bueno, bueno. ¡Estás arrugando el lomo, Quinn!

-Yo diría que no, señor Fabray -dice Huss, mirando mis manos desnudas.

Coloco el libro en un atril y sujeto con cuidado sus páginas.

Enciendo una lámpara para que ilumine con claridad el texto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debo leer, tío?

Coloca el reloj contra el oído. Dice:

-Hasta que suene la hora. Ahora fíjese, Hudson, ¡y dígame si puede haber algo parecido en otro salón de Inglaterra!

El libro está lleno, como he dicho, de las obscenidades habituales, pero mi tío tiene razón, he sido adiestrada demasiado bien, mi voz es clara y natural, y las palabras casi suenan dulces.

Cuando termino, Hawtrey aplaude y la cara de Huss, más sonrosada, muestra una expresión atribulada. Mi tío, en su asiento, se ha quitado las gafas y escucha con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos firmemente cerrados.

-Palabras muy pobres -dice-. Pero tengo un hogar para vosotras en mis estanterías. Un hogar y hermanos. Mañana os buscaremos un sitio. La viñeta: estoy seguro de que no lo hemos pensado... Quinn, ¿las tapas están cerradas y bien rectas?

-Sí, señor.

Vuelve a calarse las gafas, encajando las patillas en sus orejas. Huss se escancia un brandy. Yo me abrocho los guantes, aliso las arrugas de mi falda. Giro la lámpara y atenúo su luz. Pero tengo conciencia de mí misma. Tengo conciencia de Hudson.

Me ha oído leer, sin ninguna emoción visible y mirando al suelo, pero tiene las manos unidas y con un pulgar se palmotea nerviosamente el otro. Poco después se levanta. Dice que el fuego es muy fuerte y que le está quemando. Deambula un minuto por el salón, y con el cuerpo envarado se inclina para curiosear en las vitrinas de mi tío; luego se pone las manos detrás de la espalda, pero sigue entrechocando los pulgares. Creo que sabe que le observo. En un momento dado se me acerca, capta mi mirada, hace una reverencia cuidadosa. Dice:

-Hace bastante frío tan lejos del fuego. ¿No le apetece sentarse más cerca de las llamas, señorita Fabray?

-Gracias, señor Hudson -le respondo-. Prefiero estar aquí.

-Le gusta pasar frío -dice.

-Me gustan las penumbras.

Le sonrío de nuevo y él toma mi sonrisa como una especie de invitación; se sube la chaqueta, se tira de los pantalones y se sienta a mi lado, no demasiado cerca, con los ojos todavía puestos en los anaqueles de mi tío, como distraído por los libros.

Pero cuando habla lo hace en un murmullo. Dice:

-Pues a mí también me gustan las penumbras.

Huss mira hacia donde estamos. Hawtrey se coloca delante del fuego y levanta una copa. Mi tío se ha sentado en su butaca y las orejas del mueble le oscurecen los ojos; veo sólo su boca reseca, con el labio fruncido.

-¿La fase más grande de eros? -está diciendo-. ¡Nos la hemos perdido por setenta años! Me daría vergüenza enseñarle al hombre que hierra mi caballo los relatos cínicos e inverosímiles que hoy pasan por ser literatura voluptuosa...

Reprimo un bostezo y Hudson se vuelve hacia mí. Digo:

—Perdone, señor Hudson.

El inclina la cabeza.

-Quizás no le interesa el tema de su tío.

Sigue hablando en un murmullo y, para responder, no tengo más remedio que bajar también la voz.

-Soy la secretaria de mi tío -digo-. Para mí, el atractivo del tema no representa nada.

Vuelve a inclinar la cabeza.

-Bueno, quizás -dice, mientras mi tío continúa hablando-. No deja de ser curioso que a una mujer la deje fría e indiferente lo que está concebido para suscitar ardor y pasión.

-Pues yo creo que hay muchas mujeres a las que no conmueve eso de lo que usted habla. ¿Y acaso no son las que mejor conocen el asunto las que menos se emocionan? -Busco su mirada-. No hablo por experiencia del mundo, por supuesto, sino sólo a partir de mis lecturas. Pero debería haber dicho que..., oh, hasta un cura perdería una parte de su pasión por los misterios de la Iglesia si le sometieran con excesiva frecuencia al examen de la oblea y el vino.

El no pestañea. Al final casi se ríe.

-Es usted insólita, señorita Fabray.

Aparto la vista.

-Eso tengo entendido.

-Ah. Ahora su tono es amargo. Quizás considera que su educación es una especie de infortunio.

-Al contrario. ¿Cómo podría ser un infortunio el conocimiento? Por ejemplo, no puedo engañarme respecto de las atenciones de un hombre. Soy una entendida en los diversos métodos a los que puede recurrir un caballero para cortejar a una dama.

Se pone en el pecho su mano blanca.

-En ese caso debería amilanarme. Yo sólo he querido cortejarla.

-No sabía que los hombres tuvieran otros deseos que el único que sienten.

-Quizás no en los libros a los que está acostumbradá. Pero en la vida... hay muchos otros, y uno principal.

-Yo creía -digo— que era ése el único por el que los libros se escribían.

-Oh, no -sonríe. Baja la voz aún más—. Se leen por eso, pero se escriben por algo más intenso. Me refiero, por supuesto, al deseo de... dinero. A todos los hombres les importa esto. Y a quienes no somos tan caballeros como nos gustaría, es lo que más nos importa. Lamento avergonzarla.

Me he sonrojado, o tal vez asustado. Recobrándome, digo:

-Olvida que he sido educada para no experimentar el menor pudor. Sólo estoy sorprendida.

-Si es así, es una satisfacción saber que la he sorprendido. -Se levanta la mano hasta la barba-. No es poca cosa - prosigue- haber causado una pequeña impresión en la regularidad y la rutina de su vida cotidiana.

Habla de un modo tan insinuante que las mejillas se me colorean más aún.

-¿Qué sabe usted de eso? -digo.

-Bueno, lo deduzco de mis observaciones de la casa...

Ahora su tono y su semblante vuelven a ser inexpresivos.

Veo que Huss le observa, con la cabeza ladeada. Le interpela, aposta:

-¿Qué opina de esto, Hudson?

-¿De qué?

-De que Hawtrey abogue ahora por la fotografía.

-¿La fotografía?

-Hudson -dice Hawtrey-. Usted es joven. Apelo a su criterio. ¿Puede haber un registro más perfecto del acto amatorio...

-¡Registro! -dice mi tío, con irritación-. ¡Documental! ¡Las lacras de la época!

-... que una fotografía? El señor Fabray sostiene que la ciencia de la fotografía se opone al espíritu de la vida venérea. Yo digo que es una imagen de la vida, y que tiene una ventaja sobre ella: que perdura, mientras que la vida..., la vida erótica, el momento venéreo, en especial, debe acabar y esfumarse.

-¿No perdura un libro? -pregunta mi tío, aferrando el brazo de su butaca.

-Dura lo que duran las palabras. Pero en una foto hay algo que las trasciende, y que trasciende las bocas que las pronuncian. Una foto enardecerá a un inglés, a un francés, a un hombre primitivo. Nos sobrevivirá a todos y excitará a nuestros nietos. Es algo aparte de la historia.

-¡Está dentro de la historia! -responde mi tío-. ¡Corrompido por ella! ¡Su historia lo envuelve como puro humo! Se ve en el ajuste de una zapatilla, un vestido, en el tocado de una cabeza. Déle fotos a su nieto: las examinará y las juzgará pintorescas. ¡Se reirá de las guías cerosas de su bigote! Pero las palabras, Hawtrey, las palabras... ¿eh? Nos seducen en la oscuridad, y la mente les presta los ropajes y el cuerpo que se le antoja. ¿No le parece, señor Hudson?

-Sí, señor.

-Sabe usted que no toleraré daguerrotipos ni estupideces así en mi colección.

-Creo que es una decisión correcta, señor.

Hawtrey mueve la cabeza. Le dice a mi tío:

-¿Sigue pensando que la fotografía es una moda pasajera? Tiene que venir a Holywell Street y pasar una hora en mi tienda. Tenemos ya álbumes preparados para que los clientes escojan. Los compradores sólo vienen por ellos.

-Sus clientes son unos patanes. ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con ellos? Hudson, usted los ha visto. ¿Qué opina de la calidad del negocio de Hawtrey?

El debate continuará, no puede eludirlo. Hudson responde y luego me mira como disculpándose, se levanta y va donde mi tío.

Hablan hasta que dan las diez, la hora en que les dejo.

Es la noche del martes. Hudson estará en Briar hasta el domingo. Al día siguiente me ausento de la biblioteca mientras los hombres examinan los libros; durante la cena él me observa, y después escucha mi lectura, pero luego se ve obligado a sentarse de nuevo con mi tío y no puede hacerme compañía. El sábado doy un paseo por el parque con Emma y no le veo; esa noche, sin embargo, mi tío me manda que lea de un libro antiguo, uno de los más selectos, y cuando termino, Hudson viene a sentarse a mi lado para estudiar sus singulares cubiertas.

-¿Le gusta, Hudson? —le pregunta mi tío-. ¿Sabe que es muy raro?

-Pienso que tiene que serlo, señor.

-¿Y no le parece que quiero decir con eso que hay muy pocos ejemplares más?

-Sí, lo suponía.

-Hace bien. Pero los coleccionistas medimos la rareza con otros criterios. ¿Considera rara una pieza única si nadie la quiere? Llamamos a eso un libro muerto. Pero imaginemos que mil hombres buscan una veintena de ejemplares idénticos: cada uno de ellos es más raro que el único. ¿Me comprende?

Hudson asiente.

-Sí. La rareza del artículo se mide por el deseo del corazón que lo busca. -Me lanza una mirada-. Es algo muy extraño. ¿Y cuántos coleccionistas buscan este libro que acabamos de escuchar?

Mi tío se muestra evasivo.

-¿Cuántos, señor? Le responderé así: ¡subástelo y verá! Ja!

Hudson se ríe.

-Sí, desde luego...

Pero parece pensativo bajo su capa de cortesía. Se muerde el labio; sus dientes asoman blancos, voraces, contra la negrura de su barba, pero su boca tiene una sorprendente y mórbida tonalidad rosada. No dice nada mientras mi tío da un sorbo de su bebida y Hawtrey se ocupa de la lumbre. Después habla de nuevo.

-¿Y si un comprador único busca un par de libros, señor Fabray? -dice-. ¿Cómo se valoran?

-¿Un par? -Mi tío se quita las gafas-. ¿Dos volúmenes?

-Un par de títulos complementarios. Alguien posee uno y quiere adquirir el otro. ¿El segundo aumenta mucho el valor del primero?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Eso pensaba.

-La gente paga cantidades absurdas por cosas así —dice Huss.

-Cierto -dice mi tío-. Es cierto. En mi índice hallará una referencia a estas cuestiones...

-El índice -dice Hudson en voz baja, y los demás siguen conversando. Les escuchamos, o fingimos hacerlo, y enseguida él vuelve la cabeza y examina mi cara-. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señorita Fabray? -Y cuando asiento-: ¿Qué hará cuando esté terminada la obra de su tío? Es más, ¿por qué hace este trabajo?

Le he esbozado lo que me figuro que es una sonrisa amarga. Digo:

-Su pregunta no significa nada, difícilmente puedo contestarla. La obra de mi tío no concluirá nunca. Se escriben incontables libros nuevos que hay que añadir a la lista de los antiguos; muchísimos que volver a descubrir; demasiada incertidumbre. El y Hawtrey discutirán al respecto eternamente. Míreles. Si publica el índice, como proyecta hacer, empezará de inmediato con los suplementos.

—¿Quiere decir que la mantendrá a su lado todo ese tiempo? -No respondo-. ¿Es tan apasionada como él?

—No tengo alternativa -digo por fin-. Tengo pocas aptitudes y, como ya ha visto, muy poco comunes.

-Es una mujer -dice en voz baja-, y joven y guapa. No lo digo ahora por galantería, y usted lo sabe. Lo digo porque es verdad. Podría hacer cualquier cosa.

-Usted es un hombre -replico-. Las verdades de los hombres son distintas de las de las mujeres. No puedo hacer nada, se lo aseguro.

El vacila..., quizás contiene la respiración. Luego dice:

-Podría... casarse. Ya es algo.

Lo dice mirando el libro del que yo he leído; y al oírle me río en voz alta. Mi tío presume que me he reído de alguno de sus chistes manidos, alza la vista y asiente.

—¿Tú crees, Quinn? Ya ve, Huss, también lo cree mi sobrina...

Aguardo hasta que deja de mirarme y su atención se distrae. Entonces cojo el libro posado en el atril y levanto con suavidad su tapa.

-Mire, señor Hudson -digo-. Ésta es la placa de mi tío, estampada en todos sus libros. ¿Ve su divisa?

En la placa figura su emblema, un ingenioso dibujo realizado por él mismo: un lirio dibujado de tal modo que parece un falo, y con la raíz envuelta en un tallo de brezo. Hudson ladea la cabeza para examinarlo, y asiente. Cierro la tapa.

-A veces -digo, sin levantar la vista- tengo la impresión de que llevo pegada a la piel una placa parecida; de que estoy etiquetada, anotada y colocada en una estantería; hasta ese punto me asemejo a un libro de mi tío. -Alzo los ojos hacia los suyos. Estoy acalorada, pero hablo con frialdad, inmóvil-. Usted dijo hace dos noches que había observado las costumbres de esta casa. Entonces, sin duda, lo ha entendido. Mis compañeros libros y yo no estamos hechos para un uso ordinario. Mi tío nos mantiene separados del mundo. Nos llama venenos; dice que somos dañinos para ojos desprevenidos. Nos llama sus hijos, sus expósitos, llegados a él desde todos los rincones del mundo, algunos suntuosos y opulentos, otros desastrados, heridos, con el lomo partido, y algunos chabacanos y otros zafios. A pesar de lo mal que habla de ellos, creo que siente predilección por los zafios, porque son los que otros padres, o sea, otros bibliotecarios y coleccionistas, han rechazado. Yo era como ellos, y tenía un hogar y lo he perdido...

Ya no hablo fríamente. Mis propias palabras me han desbordado. Hudson me mira y luego se inclina para coger del atril, con mucha delicadeza, el libro de mi tío.

-Su hogar -murmura, al tiempo que acerca su cara a la mía-. El manicomio. ¿Piensa a menudo en el tiempo que pasó allí? ¿Piensa en su madre, y nota su locura en usted?... Señor Fabray, su libro. -Mi tío nos está mirando-. ¿Le importa que lo coja? ¿Me enseñará los rasgos que lo acreditan como un libro raro...?

Ha hablado tan rápido que me ha producido un sobresalto horrible. No me gusta que me sobresalten. No me gusta perder la compostura. Pero cuando él se levanta y va con el libro hacia la chimenea, transcurren unos segundos que no acierto a explicar. Al final descubro que he posado la mano en mi pecho.

Que respiro aceleradamente. Que las penumbras donde estoy sentada son de repente más densas que antes..., tanto que mi falda parece sangrar sobre la tela del sofá y mi mano, que sube y baja por encima de mi corazón, está pálida como una hoja en el charco creciente de oscuridad.

No voy a desmayarme. Las chicas sólo se desmayan en los libros, para conveniencia de los hombres. Pero supongo que empalidezco y tengo un aire extraño, pues cuando Hawtrey mira hacia mí sonriendo, la sonrisa se le borra.

-¡Señorita Fabray! -exclama.

Viene a cogerme la mano.

También se acerca Huss.

-Querida niña, ¿qué pasa?

Me sostiene por la axila. Hudson vuelve. Mi tío parece enfurruñado.

-Bueno, bueno -dice-. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Cierra el libro, pero se cuida de mantener el dedo entre las páginas. Tocan la campanilla para llamar a Emma. Ella se presenta con una expresión aterrada, parpadea ante los señores, hace una reverencia a mi tío. No son las diez todavía.

-Estoy perfectamente -digo-. No se preocupen. Sólo estoy cansada, de repente. Lo siento.

-¡Lo siente! ¡Puf! -dice Hawtrey-. Somos nosotros quienes debemos lamentarlo. Señor Fabray, es usted un tirano y sobrecarga de trabajo a su sobrina. Siempre lo he dicho, y aquí está la prueba. Emma, coge el brazo de tu ama. Ahora ve despacito.

-¿Podrá subir la escalera? -pregunta Huss, inquieto.

Se apuesta en el vestíbulo, como dispuesto a subirla. Tras él veo a Hudson, pero no su mirada.

Cuando se cierra la puerta del salón, aparto de un empujón a Emma y una vez en mi cuarto busco algo frío que aplicarme en la cara. Por último voy a la repisa de la chimenea y apoyo la mejilla contra el espejo.

-¡Sus faldas, señorita! -dice Emma.

Las aparta del fuégo.

Me siento extraña, dislocada. El reloj de la casa no ha sonado. Me sentiré mejor cuando suene. No pensaré en Hudson; en lo que sabe de mí, en cómo ha podido saberlo, en lo que se propone buscando mi compañía. Medio en cuclillas, Emma tiene aún recogidas mis faldas en sus manos torpes.

Suena el reloj. Vuelvo atrás y dejo que Emma me desvista.

Mi corazón late un poco menos deprisa. Ella me acuesta, desata las cortinas; ahora esta noche podría ser cualquier noche. Oigo a Emma en su cuarto desabrocharse el vestido: si levanto la cabeza y miro por la abertura de las cortinas la veré de rodillas con los ojos bien cerrados y las manos unidas como las de un niño, moviendo los labios. Reza todas las noches para que se la lleven a su casa, y para estar a salvo mientras duerme.

Abro entonces mi cajita de madera y susurro palabras crueles al retrato de mi madre. Cierro los ojos. Pienso: ¡No examinaré tu cara!, pero después de haberlo pensarlo sé que tengo que hacerlo si no quiero sufrir insomnio y caer enferma.

Miro fijamente sus ojos claros. ¿Piensa en su madre, ha dicho, y nota su locura en usted?

¿La noto?

Guardo el retrato y llamo a Emma para que me traiga un vaso de agua. Tomo una gota de mi antigua medicina; como no estoy segura de que me sosiegue, luego tomo otra. Yazco inmóvil, con el pelo recogido. Dentro de los guantes, las manos empiezan a picarme. Emma aguarda. Se ha soltado el pelo, un cabello basto, pelirrojo, más basto y más rojizo que nunca contra la hermosa tela blanca de su camisón. Un azul delicado colorea su fina clavícula; podría ser sólo una sombra, pero también —no me acuerdo- una magulladura.

Siento por fin la acidez de las gotas en mi estómago.

-Es todo -digo-. Vete.

La oigo subir a su cama, retirar las mantas. Hay un silencio.

Al cabo de un rato se oye un chirrido, un susurro, el débil quejido de maquinaria: el reloj de mi tío, que cambia de ritmo.

Aguardo la llegada del sueño. No llega. Tengo los miembros inquietos, empiezan a dar tirones. Noto mi sangre con gran intensidad, su desconcierto en los puntos muertos de los dedos de mis manos y pies. Levanto la cabeza y llamo con voz queda: ¡Emma! No me oye; o me oye y teme contestar. ¡Emma! Al final me incomoda el sonido de mi propia voz. Desisto, me quedo quieta. El reloj gime otra vez y suena. Le siguen otros sonidos distantes. Mi tío se acuesta temprano. Puertas que se cierran, voces que hablan bajo, pisadas en la escalera: los caballeros abandonan el salón y se dirigen a sus aposentos respectivos.

Puede que me haya dormido, pero en tal caso sólo durante un momento, pues de pronto doy un respingo y estoy plenamente despierta. Sé que lo que me ha desvelado no es un sonido, sino un movimiento. Un movimiento y luz. Al otro lado de la cortina, la mecha de la lámpara de junco ha lanzado una llamarada súbita, y las puertas y los cristales de las ventanas se agitan contra sus marcos.

La casa ha abierto su boca y está respirando.

Entonces sé que, definitivamente, esta noche no es como otra cualquiera. Me levanto, como impulsada por una voz que me llama. Me planto en el umbral del cuarto de Emma hasta que su respiración regular me certifica que duerme; luego tomo la lámpara y me dirijo descalza a mi sala. Voy a la ventana y me paro ante el cristal, ahueco las manos para suprimir su débil reflejo y escudriño en las tinieblas la extensión de grava y el borde del césped que sé que hay debajo. Durante un momento no veo nada. Después oigo una pisada blanda y a continuación otra, aún más suave. Surge el aislado fulgor insonoro de una cerilla prendida entre dedos flacos, y una cara grotesca, de ojos hundidos, que se inclina hacia la llama.

Finn Hudson está tan inquieto como yo; pasea por el céspedes de Briar, tal vez a la espera del sueño.

El clima es frío para dar un paseo. Hacia la punta de su cigarro, el aliento de Hudson parece más blanco que el humo de su tabaco. Con el cuello de la chaqueta se envuelve la garganta.

Alza la mirada, como si supiera lo que va a ver. No asiente ni hace gesto alguno; se limita a sostener mi mirada. El cigarrillo se apaga, brilla, vuelve a apagarse. La postura de Hudson cobra aplomo.

Mueve la cabeza y de golpe comprendo lo que hace. Está inspeccionando la fachada de la casa. Está contando las ventanas. ¡Está calculando el camino a mi habitación! Y cuando está seguro del itinerario tira el cigarro y aplasta con el talón su punta reluciente. Desanda el sendero de grava y alguien -Way, supongo- le abre la puerta. Eso no lo veo. Tan sólo oigo que la puerta principal se abre y percibo la circulación del aire. De nuevo mi lámpara llamea y el cristal de la ventana se pandea.

Esta vez, sin embargo, parece que la casa retiene el aliento.

Doy un paso atrás con las manos delante de la boca y los ojos clavados en mi propia cara: se ha desplazado a la oscuridad que hay al otro lado del cristal, y parece que flota o cuelga del espacio. Pienso: ¡No lo hará! ¡No se atreverá! Después pienso: Lo hará. Voy hasta la puerta y aplico el oído contra la madera. Oigo una voz, luego una pisada. La pisada se torna más tenue, otra puerta se cierra; está claro: aguardará a que Way se acueste. Esperará hasta entonces.

Cojo la lámpara y camino muy ligera, deprisa: la pantalla arroja medias lunas de luz sobre las paredes. No tengo tiempo de vestirme, no puedo vestirme sin ayuda de Emma, pero sé que él no debe verme en camisón. Busco medias, ligas, zapatillas, una capa. Trato de recoger mi pelo suelto; pero soy torpe con los alfileres y mis guantes -y la medicina que he ingerido agravan mi torpeza. Tengo miedo. El corazón vuelve a latirme deprisa, pero ahora late contras las gotas, es como una embarcación que choca de lleno contra la corriente de un río lento. Me llevo la mano al corazón y noto la rendición de mi pecho: lo noto desatado, indefenso, inseguro.

Pero el tirón de las gotas es más fuerte que la resistencia de mi miedo. Para eso son, en definitiva: para el desasosiego.

Cuando por fin él llega y llama a mi puerta con la uña, creo que le parezco serena. Digo en el acto:

-Sabe que mi doncella está muy cerca..., dormida, pero cerca. Un grito la despertará.

Él se inclina y no dice nada. ¿Supongo acaso que intentará besarme? No lo hace. Se limita a entrar en mi cuarto muy furtivamente y a mirar alrededor con la misma frialdad pensativa con que le he visto tomar las medidas de la casa. Dice:

-Apartémonos de la ventana. La luz se ve claramente desde abajo. -Añade, con un gesto hacia la puerta interior-: ¿Ahí duerme ella? ¿No nos oirá? ¿Está segura?

¿Pienso que va a abrazarme? No se me aproxima en ningún momento. Pero percibo el frío de la noche adherido todavía a su chaqueta. Huelo a tabaco en su pelo, sus patillas, su boca. No le recordaba tan alto. Me encamino hacia un lado del sofá y de pie, tensa, me agarro al respaldo. Él, desde el otro lado, se inclina hacia el espacio que hay entre nosotros y habla en susurros. Dice:

-Perdóneme, señorita Fabray. Éste no es el modo en que quisiera haberla conocido. Pero he llegado a Briar al cabo de grandes y meticulosos esfuerzos, y mañana quizás me vea obligado a marcharme sin verla. Usted me comprende. No emito ningún juicio sobre el hecho de que me reciba así. Si su doncella se despierta, dígale que estaba desvelada, que he averiguado el camino hasta esta habitación y que he entrado sin que me invitara. He cometido invasiones parecidas en casas de otras personas... Es como si usted supiera qué clase de individuo soy. Pero aquí, esta noche, señorita Fabray, no voy a hacerle el menor daño. ¿Verdad que si me comprende? ¿Verdad que sí deseaba que viniese?

-Entiendo que ha descubierto algo que usted quizás cree que es un secreto: que mi madre era una lunática, que mi tío me sacó de un pabellón del lugar en que ella murió. Pero no es ningún secreto, todo el mundo podría saberlo; hasta las criadas lo saben aquí. Tengo prohibido olvidarlo. Lo siento por usted, si pretende sacar provecho de ello.

-Lamento -dice él- haberme visto obligado a recordárselo. Para mí no tiene importancia, salvo porque es la causa de que usted haya venido a Briar y de que su tío la tenga recluida de una forma tan extraña. Creo que es él el que se ha aprovechado de la desgracia de su madre. Me perdonará que le hable con franqueza. Soy un malhechor y conozco muy bien a los de mi calaña. Su tío pertenece a la peor especie, porque ejerce su vileza en su propia casa, donde la toman por una chifladura de viejo. No me diga que le quiere -añade rápidamente, al ver mi cara- por guardar las apariencias. Sé que usted está por encima de ellas. Por eso he venido así. Usted y yo tenemos nuestra propia apariencia, o adoptamos la que nos conviene. Pero, por ahora, ¿quiere sentarse y permitirme que hablemos, como un caballero y una dama?

Hace un gesto y un segundo después -como si estuviésemos esperando a que la doncella nos traiga la bandeja del té- tomamos asiento en el sofá. Mi capa oscura se entreabre y muestra mi camisón. El mira a otra parte mientras junto los pliegues.

-Ahora le diré lo que sé de usted -dice-. Sé que no tendrá nada si no se casa. El primero por quien lo supe fue Hawtrey. Hablan de usted, como quizás sepa, en las librerías y editoriales turbias de Londres y de París. Hablan de usted como una criatura fabulosa: la hermosa chica de Briar a la que Fabray ha adiestrado como a un mono parlante, para que recite textos voluptuosos a señores..., y quizás algo peor. No necesito contarle lo que dicen, supongo que lo adivina. A mí me da lo mismo. -Sostiene mi mirada y luego la aparta-. Hawtrey, por lo menos, es algo más amable, y me considera un hombre honrado, lo que nos favorece. Me contó, compadeciéndose, un poco de su vida (lo de su desdichada madre), sus expectativas, las condiciones que le imponen. Bueno, cuando uno es soltero oye hablar de muchachas parecidas; quizás ni una entre cien vale el cortejo... Pero Hawtrey tenía razón. He hecho averiguaciones sobre la fortuna de su madre y usted vale..., bueno, ¿sabe usted lo que vale, señorita Fabray?

Tras un titubeo, niego con la cabeza. Él dice una cifra. Es varios cientos de veces lo que cuesta el más caro de los libros que ocupan los anaqueles de mi tío, y muchos miles de veces el precio del más barato. Es la única medida del valor que conozco.

-Es una gran suma -dice Hudson, mirándome a la cara.

Asiento.

-Será nuestra -dice- si nos casamos.

No digo nada.

-Permítame ser franco -prosigue-. He venido a Briar con la intención de obtenerla por el medio habitual, es decir, seducirla para que abandone la casa de su tío, cobrar su fortuna y quizás prescindir de usted después. Vi en diez minutos lo que la vida había hecho de usted y supe que nunca lo lograría. Es más, comprendí que seducirla sería insultarla, convertirla sólo en otra clase de cautiva. No quiero hacer eso. Al contrario, quiero liberarla.

-Es usted muy galante -digo-. Suponga que no quiero que me liberen.

-Creo que lo está anhelando -responde simplemente.

Vuelvo la cara, temiendo que me delaten los latidos de la sangre sobre mis mejillas. Sereno la voz y digo:

-Olvida que mis anhelos no cuentan aquí para nada. Es como si los libros de mi tío quisieran escapar de sus vitrinas. Me ha convertido en uno de ellos...

-Sí, sí -dice con impaciencia-. Ya me ha dicho todo eso. Creo que quizás lo dice a menudo. Pero ¿qué significa esa frase? Tiene diecisiete años. Yo veintidós, y durante muchos años he creído que para esta edad debería ser rico y ocioso. Soy lo que ve: un granuja, no demasiado escaso de fondos, pero no tan desahogado como para no tener que buscarme la vida durante algún tiempo. ¿Usted cree que está cansada? ¡Figúrese lo cansado que estaré yo! He hecho muchas buenas obras, y he creído que cada una de ellas era la última. Créame: tengo cierta conciencia del tiempo que puede malgastarse aferrándose a ficciones y creyéndolas reales.

Se ha llevado la mano a la cabeza y ahora se retira'el mechón de la frente; su palidez y las ojeras parecen envejecerle. El cuello de su camisa es blando, y está arrugado por la presión de la corbata. Su barba tiene una sola veta gris. Su nuez sobresale extrañamente, como las de los hombres: invitando a  
que la aplaste un puñetazo. Digo:

—Esto es una locura. Creo que está loco: venir aquí, confesar que es un maleante, suponer que deseo recibirle.

—Y sin embargo me ha recibido. Todavía lo está haciendo. No ha llamado a su doncella.

-Me intriga usted. Ha visto por sí mismo la rutina de mis días aquí.

-¿Quiere una distracción de esa rutina? ¿Por qué no la abandona para siempre? Lo hará, así, ¡en un santiamén!, si se casa conmigo.

Muevo la cabeza.

-Creo que no habla en serio.

-Sí hablo en serio.

-Sabe mi edad. Sabe que mi tío nunca consentiría entregarme.

Se encoge de hombros, habla con ligereza.

-Recurriremos, por supuesto, a métodos tortuosos.

-¿Quiere que yo también me vuelva una maleante?

El asiente.

—Sí. Pero creo que ya lo es a medias. No me mire así. No piense que estoy bromeando. No lo sabe todo. -Se ha puesto serio—. Le estoy ofreciendo algo muy grande y extraño. No la sumisión común de una esposa a su marido: esa servidumbre, la violación legal y el robo, que el mundo denomina matrimonio. No le pediré eso, no es lo que me interesa. Estoy hablando más bien de libertad. Una clase de libertad que no se otorga con frecuencia a los miembros de su sexo.

-¿Pero que se obtiene -digo casi riéndome- por medio del matrimonio?

-Se obtiene por una ceremonia de matrimonio, oficiada con arreglo a determinadas condiciones habituales. —Se alisa de nuevo el pelo y traga saliva; veo por fin que está nervioso, más nervioso que yo. Se aproxima. Dice-: ¿No será remilgada ni blanda de corazón, como otras chicas? ¿De verdad está  
durmiendo su doncella, y no escuchando detrás de la puerta?

Pienso en Emma, en sus moratones, pero no digo nada, me limito a mirarle. Se pasa la mano por la boca.

-¡Que Dios me ayude, señorita Fabray, si me he equivocado al juzgarla! -dice-. Ahora escuche.

He aquí su plan. Tiene pensado traer a una chica de Londres a Briar y colocarla como mi doncella. Piensa utilizarla y después engañarla. Dice que tiene en mente a una chica de mi edad. Una especie de ladrona, no demasiado escrupulosa ni demasiado inteligente, dice; cree que la ganará con la promesa de una pequeña porción de la fortuna.

-Digamos que dos o tres mil libras. No creo que tenga la ambición de pedir más. Su círculo es pequeño, como suele serlo el de los ladronzuelos, pero, como en todos esos círculos, se creen peces gordos.

Se encoge de hombros. La suma no representa nada, al fin y al cabo, pues accederá a la que ella le pida, y no verá un chelín de aquélla. Ella supondrá que soy una inocente y creerá que colabora en el plan de seducirme. Primero me convencerá de que me case con él y luego -aquí Hudson vacila, antes de decirlo: ayudará a ingresarme en un manicomio. Sólo que ella ocupará mi lugar en él. Ella protestará; ¡él confía en que lo haga!, pues cuanto más proteste, más lo tomarán los carceleros por una forma de demencia y más encerrada la tendrán.

-Y con ella, señorita Fabray -dice por último-, encerrarán su nombre, su historia como hija de su madre y como sobrina de su tío; en fin, todo lo que la identifica. ¡Piénselo! Quitará de sus hombros el peso de su vida, como si una criada le quitara la capa, y podrá huir invisible y desnuda a cualquier parte del mundo que elija, hacia una nueva vida, y allí volverse a vestir como le plazca.

He aquí la libertad -la rara y siniestra libertad- que ha venido a ofrecerme a Briar. En pago de ella pide mi confianza, mi promesa, mi futuro silencio; y la mitad de mi fortuna.

Cuando ha concluido me quedo sentada sin hablar ni mirarle durante casi un minuto. Al fin digo lo siguiente:

-Nunca lo conseguiremos.

Su respuesta es inmediata:

-Yo creo que sí.

-La chica sospechará de nosotros.

-Estará distraída con el plan que le propondré. Hará lo que todo el mundo, poner en las cosas que ve los espejismos que espera encontrar en ellas. La verá a usted aquí sin saber nada de su tío..., ¿quién, en su lugar, no creería que es usted una inocente?

-Y su gente, los ladrones, ¿no la buscarán?

-La buscarán... como mil ladrones buscan todos los días a los amigos que les han engañado y robado; y, al no encontrarla, supondrán que ha huido, la maldecirán durante un tiempo y después la olvidarán.

-¿Olvidarla? ¿Está seguro? ¿No tiene... no tiene madre?

Se encoge de hombros.

-Una especie de madre. Una guardiana, una tía. Pierde continuamente a niños. No creo que se preocupe demasiado por la pérdida de otro. Sobre todo si supone, como yo procuraré que haga, que su niña se ha vuelto una estafadora. ¿Lo ve? Su propia reputación contribuirá a enterrarla. Las chicas descarriadas no pueden esperar que las cuiden como a las honradas. -Hace una pausa-. Pero la vigilarán más de cerca en el lugar donde la internaremos.

Aparto de él la mirada.

-Un manicomio...

-Perdone -dice prestamente-. Pero la reputación de usted, la de su madre, nos favorecerá en esto, lo mismo que nuestra chica descarriada. Debe verlo así. La han tenido esclavizada todos estos años. Aquí está su oportunidad, por una vez, de aprovecharlo, y luego será libre para siempre.

Sigo sin mirarle. Temo de nuevo que se percate de lo profundamente que me han conmovido sus palabras. Temo casi la profunda conmoción que a mí me causan. Digo:

-Habla como si mi libertad representara algo para usted. Es el dinero lo que le interesa.

-¿Acaso no lo he admitido? Pero su libertad y mi dinero son lo mismo. Será nuestra salvaguarda, su garantía, hasta que estemos en posesión de la fortuna. Hasta entonces fíese, no de mi honor, porque no tengo ninguno, sino, pongamos, de mi codicia, que es de todos modos algo más grande que el honor en el mundo que hay más allá de estos muros. Ya lo descubrirá. Puedo enseñarle cómo sacar provecho de esto. Viviremos en una casa en Londres, como marido y mujer... Cada uno por su cuenta, se entiende -añade, con una sonrisa-, cuando se cierre la puerta de la casa... En cuanto tengamos el dinero, sin embargo, su futuro será asunto suyo; sólo tendrá que guardar silencio respecto al modo en que lo ha obtenido. ¿Me comprende? Una vez comprometidos en la empresa, fracasaremos si no nos somos leales. No lo digo a la ligera. No quiero engañarla sobre el tipo de negocio que le estoy proponiendo. Quizás la custodia de su tío le haya impedido conocer las leyes...

-La custodia de mi tío -digo- me ha predispuesto a considerar cualquier estrategia que me alivie de semejante fardo.

Pero... El aguarda y, como no continúo, dice:

-Bueno, no espero que me comunique su decisión ahora mismo. Mi objetivo es que su tío me aloje en la casa para trabajar en sus cuadros. Tengo que verlos mañana. Si no lo hace, no tendremos más remedio que cambiar de planes. Pero hay maneras de conseguirlo, como en todo.

Vuelve a pasarse la mano por los ojos, y de nuevo parece más viejo. El reloj ha dado las doce, el fuego se ha apagado hace una hora y en la habitación hace un frío terrible. Lo noto de golpe. El me ve tiritar. Creo que lo confunde con miedo o con duda. Se inclina y por fin coge mi mano. Dice:

-Señorita Fabray, dice usted que su libertad no representa nada para mí, pero ¿cómo podría yo ver la vida que lleva, cómo un hombre honesto podría verla recluida, sometida como una esclava a la lascivia, lúbricamente mirada e insultada por individúos como Huss, y no querer liberarla? Piense en lo que le he propuesto. Después piense en sus posibilidades. Puede esperar a otro pretendiente: ¿aparecerá alguno entre los caballeros que vienen aquí atraídos por la obra de su tío? Y si aparece, ¿será tan escrupuloso como yo en la gestión de su fortuna, en el trato que yo le dispenso? O supongamos que espera hasta que su tío muera y alcanza la libertad de esta forma; entretanto, sus ojos se han apagado, sus miembros se estremecen, él la ha explotado mucho más a medida que nota que pierde facultades. Para entonces, ¿qué edad tendrá usted? Treinta y cinco, cuarenta. Ha entregado su vida a la conservación de libros como los que Hawtrey vende por un chelín a oficinistas y dependientes de comercio. Su fortuna está intacta en la cámara de un banco. Su consuelo consiste en ser el ama de Briar, donde el reloj va descontando una por una las medias horas huecas que le quedan de vida.

Mientras habla no le miro a la cara, sino a mi pie enfundado en su pantufla. Pienso otra vez en la visión que tengo algunas veces de mí misma como un miembro atado muy fuerte a una forma de la que ansia zafarse. Cuando he tomado las gotas la visión es más intensa, veo el miembro retorcido y la carne que se agria y se torna más espesa. Completamente inmóvil en mi asiento, alzo la vista hacia él. Me está observando, aguarda para saber si me ha ganado. Lo ha hecho. No por lo que me ha dicho sobre mi futuro en Briar, pues no ha dicho nada que yo no haya previsto hace mucho tiempo, sino por el hecho de que esté aquí, diciéndome todo esto, de que haya tramado un plan, viajado sesenta kilómetros y se haya abierto camino hasta el corazón de la casa dormida, hasta mi habitación oscura y hasta mí.

De la chica de Londres -a quien, en menos de un mes, él habrá convencido, por un método parecido, de que se encamine hacia su perdición, y a quien, un poco más tarde, con lágrimas en mis mejillas, repetiré los propios argumentos de Hudson- no pienso nada, nada en absoluto.

-Mañana -digo-, cuando mi tío le enseñe los cuadros, alabe al Romano, aunque Caracci es más raro. Alabe a Morland más que a Rowlandson. El piensa que Rowlandson es un pintamonas.

Es lo único que digo. Me figuro que es bastante. El sostiene mi mirada, asiente, no sonríe: creo que sabe que no me gustaría que sonriera en un momento así. Afloja la presión sobre mis dedos y se levanta, enderezando su chaqueta. Esto rompe el hechizo de nuestra conspiración: ahora él es grande, moreno, está fuera de lugar. Confío en que se vaya. Tiemblo otra vez y, al verlo, dice:

-Me temo que la he retenido hasta muy tarde. Debe de tener frío, estar cansada.

Me observa. Quizás esté evaluando mi fortaleza y empieza a albergar dudas. Tirito más fuerte. Dice:

-¿No la habrá turbado... excesivamente todo lo que he dicho?

Muevo la cabeza. Pero tengo miedo de levantarme del sofá, por si las piernas me tiemblan y le parezco débil. Digo:

-¿Se va ya?

-¿Está segura?

-Totalmente. Me encontraré mejor si se retira.

-Por supuesto.

El quisiera decir algo más. Vuelvo la cabeza y no se lo permito, y al poco oigo sus pisadas cautelosas sobre la alfombra y la suavidad con que se abre y se cierra la puerta. Aguardo un momento y después levanto los pies, envuelvo las piernas en las faldas de mi capa, levanto la capucha y recuesto la cabeza en el almohadón duro y polvoriento del sofá.

No es mi cama, y la hora de acostarse ya ha sonado y pasado, y a mi alrededor no hay ninguna de las cosas -el retrato de mi madre, la caja de madera, mi doncella- que me gusta tener cerca cuando duermo. Pero esta noche todas las cosas están desordenadas, todas mis pautas han sido perturbadas. Mi libertad me llama: inapreciable, aterradora, inevitable como la muerte. Me duermo y sueño que me desplazo a gran velocidad, en un barco de alta proa, sobre un agua oscura y silenciosa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, por más que deseara que así fuera :)**

* * *

Imagino que entonces -o, mejor dicho, sobre todo entonces, cuando nuestro pacto es todavía tan nuevo, tan inédito, y sus hilos son aún tan débiles y finos- todavía puedo volverme atrás, desgajarme del empuje de su ambición. Creo que despierto pensando en hacerlo, pues la habitación, la sala en que él, susurrando, en el conticinio, tomó mi mano y expuso su peligroso plan, como un hombre que abre el envoltorio de papel crujiente de un veneno, recobra, en la media hora glacial del alba, todos sus rígidos contornos conocidos. Los observo, tumbada. Conozco cada rincón, cada curva. Los conozco demasiado bien. Recuerdo que lloraba, a los once años, por la extrañeza de Briar: su silencio, su quietud, los pasillos sinuosos y paredes atestadas. Suponía que aquellas cosas me serían extrañas para siempre, sentía que su rareza me volvía rara: me convertía en una cosa con púas y ganchos, en un abrojo, una astilla en el gaznate de la casa. Pero Briar se adueñó de mí. Briar me absorbió. Ahora siento el simple peso de la capa con que me he abrigado y pienso: ¡Nunca escaparé de aquí! ¡No estoy hecha para huir! ¡Briar no me dejará!

Pero me equivoco. Finn Hudson ha entrado en Briar como una espora de levadura en la masa y la ha alterado entera.

Cuando voy, a las ocho, a la biblioteca, me despachan: él está allí con mi tío, examinando los grabados. Pasan tres horas juntos. Y cuando, por la tarde, me llaman para que baje a despedir a los señores, sólo están Hawtrey y Huss para tenderles la mano. Los encuentro en el vestíbulo, abrochándose el abrigo y poniéndose los guantes, mientras mi tío se apoya en su bastón y Finn se mantiene a cierta distancia, con las manos en los bolsillos, observando. Es el primero que me ve. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, pero no hace el menor gesto. Los otros oyen mis pasos y levantan la cabeza para verme. Hawtrey sonríe.

-Aquí llega la bella Galatea -dice.

Huss se ha puesto el sombrero. Ahora se lo quita.

-¿La ninfa o la estatua? -pregunta, con los ojos fijos en mi cara.

-Las dos -dice Hawtrey-. Pero me refiero a la estatua. La señorita Fabray está pálida, ¿no creen? -Me coge la mano-. ¡Cómo la envidiarían mis hijas! ¿Sabe que comen arcilla para blanquear su tez? Arcilla pura. -Mueve la cabeza-. La moda de la palidez no me parece muy saludable. En cuanto a usted, señorita Fabray, me duele, ¡como siempre que debo despedirla!, la injusticia de su tío al retenerla aquí de un modo tan lamentable, como si fuera un hongo.

-Estoy totalmente acostumbrada -digo en voz baja-. Además, creo que la penumbra me hace parecer más blanca de lo que soy. ¿El señor Hudson no se va con ustedes?

-La penumbra es la culpable. La verdad, señor Fabray, apenas distingo los botones de mi abrigo. ¿No tiene pensado unirse a la sociedad civilizada y traer gas a Briar?

-No mientras coleccione libros -dice mi tío.

-O sea, nunca. Hudson, el gas emponzoña los libros. ¿Lo sabía?-

-No -dice Finn. Después se dirige a mí y añade en voz más baja-: No, señorita Fabray, no me marcho a Londres todavía. Su tío ha tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerme un pequeño trabajo con sus grabados. Al parecer, compartimos una pasión por Morland.

Tiene los ojos oscuros, si es que pueden serlo unos ojos castaños. Hawtrey dice:

-Dígame, señor Fabray, qué le parece esta idea: mientras se dedican a enmarcar los grabados, ¿por qué no autoriza a su sobrina a hacer una visita a Holywell Street? ¿No le gustaría pasar unos días en Londres, señorita Fabray? Veo por su expresión que sí le agradaría.

-No le agradaría -dice mi tío.

Huss se me acerca. Su abrigo es grueso y está sudando.

Coge las puntas de mis dedos.

-Señorita Fabray -dice-. Si alguna vez yo pudiera...

-Vamos, vamos -dice mi tío-. Ahora se pone pesado. Mire, aquí está mi cochero. Quinn, retírate de la puerta...

-Idiotas -dice, cuando los señores ya se han ido—. ¿Eh, Hudson? Pero venga, estoy impaciente por empezar. ¿Tiene sus herramientas?

-Las traigo en un momento, señor.

Hace una reverencia y sale. Mi tío hace ademán de seguirle, pero se gira hacia mí. Me mira, sopesándome, y luego me hace seña de que me acerque.

-Dame la mano, Quinn -dice. Pienso que quiere apoyarse en mí para subir la escalera. Pero cuando le ofrezco el brazo, lo agarra, me levanta la muñeca hasta su cara, me sube la manga y echa una ojeada a la extensión de piel expuesta. Escruta mi cara-. ¿Pálida, dicen? ¿Pálida como un hongo? ¿Eh? -Mueve la boca-. ¿Sabes de qué clase de materia brotan los hongos? Jo! - Se ríe-. ¡Ahora no estás pálida!

Me he ruborizado y apartado de él. Sin dejar de reírse, me suelta la mano, se da media vuelta y empieza a subir solo la escalera. Calza un par de pantuflas flexibles que enseñan sus talones enfundados en medias; observo cómo sube y me imagino que mi rencor es un látigo, un palo que le azota los pies y le hace trastabillar.

Estoy pensando en esto y oyendo cómo se apaga el sonido de sus pasos, cuando Finn vuelve a la galería desde los pisos de arriba. No me está buscando, no sabe que estoy todavía en la penumbra de la puerta principal cerrada. Pasa andando, pero camina con brío, y sus dedos tamborilean sobre la balaustrada.

Puede ser que hasta silbe o tararee. No estamos habituados a estos sonidos en Briar y, ahora que las palabras de mi tío han prendido y avivado mi pasión, me parecen emocionantes y peligrosos, como una remoción de vigas y maderas. Creo que su calzado debe de estar levantando una nube de polvo de las alfombras antiguas, y cuando alzo la vista para seguir sus pasos tengo la certeza de que veo desprenderse y caer del techo finas escamas de pintura. Esta visión me da vértigo. Me imagino que la presencia de Finn agrieta, abre y derrumba las paredes de la casa. Lo único que temo es que lo hagan antes de que yo haya tenido tiempo de escapar.

Pero también tengo miedo de huir. Creo que él lo sabe. No puede hablar a solas conmigo, ahora que Hawtrey y Huss se han ido; y no se atreve a irrumpir furtivamente, por segunda vez, en mis habitaciones. Pero sabe que debe ganarme para su plan.

Aguarda y observa. Cena con nosotros, pero ocupa el asiento al lado de mi tío, no del mío. Una noche, sin embargo, interrumpe la conversación entre ambos para decir lo siguiente:

-Me preocupa, señorita Fabray, lo aburrida que estará, ahora que he venido a desviar del índice la atención de su tío. Supongo que estará deseando reanudar su trabajo con los libros.

-¿Los libros? -digo. Y añado, mirando a mi plato de carne partida-: Mucho, desde luego.

-En tal caso ojalá pudiese yo hacer algo que aliviase el fardo de sus jornadas. ¿No tiene alguna pintura o boceto que yo pudiera enmarcarle en mi tiempo libre? Creo que tendrá usted algo, porque he visto que hay vistas muy bonitas desde las ventanas de la casa.

Alza una ceja, como un director de orquesta que levanta la batuta. Por supuesto, me apresuro a obedecer. Digo:

-No sé pintar ni dibujar. Nunca me han enseñado.

-¿Cómo, nunca? Perdone, señor Fabray. Su sobrina parece tener tal dominio en el ejercicio de las artes femeninas que yo hubiera dicho... Pero, en fin, podría remediarse con muy poco esfuerzo. Yo podría dar clases a la señorita Fabray. ¿No podría enseñarla por las tardes? Tengo algo de experiencia en la materia: en París di un curso entero de clases de dibujo a las hijas de un conde.

Mi tío entorna los ojos.

-¿Dibujo? -dice- ¿Para qué le serviría a mi sobrina? ¿Quieres ayudarnos, Quinn, a preparar los álbumes?

-Me refiero al dibujo como tal, señor -dice Finn suavemente, antes de que yo responda.

-¿Como tal? -Mi tío pestañea en mi dirección-. ¿Tú qué dices, Quinn?

-Me temo que no valgo.

-¿Que no vales? Bueno, puede ser. Desde luego tus manos, cuando llegaste aquí, eran bastante torpes, y tienden a doblarse, incluso hoy. Dígame, Hudson: ¿un curso de dibujo daría más firmeza a la mano de mi sobrina?

-Yo diría que sí, señor, con toda seguridad.

-Entonces, Quinn, que te enseñe el señor Hudson. De todos modos, no me gusta verte ociosa. ¿Eh?

-Sí, señor -digo.

En la mirada de Finn hay un destello opaco, como el fino párpado interior que vela el ojo de un gato cuando dormita.

Sin embargo, cuando mi tío se inclina sobre su plato, Finn me mira rápidamente: el velo se descubre, expone el ojo desnudo y me estremece la súbita intimidad de su expresión.

No me entiendan mal. No me crean más escrupulosa de lo que soy. Es cierto que me estremezco de miedo -miedo a su plan-, miedo de que triunfe y también de que fracase. Pero tiemblo asimismo ante su audacia; o, más exactamente, su osadía me produce temblores, como dicen que una cuerda vibrante  
despierta ecos insospechados en las fibras de cuerpos ociosos.

Vi en diez minutos lo que la vida había hecho de usted me dijo aquella primera noche. Y luego: Creo que ya es usted una maleante a medias. Tenía razón. Si antes no conocía esta maldad mía -o si, conociéndola, nunca le había puesto un nombre-, ahora la conozco y la nombro.

La conozco cuando él viene todos los días a mi cuarto, levanta mi mano hasta su boca, toca con los labios mis nudillos y pone en blanco sus ojos castaños, fríos y diabólicos. Emma, que lo ve, no lo comprende. Cree que es galantería. ¡Galantería! La de los bribones. Nos observa mientras sacamos papel, minas y pinturas. Ve a Finn ocupar su sitio a mi lado, guiar mis dedos en el trazado de curvas y líneas torcidas. El baja la voz. La voz de los hombres, por lo general, no vale para los murmullos -se quiebra, desentona, pugna por elevarse-, pero la suya desciende, insinúa y, sin embargo, como una nota musical, se mantiene clara: y mientras Emma cose sentada al otro lado de la habitación, él repasa en secreto todos los puntos de su trama, hasta que es perfecta.

-Muy bien -dice, como un auténtico profesor de dibujo a una chica dotada-. Muy bien. Aprende muy deprisa.

Sonríe. Se endereza y alisa hacia atrás el pelo. Mira a Emma y descubre que ella le está mirando. Ella mira a otro lado.

-Bueno, Emma -dice, detectando su nerviosismo como el cazador detecta a su presa-, ¿qué te parecen las dotes de artista de tu ama?

-¡Oh, señor! No sabría juzgarlas.

El coge un lápiz y se le acerca.

-¿Ves cómo le hago que empuñe la punta a la señorita Fabray? Pero su mano es una mano de mujer, y necesita firmeza. Creo que la tuya, Emma, sabría sostener mejor un lápiz. ¿No quieres probar?

En una ocasión le coge los dedos. Ella se pone colorada cuando él la toca.

-¿Te sonrojas? -dice él entonces, asombrado-. ¿Crees que tengo intención de insultarte?

-¡No, señor!

-Pues entonces, ¿por qué te pones colorada?

-Es que tengo un poco de calor, señor.

-¿Calor, en diciembre...?

Y cosas por el estilo. Posee un talento para atormentar tan consumado como el mío; y al observar esto, debo ser precavida.

Pero no lo soy. Cuanto más zahiere a Emma y más se desconcierta ella, tanto más la hostigo yo, ¡como una peonza que gira más rápido azuzada por un látigo!

—Emma —le digo cuando me desviste o me cepilla el pelo—, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿En el señor Hudson? -Detengo su muñeca, palpo los huesos molidos que hay dentro-. ¿Te parece guapo, Emma? ¡Sí, lo veo en tus ojos! ¿Acaso las chicas jóvenes no quieren hombres guapos?

-¡La verdad, señorita, no lo sé!

-¿Eso dices? Entonces eres una mentirosa. -La pincho, en alguna parte de carne blanda, porque para entonces, por supuesto, las conozco todas-. Eres una mentirosa y una coqueta. ¿Vas a poner esos pecados en tu lista, cuando te arrodilles delante de la cama y le pidas al Señor que te perdone? ¿Crees que te perdonará, Emma? Creo que sí debe perdonar a una chica pelirroja, porque no puede evitar ser malvada, está en su naturaleza. Sería muy cruel, en realidad, infundirle una pasión y luego castigarla por sentirla. ¿No te parece? ¿No sientes la pasión cuando el señor Hudson te mira? ¿No aguzas el oído para percibir el sonido de sus rápidos pasos?

Ella dice que no. ¡Lo jura por la vida de su madre! Dios sabe lo que piensa de verdad. Tiene que decir eso para que la pamema no se le desplome. Tiene que decirlo y sufrir un cardenal para mantener intacta su inocencia; y yo debo magullarla. Debo hacerlo, a pesar de que yo misma sentiría sin duda -si fuera una chica corriente, con un corazón normal- esa misma atracción natural que inspira Finn.

Yo nunca la siento. No creo sentirla. ¿La siente la marquesa de Merteuil por el conde de Valmont? No quiero sentirla. ¡Me odiaría si lo hiciese! Porque sé, gracias a los libros de mi tío, que es algo sórdido, una comezón, como la de una piel inflamada, que se satisface febril y húmedamente en lugares cerrados y detrás de biombos. Lo que él ha despertado en mí, lo que se remueve ahora en mi pecho —esta oscura cercanía- es algo mucho más insólito. Diría que se eleva como una sombra dentro de la casa, o trepa como una flor en sus paredes. Pero la casa ya está llena de sombras y manchas; y por eso nadie lo nota.

Nadie salvo, quizás, la señora Suzy. Pues creo que ella es la única aquí que mira a Finn y se pregunta si es en verdad el caballero que pretende ser. A veces sorprendo su expresión.

Creo que ella le ve por dentro. Creo que piensa que él ha venido a engañarme y lastimarme. Pero al pensarlo -y odiarme-, se lo guarda para su coleto; y acaricia la esperanza de mi ruina, sonriente, como antaño acariciaba a su hija moribunda.

Tales son, por tanto, los mimbres de nuestra trampa, las fuerzas que la ceban y aguzan sus dientes. Y cuando está lista, Finn dice:

«Ahora manos a la obra.»

-Tenemos que deshacernos de Emma.

Lo dice en un susurro, con los ojos clavados en ella mientras cose sentada junto a la ventana. Lo dice con tal frialdad y una mirada tan firme que casi me asusta. Creo que me echo para atrás. Entonces me mira.

-Sabes que hay que hacerlo -dice.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y comprendes cómo?

No, hasta este momento. Ahora le veo la cara.

-Es la única forma -prosigue- con chicas virtuosas como ella. Para tapar una boca es mejor incluso que amenazas o dinero... -Ha cogido un pincel, se aplica al labio las cerdas y empieza a pasarlas, indolentemente, de un lado para otro-. No te preocupes por los detalles -dice con voz suave-. No hay muchos. Muy pocos, más bien... -Sonríe. Emma ha levantado la vista de su labor y él ha sorprendido su mirada-, ¿Qué tal el día, Emma? ¿Todavía hace bueno?

-Muy bueno, señor.

-Bien. Estupendo...

Supongo que entonces ella baja la cabeza, porque la deferencia desaparece del semblante de Finn. Se acerca el pincel a la lengua y chupa las cerdas hasta formar una punta.

-Lo haré esta noche -dice, pensativo-. ¿Sí o no? Lo haré. Entraré en su habitación igual que entro en la tuya. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarme quince minutos a solas con ella -me mira de nuevo- y no acudir si grita.

Hasta este punto ha sido como un juego. ¿No juegan los caballeros y las señoritas, en las casas de campo, a galanteos e intrigas? Ahora sobreviene la flaqueza o cobardía de mi ánimo.

Cuando Emma me desviste esa noche, no me atrevo a mirarla.

Vuelvo la cabeza.

—Hoy puedes cerrar la puerta de tu cuarto -digo, y noto que ella vacila; quizás percibe la debilidad en mi voz y está confusa.

No la miro cuando ella se marcha. Oigo el chasquido del pestillo, el murmullo de sus rezos; oigo cómo se interrumpen cuando él llega a su puerta. Ella no grita, en definitiva. Si lo hiciera, ¿podría de verdad abstenerme de acudir a su lado? No lo sé. Pero ella no grita, su voz tan sólo se eleva, con sorpresa, con indignación y luego, supongo, con una especie de pánico.

Pero después se atenúa, apaciguada o ahogada, por un instante cede a unos susurros, al roce de lino o de unos miembros... El roce, a continuación, se vuelve silencio. Y el silencio es lo peor de todo: no una ausencia de sonido, sino repleto -como dicen que el agua clara está llena de cosas, cuando se ve a través de una lupa- de patadas y forcejeos. Me la imagino temblorosa, llorando, despojada de la ropa..., pero abrazando con sus brazos pecosos, a pesar de sí misma, la espalda encorvada de Finn, buscando con su boca blanca la de él...

Me tapo la mía con las manos, y noto el roce seco de mis guantes. Después me tapo los oídos. No oigo nada cuando él la deja. No sé qué hace ella cuando él se ha ido. Dejo que la puerta siga cerrada; tomo unas gotas, por fin, para conciliar el sueño, y al día siguiente me despierto tarde. La oigo llamar débilmente desde su cama. Dice que está enferma. Separa los labios para mostrarme el interior de su boca. Lo tiene rojo, levantado e hinchado.

-Escarlatina -dice, sin mirarme.

¡Hay temores de infección! ¡Temores de eso! La trasladan a un desván y queman platos de vinagre en su habitación; el olor me marea. Vuelvo a ver a Emma, pero sólo una vez, el día en que viene a despedirse de mí. Da la impresión de haber adelgazado, tiene ojeras y le han cortado el pelo. Extiendo la mano hacia ella y se acobarda, quizás esperando un golpe; sólo la beso levemente en la muñeca.

Entonces ella me mira con desprecio.

-Ahora es suave conmigo -dice, retirando el brazo y bajándose la manga-, ahora tiene otro a quien maltratar. Buena suerte en el intento. Me gustaría ver cómo le magulla a él antes de que él lo haga.

Sus palabras me conmueven un poco, pero sólo un poco; y cuando se ha ido, me parece que la olvido. Pues Finn también se ha ido, tres días antes, por asuntos de mi tío -y por el nuestro-, y todos mis pensamientos están centrados en él, en él y en Londres. ¡Londres!, donde nunca he estado, pero que me he imaginado tan intensamente y tantas veces que estoy segura de que lo conozco. Londres, donde encontraré mi libertad, me despojaré de mi yo antiguo, viviré de otra manera, una vida sin pautas, sin pieles ni encuadernaciones..., ¡sin libros! ¡Desterraré el papel de mi casa!

Tumbada en la cama procuro imaginar la casa que tendré en Londres. No lo consigo. Veo sólo una serie de habitaciones voluptuosas -cuartos en penumbra, cuartos cerrados, cuartos dentro de otros, mazmorras y celdas, los aposentos de Príapo y Venus. La visión me desazona. Desisto. Seguro que con el tiempo la casa se irá perfilando. Me levanto, camino y pienso otra vez en Finn, de paso por la ciudad, recorriendo en la noche el trayecto hasta la guarida de los rateros, cerca del río.

Veo a unos granujas que le reciben sin miramientos, le veo despojarse del abrigo y el sombrero, calentarse las manos a la lumbre, mirar alrededor. Pienso en él, como Macheath, enumerando una serie de caras depravadas -señora Vixen, Betty Doxy, Jenny Diver,; Molly Brazen— hasta encontrar la que  
busca... Suky Tawdry.

Ella. Pienso en ella. Pienso tanto en ella que creo que conozco el color de su pelo -negro-, su figura -rechoncha-, sus andares, el tono de sus ojos: seguro que es azul. Empiezo a soñar con ella. En los sueños ella habla y oigo su voz. Dice mi nombre y se ríe.

Creo que estoy soñando con ella cuando Margaret entra en mi alcoba con una carta de Finn.

_Ya es nuestra_, escribe.

La leo y, recostada de nuevo en la almohada, acerco la carta a mi boca. Aplico mis labios al papel. Él podría ser mi amante, al fin y al cabo; o podría serlo ella. Porque ahora la quiero más de lo que quisiera un amante.

Pero no quiero un amante más de lo que quiero la libertad.

Arrojo la carta al fuego antes de redactar mi respuesta:

_Mándala de inmediato. La amaré. La querré mucho más porque viene de Londres, ¡donde tú estás!_

Acordamos la redacción antes de que él se marchara.

Hecho esto, sólo me queda esperar, un día y luego otro. Al siguiente llega ella.

La esperan en Marlow a las tres de la tarde. Con antelación, envío a recogerla a William Inker. Pero a pesar de que me parece que la siento acercarse, el coche regresa sin ella: hay niebla, y los trenes llegan con retraso. Camino de un lado a otro, desasosegada. A las cinco vuelvo a enviar a William; otra vez regresa solo. Debo cenar con mi tío. Mientras Kurt me escancia el vino le pregunto:

-¿Sigue sin haber noticias de la señorita Smith?

Pero cuando mi tío me oye susurrar, despacha a Kurt.

-¿Prefieres hablar con criados que conmigo, Quinn? -dice.

Está de malhumor desde que se fue Finn.

Después de cenar, elige un libro de pequDespués de cenar, elige un libro de pequeños castigos para que le lea: la recitación constante de crueldades me sosiega un poco. Pero la agitación vuelve a asaltarme cuando subo a mis habitaciones heladas y silenciosas; después de que Margaret me haya desvestido y acostado, me levanto y camino; me planto ante el fuego, o delante de la puerta, o junto a la ventana, buscando la luz del carruaje. La veo. Asoma tenue en la niebla - parece relucir, más que brillar- y emite, con el movimiento del caballo y del coche que se interna por detrás de los árboles, una especie de advertencia. Con la mano en el corazón, observo cómo llega. Se acerca -más despacio, más delgada, más indefinida-, más allá de la luz, veo de pronto el caballo, el coche, a William y otra figura más borrosa. Se dirigen a la parte trasera de la casa, corro a la habitación de Emma -que ahora será la de Rachel- y allí me coloco junto a la ventana: la veo, por fin.

Está levantando la cabeza y mira a los establos, al reloj.

William salta del pescante y la ayuda a apearse. Una capucha envuelve su cara. Viste de oscuro y parece menuda.

Pero es real. El plan es real. Siento su fuerza al instante, y me estremezco.

Es demasiado tarde para recibirla ahora. Tengo que esperar, mientras le sirven la cena y la llevan a su habitación; y luego tengo que acostarme y escuchar sus pasos y murmullos, con mis ojos en la puerta —¡cuatro o cinco centímetros de madera reseca!- que separa mi alcoba de la suya.

Una sola vez me levanto y me acerco sigilosamente a ella, y pego el oído a la madera, pero no oigo nada.

A la mañana siguiente hago que Margaret me vista con esmero y mientras tira de las cintas digo:

-Creo que ha llegado la señorita Smith. ¿La has visto, Margaret?

-Sí, señorita.

-¿Crees que servirá?

-¿Servir, señorita?

-Como doncella.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

-Me pareció algo lenta de maneras -dice-. Ha estado media docena de veces en Francia, pero no sé dónde. Se aseguró de contárselo al señor Inker.

-Bueno, tenemos que ser amables con ella. Después de Londres, quizás esto le parezca insulso. -Ella no dice nada-. ¿Querrás decirle a la señora Suzy que me la traiga en cuanto haya tomado el desayuno?

He pasado toda la noche, a ratos durmiendo, a intervalos despierta, oprimida por la cercanía y la incógnita de la recién llegada. Tengo que verla ahora, antes de ir con mi tío, o temo caer enferma. Por fin, a eso de las siete y media, oigo unos pasos que no me son familiares en el pasillo que arranca de la escalera del servicio, y Suzy murmulla:

«Aquí es.»

Llaman a la puerta. ¿Dónde me pongo? Me pongo junto al fuego. ¿Suena rara mi voz cuando contesto? ¿Lo nota ella? ¿Contiene la respiración? Sé que yo contengo la mía; noto que me pongo roja y quiero que la sangre se retire de mi cara. Se abre la puerta.

Suzy entra primero y, tras un instante de vacilación, la tengo delante: Rachel -Rachel Smith (Suky Tawdry)-, la chica crédula que va a rescatarme de mi vida y darme la libertad.

Más aguda que la expectativa, sobreviene la consternación.

He supuesto que se parecerá a mí, he supuesto que será hermosa: pero es una criatura menuda, delgada, deslucida, con el pelo de color negro. Tiene la barbilla casi puntiaguda. Sus ojos son castaños. Su mirada es o bien demasiado franca o bien taimada; me dirige una mirada inquisitiva que abarca mi vestido, mis guantes, mis pantuflas y hasta los estampados de mis medias. Luego parpadea -recuerda su adiestramiento, me figuro- y hace una presurosa reverencia.

Advierto que la complace cómo le ha salido. La complazco yo.

Me cree una tonta. La idea me disgusta más de lo previsto.

Pienso: Has venido a Briar a buscarme la ruina. Avanzo un paso para cogerle la mano. ¿No vas a ruborizarte ni a temblar ni a esconder los ojos? Pero ella me devuelve la mirada y sus dedos -con las uñas recomidas- son fríos, duros y perfectamente firmes. Suzy nos observa. Su expresión dice, a las claras:

«Ésta es la chica que mandaste a buscar en Londres. Creo que basta y sobra para ti.»

-No hace falta que se quede, señora Suzy -digo-. Pero sé que ha sido cariñosa con la señorita Smith. -Miro de nuevo a Rachel-. Quizás sepas, Rachel, que soy huérfana, como tú. Vine a Briar de niña: muy joven y sin nadie que me cuidara. No sabría explicarte todas las maneras en que la señora Suzy me ha dado a conocer desde entonces lo que es el amor de madre...

Digo esto sonriendo. Pero atormentar al ama de llaves de mi tío es una ocupación tan rutinaria que no me demoro en ella.

A la que quiero es a Rachel, y después de que Suzy haya hecho una mueca, se haya puesto colorada y se haya marchado, me acerco a ella para llevarla hasta el fuego. Ella camina. Se sienta.

Está caliente y es rápida. Toco su brazo. Es tan flaco como el de Emma, pero duro. Detecto en su aliento olor a cerveza. Habla. Su voz no es en absoluto como la había soñado, sino suave e insolente, aunque procura suavizarla aún más. Me habla de su viaje, del tren desde Londres; cuando dice Londres parece consciente del sonido; supongo que no está acostumbrada a nombrarlo, a considerarlo un lugar de destino o de deseo. Es un prodigio y un suplicio para mí que una chica tan menuda, tan poca cosa como ella, haya pasado toda su vida en Londres, mientras que la mía ha transcurrido entera en Briar: pero es también un consuelo, pues si ella ha prosperado allí, ¿no prosperaría yo más todavía, con todos mis talentos?

Me digo esto a mí misma, mientras le describo sus tareas.

La sorprendo otra vez ojeando mi vestido y mis pantuflas y ahora, al detectar en su mirada compasión, así como desprecio, creo que me sonrojo. Digo:

-Y tu última señora, ¿era una perfecta dama? ¡Se reiría si me viese, me figuro!

Mi voz no es del todo firme. Pero aunque haya amargura en mi tono, ella no lo advierte.

-Oh, no, señorita -dice-. Era demasiado bondadosa. Y, además, siempre decía que las ropas elegantes no valían un comino, que lo que cuenta es el corazón que hay dentro.

Parece tan metida en su papel -tan poseída por su patraña-, tan inocente, no astuta, que me siento un momento a contemplarla en silencio. Luego le cojo otra vez la mano.

-Creo que eres una buena chica, Rachel -digo. Ella sonríe, con expresión modesta. Sus dedos se mueven dentro de los míos.

-Lady Alice siempre me lo decía -dice.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, señorita.

De pronto se acuerda de algo. Se aparta de mí, se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una carta. Está doblada, lacrada, escrita con afectada letra femenina; y, por supuesto, procede de Finn. Titubeo, la cojo; me levanto, camino, la desdoblo, lejos de la mirada de Rachel.

_¡Nada de nombres!_, dice la carta, _pero creo que me conoces. Ahí te envío a la chica que nos hará ricos, esa tierna ratera; he tenido ocasión de utilizar sus servicios y puedo recomendarla. Me está mirando mientras escribo esto y, ¡ah!, su ignorancia es absoluta. Me la imagino ahora, mirándote a ti. Tiene más suerte que yo, que debo pasar dos semanas asquerosas antes de disfrutar de ese placer. ¡Quema esto, por favor!_

Me consideraba tan fría como él. No lo soy, no lo soy; siento que me mira -¡tal como él dice!- y me entra miedo. Me quedo con la carta en la mano y de repente caigo en la cuenta de que me he entretenido demasiado. ¡Si ella la hubiera visto...! Doblo el papel en dos, tres, cuatro partes, hasta que no puedo doblarlo más. Ignoro todavía que ella no sabe leer ni escribir, ni siquiera su nombre; cuando lo sé me río, con tremendo alivio.

Pero no la creo del todo.

«¿No sabes leer?», pregunto. «¿Ni una palabra, ni una letra?», y le doy un libro.

No quiere cogerlo; cuando lo hace, abre las tapas, pasa una página, clava la mirada en un pasaje, pero todo de un modo incorrecto, indefiniblemente incorrecto e inquieto, y demasiado sutil para fingirlo. Al final se pone colorada.

Tomo el libro.

«Lo siento», digo.

Pero no lo siento, sólo estoy asombrada. ¡No sabe leer! Me parece una especie de deficiencia fabulosa, como que un mártir o un santo carezcan de la capacidad de sufrir.

Suenan las ocho, debo ir donde mi tío. Me detengo en la puerta. De todas formas, tengo que hacer una referencia pudorosa a Finn; digo lo que debo y la cara de Rachel, como era de esperar, cobra de pronto una expresión artera que luego se disipa. Me dice que él es muy amable. Lo dice -de nuevo como si lo creyera. Tal vez lo crea. Tal vez la amabilidad, allí de donde ella viene, se juzgue con un rasero distinto. Noto en el bolsillo de mi falda las puntas y los bordes de la nota doblada que Finn me ha enviado por medio de Rachel.

No sé lo que hará mientras está sola en mis aposentos, pero me figuro que manosea las sedas de mis vestidos, se prueba mis botas, mis guantes, mis fajas. ¿Mira con un monóculo mis joyas? Quizás ya esté planeando lo que hará cuando sean suyas; conservará este broche, del otro arrancará las piedras para venderlas, regalará a su novio el anillo de oro que era de mi padre...

-Estás distraída, Quinn -dice mi tío-. ¿Tienes otra ocupación que atender?

-No, señor -digo.

-Quizás me reprochas tu pequeña tarea. Quizás preferirías que te hubiese dejado en el manicomio todos estos años. Perdóname: supuse que al traerte aquí te estaba haciendo un favor. Pero a lo mejor prefieres estar entre lunáticas que entre libros, ¿eh?

-No, tío.

Hace una pausa. Pienso que va a concentrarse en sus notas. Pero continúa:

-Sería de lo más sencillo, llamar a la señora Suzy y decirle que te lleve de vuelta. ¿Seguro que no quieres que lo haga..., que mande a buscar a Inker y su carro? -Mientras habla, se inclina para escrutarme, con su débil y feroz mirada tras las gafas que la protegen. Hace otra pausa y casi sonríe-. Me pregunto qué harían contigo en los pabellones -dice, en un tono distinto- con todo lo que sabes ahora.

Lo dice despacio y luego rumia la pregunta, como si fuera una galleta cuyas migas se le han quedado debajo de la lengua.

En vez de responder, bajo la mirada hasta que se le pasa este talante. Poco después gira el cuello y vuelve a posar la mirada en las páginas sobre su escritorio.

-Vaya, vaya. Los sombrereros flagelantes. Léeme el segundo volumen, con la puntuación completa; y ten cuidado: la paginación es irregular. Anotaré la secuencia aquí.

De este libro estoy leyendo cuando ella llega para llevarme a mi sala. Se queda en la puerta, contemplando las paredes de libros, las ventanas pintadas. Se cierne, como yo hice, sobre el dedo que apunta, que mi tío ha puesto para señalar los límites de la inocencia en Briar; y, al igual que yo, en su inocencia no lo ve e intenta franquearlo. ¡Tengo que impedírselo, aún más que mi tío!, y mientras él se agita y chilla, voy en silencio hasta ella y la toco. El contacto de mis dedos la amedrenta.

-No te asustes, Rachel -digo, y le muestro la mano de latón en el suelo.

He olvidado, por supuesto, que ella podía mirarlo todo, absolutamente todo, que para ella no sería nada más que tinta sobre papel. Al acordarme me maravillo de nuevo, y esta vez con una especie de rencorosa envidia. Tengo que retirar mi mano de su brazo, por miedo a pellizcarla.

Cuando vamos hacia mi habitación, le pregunto qué le parece mi tío.

Ella cree que está confeccionando un diccionario.

Nos sentamos a almorzar. No tengo apetito y le paso mi plato. Me recuesto en mi silla y observo cómo ella desliza el pulgar por el borde de loza, admira el tejido de la servilleta que extiende sobre sus rodillas. Podría ser una subastadora, un agente inmobiliario: empuña cada pieza de cubertería como si evaluara lo que cuesta el metal con que está hecha. Se come tres huevos, con cucharadas rápidas, y los engulle sin más, sin que la estremezca la viscosa yema, sin pensar, mientras traga, en cómo se cierra su garganta alrededor de la carne. Se limpia los labios con los dedos, se chupa con la lengua una mancha en los nudillos; traga de nuevo.

Has venido a Briar, pienso, para devorarme.

Pero, por supuesto, quiero que lo haga. Necesito que lo haga. Y ya me parece sentir que empiezo a cederle mi vida. La cedo sin esfuerzo, como las mechas encendidas despiden humo que empaña el cristal que las protege; como las arañas tejen hilos de plata para apresar a polillas temblorosas. Imagino cómo se instala en ella y la ciñe. Ella no lo sabe. No lo sabrá hasta que vea, demasiado tarde, cómo la ha envuelto y la ha transformado, cómo la ha hecho parecerse a mí. Por el momento sólo está cansada, intranquila, aburrida: la llevo a pasear por el parque y ella me sigue, renqueando; nos sentamos a coser y ella bosteza y se frota los ojos, sin mirar a nada. Se muerde las uñas; se para cuando ve que la miro; al cabo de un minuto estira un mechón de pelo y se muerde las puntas.

-Estás pensando en Londres -digo.

Levanta la cabeza.

-¿En Londres, señorita?

Asiento.

-¿Qué hacen las damas allí a esta hora del día?

-¿Las damas, señorita?

-Las damas como yo.

Mira a su alrededor. Y, al cabo de un segundo:

-¿No hacen sus visitas, señorita?

-¿Visitas?

-¿No visitan a otras damas?

-Ah.

No lo sabe. Se lo está inventando. ¡Seguro que se lo inventa! Aun así, pienso en lo que ha dicho y el corazón me late de repente deprisa. Damas como yo, he dicho. No hay damas como yo, sin embargo; y por un segundo tengo una imagen clara y alarmante de mí misma en Londres, sin visitas...

Pero ahora estoy sola y nadie me visita. Y allí tendré a Finn para guiarme y aconsejarme. Finn significa una casacon habitaciones y con puertas que cierran...

-¿Tiene frío, señorita? -dice ella.

Quizás he tiritado. Se levanta para cogerme un chal. La miro caminar. Cruza la alfombra en diagonal, sin prestar atención al dibujo, las líneas y diamantes y cuadrados que hay debajo de sus pies.

No paro de observarla. No puedo mirar demasiado tiempo ni con gran atención la desenvoltura con que hace cosas ordinarias. A las siete me prepara para la cena con el tío. A las diez me acuesta. Después va a su habitación y la oigo suspirar, y levanto la cabeza y la veo estirarse y desfallecer. La vela la ilumina con toda claridad, a pesar de que estoy escondida en la oscuridad. Ella pasa en silencio de un extremo del umbral al otro; ahora se agacha para recoger un lazo caído, ahora coge su capa y cepilla el barro del dobladillo. No se arrodilla a rezar, como hacía Emma. Se sienta en la cama, fuera de mi vista, pero levanta las piernas: veo cómo el dedo de un zapato se apoya en el talón del otro y lo descalza. Ahora se pone de pie para desabrochar los cierres del vestido; ahora lo deja caer, sale torpemente del ruedo de la falda; desata las ballenas, se frota la cintura, suspira de nuevo. Ahora se aleja. Levanto la cabeza para seguirla. Vuelve en camisón, tiritando. Yo también tirito, por simpatía. Ella bosteza. Yo también bostezo. Ella se estira -y disfruta al hacerlo-, ¡degustando la llegada del sueño! Ahora se activa, apaga la luz, se sube a la cama, entra en calor, supongo, y se duerme...

Duerme con una especie de inocencia. Yo también, en otro tiempo. Aguardo un rato, saco el retrato de mi madre y losostengo cerca de la boca.

_Es ella_ susurro. _Es ella. ¡Ahora es ella tu hija!_

¡Qué fácil parece! Pero cuando he guardado la foto de mi madre estoy inquieta. El reloj de mi tío se estremece y suena.

Algún animal, en el parque, grita como un niño. Cierro los ojos y pienso -cosa que hace años que no hago tan nítidamente- en el manicomio, mi primer hogar; en las mujeres de ojos frenéticos, las locas, y en las enfermeras. Recuerdo de golpe las habitaciones de las enfermeras, las esteras de esparto, una leyenda escrita en la pared encalada: Mi carne hará la voluntad de Quien me ha enviado. Recuerdo la escalera de un desván, un paseo por el tejado, la blandura del plomo debajo de mi uña, la aterradora caída hasta el suelo...

Debo de dormirme al evocar esto. Debo de hundirme en las capas más profundas de la noche. Pero entonces despierto; o no del todo, no totalmente libre de la atracción de las tinieblas, pues abro los ojos y estoy pasmada -completamente pasmada y embargada de temor. Miro mi forma en la cama y me parece cambiante y extraña: ya grande, ya pequeña, ya interrumpida por huecos, y no sé decir qué edad tengo. Empiezo a temblar.

Llamo. Llamo a Emma. He olvidado por completo que se ha ido. He olvidado a Finn Hudson y todo nuestro plan. Llamo a Emma y me parece que viene; pero viene para llevarse mi lámpara. Creo que lo hace para castigarme.

«¡No te lleves la luz!», digo; pero ella la coge, me deja sumida en la terrible oscuridad y oigo el suspiro de puertas, el tránsito de pies, más allá de la cortina.

Tengo la impresión de que transcurre mucho tiempo hasta que la luz regresa. Pero cuando Emma la levanta y ve mi cara, grita.

-¡No me mires! -grito yo. Y luego-: ¡No me dejes!

Porque tengo el presentimiento de que si ella se queda, alguna calamidad, una desgracia espantosa -no sé cuál, no sabría nombrarla- serán evitadas: y yo -o ella- me salvaré. Me tapo la cara contra su cuerpo y le cojo la mano. Pero su mano es un poco morena en lugar de ser pecosa. La miro y no la conozco.

Ella dice, con una voz que me es desconocida:

-Soy Rach, señorita. Sólo Rach. ¿Me ve? Está soñando.

-¿Soñando?

Me toca la mejilla. Me alisa el pelo, no como lo hacía Emma, después de todo, sino como... Como nadie. Repite:

-Soy Rach. Emma tuvo escarlatina y ha vuelto a su casa. Ahora debe acostarse o el frío la enfermará. No debe caer enferma.

Permanezco sumida en una completa confusión otro momento; después el sueño se aleja de mí de repente y la reconozco y me reconozco yo misma: mi pasado, mi presente, mi inescrutable futuro. Ella es una desconocida para mí, pero forma parte de todo ello.

-¡No me dejes, Rach! -digo.

Noto que titubea. Cuando se mueve, la agarro más fuerte.

Pero ella sólo quiere pasar por encima de mí, y se introduce debajo de la sábana, me rodea con el brazo y aprieta la boca contra mi pelo.

Su cuerpo está frío y enfría el mío. Tirito, pero enseguida me quedo inmóvil.

-Vamos -dice ella. Lo murmulla. Percibo su aliento y, en el fondo de mi pómulo, el suave rumor de su voz-. Ahora se dormirá, ¿verdad? Buena chica.

Buena chica, dice. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que alguien en Briar me considera buena? Pero ella lo cree. Debe creerlo para que funcione nuestro plan. Tengo que ser buena, amable y sencilla. ¿No dicen que el oro es bueno? A fin de cuentas, soy como el oro para ella. Ha venido a causarme la ruina, pero no todavía. Por ahora tiene que cuidarme, mantenerme cuerda y segura como a un tesoro que se propone, al fin, dilapidar...

Lo sé, pero no lo siento tanto como debería. Duermo en sus brazos, insomne y quieta, y despierto sintiendo su calor y cercanía. Se desplaza cuando nota que me muevo. Se frota los ojos. Su pelo suelto toca el mío. Su cara, cuando duerme, pierde un poco sus facciones angulosas. Tiene la frente tersa, las pestañas empolvadas, la mirada, cuando topa con la mía, muy clara, desprovista de burla o de maldad... Sonríe. Bosteza. Se levanta. La manta sube y baja y despide ráfagas de calor agrio.

Tendida, rememoro la noche. En mi corazón revolotea una sensación... de vergüenza o de pánico. Pongo la mano en el lugar donde ella ha estado tumbada, y lo noto frío.

Ha cambiado conmigo. Tiene más seguridad, es más afable. Margaret trae agua y ella me llena un cuenco.

-¿Preparada, señorita? -dice-. Más vale usarla aprisa.

Moja un paño, lo retuerce y, cuando estoy de pie y desnuda, me lo pasa, sin que se lo haya pedido, por la cara y por debajo de mis brazos. Me he convertido en una niña para ella.

Me sienta para cepillarme el pelo. Me regaña:

«¡Vaya enredo! El truco para esta maraña consiste en empezar por abajo...»

Emma me lavaba y vestía con rápidos dedos nerviosos, torciendo el gesto cada vez que el peine se enredaba. Una vez le pegué con una zapatilla, tan fuerte que la hice sangrar. Ahora estoy sentada pacientemente ante Rachel -Rach, como ella se ha llamado esta noche- mientras ella deshace los nudos de mi pelo y yo me miro la cara en el espejo...

Buena chica.

-Gracias, Rach -digo luego.

Lo digo a menudo, en los días y noches siguientes. Nunca se lo dije a Emma. «Gracias, Rach.» «Sí, Rach», cuando ella me pide que me siente o me levante, que levante un brazo o una pierna. «No, Rach», cuando teme que el vestido me pinche.

No, no tengo frío. Pero a ella le gusta inspeccionarme cuando paseamos, para cerciorarse; me sube la capa un poco más sobre el cuello, para protegerme de las corrientes de aire.

No, mis botas no están absorbiendo rocío: pero desliza un dedo entre mi tobillo cubierto por una media y el cuero de mi zapato, para estar segura. Debo evitar a toda costa resfriarme. No tengo que cansarme.

-¿No le parece que ya ha paseado bastante, señorita? -No debo caer enferma-. Mire, aquí está su desayuno: intacto. ¿No comerá un poco más?

No debo adelgazar. Soy un ganso que debe estar rollizo, cebado para la matanza.

Por supuesto, aunque ella no lo sepa, es ella la que debe estar rolliza, ella la que aprenderá, en su momento, a dormir, despertar, vestirse, caminar siguiendo una pauta de señales y campanas. Ella cree que me anima. ¡Cree que me compadece!

Aprende las costumbres de la casa, sin comprender que los hábitos y tejidos que ahora me atan a mí no tardarán en encadenarla a ella. A encuadernarla como el tafilete o el becerro... Me he habituado a considerarme una especie de libro.

Ahora me parezco a un libro tal como deben de ser para ella: me mira con sus ojos analfabetos, ve la forma, pero no entiende el sentido del texto. Ve la piel blanca

«¡Qué pálida está!», dice-, pero no la sangre veloz y corrompida que hay debajo.

No debería hacerlo. No puedo evitarlo. Mé impone demasiado la idea que ella tiene de mí: la de que soy una chica simple, maltratada por las circunstancias, propensa a las pesadillas. No las tengo cuando ella duerme a mi lado, y de este modo encuentro maneras de atraerla a mi cama, una segunda y una tercera noche. Al final viene de una forma rutinaria. Al principio la juzgo cautelosa; pero lo que le arredra no es más que el dosel y las cortinas; todas las veces se planta ante la cama con una vela en alto, escrutando a través de los pliegues de tela.

—¿No piensa, señorita -dice-, que ahí arriba podría haber polillas y arañas a la espera de caer?

Agarra un poste y lo sacude: cae un solo escarabajo, con una nube de polvo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se ha habituado a esto, está muy tranquila, y de la forma pulcra y cómoda que tiene de recoger sus miembros deduzco que está acostumbrada a dormir con alguien; me intriga saber con quién.

-¿Tienes hermanas, Rach? -le pregunto una vez, quizás una semana después de su llegada. Estamos paseando por la orilla del río.

-No, señorita.

-¿Hermanos?

-No, que yo sepa -dice.

-Entonces..., ¿te has criado sola, como yo?

-Bueno, señorita, yo no diría que sola..., sino con muchos primos.

-Primos. ¿Te refieres a los hijos de tu tía?

-¿Mi tía?

Su cara está perpleja.

-Tu tía, la nodriza del señor Hudson.

-¡Ah! -Parpadea-. Sí, señorita. Desde luego...

Se vuelve, con una expresión incierta. Está pensando en su casa. Intento imaginármela y no puedo. Trato de imaginar a sus primos: chicos y chicas rudos, de cara angulosa como ella, de lengua afilada y dedos rápidos... Sus dedos son romos, sin embargo, pero su lengua -porque a veces la enseña, cuando me prende alfileres en el pelo, o frunce el ceño al manipular cintas escurridizas-, su lengua tiene punta.

La veo suspirar.

-Da igual -digo, como cualquier ama bondadosa con una criada infeliz-. Mira, ahí pasa una gabarra. Puedes enviar tus deseos con ella. Las dos mandaremos deseos a Londres. —A Londres, vuelvo a pensar, más sombríamente. Finn está allí. Yo estaré allí dentro de un mes. Digo-: Si no los lleva esa barca, los llevará el Támesis.

Pero ella no mira a la gabarra, sino a mí.

-El Támesis -dice.

-El río -respondo-. Este río de aquí.

-¿El Támesis, este riachuelo? Oh, no, señorita. -Se ríe, insegura-. ¿Cómo puede ser? El Támesis es muy ancho -separa mucho las manos-, y este río es muy estrecho. ¿No ve?

Digo, al cabo de un momento, que siempre he creído que los ríos se ensanchan conforme van fluyendo. Ella mueve la cabeza.

-¿Este riachuelo? -repite-. Caramba, el agua que tenemos en los grifos de casa tiene más vida que esto. ¡Mire, señorita! Mire, allí.

La gabarra nos ha sobrepasado. En popa lleva escrito, con letras de unos quince centímetros, ROTHER-HITHE; pero no está apuntando a ellas, sino a la estela de grasa que despide el chisporroteo del motor.

-¿Ve eso? -dice, agitada-. A eso se parece el Támesis. Así está todos los días del año. Mire cuántos colores. Miles de colores...

Sonríe. Sonriente es casi guapa. Después la estela de grasa se estrecha, el agua se torna parda, la sonrisa de Rachel se desvanece, y de nuevo tiene aspecto de ladrona.

Tienen que entenderlo. He decidido despreciarla. Porque si no, ¿cómo sería capaz de hacer lo que tengo decidido? ¿De qué otro modo engañarla y herirla? La cuestión es que pasamos mucho tiempo juntas en este encierro. No tenemos más remedio que intimar. Y su concepto de la intimidad no es como el de Emma, ni como el de Barbara, ni como el de ninguna otra doncella. Es demasiado franca, desenvuelta, libre. Bosteza, se inclina. Frota manchas y rasguños. Se sienta a examinarse algún corte seco en un nudillo mientras yo coso.

«¿Tiene un alfiler, señorita?», me pregunta, y cuando le doy una aguja de mi estuche se pasa diez minutos sondeando con ella la piel de su mano.

Después me devuelve la aguja.

Pero me la devuelve con cuidado de que la punta esté lejos de mis dedos blandos.

-No se haga daño -dice, con tal simplicidad y deferencia que me olvido totalmente de que sólo me cuida por Finn.

Creo que ella también lo olvida.

Un día en que paseamos me coge del brazo. Para ella no es nada, pero a mí me produce una conmoción como una bofetada. Otra vez, después de sentarme, me quejo de que tengo los pies helados: ella se arrodilla delante de mí, me desata las pantuflas, toma mis pies en sus manos y los restriega; por último agacha la cabeza y con todo desenfado echa el aliento encima de mis pies. Empieza a vestirme como le apetece; hace pequeños cambios en mis vestidos, mi pelo, mis habitaciones.

Trae flores: tira las hojas colgantes que siempre ha habido en jarrones sobre las mesas de la sala y las sustituye por prímulas que ha encontrado en los setos del parque.

-Claro que en el campo no se ven las flores que encuentras en Londres -dice, mientras las mete en el florero-, pero éstas son muy bonitas, ¿verdad?

Hace que Margaret consiga de Way una cantidad mayor de carbones para el fuego. ¡Algo tan sencillo!, pero hasta ahora no se le ha ocurrido a nadie hacer eso por mí; ni siquiera se me ha ocurrido a mí, y por eso he pasado frío durante siete inviernos. El calor empaña las ventanas. Le gusta colocarse junto  
a ellas y dibujar en el cristal curvas, corazones y espirales.

En una ocasión en que ha ido a buscarme a la biblioteca de mi tío, descubro naipes esparcidos sobre la mesa del almuerzo.

La baraja de mi madre, supongo, pues estas habitaciones eran las de mi madre y están llenas de cosas suyas, y sin embargo, por un segundo, me desconcierta imaginar a mi madre aquí -aquí de verdad-, caminando por aquí, sentándose aquí, extendiendo sobre el paño las cartas de colores. Mi madre soltera, todavía cuerda -quizás posando ociosamente la mejilla en los nudillos, quizás suspirando-, y esperando, esperando...

Cojo una carta. Resbala en mi guante. Pero en las manos de Rach los naipes cambian: los recoge y los ordena, baraja y reparte, limpia y ágilmente, y los oros y rojos tienen un brillo intenso entre sus dedos, como si fueran joyas. Se queda atónita, naturalmente, cuando le digo que no sé jugar, y en el acto me manda que me siente para enseñarme. Los juegos son de azar y de especulación sencilla, pero ella juega con seriedad, casi con avaricia, ladeando la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos mientras estudia su abanico de cartas. Cuando me canso, ella juega sola; o bien pone las cartas de pie sobre sus bordes y las junta por arriba, y a fuerza de hacer esto muchas veces construye una estructura ascensional, una especie de pirámide de naipes, reservando siempre, para la cima, un rey y una reina.

-Mire esto, señorita -dice cuando ha terminado—. Mire esto. ¿Lo ve?

Luego retira una carta de los cimientos de la pirámide, y se ríe cuando se desmorona la estructura.

Se ríe. Es un sonido tan extraño en Briar como me figuro que debe de serlo en una cárcel o en una iglesia. Algunas veces canta. Un día hablamos del baile. Se levanta y se alza la falda para enseñarme un paso. Luego me pone de pie y me hace dar vueltas y más vueltas; y cuando se aprieta contra mí noto el latido acelerado de su corazón, noto que me lo transmite y se convierte en mío.

Al final le dejo que me lime un diente puntiagudo con un dedal de plata.

-Déjeme ver -dice. Me ha visto frotarme la mejilla-. Venga a la luz.

Me pongo en la ventana e inclino hacia atrás la cabeza. Su mano está caliente y su aliento también, gracias a la levadura de cerveza. Me palpa la encía.

-Bueno, es tan afilado -dice, apartando la mano- como...

-¿Como un diente de serpiente, Rach?

-Iba a decir como una aguja, señorita. -Mira a su alrededor-. ¿Las serpientes tienen dientes, señorita?

-Deben de tener, porque dicen que muerden.

-Es verdad -dice distraídamente-. Sólo que me los imaginaba pegajosos...

Ha ido a mi vestidor. Por la puerta abierta veo la cama y, debajo, muy al fondo, el orinal: más de una vez me ha advertido de que los orinales de porcelana pueden romperse bajo los dedos del pie de alguien que se levanta sin tener cuidado, y dejarle cojo. Con un ánimo similar, me ha prevenido de que no deambule descalza (ya que en la carne pueden infiltrarse pelos - como gusanos, dice- e infectarse); de que no me sombree los ojos con aceite de castor impuro; y de que no cometa la imprudencia de subirme a chimeneas, con el propósito de esconderme o huir. Ahora examina los objetos que hay sobre mi mesilla y no dice nada. Aguardo, la llamo.

-¿Conoces a alguien que haya muerto de una mordedura de serpiente, Rach?

-¿Una mordedura de serpiente, señorita? -Reaparece, todavía con el ceño fruncido-. ¿En Londres? ¿En el zoo, quiere decir?

-Bueno, quizás en el zoo.

—No sé si conozco...

—Es curioso. Estaba segura de que conocerías.

Sonrío, aunque ella no lo hace. Me muestra la mano con el dedal en ella; por fin entiendo lo que se propone y quizás la miro de un modo raro.

-No le hará daño -dice, observando mi cambio de expresión.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, señorita. Si le duele, grite y pararé.

No duele, no grito. Pero me produce una extraña mezcla de sensaciones: el chirrido del metal, la presión de la mano que sujeta mi mandíbula, la suavidad de su respiración. Mientras ella examina el diente que lima, yo sólo puedo mirarle a la cara, de modo que miro a sus ojos: ahora veo que en uno de ellos tiene una mota de color castaño más oscuro, casi negro. Miro la línea de su mejilla, que es tersa, y su oreja, que es bonita, con el lóbulo perforado para lucir aros y pendientes.

-¿Cómo te la han perforado? -le pregunté una vez, acercándome a ella y poniendo las yemas de los dedos en los hoyuelos de la piel curvada.

-Pues con una aguja, señorita -dijo-, y un poco de hielo...

El dedal sigue restregando. Ella sonríe.

-Mi tía les hace esto a los bebés —dice, mientras lima-. Supongo que a mí también me lo hizo. Ya casi está. Ja! -Lima más despacio y hace una pausa para comprobar el diente. Sigue limando-. Algo peliagudo para hacerle a un bebé, por supuesto. Porque si el dedal se resbala..., bueno. Conozco varios que se perdieron así.

No sé si se refiere a dedales o a niños. Sus dedos y mis labios se están humedeciendo. Trago saliva, una, dos veces. Mi lengua se levanta y choca contra su mano. Esta parece, de repente, grandísima y muy extraña; y pienso en plata deslustrada; creo que mi aliento la habrá humedecido y activado, creo que percibo el sabor de la mano. Quizás si ella trabajara en mi diente un poco más de tiempo, yo sucumbiría a una especie de pánico, pero ahora el dedal frota más despacio y enseguida se para. Ella comprueba otra vez con el pulgar, mantiene la mano otro segundo en mi mandíbula y después la retira.

Emerjo de esta presión algo insegura. Ha sido tan fuerte y ha durado tanto que cuando me suelta el aire frío me salta a la cara. Trago saliva y recorro con la lengua el diente achatado. Me limpio los labios. Veo la mano de Rach: los nudillos rojos y blancos de presionarme la boca; el dedo también enrojecido y todavía con el dedal puesto. La plata brilla, no está nada empañada. Lo que he percibido, o creo haber percibido, no es más que el sabor de Rachel.

¿Puede un ama degustar los dedos de su doncella? Puede, en los libros de mi tío. La idea hace que me suban los colores.

Y mientras noto que la sangre se me agolpa en la mejilla, llega a la puerta una chica con una carta de Finn. Me he olvidado de esperarla. Me he olvidado de pensar en nuestro plan, nuestra huida, nuestra boda, la verja del manicomio en lontananza. Me he olvidado de pensar en él. Pero ahora tengo que hacerlo. Cojo la carta y, temblando, rompo el lacre.

_¿Estás tan impaciente como yo?,_ escribe. _Se_  
_que lo estás._

_¿Está ella contigo ahora? ¿Te ve la cara? Que la_  
_vea alegre._

_Sonríe, pon cara de tonta y todo eso. Nuestra_  
_espera se acaba._

_¡He terminado mis gestiones en Londres, y_  
_regreso!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, por más que deseara que así fuera :)**

* * *

La carta obra sobre mí como el chasquido de un hipnotizador: pestañeo, miro aturdida a mi alrededor, como saliendo de un trance. Miro a Rach; miro su mano, la marca de mi boca en ella. Miro las almohadas de mi cama, con la huella de nuestras cabezas. Miro las flores en el jarrón sobre el tablero de la mesa, miro el fuego de la chimenea. Hace demasiado calor en el cuarto. Hace mucho calor pero yo sigo temblando, como si tuviera frío. Ella lo ve. Capta mi mirada y hace un gesto hacia el papel en mi mano.

«¿Buenas noticias, señorita?», pregunta, y es como si la carta también hubiera obrado un hechizo en ella: porque su voz me parece suave -espantosamente suave-, pero su cara parece afilada.

Se quita el dedal, pero observa, me observa. No me atrevo a mirarla.

Finn vuelve. ¿Ella siente lo mismo que yo? No da indicio alguno. Camina, se sienta, con igual desparpajo que antes. Almuerza. Saca la baraja de mi madre, empieza el paciente reparto de los solitarios. Parada ante el espejo, veo el reflejo de Rach, que extiende una mano para coger una carta y la coloca, le da la vuelta, pone otra encima, levanta los reyes, separa los ases... Miro mi cara y pienso en sus rasgos distintivos: una determinada curva de la mejilla, el labio demasiado lleno, demasiado grueso, demasiado rosa.

Por fin junta la baraja y me dice que si yo la barajo y la sostengo y quiero, ella estudiará las cartas que salen y me dirá el futuro. Lo dice sin la menor traza de ironía; y a mi pesar me veo arrastrada a su lado, me siento y mezclo torpemente las cartas, y ella las coge y se las coloca delante.

-Estas son su pasado -dice-, y éstas su presente.

Agranda los ojos. Súbitamente me parece joven: por un momento inclinamos la cabeza y cuchicheamos como me figuro que hacen otros chicas corrientes en salones o escuelas o antecocinas normales: Mira, aquí hay un hombre joven a caballo.

Esto es un viaje. Aquí está la reina de diamantes, que significa riqueza...

Tengo un broche engastado de brillantes. Me acuerdo ahora. Pienso -como hacía antes, aunque no desde hace muchos días- en Rach soplando posesivamente sobre las piedras, evaluando su precio...

Al fin y al cabo no somos chicas corrientes en una sala normal; y a ella le interesa mi fortuna sólo en la medida en que la supone suya. Entrecierra los ojos otra vez. Su voz se eleva más alto que el susurro y se torna insolente. Me aparto de ella mientras recoge la baraja, voltea las cartas en sus manos y frunce el ceño. Se le ha caído una pero no la ve: el dos de corazones. Coloco mi talón encima, imaginando que uno de los corazones pintados de rojo es el mío; la aplasto contra la alfombra.

Ella ve la carta cuando levanto el pie, y trata de alisar la hendidura que hay en ella; después juega un solitario, tan tercamente como antes.

Le miro otra vez las manos. Las tiene más blancas, y cicatrizadas en torno a las uñas. Son manos pequeñas, y con guantes parecerán aún más pequeñas y se asemejarán más a las mías.

Es preciso hacerlo. Debería haberse hecho ya. Viene Finn, y me asalta una sensación de tarea incumplida: una sensación aterradora de que las horas, los días -oscuro, sinuoso pez del tiempo- han pasado de largo, sin ser capturados. Paso una noche inquieta. Cuando nos levantamos y ella viene a  
vestirme, aferró el volante que hay en la manga de su vestido. Le digo:

-¿No tienes otro vestido que esta cosa fea y marrón que siempre llevas?

Dice que no tiene otro. Cojo de mi ropero un vestido de terciopelo y hago que se lo pruebe. Desnuda los brazos a regañadientes, se quita la falda y se da media vuelta, con una especie de recato, para que no la vea. El vestido le está estrecho. Tiro de los cierres. Arreglo los pliegues de tela sobre sus caderas y voy a mi joyero en busca de un broche de brillantes, y se lo prendo con todo cuidado encima del corazón y le pongo un gorro que impide que se vea su pelo.

Luego la coloco delante del espejo.

Llega Margaret y confunde a Rachel conmigo, que esta de espaldas a ella.

Me he acostumbrado a ella, a su vida, su calor, sus peculiaridades; ella se ha convertido, no en la chica crédula de una trama malvada -no en Suky Tawdry-, sino en una chica con una historia, con afectos y odios. De repente ahora veo lo mucho que su personalidad y su figura van a parecerse a las mías, y por primera vez entiendo lo que Finn y yo nos proponemos.

Apoyo la cara en el poste de mi cama y observo cómo ella se contempla con una satisfacción creciente, se gira un poco a la izquierda, otro poco a la derecha, alisa las arrugas de la falda, acomoda sus miembros en las costuras del vestido.

-¡Si me viera mi tía! -dice, sonrosándose, y yo pienso entonces si será su tía, su madre o su abuela quien la estará aguardando en aquella oscura cueva de ladrones londinense.

Pienso en lo inquieta que tiene que estar, cuando cuenta el número cada vez mayor de días que retiene a su pequeña ratera lejos de casa, embarcada en una empresa peligrosa. La imagino sacando, mientras espera, alguna chuchería de Rach -una cinta, un collar, una pulsera de dijes chabacanos- y dándole vueltas y más vueltas en sus manos...

Este manoseo no acabará nunca, aunque ella todavía no lo sabe. Tampoco Rach sabe que la última vez que besó la dufa mejilla de su tía fue la última que lo hacía en su vida.

Pienso en esto y me invade algo que tomo por compasión.

Es duro, doloroso, sorprendente: lo siento y tengo miedo. Miedo de lo que pueda costarme mi futuro. Miedo del propio futuro, y de las emociones desconocidas e incontrolables que puede depararme.

Ella no lo sabe. El tampoco debe saberlo. Llega esa tarde; llega como llegaba en los tiempos de Emma: me coge la mano, me sostiene la mirada, se inclina para besarme los nudillos.

«Señorita Fabray», dice con tono acariciante.

Viste un traje oscuro y pulcro, pero su osadía y su confianza son chillonas y próximas, como remolinos de color o de perfume. Siento el calor de su boca, incluso a través de mis guantes. El se vuelve hacia Rach y ella hace una reverencia. Pero el vestido de corpiño rígido no permite reverencias, y la que ella hace es incompleta, los flecos de la falda se derrumban y parecen temblar. Se sonroja. El lo advierte y le sonríe. Pero veo también que él se fija en el vestido y quizás asimismo en los más blancos dedos de Rachel.

-La habría tomado por una dama, desde luego -me dice.

Se acerca a su lado. Junto a ella parece más alto que nunca, como un oso; y ella parece menuda. Le coge de la mano, los dedos de Finn se mueven entre los de ella: también parecen más grandes; el pulgar le llega casi hasta el hueso de la muñeca de Rach. Dice:

-Espero que estés demostrando a tu ama que eres una buena chica, Rach.

Ella mira al suelo.

-Yo también lo espero, señor.

Avanzo un paso.

-Es muy buena chica —digo—. Muy buena, de verdad.

Pero son palabras apresuradas, imperfectas. Él capta mi mirada y retira el pulgar.

-Por supuesto -dice, suavemente-. Claro que no puede ser de otra manera... Ninguna chica puede evitar ser buena, señorita Fabray, teniendo a usted como ejemplo.

—Es demasiado amable -digo.

-Creo que ningún caballero podría ser sino amable con usted.

Mantiene su mirada en la mía. Me ha reconocido, ha descubierto afinidades en mí, tiene intención de arrancarme ilesa del corazón de Briar; y yo no sería yo misma, la sobrina de mi tío, si pudiese topar con la mirada que él me dirige ahora sin experimentar el revoloteo de una emoción oscura y atroz en mi pecho. Pero la siento tan intensamente que casi me marea.

Sonrío, pero mi sonrisa es tirante.

Rach ladea la cabeza. ¿Cree que le sonrío a mi propio amor? La idea me atiranta aún más la sonrisa, empiezo a sentir como un dolor en la garganta. Evito la mirada de Rach y la de Finn. El se va, pero le dice a ella que se acerque, y permanecen un momento murmurando en la puerta. El le da una moneda -veo su brillo amarillo-, se la pone en la mano y se la cierra con sus propios dedos. La uña marrón de Finn contrasta con el rosa tierno de la palma de Rach. Ella ensaya otra torpe reverencia.

Ahora mi sonrisa es fija, como el rictus en la cara de un cadáver. No miro a Rach cuando vuelve. Voy a mi vestidor y cierro la puerta, me tumbo de bruces en la cama y me estremece un ataque de risa -una risa horrible me recorre en silencio, como agua sucia-; no paro de temblar hasta que, por fin, me aquieto.

-¿Qué le parece su nueva doncella, señorita Fabray? -me pregunta en la cena, con los ojos en el plato.

Meticulosamente, separa la carne de la espina de un pescado, tan pálida y tan fina que casi es translúcida; la carne está rebozada en una espesa capa de mantequilla y salsa. La comida llega fría a la mesa en invierno. En verano llega demasiado caliente. Digo:

-Muy... dócil, señor Hudson.

-¿Cree que servirá?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Mi recomendación no le ha dado motivos de queja?

-No.

-Bueno, me tranquiliza saberlo.

Siempre dice algo de más, por divertirse. Mi tío está mirando.

-¿De qué habláis? -dice ahora.

Me enjugo la boca.

-De mi nueva doncella, tío -respondo-. La señorita Smith, que sustituye a la señorita Pillsbury. La has visto muchas veces.

-La he oído, más bien, pateando con sus botas contra la puerta de la biblioteca. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ha venido recomendada por el señor Hudson. La encontró en Londres, y ella buscaba un empleo, y ha sido tan amable de acordarse de mí.

Mi tío mueve la lengua.

-¿Ah, sí? -dice lentamente. Me mira a mí, luego a Finn, después a éste y de nuevo a mí, con la barbilla un poco levantada, como presintiendo oscuras corrientes-. ¿La señorita Smith, dices?

-La señorita Smith -repito con voz firme-, que sustituye a la señorita Pillsbury. -Limpio mi tenedor y cuchillo-. Pillsbury, la papista.

-¡La papista! Ja! -Reanuda la cena, animado-. Oiga, Hudson -dice, mientras come.

-¿Señor?

-Le desafío, le desafío en serio, señor, a que me nombre una institución que haya cultivado tanto los atroces actos de lujuria como la Iglesia Católica de Roma...

No vuelve a mirarme hasta el final de la cena. A continuación me hace leer durante una hora de un texto antiguo, _Las quejas de las monjas contra los frailes._

Finn me escucha, completamente inmóvil en su asiento.

Pero cuando termino y me levanto para retirarme, él también se levanta:

«Permítame», dice.

Caminamos juntos el pequeño trecho que hay hasta la puerta. Mi tío no alza la cabeza, sino que mantiene la mirada en sus manos manchadas. Tiene una navaja con cachas de nácar y una hoja antigua, afilada hasta formar casi una media luna, y pela con ella una manzana, una de esas manzanas pequeñas, secas y ácidas que crecen en el huerto de Briar.

Después de asegurarse de que mi tío no mira, Finn me aborda con franqueza. Pero su tono es educado.

-Tengo que preguntarle -dice- si desea continuar las clases de dibujo, ahora que he vuelto. Espero que sí. -Aguarda. No contesto-. ¿Paso a verla mañana, como de costumbre? -Aguarda otra vez. Tiene la mano sobre la puerta y la ha empujado hacia fuera, no tanto, sin embargo, como para dejarme paso; tampoco la empuja un poco más cuando ve que quiero salir. Pone una expresión de desconcierto-. No tiene que ser modesta -dice. Pero quiere decir: No tienes que ser débil—. No lo es, ¿verdad?

Muevo la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces iré a la hora de siempre. Tiene que enseñarme el trabajo que ha hecho durante mi ausencia. Yo diría que unas pocas clases más y..., bueno, ¿quién sabe? Quizás estemos preparados para asombrar a su tío con los frutos de su instrucción. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Le doy otras dos semanas? o, a lo sumo, tres?

De nuevo siento su audacia y su sangre fría, y mi propia sangre responde a la llamada. Pero, por debajo, aflora una especie -un impulso vago innominado- de pánico paralizante.

Aguarda mi respuesta, y el pánico aumenta. Lo hemos planeado minuciosamente. Ya hemos cometido una acción horrible, y hemos puesto en marcha otra. Sé todo lo que queda por hacer ahora. Sé que debo dar la impresión de que le amo, que debe parecer que me seduce y que después tengo que confesar mi seducción a Rach. ¡Tendría que ser tan fácil! ¡Cuánto lo deseo!

¡Con qué ansia he mirado las tapias de la finca de mi tío, deseando que se partiesen en dos y me dejasen huir! Pero titubeo, ahora que se acerca el día de nuestra fuga; y temo decir por qué. Vuelvo a mirar las manos de mi tío, el nácar, la manzana que entrega su peladura al cuchillo.

-Pongamos tres semanas..., quizás un poco más -digo por fin-. Quizás algo más, si pienso que lo necesito.

Una expresión irritada o furiosa altera la superficie Nde su cara, pero cuando habla lo hace con voz suave.

-Sí que es modesta. Su talento es mayor de lo que cree. Tres semanas bastarán, se lo aseguro.

Al fin empuja la puerta y me cede el paso, inclinando la cabeza. Y aunque no me vuelvo, sé que se queda a mirar cómo subo la escalera..., tan pendiente de mi seguridad como cualquiera de los amigos de mi tío.

No tardará en volverse más solícito, pero de momento los días recobran una especie de pauta conocida. Trabaja por la mañana en los grabados y luego viene a mis aposentos a enseñarme a dibujar, o sea, a estar a mi lado, a mirar y murmurar mientras yo pintarrajeo sobre una cartulina, a galantear de un modo grave y ostentoso.

Los días recuperan su pauta, salvo en que antes teníamos a Emma y ahora su lugar lo ocupa Rach.

Y Rach no es como Emma. Sabe más cosas. Conoce su propia valía y sus propósitos. Sabe que debe escuchar y observar para que el señor Hudson no se acerque demasiado a su ama o no hable de una forma muy confidencial con ella; pero también sabe que cuando él se me acerca ella tiene que apartar la vista y volverse sorda a los susurros de Finn. Veo que ella vuelve la cabeza, pero también la veo lanzarnos de reojo miradas furtivas, escrutar nuestro reflejo en las ventanas y en el espejo de la chimenea..., ¡vigilar a auténticas sombras! La habitación, en que he pasado tantas horas cautiva que la conozco como un preso conoce su celda, ahora me parece cambiada. Parece llena de superficies relucientes: cada uno de los ojos de Rach.

Cuando se cruzan con los míos, los suyos tienen un velo irreprochable. Pero cuando coinciden con los de Finn, veo el destello de complicidad o entendimiento entre ellos, y entonces evito mirarla.

Por supuesto, aunque ella sepa muchas cosas, las que conoce están falsificadas y no valen nada; y me horroriza su satisfacción en guardar, en esconder lo que ella cree que es un secreto. No sabe que ella es el gozne de toda nuestra intriga, el punto sobre el que gira nuestro plan; ella cree que lo soy yo. No sospecha que cuando Finn parece que se burla de mí, se burla de ella: que después de dirigirse a ella en privado, quizás después de una sonrisa y una mueca, él se vuelve hacia mí y su sonrisa y su mueca van en serio.

Y si antes el hecho de que él torturase a Emma me incitaba a cometer yo también pequeñas crueldades con ella, ahora sólo me incomoda. Mi consciencia de Rach despierta una plena consciencia de mí misma; me empuja a ser ora imprudente, como Finn lo es a veces, en la burda interpretación de nuestra pasión, ora reservada y vigilante, dubitativa. Soy audaz durante una hora -o mansa, o tímida- y tiemblo en el último minuto de la visita de Finn. Me delatan el movimiento de mis miembros, mi respiración, mi sangre. Supongo que ella lo toma por amor.

Finn, por lo menos, sabe que es flaqueza. Los días van pasando: transcurre la primera semana, empieza la segunda. Intuyo su desconcierto, noto el peso de su expectativa: la noto crecer, desviarse, agriarse. Observa mis dibujos y empieza a mover la cabeza.

-Me temo, señorita Fabray -dice, más de una vez-, que todavía le falta disciplina. Pensé que su tacto era más firme. Estoy seguro de que lo era hace un mes. No me diga que ha olvidado mis lecciones durante mi breve ausencia. ¡Después de tanto trabajo! Hay una sola cosa que un artista siempre tiene que evitar en la ejecución de su obra, y es la vacilación. Pues la duda conduce a la debilidad, y por culpa de ella han fracasado esbozos mejores que éste. ¿Comprende? ¿Me comprende?

No le contesto. Se marcha y yo me quedo en mi sitio. Rach viene a mi lado.

-No importa, señorita -dice con dulzura-, que el señor Hudson diga esas cosas sobre su pintura. Vaya, esas peras son calcadas de la realidad.

—¿Tú crees, Rach?

Ella asiente. Le miro a la cara; a los ojos, con su mota de un castaño más oscuro. Luego miro las pinceladas de color informes que he dado en la cartulina.

-Es una pintura pésima, Rach -digo.

Ella posa su mano encima de la mía.

-Bueno -dice-, ¿pero no está aprendiendo?

Aprendo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Él me propone, andando el tiempo, que vayamos a pasear al parque.

—Ahora tenemos que pintar del natural -dice.

-Preferiría no hacerlo -le digo. Hay senderos que me gusta recorrer con Rach. Creo que pasear con él por ellos los echaría a perder-. Preferiría no hacerlo.

Él frunce el ceño y después sonríe.

-Como profesor suyo, debo insistir -dice.

Confío en que llueva. Pero aunque el cielo sobre Briar ha estado gris durante todo el invierno -¡ha estado gris, a mi juicio, durante siete años!-, ahora se ilumina para Finn. Tan sólo sopla un viento raudo y suave cuyas ráfagas me arremolinan la falda en los tobillos cuando Way nos abre la puerta.

«Gracias, señor Way», dice Finn, doblando el brazo para que yo lo coja.

Lleva un sombrero negro de ala baja, una chaqueta de lana oscura y guantes de color espliego. Way observa los guantes y luego me mira a mí con una especie de satisfacción, de desprecio.

_Te crees una dama, ¿eh?_, me dijo el día en que me llevó pataleando al almacén de hielo. _Bien, ahora veremos._

Hoy no voy a ir al almacén con Finn, sino que elijo otro camino, más largo y más transitable, que circunvala la finca de mi tío, se eleva y domina la fachada trasera de la casa, los establos, los bosques y la capilla. Conozco el panorama demasiado bien para tener ganas de contemplarlo, y camino mirando al suelo. Él me lleva del brazo y Rach nos sigue, primero de cerca, luego rezagándose cuando Finn aligera el paso. No hablamos, pero mientras andamos él, poco a poco, me acerca a su lado. La falda se me levanta, torpemente.

Pero cuando intento distanciarme no me lo permite. Digo por fin:

-No hace falta que me acerques tanto.

Él sonríe.

-Tenemos que ser convincentes.

-No hace falta que me agarres así. ¿Quieres cuchichearme algo que no sepa ya?

Lanza una ojeada rápida por encima del hombro.

—A ella le parecería raro que yo no aprovechase estas ocasiones para acercarme a ti -dice-. A cualquiera le parecería raro.

-Ella sabe que no me quieres. No necesitas cortejarme.

-¿No lo haría un caballero en primavera, cuando tiene la ocasión? -Echa hacia atrás la cabeza-. Mira este cielo, Quinn. Mira el repugnante azul que tiene. Tan azul -ha levantado la mano- que desentona con mis guantes. Esto es para ti la naturaleza. Ni el menor sentido del estilo. Los cielos de Londres, por lo menos, son más amanerados: son como sastrerías, de una eterna grisura. -Sonríe otra vez y me acerca un poco más-. Claro que pronto los conocerás.

Trato de imaginarme en una sastrería. Rememoro escenas de Los sombrereros flagelantes. Me vuelvo y, como Finn, lanzo una mirada rápida a Rach. Está observando, con un ceño que tomo por satisfacción, mi falda que se extiende en torno a la pierna de Finn. De nuevo intento separarme de él, pero me sujeta. Digo:

-¿Quieres soltarme? -Y, como no hace nada, añado-: Debo suponer, entonces, puesto que sabes que no me gusta que me ahoguen, que te deleitas atormentándome.

Me mira.

-Soy como cualquier hombre preocupado por lo que todavía no ha conseguido -dice-. Adelanta el día de nuestro enlace. Creo que después advertirás que mi atención se enfría rápidamente.

No respondo nada. Seguimos caminando y un rato después me suelta, para ahuecar las manos alrededor de un cigarro y encenderlo. Miro otra vez a Rach. El suelo se ha elevado, la brisa es más fuerte y dos o tres mechones de pelo castaño oscuro que asoman por debajo de su gorro le azotan la cara.

Ella acarrea nuestras bolsas y cestas, y no tiene una mano libre para apartárselos. Detrás de ella, su capa se infla como una vela.

-¿Está bien Rach? -pregunta Finn, dando una calada.

Me giro y miro hacia delante.

-Perfectamente.

-Es más robusta que Emma, de todos modos. ¡Pobre Emma! Me gustaría saber cómo le va, ¿eh? -Me coge del brazo y se ríe. Yo no respondo, y su risa se apaga-. Vamos, Quinn -dice con un tono más frío-, no seas tan melindrosa. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-No me ha picado ninguna mosca.

Él examina mi perfil.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nos haces esperar? Todo está listo. He alquilado una casa en Londres. Las casas en Londres no son nada baratas, Quinn...

Sigo andando en silencio, consciente de su mirada. Me aprieta otra vez. Dice:

-¿No habrás cambiado de idea, supongo?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Totalmente.

—Y, sin embargo, todavía lo aplazas. ¿Por qué? —No contesto—. Quinn, te lo pregunto otra vez. Algo ha ocurrido desde que nos vimos. ¿Qué es?

—No ha ocurrido nada -digo.

-¿Nada?

-Nada más que lo planeado.

-¿Y sabes lo que hay que hacer ahora?

-Por supuesto.

—Pues hazlo, ¿de acuerdo? Compórtate como una enamorada. Sonríe, ponte colorada, haz tonterías.

-¿No lo estoy haciendo?

—Sí... y luego lo estropeas con una mueca o un gesto. Mírate. Recuéstate en mi brazo, maldita sea. ¿Te vas a morir si pongo mi mano encima de la tuya? Perdona. -Al oír sus palabras me he puesto tiesa-. Perdona, Quinn.

—Suéltame el brazo -digo.

Seguimos andando en silencio, el uno al lado del otro. Rach se arrastra detrás; oigo su respiración, como suspiros. Finn tira la colilla del cigarro, arranca una vara de hierba y empieza a fustigarse las botas.

-¡Qué asquerosamente roja es esta tierra! -dice-. Pero qué regalo para el bueno de Kurt... -Sonríe para sí. Su pie tropieza con una piedra y está a punto de caerse. Maldice. Se endereza y me inspecciona-. Veo que tú eres más ágil caminando. Te gusta esto, ¿eh? En Londres se puede pasear así, ¿sabes? Por los parques y montes. ¿Lo sabías? O, si prefieres, puedes no volver a pasear nunca... Puedes alquilar coches, hombres que te llevan y te traen...

-Sé lo que se puede hacer.

-¿Sí? ¿De verdad? -Se lleva a la boca el tallo de hierba y adquiere un aire pensativo-. No sé. Tienes miedo, creo. ¿De qué? ¿De estar sola? ¿Es eso? No tienes que temer la soledad, Quinn, si eres rica.

-¿Crees que temo la soledad? -digo. Estamos cerca de la tapia del parque de mi tío. Es alta, gris, seca como polvo-. ¿Crees que la temo? No temo a nada de nada.

Arroja la hierba y me coge del brazo. Dice:

-¿Entonces por qué nos tienes aquí en este horrible suspense?

No respondo. Hemos reducido el paso. Oímos a Rach, que nos sigue jadeando, y caminamos más rápido. Cuando él vuelve a hablar, su tono ha cambiado.

-Hace un momento has hablado de tormento. Lo cierto es que yo creo que te gusta atormentarte prolongando este tiempo.

Me encojo de hombros, como indiferente, aunque no lo estoy.

-Mi tío me dijo una vez algo parecido —digo-. Fue antes de volverme como él. Ahora, esperar no es para mí un tormento. Estoy acostumbrada.

-Pero yo no -contesta-. Tampoco quiero aprender ese arte, ni de ti ni de nadie. En otra época perdí mucho esperando. Ahora soy más hábil manipulando sucesos para que se plieguen a mis necesidades. Es lo que he aprendido mientras tú aprendías a tener paciencia. ¿Me entiendes, Quinn?

Vuelvo la cabeza, entorno los ojos.

-No quiero entenderte -digo, cansinamente-. Ojalá no hablaras más.-Hablaré hasta que me oigas.

-¿Oír qué?

-Esto. -Me aproxima la boca a la cara. Su barba, sus labios, su aliento están teñidos de tabaco, como los de un diablo. Dice-: Recuerda nuestro pacto. Recuerda cómo lo hicimos. Recuerda que la primera vez que vine, no lo hice del todo como un caballero, y tenía poco que perder..., a diferencia de ti, señorita Fabray, que me recibiste a solas, a medianoche, en tu propio cuarto... -Retrocede-. Me figuro que tu reputación, incluso aquí, debe de valer algo; me temo que siempre es así para las damas. Tú lo sabías, naturalmente, cuando me recibiste.

Su tono tiene un acento nuevo, un timbre que no he oído nunca. Pero hemos cambiado el sentido de la marcha: cuando le miro a la cara tiene la luz detrás de él, y es difícil leer su expresión. Digo, con tiento:

-Dices que soy una dama, pero apenas lo soy.

-Sin embargo, tu tío debe de considerar que lo eres. ¿Le gustaría saber que eres corrupta?

-¡Me ha corrompido él!

-¿Le gustará, entonces, pensar que otro hombre le ha usurpado su obra? Hablo sólo, por supuesto, de lo que él creerá que ha ocurrido.

Me aparto un poco.

-Estás totalmente equivocado con él. Me considera una especie de máquina para la lectura y el copiado de textos.

-Tanto peor. No le gustará que la máquina se subleve. ¿Y si la elimina y se consigue otra?

Ahora siento en la frente el latido de la sangre. Me cubro los ojos con los dedos.

—No seas pesado, Finn. ¿Eliminarla cómo?

-Pues mandándola a casa...

El latido parece decrecer y luego se acelera. Retiro los dedos, pero él tiene la luz detrás y no distingo bien su cara. Digo, en voz muy baja:

-En un manicomio no te serviré de nada.

-¡Ahora, mientras lo postergas todo, tampoco me sirves de nada! Ten cuidado de que no me canse de este plan. No seré amable contigo si eso pasa.

-¿Y esto es ser amable? -digo.

Por fin hemos entrado en una zona de sombra y veo su expresión: es sincera, divertida, asombrada. Dice:

-Esto es pura infamia, Quinn. ¿Cuándo he dicho que sea otra cosa?

Nos detenemos, tan cerca uno de otro como unos tortolitos. Su tono ha recuperado ligereza, pero su mirada es dura, muy dura. Por primera vez presiento cómo sería temerle.

El se vuelve y llama a Rach.

-¡Ya falta poco, Suky! Casi hemos llegado, creo. -A mí me murmura—: Necesitaré unos minutos a solas con ella.

-Para asegurarla -digo-. Como has hecho conmigo.

-Eso ya está hecho —dice con suficiencia-, y ella, por lo menos, es más fiel que tú... ¿Qué? -Me he estremecido, o mi expresión ha cambiado-. ¿No pensarás que tiene escrúpulos? ¿Quinn? ¿No creerás que ha flaqueado, o que nos la está jugando? ¿Por eso vacilas? -Muevo la cabeza-. Bueno - continúa-, mayor motivo para hablar con ella y averiguar cómo cree que van las cosas. Mándamela hoy o mañana. Busca algún modo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé astuta.

Se lleva a la boca el dedo manchado de tabaco. Rach llega enseguida y se sienta a mi lado. Está colorada por el peso de las bolsas. Su capa sigue inflada, el pelo le sigue azotando la cara, y lo que más me apetece es atraerla hacia mí, tocarla y adecentarla. Creo que empiezo a hacerlo, creo que extiendo a medias la mano, pero soy consciente de la presencia de Finn y de su mirada perspicaz y cavilosa. Me cruzo de brazos y miro a otra parte.

A la mañana siguiente mando a Rach que le lleve un carbón del fuego para que encienda su cigarrillo, y observo sus susurros, con la frente pegada al cristal del vestidor. A ella no le veo la cara, pero cuando se va él alza la vista y sostiene mi mirada, como hizo aquel otro día, en la oscuridad. Recuerda nuestro pacto, parece repetir. Luego tira el cigarro y lo pisa con fuerza, y se sacude de los zapatos la tierra roja que se les ha adherido.

A partir de entonces, noto la presión creciente de nuestro plan, del mismo modo que, supongo, los hombres notan la tensión de una maquinaria frenada, de animales atados, de tormentas tropicales que se gestan. Todos los días despierto y pienso: ¡Hoy lo haré! ¡Hoy soltaré el cerrojo para que el motor  
arranque, desataré al animal, perforaré la capa de nubes! ¡Hoy, permitiré que él me reclame...!

Pero no lo hago. Miro a Rach y aparece siempre esa sombra, esa oscuridad, supongo que es pánico, un simple miedo, un temblor, un abatimiento, una caída en la boca amarga de la demencia...

¡Quizás la locura, la dolencia de mi madre, empieza a apoderarse de mí! La idea me aterra aún más. Durante un par de días, aumento la dosis de gotas: me calman, pero me alteran. Mi tío lo nota.

-Te estás volviendo torpe —dice una mañana. He maltratado un libro-. ¿Crees que te traigo todos los días a la biblioteca para que me la estropees?

-No, tío.

-¿Qué? ¿Farfullas algo?

-No, señor.

Se humedece y frunce la boca, y me examina con mayor atención. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su tono me resulta extraño.

-¿Qué edad tienes? -dice. La pregunta me sorprende, y vacilo. El lo ve-. ¡No me vengas con timideces, señorita! ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete? Te asombras. Me crees insensible al paso de los años porque soy un estudioso, ¿eh?

-Tengo diecisiete, tío.

-Diecisiete. Una edad difícil, si creemos lo que dicen nuestros libros.

-Sí, señor.

-Sí, Quinn. Recuerda sólo que nuestra actividad no se ocupa de creencias, sino del estudio. Y recuerda también esto: no eres una chica tan mayor, ni yo soy un sabio tan viejo, como para que no pueda llamar a la señora Suzy y mandarle que te sujete mientras te propino una azotaina. ¿Eh? ¿Recordarás estas cosas? ¿Sí?

-Sí, señor -digo.

Sin embargo, ahora me parece que tengo que recordar demasiadas cosas. La cara y las articulaciones me duelen por el esfuerzo de adoptar expresiones y poses. Ya no puedo decir con certeza qué acciones -y hasta qué sentimientos- son auténticas y cuáles son impostadas. Finn sigue sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Yo evito su mirada. Es temerario, socarrón, amenazador: opto por no entenderle. Quizás soy débil, después de todo. Quizás, como creen él y mi tío, extraigo un placer del tormento. Lo es sin duda para mí, ahora, sentarme a recibir las lecciones, sentarme con Finn a la mesa de la cena, leerle por la noche de los libros de mi tío. También empieza a ser una tortura el tiempo que paso con Rach. Nuestra rutina se ha venido abajo. Sé demasiado bien que ella aguarda, igual que Finn: la siento vigilando, evaluando, incitándome. Peor aún, empieza a hablar en nombre de Finn: a decirme, sin rodeos, lo inteligente que es, lo amable, lo interesante.

-¿Tú crees, Rach? -le pregunto, mirándola a la cara; y ella aparta la vista, incómoda, pero siempre responde:

-Sí, señorita. Oh, sí, señorita. Todo el mundo lo piensa, ¿no cree?

Luego me adecenta -siempre me pone guapa y arreglada-, me suelta el pelo y lo peina, endereza costuras, arranca la pelusa de la tela de mis vestidos. Creo que lo hace tanto para calmarse ella como para calmarme a mí.

-Ya está -dice cuando ha terminado-. Así está mejor. —Ella está mejor, quiere decir-. Ahora tiene la frente lisa. ¡Qué arrugada estaba! No debe estarlo...

No debe estarlo a causa de Finn: oigo las palabras tácitas, la sangre se me revuelve; la cojo del brazo y se lo pellizco. -¡Oh! No sé quién grita, si ella o yo: me contengo, nerviosa. Pero en el segundo en que tengo su piel entre mis dedos, siento en la mía una especie de alivio. Me estremezco horriblemente durante casi una hora.

-¡Oh, Dios! -digo, tapándome la cara-. ¡Tengo miedo de mi propia mente! ¿Crees que estoy loca? ¿Crees que soy mala, Rach?

-¿Mala? -responde ella, retorciéndose las manos.

Y la veo pensando: ¿Una chica tan simple como tú?

Me acuesta y se tiende con su brazo contra el mío, pero enseguida se queda dormida y se separa. Pienso en la casa en la que estoy acostada. Pienso en el cuarto más allá de la cama: sus rincones, sus superficies. Creo que no podré dormir si no los toco. Me levanto, hace frío, pero voy en silencio de una cosa a la otra: la repisa de la chimenea, el tocador, la alfombra, el ropero. Vuelvo donde Rach. Me gustaría tocarla para cerciorarme de su presencia. No me atrevo. Pero no puedo dejarla. Levanto las manos, las muevo y las mantengo un palmo, sólo un palmo, por encima de ella: de sus caderas, su pecho, su mano curvada, su pelo en la almohada, su cara, mientras duerme.

Hago eso, quizás, tres noches seguidas. Luego sucede lo siguiente.

Finn empieza a llevarnos hasta el río. Hace que Rach se siente lejos de mí, contra la batea volcada, y él, como siempre, se coloca a mi lado, fingiendo que me observa pintar. Pinto en el mismo espacio tantas veces que la cartulina comienza a levantarse y a desmigarse debajo de mi pincel, pero sigo pintando con tensón, y él se me acerca para susurrar, despreocupada pero ferozmente:

-Dios te maldiga, Quinn, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila y serena? ¿Oyes esa campanada? -El reloj de Briar suena con claridad allí, junto al agua-. Ha pasado otra hora que debería haber pasado en libertad. Pero tú nos retienes aquí...

-¿Puedes apartarte? -digo-. Me estás quitando la luz.

-Tú me quitas la mía, Quinn. ¿Ves lo fácil que es eliminar esa sombra? Basta con dar un pasito. ¿Lo ves? ¿Quieres mirar? No quiere. Prefiere pintar. Esa... ¡Oh! ¡La voy a quemar con una cerilla!

Miro a Rach.

-Cállate, Finn.

Pero los días se tornan más calurosos, y al final llega uno tan bochornoso y sin aire que el calor la sofoca. Extiende la chaqueta en el suelo, se tumba encima, y ladea el sombrero para cubrirse los ojos. Por una vez, la tarde es silenciosa y casi agradable: sólo se oye a las ranas croando en los juncos, el golpeteo del agua, los trinos de pájaros, el paso de alguna que otra embarcación. Esparzo la pintura sobre la cartulina con pinceladas cada vez más finas, cada vez más lentas, y casi me adormilo.

Finn se ríe, entonces, y mi mano da un brinco. Me vuelvo a mirarle. Se pone un dedo en los labios.

-Mira eso -dice en voz baja, y señala a Rach.

Sigue sentada delante de la barca volcada, pero tiene la cabeza caída contra la madera podrida, y las extremidades extendidas e inertes. De la comisura de la boca le asoma una brizna de hierba, oscura en la punta que ha estado mordiendo.

Con los ojos cerrados, respira rítmicamente. Duerme como un leño. El sol le sesga la cara e ilumina la punta de su barbilla, sus pestañas, sus pecas ensombrecidas. Entre el borde de los guantes y los puños de su chaqueta hay dos franjas estrechas de piel rosada.

Miro de nuevo a Finn -veo su mirada- y continúo pintando. Digo en voz baja:

-Se le va a quemar las mejillas. ¿Por qué no la despiertas?

-¿Quieres que la despierte? -Resopla-. Donde vive no están muy acostumbrados a la luz del sol. -Habla casi con afectó, pero se ríe mientras lo dice; luego añade, en un murmullo-: Tampoco en el sitio adonde va, creo. Pobre perra; que duerma. Ha estado dormida desde que la vi y la traje aquí, y no lo sabe.

No lo dice con fruición, sino como si la idea le pareciese interesante. Despuésse estira, bosteza, se pone en pie y estornuda. El buen tiempo le trastorna. Se aprieta los nudillos contra la nariz y se suena, estrepitosamente.

-Perdona -dice, sacando un pañuelo.

Rach no se despierta, sino que frunce el entrecejo y gira la cabeza. Le cuelga un poco el labio inferior. La brizna de hierba se le despega de la mejilla, pero conserva su curva y su punta. He levantado el pincel y dado una pincelada a la pintura que se desmenuza: ahora lo sostengo a unos centímetros de la cartulina y observo a Rach mientras duerme. Nada más que eso. Finn se suena otra vez, maldice por lo bajo el calor, la estación.

Luego, como antes, supongo que se queda quieto. Supongo que me estudia. Supongo que del pincel gotea pintura, pues más tarde descubro manchas negras en mi vestido azul. Pero no me doy cuenta de que gotea: y quizás lo que me delata es esta inadvertencia. Ella o mi expresión. Rach frunce otra vez el ceño.

La observo, un rato más largo. Al volverme me topo con la mirada de Finn.

-Oh, Quinn -dice.

Es todo lo que dice. Pero en su cara veo, por fin, lo mucho que deseo a Rach.

Por un momento no hacemos nada. Luego él avanza y me coge la muñeca. El pincel cae de mi mano.

-Vámonos, rápido -dice-. Vámonos, antes de que despierte.

Me lleva, a trompicones, a lo largo de la hilera de juncos.

Caminamos en la dirección en que fluye el agua, rodeando el meandro del río y la tapia. Cuando nos detenemos, me pone las manos en los hombros y me sujeta fuerte.

-Oh, Quinn -repite-. Y yo que me figuraba que te remordía la conciencia, o alguna otra flaqueza parecida. ¡Pero esto...!

He apartado la cara de la suya, pero le oigo reírse.

—No sonrías -digo, temblorosa-. No te rías.

-¿Reír? Deberías alegrarte de que no haga algo peor. Ya lo verás... ¡Lo sabrás, tú más que nadie..., los apetitos que esta clase de cuestiones se dice que despierta en los hombres! Gracias al cielo soy más un granuja que un caballero: nos regimos por códigos distintos. Por mí, puedes enamorarte y que te aspen... ¡No forcejees, Quinn! -Yo he tratado de zafarme de sus manos. Me sujeta más fuerte y luego me deja distanciarme un poco, pero no me suelta la muñeca-. Ama y que te aspen - repite-. Pero no vas a privarme del dinero, dándonos largas como haces, retrasando el plan, nuestras esperanzas, tu brillante futuro. No, no ahora que sé la nimiedad por la que nos retienes. Ahora, que despierte... ¡Te prometo que es tan molesto para mí como para ti que te retuerzas así! Que despierte y nos busque. Que nos encuentre así. ¿No quieres venir a mí? Muy bien. Te tendré aquí para que ella crea que por fin somos amantes, y asunto concluido. No te muevas, ahora.

Se separa de mí y lanza un grito mudo. El sonido choca contra el aire espeso y lo infla, antes de apagarse.

—Ahora vendrá -dice.

Muevo los brazos.

-Me estás haciendo daño.

-Pórtate como una amante y seré de lo más suave. -Vuelve a sonreír-. Imagina que soy ella. ¡Ah! -Ahora he intentado pegarle-. ¿Quieres que te zurre?

Me aprieta con más fuerza, sin soltarme las manos pero bajándome el brazo con la presión del suyo. Es alto y fuerte. Junta los dedos en torno a mi cintura, como creo que hacen los dedos de los jóvenes en la cintura de sus enamoradas. Me debato contra la presión durante un rato: estamos enzarzados y sudando como dos luchadores en un ring. Aunque supongo que, desde cierta distancia, podría parecer que nos cimbrean movimientos de amor.

Pero me resulta aburrido, y no tardo en sentir que empiezo a cansarme. El sol, arriba, sigue siendo ardiente. Las ranas siguen croando, el agua sigue lamiendo los juncos. Sin embargo, algo ha desinflado o desgarrado el día: noto que empieza a caer y asentarse cerca, a mi alrededor, en pliegues asfixiantes.

-Lo siento -digo, débilmente.

-No tienes por qué, ahora.

-Es sólo que...

-Tienes que ser fuerte. Te he visto serlo otras veces.

-Es sólo...

Pero es sólo ¿qué? ¿Cómo podría expresarlo? Sólo que ella estrechó mi cabeza contra mi pecho cuando yo desperté despavorida. Que un día me calentó los pies con su aliento. Que me limó un diente puntiagudo con un dedal de plata. Que me trajo sopa -sopa clara- en lugar de un huevo, y sonrió al ver cómo la bebía. Que tiene en un ojo una mota castaña más oscura. Que cree que soy buena...

Finn observa mi cara.

-Escúchame, Quinn -dice. Me sujeta firmemente. Yo me agito en sus brazos-. ¡Escucha! Si fuera cualquier otra chica. ¡Si fuera Emma! ¿Eh? Pero ella es la chica a la que hay que engañar y privar de libertad. Es la chica que se llevarán los médicos, mientras nosotros miramos sin chistar. ¿Recuerdas nuestro plan?

Asiento.

—Pero...

—¿Qué?

-Empiezo a temer que, después de todo, no tengo corazón para esto...

-¿Y lo tienes, en cambio, para una ladronzuela? Oh, Quinn. -Ahora en su voz bulle el desprecio—. ¿Has olvidado para qué ha venido aquí? ¿Crees que ella lo ha olvidado? ¿Crees que para ella eres algo más que eso? Has pasado demasiado tiempo entre los libros de tu tío. Las chicas se enamoran fácilmente en ellos. Por eso existen. Si se enamorasen así en la vida, no se habrían escrito esos libros.

Me mira fijamente.

-Se reiría en tu cara si lo supiese. -Pone una expresión taimada-. Se me reiría a la cara si se lo dijese...

-¡No se lo dirás! -digo, alzando la cabeza y atiesando el cuerpo. La idea me aterra-. Díselo y me quedo en Briar para siempre. Mi tío se enterará de cómo me has utilizado... Me da igual cómo me trate al saberlo.

-No se lo diré -responde lentamente- si haces lo que debes, sin más dilación. No se lo diré si la haces creer que me amas y que has accedido a casarte conmigo, y si así nuestra fuga se consuma, como prometiste.

Aparto la cara. Hay un nuevo silencio. Después, murmuro..., ¿qué otra cosa puedo murmurar?:

«Sí.»

El asiente y suspira. Sigue aprétandome, y al cabo de un momento pega su boca a mi oído.

-Ahí viene -susurra-. Está rodeando la tapia. Quiere fisgar sin molestarnos. Hazle creer que eres mía...

Me besa la cabeza. El calor, la corpulencia, la presión de Finn, el aire pesado y sofocante del día, mi propia confusión me impelen a consentirlo, laxamente. Retira una mano de mi cintura y me levanta el brazo. Besa la tela de mi manga. Cuando siento su boca en mi muñeca, me asusto.

-Vamos, vamos -dice-. Pórtate bien un momento. Disculpa mis patillas. Imagina que mi boca es la suya.

Las palabras tocan húmedas mi piel. Me remanga un poco un guante, separa sus labios, me toca la palma con la punta de la lengua, y yo me estremezco de debilidad, de miedo, de asco..., de consternación, al saber que Rach nos observa, complacida, creyéndome de Finn.

Él me ha mostrado quién soy. Me lleva a donde está Rach, regresamos a casa, ella coge mi capa, mis zapatos; tiene las mejillas rosas, al fin y al cabo: se planta enfurruñada ante el espejo, se pasa una mano, ligeramente, por la cara... No hace nada más, pero yo lo veo y el corazón me da un vuelco...

Supongo que este abatimiento, o esta caída que encierra tanto pánico, tanta oscuridad, es miedo o locura. La veo darse media vuelta y estirarse, deambular sin rumbo por la habitación, hacer todos esos gestos despreocupados y espontáneos que tanto he codiciado, y durante tanto tiempo. ¿Es esto deseo? ¡Qué curioso que yo, precisamente, no lo sepa! Pero creí que el deseo era más pequeño, más nítido; supuse que estaba vinculado con sus propios órganos al igual que el gusto está asociado con la boca y la vista con el ojo. Este sentimiento me persigue y me habita, como una enfermedad. Me envuelve, como la piel.

Creo que ella debe de verlo. Ahora que Finn lo ha nombrado, creo que tiene que ser algo distintivo; tiene que prestarme un color carmesí, así como la pintura marca los puntos al rojo vivo, los labios y los tajos y los miembros desnudos flagelados de los cuadros de mi tío. Esta noche temo desvestirme ante ella. Temo tenderme a su lado. Temo dormir, temo soñar con ella, temo girarme, en sueños, y tocarla...

Pero, en definitiva, si intuye el cambio operado en mí, cree que he cambiado por causa de Finn. Si me siente temblar, si nota que el corazón me late rápido, piensa que tiemblo por él.

Ella espera, sigue esperando. Al día siguiente la llevo paseando hasta la tumba de mi madre. Me siento a contemplar la lápida que debo mantener limpia y sin mácula. Me gustaría romperla con un martillo. Ojalá, como he deseado muchas veces, ojalá mi madre estuviese viva para poder matarla. Digo a Rach:

-¿Sabes cómo murió? ¡Murió al darme a luz!

Y me cuesta esfuerzo reprimir en mi voz un acento de triunfo.

Triunfo. Ella no lo capta. Me mira y me echo a llorar, y en vez de decir algo para consolarme, cualquier cosa, lo único que dice es:

«El señor Hudson.»

La miro con desprecio. Ella viene y me conduce a la puerta de la capilla; quizás, para que yo piense en el matrimonio. No se puede entrar porque la puerta está cerrada con llave. Ella aguarda a que yo hable. Por fin le digo lo que debo decirle:

-El señor Hudson me ha pedido que me case con él, Rach.

Ella dice que se alegra. Y cuando vuelvo a llorar -esta vez lágrimas falsas, que enjugan las auténticas-, cuando me sofoco y retuerzo las manos y exclamo:

«¡Oh! ¿Qué voy a hacer?», ella me toca, sostiene mi mirada y dice:

«El la quiere.»

-¿Tú crees?

Dice que lo sabe. No se arredra. Dice:

-Tiene que guiarse por su corazón.

-No estoy segura -digo-. ¡Si por lo menos estuviera segura!

-¡Pero amarle y después perderle! -dice ella.

Noto hasta tal punto la atención con que me mira que desvío la vista. Sue me habla de sangre que palpita, de voces que emocionan, de sueños. Siento el beso de Finn en mi palma como una quemadura, y ella ve al instante, no que no le amo, sino cuánto he llegado a temerle y a odiarle.

Se pone pálida.

-¿Qué piensa hacer? -dice en un susurro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? -digo-. ¿Qué alternativa tengo?

Ella no responde. Se aparta de mí para mirar un momento a la puerta de la capilla, cerrada con barrotes. Yo miro la palidez de su mejilla, su mandíbula, la marca de la aguja en el lóbulo de su oreja. Cuando se vuelve, su expresión ha cambiado.

-Cásese con él -me dice-. El la quiere. Cásese con él y haga todo lo que le diga.

Ha venido a Briar a causar mi perdición, a engañarme, a hacerme daño. Mírala, me digo. ¡Mira qué delgada es, qué castaña e insignificante! ¡Una ladrona, una pequeña ratera...! Creo que me tragaré el deseo, como me he tragado la congoja y la cólera. ¿Voy a verme frustrada, frenada, reducida a mi pasado, privada de mi futuro... por ella? No, pienso, nada de eso. El día de nuestra fuga se aproxima. No. El mes se torna más caluroso, las noches más cortas. No, no...

-Eres cruel —dice Finn—. Creo que no me quieres como debieras. Creo -dice, y mira de soslayo, arteramente, a Rach-, creo que quieres a alguna otra persona...

A veces le veo mirar a Rach y creo que se lo ha dicho. A veces ella me mira de una forma tan extraña -o bien sus manos, al tocarme, parecen tan rígidas, tan nerviosas e inexpertas- que pienso que lo sabe. De vez en cuando no tengo más remedio que dejarles a solas, en mi habitación; él podría decírselo entonces.

_¿Qué me dices de esto, Suky?¡Ella te quiere!_

_¿Quererme? ¿Como un ama quiere a su doncella?_

_Como algunas amas quieren a sus doncellas, quizás. ¿No ha buscado triquiñuelas para tenerte a su lado? ¿He hecho yo tal cosa? ¿No ha fingido sueños agitados? ¿Es lo que he hecho? ¿No te ha obligado a besarla? Cuidado, Suky; si intenta besarte otra vez..._

¿Se reiría ella, como él dijo que haría? ¿Se estremecería?

Me parece que ahora se tiende en mi cama con mayor cautela, con las piernas y brazos recogidos. Me parece que a menudo es precavida y vigilante. Pero cuanto más lo pienso más la deseo, más crece y se agranda mi codicia. He despertado a una vida terrible; o acaso han cobrado vida las cosas que me rodean, sus colores son demasiado vivos, las superficies demasiado ásperas. Me asustan las sombras. Tengo la impresión de ver figuras que surgen de los dibujos desvaídos de las alfombras y colgaduras polvorientas, o que reptan por los techos y paredes, junto con las manchas lechosas de humedad.

Hasta los libros de mi tío me parecen cambiados; y eso es aún peor, es lo peor de todo. Los consideraba muertos. Ahora las palabras -como las figuras en las paredes- se alzan, llenas de sentido. Me aturullo, tartamudeo. No sé por dónde iba. Mi tío chilla, coge de su escritorio un pisapapeles de latón y me lo tira.

Esto me sosiega un rato. Pero una vez me hace leer de cierta obra... Finn me observa, con la mano encima de la boca y una expresión divertida en la cara. Pues el libro trata de todos los medios de que dispone una mujer para dar deleite a otra a falta de un hombre.

_Y apretó los labios contra él, y hasta dentro..._

-¿Le gusta esto, Hudson? -pregunta mi tío.

-Confieso que sí, señor.

—Bueno, y a muchos hombres, aunque me temo que no encaja mucho con mis gustos. Pero me alegra advertir su interés. Abordo este tema extensamente, por supuesto, en mi índice. Sigue leyendo, Quinn. Sigue.

Sigo leyendo. Y a mi pesar -y a pesar de la mirada oscura y torturadora de Finn- siento que las rancias palabras me excitan. Me sonrojo y me avergüenzo. Me avergüenza pensar que lo que he creído que era el libro secreto de mi corazón esté impreso, después de todo, con tan mísera sustancia como ésta..., que ocupe su lugar en la colección de mi tío. Salgo del salón todas las noches y subo despacio la escalera, golpeando contra cada peldaño los dedos de mis pies calzados. Si los golpeo todos por igual, estaré a salvo. Después permanezco a oscuras. Cuando Rach viene a desvestirme, me propongo sufrir su contacto fríamente, como pienso que un maniquí de cera sufriría el contacto rápido e indiferente de un sastre.

Sin embargo, hasta los miembros de cera ceden por fin al calor de las manos que los levantan y los colocan. Llega una noche en que, finalmente, me entrego a las de ella.

He empezado a tener sueños indescriptibles, y a despertar, cada vez, en una confusión de ansia y miedo. A veces ella se mueve. Otras veces no.

«Vuelva a dormir», me dice cuando se desvela.

Algunas veces lo hago; otras veces no. A veces me levanto y deambulo por el cuarto; en ocasiones tomo gotas. Esta noche las tomo; después vuelvo a su lado, pero me sumo, no en una letargia, sino en más confusión. Pienso en los libros que he leído últimamente, para Finn y mi tío: rememoro ahora frases y fragmentos: _apretó sus labios y su lengua... me coge la mano... cadera, labio y lengua... lo forzaron con un poco de esfuerzo... me cogieron los pechos... abrieron de par en par los labios de mi pequeño... los labios de su coñito.._

No logro silenciarlos. Casi los veo alzarse oscuramente de sus páginas blancas, juntarse, agolparse, combinarse. Me tapo la cara con la mano. No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco tumbada.

Pero debo de hacer algún ruido o movimiento, pues cuando retiro la mano ella está despierta y me está mirando. Sé que me mira, aunque la cama está muy oscura.

-Duérmase -dice.

Su voz es pastosa.

Noto mis piernas, muy desnudas dentro de mi cajmisón.

Noto el vértice en que se juntan. Noto las palabras que todavía se agolpan. El calor de los miembros de Rach me llega como un picor a través de las fibras de la cama. Digo:

—Tengo miedo...

Entonces su respiración cambia. Su voz se vuelve más clara y bondadosa. Bosteza.

-¿Qué pasa? -dice.

Se frota los ojos. Se aparta el pelo de la frente. _¡Si ella fuera cualquier otra! ¡Si fuera Emma! Si fuera_  
_una chica de un libro..._

_Las chicas se enamoran fácilmente en ellos. Por eso existen._

_Cadera, labio y lengua..._

-¿Crees que soy buena? -digo.

-¿Buena, señorita?

Lo cree. Antes me infundía seguridad creyera.

Ahora parece una trampa. Digo:

-Me gustaría..., me gustaría que me dijeras...

—¿Que le dijera qué, señorita?

Dímela. Dime una forma de salvarte. De salvarme a mí misma. La negrura en la habitación es absoluta. _Cadera, labio... Las chicas se enamoran fácilmente en los libros._

-Me gustaría -digo-, me gustaría que me dijeras qué tiene qué hacer una esposa la noche de bodas...

Y al principio es fácil. Después de todo, así es como se hace en los libros del tío; dos chicas, una que sabe y la otra que ignora...

-Querrá besarla -dice ella-. Querrá abrazarla.

Es fácil. Recito mi parte y ella -tras incitarla un poco- dice la suya. Las palabras vuelven a hundirse en las páginas. Es fácil, es fácil...

Entonces ella se levanta sobre mí y junta su boca con la mía.

He sentido antes la presión de los labios secos e inmóviles de uncaballero contra mi mano enguantada, mi mejilla. He padecido los besos húmedos e insinuantes de Finn en mi palma. Los labios de Rach son fríos, blandos, húmedos: no se acoplan perfectamente con los míos, pero enseguida cobran más calor, más humedad. Su pelo cae sobre mi cara. No la veo, sólo la siento, a ella y su sabor. Sabe a sueño, ligeramente agrio. Demasiado agrio. Separo los labios, para respirar o para tragar o para zafarme, pero al respirar o tragar o liberarme lo único que hago es atraerla hacia dentro de mi boca. Ella también despega los labios. La lengua surge entre ellos y toca la mía.

Y en ese momento me estremezco o tiemblo. Pues es como si descubriera algo crudo, la irritación de una herida o un nervio. Ella percibe mi sobresalto y se separa, pero despacio, tan despacio y con tanta desgana que nuestras bocas parecen adherirse y, al separarse, parece que se rasgan. Rach se cierne sobre mí. Noto el latido veloz de un corazón y supongo que es el mío. Pero es el suyo. Respira deprisa. Ha empezado a temblar, muy levemente.

Capto entonces la excitación, el asombro que ella me produce.

-¿Lo siente? -dice. Su voz suena extraña en las tinieblas-. ¿Lo siente?

Lo siento. Es como una caída, un descenso, un goteo, como arena que cae de una bombilla de cristal. Me muevo, y no estoy seca como arena. Estoy mojada. Fluyo como agua, como tinta.

Empiezo a temblar, como ella.

-No se asuste -dice con una voz entrecortada. Vuelvo a moverme, pero ella también lo hace, se me acerca y mi piel da un brinco hacia ella. Está más temblorosa que antes. ¡Mi proximidad la hace temblar! Dice-: Piense más en el señor Hudson. -Pienso en Finn, mirando. Ella repite-: No se asuste.

Pero es ella la que parece asustada. Sigue teniendo la voz entrecortada. Me besa otra vez. Levanta la mano y noto las yemas de sus dedos aleteando sobre mi cara.

-¿Ve? -dice-. Es fácil, es fácil. Piense más en él. El querrá..., querrá tocarla.

-¿Tocarme?

-Sólo tocarla -dice. La mano que revolotea desciende un poco-. Sólo tocarla. Así. Así.

Cuando me levanta el camisón e introduce la mano entre mis piernas, las dos nos quedamos quietas. Cuando su mano vuelve a moverse, sus dedos ya no aletean: están húmedos y se deslizan y, al deslizarse, como sus labios cuando los frota contra los míos, se aceleran y me dibujan, me extraen de la oscuridad, de mis formas naturales. Antes creía que la deseaba. Ahora empiezo a sentir un deseo tan grande, tan intenso, que temo que no se saciará nunca. Creo que irá creciendo y que va a enloquecerme o a matarme. Pero su mano se mueve lentamente.

Susurra:

«¡Qué suave es! ¡Qué cálida! Quiero...»

La mano se mueve aún más despacio. Empieza a apretar. Contengo la respiración. Ella entonces vacila, y luego aprieta más. Por fin presiona tanto que noto que mi carne cede y la siento dentro.

Creo que grito. Ahora no titubea, sin embargo, sino que se acerca y pone sus caderas alrededor de mi muslo; vuelve a apretar. ¡Es tan ligera!... Pero su cadera es afilada, su mano es roma, Rach se inclina, empuja, mueve las caderas y la mano como siguiendo un compás, un ritmo, una pulsación que se acelera.

Ella llega. Llega tan lejos que alcanza mi vida, mi corazón estremecido: pronto me parece que no estoy en ningún sitio más que en los puntos en que su piel toca la mía. Y entonces,

«¡Oh, ahí!», dice.

«Justo ahí! ¡Oh, ahí!», me estoy rompiendo, me estoy haciendo pedazos, explotando en su mano.

Ella se echa a llorar. Sus lágrimas caen en mi cara. Pasa la boca por ellas. _Mi perla_, dice, entretanto. Se le quiebra la voz. _Mi perla_. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos tumbadas. Está hundida a mi lado, su cara contra mi pelo. Retira lentamente sus dedos.

Tengo el muslo mojado donde ella se ha inclinado y movido sobre mí. Las plumas del colchón han cedido debajo de nuestro peso, y la cama es alta y caliente. Ella retira la manta. Todavía es noche cerrada, la alcoba está oscura. Todavía respiramos rápido, el corazón nos late con fuerza, más rápido y más fuerte, me parece, en el silencio que se espesa; y la cama, la habitación -¡la casa!- parece llena del eco de nuestras voces, nuestros susurros y gritos.

No veo a Rach. Pero al cabo de un momento ella encuentra mi mano y me la aprieta fuerte; después se la lleva a la boca, me besa los dedos, pone mi palma debajo de su mejilla. Noto el peso y la forma de sus huesos faciales. La siento parpadear. No habla. Cierra los ojos. Su cara me pesa. Se estremece, una vez.

Su cuerpo desprende calor como un aroma. Extiendo la mano, subo la manta y envuelvo a Rach, con suavidad, en ella.

Todo ha cambiado, me digo. Creo que antes de esto estaba muerta. Ahora ella me ha despertado a la vida que me bulle dentro; ha separado mis pliegues y me ha abierto. Todo ha cambiado. Todavía la siento dentro de mí. Aún la siento moviéndose encima de mi muslo. La imagino despertando y encontrando mi mirada. Pienso:

«Se lo diré. Le diré: "_Pensaba engañarte. Ahora ya no puedo. Era el plan de Finn. Podemos apropiárnoslo"_.» Podemos hacerlo, pienso; o si no, abandonarlo por completo. Sólo necesito huir de Briar: ella puede ayudarme, es una ladrona y es inteligente. Podemos huir en secreto a Londres y agenciarnos dinero por nuestra propia cuenta...

Así calculo y planeo mientras ella duerme con la cara encima de mi mano. El corazón vuelve a latirme fuerte. Me inunda, como si fueran colores o luz, una visión de la vida que llevaremos juntas. Luego me quedo dormida. Y supongo que durmiendo he debido de separarme de Rach -o ella de mí-, y que ella se despierta y se levanta, pues cuando abro los ojos se ha ido y la cama está fría. La oigo en su cuarto, salpicando agua.

Me incorporo de la almohada y tengo el camisón escotado hasta el pecho: ella ha desatado las cintas en la oscuridad. Muevo las piernas. Aún estoy mojada, mojada por el deslizamiento y la presión de su mano.

_Mi perla_, ha dicho.

Rach viene y me mira. El corazón me da un brinco.

Ella mira a otro lado.

Al principio pienso que sólo está violenta. Que se siente tímida y cohibida. Se mueve sigilosamente por el cuarto,'' saca mis enaguas y mi vestido. Me levanto para que ella me lave y me vista. Ahora dirá algo, pienso. Pero no lo hace. Y me parece que le da un escalofrío cuando ve el cerco rosa en mi pecho, la marca que ha dejado su boca, y la humedad en mi entrepierna.

Sólo entonces empiezo a tener miedo. Me lleva ante el espejo.

Le miro la cara. Su reflejo tiene un aire raro, torcido, alterado.

Me prende alfileres en el pelo, pero mantiene los ojos todo el tiempo fijos en sus manos inseguras. Está avergonzada.

Así que hablo yo.

-He dormido muy profundamente, ¿verdad? -digo en voz muy baja.

Ella parpadea.

-Sí -responde-. Sin sueños.

-Sólo he soñado una cosa -digo-. Pero era... un sueño dulce. Creo..., creo que aparecías tú, Rach...

Ella se sonroja, veo su rubor creciente y siento de nuevo la presión de su boca contra la mía, la atracción de nuestros besos ardientes e imperfectos, el empuje de su mano. Pensaba engañarla. Ahora ya no puedo. «_No soy como piensas_», le diré.

«_Crees que soy buena. No lo soy. Pero contigo podría intentar serlo. El plan era de él. Podemos apropiárnoslo..._»

-¿En su sueño? -dice por fin, separándose un poco-. No creo, señorita. Yo no. Sería el señor Hudson. ¡Mire! Ahí está. Ya casi ha terminado el cigarrillo. Se marchará... -Titubea un segundo, pero después prosigue-: Se marchará, si tarda.

Estoy un momento aturdida, como si su mano me hubiera golpeado; luego me levanto de la silla, voy a la ventana, exánime, y veo a Finn andar, fumar un cigarro, apartarse de la frente el mechón caído. Pero me quedo plantada ante el espejo, hasta mucho después de que él haya abandonado el césped para ir a ver a mi tío. Me vería la cara si el día fuese lo bastante oscuro; la veo, de todos modos: mis mejillas hundidas y mis labios excesivamente gruesos y rosados, más que nunca, ahora, debido a la presión de la boca de Rach. Me acuerdo de mi tío

—«_Te he untado de veneno el labio, Quinn_»— y de Barbara, que se sobresalta. Me acuerdo de la señora Suzy, restregándome la lengua con un jabón de espliego y luego limpiándose las manos a conciencia en el delantal.

Todo ha cambiado. Nada ha cambiado en absoluto. Rach ha abierto mi carne, pero volverá a cerrarse y quedará sellada, cicatrizada, endurecida. La oigo entrar en la sala; la veo sentarse, taparse la cara. Espero, pero no me mira; creo que nunca volverá a mirarme con franqueza. Yo quería salvarla.

Ahora veo claramente lo que ocurrirá si lo hago, si me desentiendo del plan de Finn. Se irá de Briar con ella. ¿Para qué iba a quedarse? Ella se irá y yo me quedaré con mi tío, con los libros, con la señora Suzy y con alguna chica nueva y dócil a quien magullar... Pienso en mi vida: en los minutos, las horas, los días que la han compuesto; en los minutos, las horas y los días que se extienden por delante, todavía por vivir. Pienso en cómo serán, sin Finn, sin dinero, sin Londres, sin libertad. Sin Rach. Y, como ven, es el amor -no el desprecio ni la maldad, sólo el amor- el que, después de todo, me induce a hacerle daño.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, por más que deseara que así fuera :)**

* * *

Como estaba planeado, partimos el último día de abril. La estancia de Finn ha concluido. Los grabados de mi tío ya están montados y encuadernados; me lleva a verlos, como si fuera un regalo.

-Un buen trabajo -dice-. ¿No te parece, Quinn? ¿Eh?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Estás mirando?

-Sí, tío.

-Sí. Un buen trabajo. Creo que debemos invitar a Hawtrey y Huss. Les diré que vengan... ¿la semana que viene? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo celebramos?

No contesto. Estoy pensando en el comedor, el salón y en mí, en algún otro lugar en penumbra, lejos. Se dirige a Finn.

-Hudson -dice-, ¿le gustaría volver como invitado, en compañía de Hawtrey?

Finn se inclina, parece apenado.

-Me temo, señor, que estaré ocupado en otro sitio.

-Lástima. ¿Has oído, Quinn? Una verdadera lástima...

Corre el cerrojo de su puerta. Way y Kurt recorren la galería con el equipaje de Finn. Kurt se frota los ojos con la manga.

«¡Muévete de una vez!», dice brutalmente Way, pateando el suelo.

Kurt alza la cabeza, nos ve salir de la habitación de mi tío -ve a mi tío, supongo- y, presa de una especie de convulsión, huye corriendo. Mi tío también se estremece.

-¿Ve usted, Hudson, los tormentos a los que estoy expuesto? ¡Señor Way, espero que atrape a ese chico y le dé unos azotes!

-Lo haré, señor -dice Way.

Finn me mira y sonríe. No le devuelvo la sonrisa. Y cuando me coge de la mano en la escalera, mis dedos se revuelven nerviosos contra los suyos.

-Adiós -dice. Yo no digo nada. Se dirige a mi tío-: Señor Fabray. ¡Adiós, señor!

-Un hombre guapo -dice mi tío, cuando el coche se ha perdido de vista-. ¿Eh, Quinn? Qué, ¿no dices nada? ¿No te gustará volver a nuestras actividades solitarias?

Entramos en la casa. Way cierra la puerta dilatada y el vestíbulo se llena de penumbra. Subo la escalera al lado de mi tío, como cuando era niña y la subía con la señora Suzy. ¿Cuántas veces la habré subido desde entonces? ¿Cuántas veces mi talón ha hollado este punto y aquel otro? ¿Cuántas pantuflas, cuántos vestidos estrechos, cuántos guantes he usado o gastado? ¿Cuántas palabras voluptuosas he leído en silencio?

¿Cuántas he pronunciado para un auditorio de caballeros?

La escalera, las pantuflas y los guantes, las palabras y los caballeros se quedarán, aunque yo me fugue. ¿Se quedarán? Pienso de nuevo en las habitaciones de la casa de mi tío: el comedor y el salón, la biblioteca. Pienso en la pequeña medialuna que una vez divisé en la pintura que cubre las ventanas de la biblioteca. Trato de imaginarla, a ciegas. Recuerdo una vez en que desperté y vi cómo mi habitación parecía replegarse en la oscuridad y pensé: ¡No escaparé nunca! Ahora sé que lo haré.

Pero también creo que Briar me perseguirá. O que yo la frecuentaré mientras vivo una vida mediocre y parcial más allá de sus muros.

Pienso en el fantasma que voy a ser: un fantasma monótono y pulcro, que camina para siempre con calzado de suela blanda, por una casa rota, hacia el dibujo de las alfombras antiguas.

Pero quizás, en definitiva, ya soy un fantasma. Porque voy donde Rach y me muestra los vestidos y la ropa interior que proyecta llevar, las joyas que se dispone a abrillantar y las maletas que va a llenar, pero lo hace sin mirarme a la cara, y yo la observo sin decir nada. Me fijo más en sus manos que en los objetos que recogen; noto el soplo de su aliento, veo los movimientos de sus labios, pero sus palabras se van de mi memoria en cuanto las ha dicho. Al final no tiene nada más que mostrarme. Sólo nos queda esperar. Almorzamos. Damos un paseo hasta la tumba de mi madre. Miro la lápida y no siento nada. El día es templado y húmedo: nuestro calzado, mientras caminamos, pisa rocío de la tierra verde que germina y los vestidos le nos manchan de barro.

He capitulado ante el plan de Finn como en su día capitulé ante mi tío. La intriga, la fuga, ahora parecen en marcha, no tanto por obra de mi voluntad como por la suya. No tengo voluntad. Me siento a cenar, como, leo; vuelvo a reunirme con Rach y le dejo que me vista como le plazca, tomo vino cuando me lo ofrece, me asomo a la ventana junto a ella. Se desplaza inquieta, sobre un pie y el otro.

-Mire la luna -dice en voz baja-, ¡cómo brilla! Mire esas sombras en la hierba. ¿Qué hora es? ¿No son las once todavía? Pensar que el señor Hudson está en alguna parte cerca del agua ahora...

Sólo hay una cosa que quiero hacer antes de irme: un acto terrible, cuya visión ha presidido, para espolearme y consolarme, todas mis furias corrosivas, las noches oscuras e intranquilas de mi vida en Briar; y voy a hacerlo ahora que se acerca la hora de nuestra huida, ahora que la casa se queda callada y quieta, sin sospechar nada. Rach sale a supervisar el equipaje. La oigo desatando hebillas. Es lo que yo esperaba.

Salgo a hurtadillas de la habitación. Conozco el camino, no necesito una lámpara y me encubre mi vestido oscuro. Llego a lo alto de la escalera, cruzo rápidamente las alfombras rotas por la luz de luna que las ventanas tienden sobre el suelo. Me detengo y escucho. Silencio. Entonces me adentro en el corredor que está enfrente del mío, por un camino gemelo del que sale de mis habitaciones. En la primera puerta hago otro alto y escucho de nuevo, para cerciorarme de que todo está en calma dentro.

Es la puerta de los aposentos de mi tío. Nunca he entrado ahí. Pero, como presumo, la manilla y los goznes están bien engrasados y giran sin hacer ruido. La alfombra es gruesa y convierte en un susurro mis pisadas.

Su sala está aún más oscura y parece más pequeña que la mía: tiene colgaduras en las paredes y más vitrinas de libros. No las miro. Voy a la puerta de su vestidor y pego el oído a la madera; empuño la manija y la giro. Un palmo, dos, tres.

Contengo la respiración, con la mano en el pecho. Ningún ruido.

Empujo la puerta un poco más y me paro a escuchar de nuevo.

Si él se mueve, me iré por donde he venido. ¿Se mueve?

Durante un segundo no se oye nada. Aguardo aún, insegura. Por fin oigo el sonido regular y tenue de su respiración.

Tiene las cortinas de la cama echadas pero hay una luz encima de la mesilla, como en mi cuarto; lo cual me resulta curioso, porque nunca hubiera imaginado que la oscuridad le intranquiliza. Pero la luz débil me ayuda. Sin moverme de mi sitio junto a la puerta, miro a mi alrededor y por fin veo las dos cosas que he venido a llevarme. En su tocador, junto a la jarra de agua, su leontina y, encima, la llave de la biblioteca, envuelta con un terciopelo desvaído; y su navaja.

Avanzo rápidamente y me apodero de ellas: la cadena se desenrosca suavemente, la noto deslizarse por mi guante. ¡Si se cayera...! No se cae. La llave oscila como un péndulo. La navaja es más pesada de lo que suponía, la hoja no tiene puesto el cierre y por una esquina asoma su filo. La extraigo un poco  
más y la pongo a la luz: tiene que estar afilada para mi propósito.

Creo que bastará con este filo. Levanto la cabeza. Me veo en el espejo que hay sobre la repisa de la chimenea, destacando de las sombras del cuarto; veo mis manos: en una, la llave, en la otra, una cuchilla. Podrían tomarme por la chica de una alegoría, Abuso de confianza.

Detrás de mí, las cortinas de la cama de mi tío no'cierran del todo. En el resquicio que dejan entre ellas, un rayo de luz - tan tenue que apenas es una luz, sino una disminución de la penumbra- le alumbra la cara. Nunca le he visto dormir. Su forma parece menuda, como la de un niño. Tiene la manta subida hasta la barbilla, lisa, tirante. Sus labios exhalan el aliento a soplos. Está soñando -sueños en negrita, quizás, o en tafilete, cicero, becerro-. Está contando lomos. Sus gafas descansan plegadas, como cruzadas de brazos, en la mesa que hay al lado de su cabeza. Debajo de las pestañas de uno de sus ojos hay una línea de humedad reluciente. La navaja se calienta en mi mano...

Pero no es esa clase de episodio. Todavía no. Le observo dormir durante casi un minuto y luego le dejo. Vuelvo como he venido, con cuidado y sigilo. Voy a la escalera y de allí a la biblioteca, y en cuanto estoy dentro cierro con llave y enciendo una lámpara. Ahora el corazón me late más deprisa. Me azoran el miedo y la expectativa. Pero el tiempo vuela y no puedo esperar. Cruzo hasta las estanterías de mi tío y abro con la llave el cristal de las vitrinas. Empiezo por La cortina rasgada, el primer libro que él me dio: lo cojo, lo abro y lo deposito encima del escritorio. Levanto la navaja, la agarro fuerte y le quito el seguro. La hoja está dura, pero sale entera. Su cometido es cortar, al fin y al cabo.

Aun así, es difícil -dificílisimo, casi soy incapaz- aplicar el metal por vez primera al papel limpio y desnudo. Temo casi que el libro grite y me delate. Pero no grita. Suspira, más bien, como anhelante de su propia laceración y, al oír esto, mis cortes son cada vez más veloces y certeros.

Cuando vuelvo, Rach está en la ventana y se retuerce las manos. La medianoche ha sonado. Ella pensaba que me había perdido. Pero está tan aliviada que no me reprende.

-Tome la capa -dice-. Átesela, rápido. Coja su maleta-Tome la capa -dice-. Átesela, rápido. Coja su maleta. Ésa no, que pesa demasiado para usted. Ahora vámonos. -Cree que estoy nerviosa. Me pone un dedo en la boca. Dice-: Tranquila.

Me coge de la mano y me conduce a través de la casa.

Camina como un ladrón, sigilosa. Me indica el camino.

Ignora que acabo de estar mirando, callada como una sombra, cómo duerme mi tío. Pero recorremos la ruta de los sirvientes, y los pasillos y escaleras desnudos me son desconocidos, como toda esa parte de la casa. No me suelta la mano hasta que llegamos a la puerta del sótano. Allí deja su maleta en el suelo para untar de grasa la llave y los cerrojos y poder abrirlos. Capta mi mirada y me guiña un ojo, como un chico. El corazón me duele en el pecho.

La puerta se abre y Rach me interna en la noche; el parque está distinto, la casa se me hace extraña, ya que, por supuesto, nunca la he visto a esas horas, sólo me he asomado a mi ventana. Si ahora estuviese allí, ¿me vería a mí misma corriendo, arrastrada por la mano de Rach? ¿Me vería tan desteñida de color y densidad como el césped, los árboles, las piedras y las cepas de hiedra? Titubeo un segundo, me vuelvo a mirar el cristal, totalmente convencida de que, si aguardo, me veré la cara. Luego miro a las otras ventanas. ¿Nadie se despertará y saldrá a gritarme que vuelva?

Nadie despierta, nadie me llama. Rach me tira otra vez de la mano, y yo me giro y la sigo. Tengo la llave de la verja del muro: cuando la franqueamos y la he cerrado de nuevo, tiro la llave entre los juncos. El cielo está despejado. Aguardamos calladas en la sombra: dos Tisbes esperando a Píramo. La luna transforma al río en mitad plata y mitad negro profundo.

Él está en la zona negra. La barca tiene la línea de flotación baja sobre el agua: es una embarcación de casco oscuro, estrecha, de proa elevada. La barca oscura de mis sueños. La observo llegar, noto la mano de Rach en la mía; la suelto, cojo el cabo que él lanza, le dejo, sin resistirme, que me guíe hasta mi asiento. Rach llega hasta mí tambaleándose, perdido todo equilibrio. Él empuja la barca con un remo contra la orilla y, cuando Rach se sienta, viramos y la corriente nos impulsa. Nadie habla. Nadie se mueve, salvo Finn, que rema.

Nos deslizamos suavemente, en silencio, hacia nuestros respectivos oscuros infiernos. ''

¿Qué pasa después? Sé que la travesía por el río transcurre sin percances: que me habría gustado quedarme en la barca, pero que me obligan a desembarcar y a montar en un caballo.

En cualquier otro momento, el caballo me habría asustado; pero dejo que me transporte inerte sobre él; creo que no me importaría que me tirase si quisiera. Recuerdo la iglesia de pedernal, los tallos de lunaria, mis guantes blancos; mi mano, que destapan y luego pasan de unos dedos ajenos a otros, y a la que luego lastima la inserción de un anillo. Me obligan a decir unas palabras que ahora he olvidado. Recuerdo al clérigo, con una casulla manchada de gris. No recuerdo su cara. Sé que Finn me besa. Recuerdo un libro, que empuño una pluma, que escribo mi nombre. No me acuerdo del regreso de la iglesia: lo siguiente que recuerdo es una habitación, que Rach me desata el vestido y después una almohada áspera contra mi mejilla; una manta, aún más burda; y mi llanto. Tengo la mano desnuda y en ella, todavía, el anillo. Los dedos de Rach se desprenden de los míos.

-Ahora es otra persona -dice, y yo vuelvo la cara.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar, ella se ha ido. En su lugar está Finn. Permanece un segundo delante de la puerta, con sus ojos en los míos; luego exhala aire y se tapa la boca con el reverso de la mano, para ahogar la risa.

-Oh, Quinn -dice en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza. Se limpia la barba y los labios-. Nuestra noche de bodas -dice, y se ríe otra vez.

Le miro sin decir nada, con la manta subida hasta la altura del pecho. Ahora estoy serena. Estoy totalmente despierta.

Cuando Finn se calla, oigo la casa, detrás de él: la escalera se expande, percibe la presión de su pie. Un ratón, un pájaro, se mueve en el espacio por encima de las vigas. Son sonidos insólitos. Mi cara debe de traslucir este pensamiento.

-Se te hace raro esto -dice, acercándose más-. No te preocupes. Pronto estarás en Londres. Allí hay más vida. Piensa en eso. -No digo nada-. ¿No quieres hablar? ¿Eh, Quinn? Vamos, ahora no seas melindrosa conmigo. ¡Nuestra noche de bodas, Quinn!

Se ha colocado a mi lado. Levanta la mano, coge la cabecera encima de mi almohada y la sacude con fuerza, hasta que las patas de la cama dan bandazos y rechinan contra el suelo.

Cierro los ojos. El temblor continúa un momento; luego la cama vuelve a estar inmóvil. Pero él mantiene el brazo encima de mí, y noto que me mira. Presiento su mole; me parece ver la negrura de Finn a través incluso de mis párpados. Intuyo que él cambia. El ratón o el pájaro todavía bulle en el techo del cuarto, y creo que él inclina hacia atrás la cabeza para descubrirlos. La casa recobra su silencio y él me escudriña de nuevo.Y entonces su aliento me llega a la mejilla, presuroso. Me ha soplado en la cara. Abro los ojos.

-Eh -dice suavemente. Su expresión es extraña-. No me digas que tienes miedo. -Traga saliva. Retira lentamente el brazo de la cabecera. Me asusto, creyendo que va a pegarme. Pero no lo hace. Su mirada recorre mi cara y se posa en el hoyo de mi garganta. Lo mira fascinado—. Qué rápido te late el corazón - susurra. Baja la mano, como si quisiera comprobar con el dedo la circulación de mi sangre.

-Tócalo -digo-. Tócalo y muere. Tengo veneno dentro.

Su mano se detiene a un palmo de mi garganta. Sostengo su mirada sin pestañear. El se endereza. Su boca da un tirón y luego se curva en una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Has creído que te deseaba? -dice-. ¿Lo has creído?

Casi sisea sus palabras, porque, naturalmente, no puede hablar muy alto, por si Rach le oye. Se aleja, agitado, y se alisa el pelo por detrás de las orejas. Hay una maleta en su camino y le asesta un puntapié.

-Maldita sea -dice. Se quita la chaqueta, se tira del gemelo de un puño, empieza a dar tirones frenéticos a una de sus mangas-. ¿Tienes que mirarme así? -dice, y se descubre el brazo-. ¿No te he dicho ya que estás a salvo? Si crees que estoy más contento que tú de haberme casado... -Vuelve a la cama-. Pero tengo que fingir que estoy contento -dice, malhumorado-. Y esto forma parte de lo que en el matrimonio se considera una alegría. ¿Lo habías olvidado?

Ha bajado la manta hasta la altura de mis caderas, poniendo al descubierto la sábana que cubre el colchón.

-Hazme sitio -dice, y obedezco.

Se sienta y, torpemente, se gira. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saca algo.

Una navaja.

La veo y pienso al instante en la de mi tío. Fue, sin embargo, en otra vida distinta donde recorrí furtivamente la casa dormida y corté páginas de los libros. Ahora veo cómo Finn mete la uña en la ranura de la navaja y extrae la hoja. Está manchada de negro. La mira con aversión y luego se la apoya contra el brazo. Pero lo hace indeciso, temeroso al notar el contacto del metal. Baja la navaja.

-Maldita sea -repite. Se aplasta las patillas, el pelo. Me mira-. No mires como una idiota. ¿No tienes sangre dentro para ahorrarme el dolor? ¿No tienes uno de esos... períodos que las mujeres sufren? -Yo no respondo. El tuerce la boca-. Bueno, es muy propio de ti. Debería haber pensado que, si no tienes más remedio que sangrar, podrías aprovecharlo para algo; pero no...

-¿Pretendes insultarme de todas las maneras posibles? -digo.

—Cállate -responde. Seguimos hablando en susurros-. Es por el bien de los dos. No te veo ofreciendo tu brazo al cuchillo. -De inmediato lo hago. El lo rechaza.- No, no -dice-. Lo haré dentro de un momento. -Aspira aire. Hunde la hoja un poco más hondo en el brazo, la descansa en una de las fisuras que hay en la base de su palma, donde la piel no es velluda. Hace otra pausa, inspira más aire; da un tajo rápido- ¡Santo Dios! -dice con una mueca. Del corte salta un poco de sangre; parece oscura a la luz de la vela, sobre el promontorio blanco de su mano. Deja que caiga en la cama. No hay demasiada. Prensa con el pulgar la piel de su muñeca y de su palma, y la sangre cae más rápido. No me mira.

Al cabo de un momento, sin embargo, dice en voz baja:

-¿Crees que bastará?

Le examino la cara.

-¿Tú no lo sabes?

-No, no lo sé.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué? -Parpadea—. Te refieres a Emma, supongo. No la halagues. Hay más maneras que ésa de deshonrar a una chica virtuosa. Deberías saberlo.

La sangre sigue fluyendo débilmente. El maldice. Pienso en Emma, mostrándome su boca roja e hinchada. Aparto la vista de Finn, como asqueada.

-Vamos, Quinn -dice-, dímelo antes de que me desmaye. Tienes que haber leído sobre estas cosas. Seguro que tu tío tiene una reseña al respecto en su maldito índice, ¿no? ¿Quinn?

Vuelvo a mirar, a disgusto, las gotas de sangre que se esparcen, y asiento. Como gesto final, deposita el puño encima y las extiende. Después mira la herida con el ceño fruncido. Tiene la cara pálida. Hace una mueca.

-Cuánto puede marear a un hombre ver derramarse un poco de su sangre -dice-. Qué monstruos tenéis que ser las mujeres para soportarlo un mes tras otro. No es de extrañar que seáis propensas a la locura. ¿Ves cómo se separa la piel? -Me enseña la mano-. Creo que he hecho un corte demasiado profundo. Ha sido por tu culpa, por provocarme. ¿Tienes brandy? Creo que me repondría con un poco de brandy.

Ha sacado un pañuelo y lo aprieta contra el brazo.

-No tengo brandy -digo.

-No tienes. ¿Qué tienes, entonces? ¿Algún bebedizo? Venga, te veo en la cara que tienes algo. -Mira a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde lo guardas?

Vacilo, pero ahora que lo ha mencionado, el deseo de unas gotas empieza a abrirse camino en mi pecho y mis miembros.

-En mi bolsa de cuero -digo. El me trae el frasco, quita el tapón, acerca la nariz y hace una mueca de asco-. Tráeme un vaso, también -digo. Encuentra una copa y añade un poco de agua polvorienta.

-Así no, para mí -dice, mientras yo vierto la medicina-. Así está bien para ti. Yo lo quiero más rápido.

Me coge el frasco, destapa la herida, vierte una sola gota en la carne abierta. Escuece. Hace un gesto de dolor. Chupa el líquido que desborda del corte. Suspira, con los ojos entornados, y observa cómo yo bebo entonces, tirito, me recuesto en la almohada, con la copa en el pecho.

Al final sonríe. Se ríe.

-La pareja de moda en su noche de bodas -dice-. Escribirían artículos sobre nosotros en los periódicos de Londres.

Tirito otra vez y me subo la manta más arriba; la sábana cae, tapando las manchas de sangre. Alargo la mano en busca del frasco. El lo coge antes y lo pone fuera de mi alcance.

-No, no -dice-. No, mientras te muestres tan hostil. Esta noche me lo quedo yo. -Se lo guarda en el bolsillo y estoy demasiado cansada para disputárselo. Se levanta y bosteza, se limpia la cara, se frota los ojos-. ¡Qué cansado estoy! -dice-. Son más de las tres, ¿sabes?

No digo nada, y él se encoge de hombros. Pero se queda al pie de la cama, mirando indeciso el lugar a mi lado; luego ve mi cara y finge estremecerse.

-De todos modos, no me extrañaría despertar con tus dedos clavados en mi garganta. No, no voy a arriesgarme.

Se dirige al fuego, se humedece con la lengua el pulgar y el índice y apaga la vela. Después se acurruca sentado en la butaca y se sirve de la chaqueta como manta. Jura, quizás durante un minuto, por el frío, la postura, las aristas del sillón. Pero se duerme antes que yo.

Y cuando está dormido me levanto, voy rápidamente a la ventana, descorro la cortina. La luna resplandece todavía y no quiero estar en la cama a oscuras. Pero, en definitiva, cada superficie que absorbe la luz de plata me es ajena; y cuando estiro la mano para tocar con los dedos una marca que hay en la pared, la marca y la pared, al recibir mi contacto, me resultan todavía más extrañas. Mi capa, mi vestido y mi ropa interior están guardados en el ropero. Mis maletas están cerradas. Busco y rebusco algo mío, y sólo veo, por fin, mis zapatos, a la sombra del lavamanos. Voy hacia ellos, me agacho y pongo mi mano encima. Retrocedo y me incorporo a medias; los toco de nuevo. Luego me acuesto y aguzo el oído para captar los sonidos a los que estoy acostumbrada: campanas y gruñidos de palancas. Sólo se oyen ruidos sin sentido: las tablas que crujen, el pájaro o el ratón que se remueven. Echo hacia atrás la cabeza y miro la pared de detrás. Al otro lado está Rach. Creo que la oiría si se moviera en la cama, si dijese mi nombre. Hiciera el ruido que hiciese, estoy segura de que lo captaría.

No hace el menor ruido. Finn se mueve en la butaca. La luz de la luna se filtra por el suelo. Un rato después, me duermo. Me duermo y sueño con Briar. Pero los pasillos de la casa no son como los recuerdo. Llego tarde donde mi tío, me he perdido.

En lo sucesivo, Rach viene todas las mañanas a lavarme, a vestirme, a traerme la comida y a retirar mi plato intacto; pero, como en los últimos días en Briar, nunca me mira a los ojos. El cuarto es pequeño. Se sienta a mi lado, pero rara vez hablamos.

Ella cose. Yo juego a las cartas: el dos de corazones, con la marca que le hizo mi tacón, es rugoso al tacto de mis dedos desnudos. Finn pasa todo el día fuera de la habitación. Por la noche maldice. Maldice las sucias alamedas campestres que le ensucian las botas. Maldice mi silencio, mi extrañeza. Maldice la espera. Por encima de todo, maldice la butaca angulosa.

-Mírame el hombro -dice-. ¿Lo ves? Se me está desencajando, ya casi se me ha salido. Dentro de una semana estaré deforme. Y no hablemos de arrugas. -Se alisa los pantalones, furioso-. A fin de cuentas, debería haber traído a Kurt. A este paso, cuando llegue a Londres voy a ser el hazmerreír en la calle.

Londres, pienso. La palabra no me dice nada.

Sale a caballo, algún que otro día, en busca de noticias de mi tío. Fuma tanto que la mancha de su índice chamuscado se extiende al dedo contiguo. De vez en cuando me deja tomar una dosis de mi pócima; pero el frasco sigue en su poder.

-Muy bien -dice, mirando cómo bebo-. Ya no falta mucho. Caray, ¡qué delgada y pálida estás!

Y Rach, cada hora que pasa, se vuelve más fina y lustrosa.

-Mañana ponle tu mejor vestido -dice Finn.

Así lo hago. Haré cualquier cosa ahora para poner fin a nuestra larga espera. Fingiré miedo, nerviosismo, llanto, mientras él se inclina para acariciarme o regañarme. Finjo sin mirar a Rach, o bien mirándola de reojo, desesperadamente, para ver si se sonroja o parece avergonzada. Nunca lo está. Sus manos, que recuerdo resbalando sobre mí, presionando, girando, abriéndome; sus manos, cuando me tocan ahora, son totalmente inánimes y más blancas. Su cara es hermética. No hace más que esperar, como nosotros, la llegada de los médicos. Esperamos... no sé cuánto tiempo. Dos o tres semanas.

Por fin, «Vienen mañana», me dice una noche Finn; y a la mañana siguiente:

-Vienen hoy. ¿Te acuerdas?

He despertado de unos sueños horribles.

-No puedo verles -digo-. Mándales de vuelta. Que vengan otro día.

-No seas caprichosa, Quinn.

El se está vistiendo, se cierra el cuello, se anuda la corbata.

Su abrigo está bien doblado sobre la cama.

-¡No quiero verles! -digo.

-Les verás -responde-, porque al verles se acabará este asunto. Aborreces este sitio. Es el momento de irse.

-Estoy nerviosísima.

El no responde. Se gira, para peinarse. Me agacho y cojo su abrigo, encuentro el bolsillo, el frasco de gotas, pero él me ve, se precipita hacia mí y me lo arrebata de la mano.

-Oh, no -dice-. ¡No voy a permitir que estés medio drogada, ni arriesgarme a que te propases en la dosis y lo estropees todo! Oh, no. Tienes que estar perfectamente despejada.

Se guarda el frasco en el bolsillo. Hago otro intento de cogerlo, y él me esquiva.

-Dámelo -digo-. Dámelo. Finn. Sólo una gota, te lo juro.

Los labios se me saltan mientras pronuncio estas palabras.

Él mueve la cabeza, cepilla la tela del abrigo para borrar la huella de mis dedos.

-Todavía no -dice-. Pórtate bien. Gánatelo.

-¡No puedo! No estaré serena sin una dosis.

-Trata de estarlo, por mí. Por nosotros, Quinn.

-¡Maldito!

-Sí, sí, maldícenos, maldícenos a todos.

Suspira; luego sigue cepillando la pelusa. Cuando desisto, al cabo de un rato, me mira a los ojos.

-¿A qué viene esa rabieta, eh? -dice con un tono casi afable-. ¿Estás más tranquila ahora? Muy bien. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando te vean? Que Rach te arregle lo mínimo. Muestra recato. Llora si quieres, un poco. ¿Seguro que sabes lo que tienes que decir?

Estoy segura, a mi pesar, pues lo hemos planeado muchas veces. Aguardo, y luego asiento.

-Por supuesto -dice. Da una palmada al frasco dentro de su bolsillo-. Piensa en Londres -dice-. Hay boticarios en todas las esquinas.

Mi boca tiembla de desprecio.

-¿Crees que en Londres seguiré necesitando el medicamento?

Mis palabras suenan débiles, incluso para mi oído. Gira la cabeza sin decir nada, quizás reprimiendo una sonrisa. Coge su navaja, se coloca junto al fuego y se limpia las uñas; de cuando en cuando sacude la hoja, maniáticamente, para lanzar a las llamas esquirlas de mugre.

Primero les lleva a hablar con Rach. Naturalmente, suponen que es su mujer, que se ha vuelto loca y se cree una criada, habla como tal y ocupa el cuarto de una doncella. Oigo el crujido de los peldaños y las tablas del suelo bajo las botas de los recién llegados. Oigo sus voces -bajas, monótonas-, pero no sus palabras. No oigo en absoluto la voz de Rach. Les espero sentada en la cama, y cuando llegan me levanto y hago una reverencia.

—Rachel -dice Finn en voz baja-. La doncella de mi esposa.

Ellos asienten. No digo nada aún. Pero pienso que mi expresión debe de ser rara. Les veo estudiarme. Finn también mira. Luego se acerca.

-Una chica fiel -dice a los médicos-. Tristemente, su fortaleza ha sido puesta a prueba durante estas dos semanas. - Me hace caminar desde la cama a la butaca y me coloca a la luz de la ventana-. Siéntate aquí —dice suavemente-, en el sillón de tu ama. Ahora tranquilízate. Estos caballeros sólo quieren hacerte una serie de preguntas nimias. Tienes que responderles con franqueza.

Me aprieta la mano. Creo que lo hace para tranquilizarme o advertirme; noto que sus dedos se cierran en torno a uno mío.

Llevo puesto todavía el anillo de boda. Me lo extrae y se lo guarda escondido en la palma.

-Muy bien -dice uno de los médicos, más satisfecho ahora. El otro toma notas en una libreta. Veo que pasa una página y, de repente, siento un ansia de papel-. Muy bien. Hemos visto a su ama. Hace bien en preocuparse por su consuelo y salud porque, lamento decírselo, tememos que está enferma. Muy enferma, en realidad. ¿Sabe que cree que su nombre es el suyo, que su historia se parece a la de usted? ¿Lo sabe?

Finn observa.

-Sí, señor -digo en un susurro.

-¿Y usted se llama Rachel Smith?

—Sí, señor.

-¿Y era la doncella de la señora Hudson, de soltera la señorita Fabray, en la casa de su tío, en Briar, antes de su matrimonio?

Asiento.

-¿Y, antes de eso, dónde trabajaba? ¿Con una familia apellidada Dunraven, en la supuesta dirección de Whelk Street, en Mayfair?

-No, señor. Nunca he oído ese apellido. Todo eso es invención de la señora Hudson.

Hablo como hablaría una criada. Y nombro, a regañadientes, otra casa y otra familia, una familia conocida de Finn, en la que podemos confiar para que ratifique nuestra historia si los médicos quieren hablar con ella. Pero no creemos que lo hagan.

El médico asiente de nuevo.

-Y la señora Hudson -dice-. Usted habla de «invención». ¿Cuándo empezaron esas invenciones?

Trago saliva.

-La señora Hudson parecía rara muchas veces -digo con calma-. Los criados de Briar dirán que no estaba del todo en sus cabales. Creo que su madre estaba loca, señor.

-Vale, vale -me interrumpe Finn, apaciguador-. Los médicos no quieren saber los cotilleos de criados. Di sólo lo que hayas observado.

-Sí, señor -digo.

Miro al suelo. Los tablones tienen raspaduras, hay astillas que se alzan de la madera, gruesas como  
agujas.

-Y el matrimonio de la señora Hudson -dice el médico-, ¿cómo la ha afectado?

-Ha sido eso, señor, lo que la ha cambiado -digo-. Antes de casarse, parecía que quería al señor Hudson, y todo el mundo en Briar pensaba que si él la cuidaba -capto la mirada de Finn-, ¡y la cuidaba tan bien, señor!, todos pensábamos que ella se repondría. Pero desde la noche de bodas ha empezado a portarse de una forma muy extraña...

El médico mira a su colega.

-¿Ve lo bien que esto encaja con la versión de la señora Hudson? ¡Es sumamente notable! Es como si, sintiendo que su vida es un fardo, quisiera pasárselo a otra persona más capaz de sobrellevarlo. ¡Se ha convertido a sí misma en una ficción! -Ahora se dirige a mí-. Una ficción, en verdad -dice, pensativo-.  
Dígame, señorita Smith, ¿le interesan los libros a su ama? ¿Le gusta leer?

Busco la mirada de Finn, porque noto que la garganta se me cierra, astillada como los tablones del suelo. No puedo contestar. Finn habla por mí.

-Mi esposa -dice- ha sido educada para una vida literaria. Su tío, que la ha criado, es un hombre consagrado a la búsqueda del conocimiento, y se ocupó de su instrucción como lo habría hecho con la de un hijo. La primera pasión de la señora Hudson fueron los libros.

-¡Ahí está el quid! -dice el médico-. No dudo de que su tío sea un caballero admirable. Pero la excesiva exposición de las chicas a la literatura..., la fundación de universidades para mujeres.. -Tiene la frente perlada de sudor-. Estamos creando un país de mujeres cultivadas. Temo decirle que la dolencia de su esposa forma parte de un malaise más amplio. Puedo decirle ahora, señor Hudson, que temo por el futuro de nuestra especie. ¿Y dice que su brote más reciente de demencia ocurrió la noche de bodas? ¿Podría ser... -baja la voz de un modo significativo, e intercambia una mirada con el médico que escribe- más explícito? -Se da unos golpecitos en el labio-. Ya he visto cómo rehuía mi contacto cuando le he tomado el pulso en la muñeca. También he notado que no lleva alianza.

Finn se reanima al oír estas palabras, y finge que saca algo del bolsillo. Dicen que la fortuna ayuda a los granujas.

-Aquí está -dice, gravemente, sacando el anillo amarillo-. Ella se la quitó, maldiciendo. Porque ahora habla como una criada, y no le importa soltar palabrotas. ¡A saber dónde las habrá aprendido! -Se muerde el labio-. Podrá imaginarse, señor, el efecto que me produce oírlas. -Se cubre los ojos con la mano y se sienta pesadamente en la cama; luego se levanta, como horrorizado-. ¡Esta cama! -dice con voz ronca-. Creí que sería nuestro lecho nupcial. ¡Pensar que mi esposa prefiere el cuarto de una criada, un jergón de paja! -Se estremece.

¡Ya basta!, pienso. Es suficiente. Pero es un hombre prendado de su propia bellaquería.

-Un caso triste -dice el médico-, Pero puede estar seguro de que trataremos a su esposa para liberarla de su anomalía...

-¿Anomalía? —dice Finn. Vuelve a estremecerse. Su expresión es extraña-. Ah, señor, no lo sabe todo. Hay algo más. Esperaba no tener que decírselo. Ahora creo que no puedo ocultárselo.

-¿Sí? -dice el médico.

El otro hace una pausa, con el lápiz en alto.

Finn se humedece la boca, y de repente sé lo que va a decir y me apresuro a girar la cabeza hacia él. El lo advierte. Se me adelanta y habla.

-Rachel -dice-, es normal que te avergüences de tu ama. Pero tú no tienes de qué avergonzarte. No tienes ninguna culpa. No hiciste nada para suscitar o alentar las burdas atenciones que mi esposa, en su locura, intentó prodigarte...

Se muerde la mano. Los médicos lo miran fijamente y luego se vuelven hacia mí.

-Señorita Smith -dice el primero, acercándose-, ¿es cierto eso?

Pienso en Rach. Pienso en ella no como estará ahora, en el cuarto de al lado, satisfecha de haberme traicionado, contenta de suponer que falta poco para volver a casa, a la oscura cueva de ladrones en Londres. Pienso en ella frotándose sobre mí, con el cabello suelto. Mi perla.

-¿Señorita Smith?

He empezado a llorar.

-No hay duda -dice Finn, que se me acerca y me pone una mano pesada en el hombro-, no hay duda de que estas lágrimas hablan por sí mismas. ¿Debemos decir el nombre de la infeliz pasión? ¿Tenemos que obligar a la señorita Smith a repetir las palabras, las posturas arteras... las caricias... de que le ha hecho objeto mi esposa enajenada? ¿No somos caballeros?

-Desde luego -dice presuroso el médico, retrocediendo-. Desde luego. Señorita Smith, su congoja es elocuente. Ya no tiene que temer por su seguridad. No tiene que preocuparse por la de su ama. Su cuidado pronto será de nuestra incumbencia, no de la suya. La atenderemos y curaremos de todos sus males. Señor Hudson, ¿comprende usted que en un caso como éste... el tratamiento podría ser largo...?

Se levantan. Han traído papeles, y buscan una superficie donde apoyarlos. Finn retira del tocador cepillos y alfileres, y ellos los dejan encima y después firman: un papel cada uno. No les veo hacerlo, pero oigo el chirrido de la pluma. Les oigo moverse juntos, estrecharse la mano. La escalera retumba cuando bajan. Permanezco en mi sitio junto a la ventana. Finn les despide en el camino de entrada, cuando suben al coche. Regresa. Cierra la puerta. Se me acerca y me lanza al regazo el anillo de boda. Se frota las manos y casi da un brinco.

-Eres un demonio —digo con voz serena, enjugándome las lágrimas de las mejillas.

El resopla. Se coloca detrás de mi silla y me pone las manos en la cabeza, una a cada lado de la cara; la ladea hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentran.

-Mírame -dice- y dime, sinceramente, que no me admiras.

-Te odio.

-Te odias a ti misma, entonces. Tú y yo somos parecidos. Más de lo que piensas. ¿Crees que el mundo debería amarnos por las taras que nos obstruyen las fibras del corazón? El mundo nos desprecia. ¡Gracias a Dios que lo hace! Nunca se ha sacado provecho del amor; del desprecio, por el contrario, se pueden obtener riquezas, como el agua sucia que se escurre con un paño. Sabes que es cierto. Eres como yo. Te lo repito: si me odias, te odias a ti misma.

Sus manos, sobre mi cara, al menos están calientes. Cierro los ojos.

-Me odio -digo.

Rach viene de su habitación y llama a nuestra puerta. Sin cambiar de postura, Finn le dice que entre.

-Mira a tu ama -dice, cuando ella está dentro, con una voz totalmente distinta-. ¿No crees que le brillan un poco más los ojos...?

Al día siguiente partimos hacia el manicomio.

Ella viene a vestirme, por última vez.

-Gracias, Rach -digo con la suavidad de otro tiempo, cada vez que me abrocha un botón o me ata un lazo. Todavía llevo puesto el vestido con que abandoné Briar, que está manchado de barro y de agua del río. Ella lleva mi vestido de seda, de seda azul, que confiere un tono crema a la un poco más blanca de su garganta y sus muñecas, y realza el color castaño de su pelo y sus ojos. Ha embellecido. Se mueve por la habitación, recogiendo mi ropa interior, mis cepillos y alfileres, y guardándolos con cuidado en las maletas. Hay dos: una destinada a Londres, la otra al manicomio; ella supone que la primera es para ella y la segunda para mí. Es duro ver cómo elige la ropa, ver cómo frunce el ceño mirando unas enaguas, un par de medias o de zapatos, saber lo que está pensando. Esto sobra y basta para locas y médicos. Esto otro debería llevárselo ella, por si las noches son frías. Esto y aquello (el frasco de gotas, mis guantes) debe quedárselos. Cuando se va, los cojo y los meto en el fondo de la otra valija.

Y hay otra cosa que guardo con ellos y que ella no sabe que conservo: el dedal de plata del costurero de Briar, con el que me limó el diente puntiagudo.

El coche llega antes de lo que yo pensaba.

«Gracias a Dios», dice Finn.

Lleva puesto el sombrero. El es demasiado alto para esta casa baja y torcida: cuando salimos fuera, se  
yergue en toda su estatura. He pasado tanto tiempo recluida en mi cuarto que la luz del día me parece inmensa. Camino enlazada del brazo con Rach, y en la puerta del coche, cuando debo soltarlo -¡soltarlo para siempre!-, creo que vacilo.

-Vamos, vamos -dice Finn, separando mi mano de la de ella-. No hay tiempo para sentimientos.

Partimos. Siento que es algo más que un galope de caballos y ruedas que giran. Es como desandar mi primer viaje, con la señora Suzy, del manicomio a Briar: pego la cara a la ventanilla cuando el carruaje reduce la marcha, y casi espero ver la casa y las madres de las que me han arrancado. Sé que aún debería acordarme de ellas. Pero aquella casa era grande. Ésta es más pequeña y más apacible. Sólo tiene habitaciones para mujeres. La otra se asentaba sobre tierra desnuda. Ésta tiene un arriate de flores al lado de la puerta: flores altas, con puntas como púas.

Me recuesto en mi asiento. Finn capta mi mirada.

-No tengas miedo -dice.

Después se la llevan. Él la pone en sus manos y se sitúa delante de mí ante la puerta, mirando fuera.

-Esperen -la oigo decir-. ¿Qué están haciendo? -Y a continuación-: ¡Caballeros! ¡Caballeros!

Una palabra extraña y formal.

Los médicos le hablan en tono apaciguador hasta que ella empieza a jurar, y entonces sus voces se hacen más ásperas. El suelo del coche se ladea, la entrada se levanta y veo a Rach: las manos de los dos hombres le sujetan los brazos, y una enfermera la agarra de la cintura. La capa se le desliza de los hombros, lleva el sombrero caído hacia un lado, los alfileres le rasgan el pelo. Tiene la cara colorada y blanca. Su expresión es ya frenética.

Sus ojos están clavados en los míos. Yo estoy sentada como una piedra, hasta que Finn me coge del brazo y me aprieta fuerte la muñeca.

-Habla, maldita -susurra.

Yo entono, mecánicamente:

-¡Oh! ¡Mi pobre ama!

Sus ojos castaños, abiertos como platos, con su veta más oscura. Su pelo deshecho.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh, se me parte el corazón!

El grito parece resonar dentro del coche, incluso después de que Finn haya cerrado la portezuela y el cochero fustigado al caballo para que dé media vuelta. No hablamos. Al lado de la cabeza de Finn hay una ventanilla de cristal lechoso, en forma de rombo, y por un momento vuelvo a ver a Rach: forcejea todavía, levanta el brazo para señalar o alcanzar algo... Luego la carretera forma una pendiente. Aparecen árboles. Me quito la alianza y la tiro al suelo. Encuentro en mi maleta un par de guantes y me los calzo. Finn observa mis manos temblorosas.

-Bueno... -dice.

-No me hables -digo, escupiendo casi las palabras-. Si me hablas te mato.

El parpadea e intenta sonreír. Pero su boca se mueve extrañamente y tiene la cara totalmente blanca por debajo de la barba. Se cruza de brazos. Cambia de postura en su asiento.

Cruza y descruza las piernas. Por último saca un cigarro y una cerilla del bolsillo y trata de bajar la ventanilla del coche. No puede. Sus manos húmedas se humedecen aún más y al final resbalan sobre el cristal.

«¡Maldita sea!», grita.

Se levanta, se tambalea, da golpes en el techo para que el cochero detenga el caballo, y luego rebusca la llave. No hemos recorrido más que unos tres kilómetros, pero se apea de un salto y da unos pasos,  
tose. Se lleva la mano muchas veces al mechón de pelo rebelde que le cae sobre la frente. Le observo.

-Cómo te pareces a un maleante ahora -digo cuando vuelve a sentarse.

-¡Cómo te pareces tú a una dama! -responde con sorna.

Luego aparta la cara, descansa la cabeza en el almohadón, que se bambolea, y, con los párpados tirantes, finge que duerme.

Mis ojos se mantienen abiertos. Miro a través del rombo de cristal el camino que hemos recorrido: una carretera roja y sinuosa, cubierta por una polvareda, como un reguero de sangre que se me escapa del corazón.

Parte del viaje lo hacemos en el coche del manicomio, pero después tenemos que abandonarlo y seguir en tren. Nunca he viajado en un tren. Lo aguardamos en una estación rufal. Lo aguardamos en una posada, porque Finn teme todavía que mi tío haya enviado hombres a buscarnos. Hace que el posadero nos hospede en una habitación privada y que nos traiga té y pan con mantequilla. No miro a la bandeja. El té se enfría y se vuelve marrón, el pan se curva. Finn, delante del fuego, entrechoca las monedas que tiene en el bolsillo y estalla:

-Maldita seas, ¿crees que me sirven la comida gratis? -Se come él el pan con mantequilla-. Espero ver pronto mi dinero — dice—. Dios sabe que lo necesito, después de estar tres meses contigo y con tu tío, haciendo lo que él llama una tarea de caballero, y ganando un sueldo que a duras penas sufraga los gastos básicos. ¿Dónde está ese maldito maletero? Me pregunto cuánto pretenderán timarnos por los billetes.

Por fin aparece un chico para transportar nuestras maletas.

Desde el andén del tren contemplamos las vías. Relucen, como lustradas. Al cabo de un rato empiezan a ronronear y luego zumban, de un modo desagradable, como los nervios de un diente que se cae. El zumbido se transforma en chillido. El tren llega lanzado sobre los raíles, con un penacho de humo en la cabeza y abriendo sus numerosas puertas. Un velo me cubre la cara. Finn tiende una moneda al jefe de tren y le dice, con desparpajo:

«¿Se ocupará de que mi esposa y yo viajemos hasta Londres con la mayor intimidad?»

El jefe dice que sí, y cuando Finn se sienta en el vagón, enfrente de mí, está más enfadado que nunca.

-¡Que tenga que pagar a un tipo para que me tome por un lascivo y tenga que sentarme castamente al lado de mi mujer virgen! Permíteme que te diga ahora que llevo una cuenta separada de los gastos de este viaje, para cobrarte tu parte.

No digo nada. El tren ha vibrado, como si lo golpearan con martillos, y ahora empieza a rodar sobre las vías. Noto su velocidad creciente y me agarro a la correa de cuero colgante hasta que mi mano enguantada se me entumece y se ampolla.

Así proseguimos viaje. Tengo la impresión de que debemos atravesar largas distancias. Comprenderán que mi sentido de la distancia y el espacio es bastante peculiar. Paramos en un pueblo de casas de ladrillo rojo y después en otro muy similar, y luego en un tercero algo más grande. En todas las estaciones hay lo que me parece un tropel de gente que clama para embarcar, hay el ruido sordo y la sacudida de puertas que se cierran. Tengo miedo de que la multitud sobrecargue el tren; de que lo  
vuelque, incluso.

Pienso que merezco morir aplastada en un descarrilamiento; y casi confío en que lo vuelquen.

No lo hacen. La locomotora se embala poco a poco, luego reduce la velocidad y de nuevo hay calles y campanarios, más de los que nunca he visto; más casas, y entre ellas un tráfico constante de ganado y vehículos y gente. ¡Londres!, pienso, y el corazón me da un vuelco. Pero Finn me observa mientras  
miro, y su sonrisa es desagradable:

«Tu hogar natural», dice.

Al parar en la estación veo su nombre: MAIDENHEAD.6 Aunque hemos viajado tan rápido no hemos recorrido más de treinta kilómetros, y todavía nos faltan otros treinta. Me acerco mucho al cristal, sin dejar de agarrarme a la correa, pero la estación está llena de hombres y mujeres —éstas en grupos y aquéllos caminando ociosos-, y me atemorizan. El tren no tarda en emitir un silbido, arma toda su corpulencia y cobra de nuevo estrepitosa vida. Dejamos las calles de Maidenhead.

Atravesamos arboledas. Más allá se extienden parques y casas, algunas tan grandes como la de mi tío, otras más. Hay, diseminadas, casas de campo con pocilgas, jardines con palos partidos para cultivar judías y tendederos de ropa. Cuando están llenos, la colada cuelga de ventanas, de árboles, de arbustos, de sillas y entre las varas de carros rotos: en todas partes hay ropa tendida, fláccida y amarilla.

Observo todo esto, sin cambiar de postura. Mira, Quinn, me digo. Aquí está tu futuro. Aquí está tu libertad, que se despliega como un rollo de tela...

Me pregunto si Rach estará muy ofendida. Me pregunto como será el lugar en que la han internado.

Finn trata de traspasar mi velo con la mirada.

-¿No estarás llorando, verdad? -dice-. Vamos, no sigas afligiéndote por eso.

—No me mires -digo.

-¿Preferirías estar en Briar, con los libros? Sabes que no. Sabes que tú lo has querido. Pronto olvidarás la manera en que lo has conseguido. Créeme, yo conozco estas cosas. Lo único que necesitas es paciencia. Los dos tenemos que tenerla ahora. Tenemos que pasar muchas semanas juntos hasta que la fortuna sea nuestra. Lamento haberte hablado con rudeza antes. Vamos, Quinn. Pronto estaremos en Londres. Te aseguro que allí las cosas te parecerán distintas...

No contesto. Por fin, con una maldición, desiste. El día se está oscureciendo; o, mejor dicho, se oscurece el cielo a medida que nos acercamos a la ciudad. Hay vetas de hollín sobre el cristal. El paisaje se vuelve poco a poco más sórdido. A las casas campestres empiezan a suplantarlas viviendas de madera, algunas con las ventanas y los suelos rotos. Los jardines ceden el paso a parcelas de maleza, y pronto a las malas hierbas las sustituyen zanjas, y a las zanjas canales oscuros, lóbregos eriales, montículos de piedras, suciedad o cenizas. Aun así, Hasta las cenizas, pienso, forman parte de tu libertad..., y noto que, a mi pesar, nace en mí una especie de emoción. Pero después esta excitación se convierte en inquietud. Siempre he creído que Londres, al igual que una casa en un parque, es un lugar rodeado de muros: he imaginado que se erige recto, limpio y sólido. No he supuesto que se desparramara tan desigualmente por pueblos y barriadas. Lo había creído completo: pero ahora que lo veo hay extensiones de tierra mojada y roja, y trincheras abiertas; ahora aparecen casas a medio construir e iglesias inacabadas, con ventanas sin cristales, tejados sin pizarras y palos sobresalientes de madera, desnudos como huesos.

Ahora hay tantos manchones en el cristal que parecen defectos en la tela de mi velo. El tren empieza a ascender. La sensación no me gusta. Empezamos a cruzar calles, calles grises, negras, ¡tantas calles monótonas que pienso que nunca seré capaz de distinguirlas! ¡Qué caos de puertas y ventanas, de  
tejados y chimeneas, de caballos y coches, hombres y mujeres!

¡Qué amasijo de anuncios y rótulos chillones!: persianas venecianas - ATAÚDES DE PLOMO - SEBO DE ACEITE - RETALES DE ALGODÓN. Palabras, por todas partes. Palabras de dos metros de altura. Palabras que gritan y braman: CUERO Y AFILADO - SE VENDE TIENDA - CUPÉS Y CALESAS - TINTES DE PAPEL - TOTALMENTE FINANCIADO - ¡SE ALQUILA! ¡SE ALQUILA! - POR SUSCRIPCIÓN VOLUNTARIA.

Hay palabras por toda la faz de Londres. Las veo y me tapo los ojos. Cuando vuelvo a mirar nos hemos hundido: paredes de ladrillo, recubiertas de una gruesa capa de hollín, se han alzado a ambos lados del tren y envuelven el vagón en una penumbra. Después aparece un gran, enorme techo abovedado de cristal empañado, hacia el que se elevan humaredas de vapor y pájaros revoloteando. Con un estruendo aterrador, el tren se detiene. Se oye el chirrido de otras locomotoras, ruidos de puertas, el desembarco apremiante -tal me parece- de más de mil personas.

-Terminal de Paddington -dice Finn-. Vamos.

Aquí se mueve y habla más deprisa. Está cambiado. No me mira; ojalá lo hiciese ahora. Busca a un maletero. Nos colocamos en una fila de gente -conozco la palabra: una cola- y esperamos un carruaje: un coche de alquiler, también conozco este término por los libros de mi tío. En estos vehículos está permitido besarse; pueden tomarse las libertades que uno quiera con un amante; se le puede pedir al cochero que rodee Regent's Parle. Conozco Londres: es una ciudad de oportunidades cumplidas. No conozco este sitio de alboroto y bullicio. Está lleno de designios que no comprendo. La uniformidad, la repetición incontable de ladrillos, casas, calles, personas; de ropas, facciones y expresiones, me aturden y me agotan. Me pongo al lado de Finn y le cojo del brazo. ¡Si me dejase aquí...! Suena un silbato y hombres de traje oscuro -hombres corrientes,señores- pasan corriendo por delante de nosotros. Por fin subimos a un coche y salimos brincando de la terminal a calles congestionadas y sucias. Finn me nota tensa.

-¿Te sobresaltan las calles? Me temo que tendremos que atravesar algunas peores -dice-. ¿Qué esperabas? Esto es la ciudad, donde hombres respetables viven codo a codo con la miseria. No te preocupes. No hagas caso. Vamos a tu nuevo hogar.

-A nuestra casa —digo.

Pienso: Allí, con las puertas y ventanas cerradas, me calmaré. Me daré un baño, descansaré, dormiré.

-A nuestra casa -responde, y me mira un momento, antes de estirar la mano delante de mí-. Si la vista te molesta... -dice, y baja la persiana.

Y una vez más nos columpia el balanceo de un coche, en una especie de luz crepuscular, pero ahora nos circunda todo el fragor de Londres. No veo nada cuando rodeamos el parque.

No veo nada del itinerario que sigue el cochero: quizás no lo reconocería aunque lo viese, a pesar de que he estudiado mapas de la ciudad y de que conozco la ubicación del Támesis. Cuando paramos no sabría decir cuánto tiempo ha durado el trayecto, tan preocupada estoy por la desesperada agitación de mis sentidos y mi corazón. Sé valiente, me digo. ¡Dios te maldiga, Quinn! Anhelabas esto. Has abandonad a Rach, lo has abandonado todo. ¡Sé valiente!

Finn paga al cochero y vuelve a buscar nuestro equipaje.

-Aquí tenemos que andar -dice.

Me apeo sin ayuda, y pestañeo ante la luz, aunque aquí es muy tenue: hemos perdido el sol y el cielo, de todos modos, está tapado por nubes marrones, como la lana sucia de una oveja. Esperaba encontrarme en la puerta de su casa, pero aquí no hay casas: hemos entrado en calles que me parecen indeciblemente sórdidas y míseras; a un lado hay un gran muro muerto, y al otro los arcos de un puente manchados de cal. Finn se pone en marcha. Le agarro del brazo.

-¿Todo va bien?

-Perfectamente -contesta-. Vamos, no te alarmes. Todavía no podemos vivir con lujos. Y tenemos que entrar con sigilo, eso es todo.

-¿Temes todavía que mi tío haya mandado gente a vigilarnos?

Él echa a andar otra vez.

-Vamos. Enseguida podremos hablar bajo techo. Aquí no. Ven, por aquí. Recógete la falda.

Ahora camina más deprisa que nunca, y me cuesta seguirle. Cuando ve que me rezago carga las maletas con jiña mano y con la otra me agarra de la muñeca.

«No falta mucho», dice, no sin deferencia, pero me aprieta fuerte.

Dejamos esa calle y entramos en otra: en ella veo la fachada sucia y desconchada de lo que parece ser una gran mansión, pero que en realidad es la parte trasera de una hilera de viviendas estrechas. El aire huele a viciado, como a río. La gente nos mira con curiosidad.

Aligeramos el paso. Pronto doblamos hacia un callejón de escorias crujientes. Allí hay un grupo de niños: forman un corro ocioso alrededor de un pájaro que da bandazos y saltos. Le han atado las alas con un cordel. Cuando nos ven, se acercan.

Quieren dinero, o tirarme de la manga, de la capa, del velo.

Finn les dispersa a patadas. Juran un rato y vuelven donde está el pájaro. Tomamos otro camino, más sucio, Finn apretándome cada vez más fuerte y andando cada vez más rápido; conoce el camino.

-Estamos muy cerca ya -dice-. No hagas caso de esta mugre, no es nada. Todo Londres es así de sucio. Un poquito más, te lo prometo. Y luego puedes descansar.

Y, por fin, reduce el paso. Hemos llegado a un patio, con ortigas y un suelo grueso de barro. Las paredes son altas y están recubiertas de humedad. Desde aquí no hay un acceso despejado, sino sólo dos o tres pasadizos techados y tenebrosos. Ahora me encamina hacia uno de ellos, pero es tan negro y sucio que de repente dudo y me debato para liberarme de su mano.

-Vamos -dice, girando en redondo, sin sonreír.

-¿Adonde vamos? -le pregunto.

-A tu nueva vida, que tanto tiempo ha esperado a que la emprendas. A nuestra casa. El ama de llaves nos está esperando. Venga. ¿O quieres que te deje aquí?

Su tono es fatigado y áspero. Miro hacia atrás. Veo los otros pasadizos, pero no el camino embarrado por donde hemos venido, como si las paredes relucientes se hubiesen separado para dejarnos pasar y luego cerrado sobre mí como una trampa.

¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo volver sola hacia los niños, el laberinto de callejas, la calle, la ciudad. No puedo volver con Rach. No está previsto. Todo me ha ido empujando hasta aquí, hasta este punto oscuro. Debo seguir adelante o dejar de existir.

Pienso de nuevo en la habitación que me está esperando: en la puerta, que voy a cerrar con llave; en la cama en la que voy a acostarme para dormir, dormir...

Vacilo un segundo más; luego le dejo que me conduzca al pasaje. Es corto y termina en un rellano de escalones bajos que descienden, a su vez, hasta una puerta a la que Finn llama. Al otro lado se oye en el acto el ladrido de un perro, seguido de pasos suaves y rápidos, y de un cerrojo chirriante. El perro se calla. La puerta se abre y aparece un chico rubio: el hijo del ama de llaves, supongo. Mira a Finn y asiente.

-¿Todo bien? -dice.

-Todo bien -responde Finn-. ¿Está tu tía? Mira, ésta es la señora que viene a quedarse.

El chico me inspecciona, le veo bizquear para distinguir mis rasgos por debajo del velo. Luego sonríe, asiente de nuevo, abre la puerta para que entremos y la cierra directamente a nuestra espalda.

El cuarto que hay más allá es una especie de cocina; cocina de criados, me figuro, porque es pequeña y sin ventanas, oscura e insalubre, y hace un calor asfixiante; hay un buen fuego encendido, y una o dos lámparas humeantes encima de una mesa y -quizás, después de todo, sea donde se alojan los mozos- un brasero en una jaula, con utensilios encima. Junto al brasero está un hombre pálido con un delantal que, al vernos llegar, posa una horqueta o una lima, se limpia las manos y me examina de los pies a la cabeza, sin remilgos. Una muchacha y un chico están sentados delante del fuego: ella, pelirroja, rechoncha de cara, también me mira con el mayor descaro; él, cetrino y adusto, mastica con sus dientes rotos una tira de cecina, y lleva -a pesar de mi confusión, me fijo en ello- un abrigo extraordinario, que parece cosido con muchas variedades de piel. Sujeta entre las rodillas a un perro que se le escurre, con la mano en las fauces para impedir que ladre. Mira a Finn y después a mí. Examina mi abrigo, mis guantes y mi gorro. Silba.

-Valen una pasta esos perifollos -dice.

Entonces se encoge, porque, desde otra silla -una mecedora, que cruje al moverse-, una mujer de pelo rubio se agacha para pegarle. Supongo que es el ama de llaves. Me ha observado con mayor atención y avidez que cualquiera de los demás presentes. Tiene un bulto en las manos: ahora lo deja, se esfuerza en levantarse y el bulto se estremece. Es algo más asombroso que el brasero encendido y la chaqueta de pieles: es un bebé de cabeza hinchada que duerme envuelto en una manta.

Miro a Finn. Creo que va a hablar, o al menos guiarme hacia algún otro sitio. Pero me ha soltado la mano y se ha cruzado de brazos, sin la menor prisa. Está sonriendo, pero su sonrisa es extraña. Todo el mundo guarda silencio. Nadie se mueve, excepto la mujer de pelo rubio. Se ha levantado de la mecedora y se acerca a la mesa. Se oye el frufrú de su vestido de tafetán. Le reluce la cara colorada. Viene hacia mí, se me planta delante y su cabeza oscila mientras trata de distinguir mis rasgos. Mueve la boca, humedece los labios. Su mirada es atenta y tremendamente ansiosa. Me asusto cuando alza sus manazas rojas.

«Finn», digo.

Pero él sigue sin hacer nada, y la mirada de la mujer, tan espantosa y extraña, me subyuga.

Permito que extienda la mano hacia mi velo. Lo levanta. Y entonces su mirada cambia, se vuelve aún más extraña cuando me ve la cara. Me toca una mejilla, como insegura de que no se desvanecerá bajo sus dedos.

Mantiene sus ojos en los míos, pero le habla a Finn.

Lágrimas de vieja, o lágrimas de emoción, le empañan la voz.

-Buen chico -dice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, por más que deseara que así fuera :)**

* * *

Entonces se produce una especie de caos.

El perro ladra y salta, el bebé envuelto en una manta grita y otro bebé, en el que no he reparado -está debajo de la mesa, dentro de una caja de hojalata-, empieza a gritar también.

Finn se quita el sombrero y el abrigo, deja nuestras maletas y se estira. El chico de cara adusta abre la boca y enseña la carne que está masticando.

-No es Rach -dice.

-Señorita Fabray -dice la mujer que tengo delante, en voz baja-. ¿No eres tú, la preciosa? ¿Estás muy cansada, querida? Has hecho un largo viaje.

-No es Rach -repite el chico, un poco más alto.

—Cambio de planes -dice Finn, sin mirarme-. Rach se ha retrasado para ocuparse de algunos detalles. Señor Will, ¿cómo está usted?

-De maravilla, hijo -responde el hombre pálido.

Se ha quitado el mandil y está calmando al perro. El chico que nos ha abierto la puerta se ha ido. El pequeño brasero se está enfriando, crepita y se pone gris. La chica pelirroja se inclina sobre los bebés que berrean con un frasco y una cuchara, pero sigue mirándome a hurtadillas.

El chico adusto dice:

-¿Cambio de planes? No entiendo.

-Ya entenderás —dice Richard-. A no ser que...

Se pone un dedo sobre la boca y guiña un ojo.

La mujer, entretanto, sigue plantada delante de mí, describiendo mi cara con las manos y enumerando mis rasgos como si fueran cuentas ensartadas en una cuerda.

-Ojos color avellana -dice, entre dientes; su aliento es dulce como azúcar-. Labios rosas, dos fresas. Barbilla bonita y delicada. Dientes blancos como porcelana. Mejillas... más bien blandas, yo diría. ¡Oh!

Me he quedado como en trance, y la dejo murmurar; me aparto de ella en cuanto noto que sus dedos me manosean la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -digo-. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme? ¿Cómo se atreven a mirarme todos? Y tú... -Voy hacia Finn y le cojo del chaleco-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde me has traído? ¿Qué saben de Rach aquí?

-Eh, eh -dice el hombre pálido con suavidad.

El chico se ríe. La mujer parece compungida.

-Tiene voz, ¿a que sí? -dice la chica.

-Como la hoja de un cuchillo -dice el hombre-. Así de limpia.

Finn topa con mi mirada y aparta la suya.

-¿Qué puedo decir yo? -Se encoge de hombros-. Soy un maleante.

-¡Ahora no me vengas con tus poses! -digo—. Dime qué significa esto. ¿De quién es esta casa? ¿Es tuya?

-¡Si es suya! -dice el chico, riéndose más fuerte, y atragantándose con la cecina.

-John, cállate o te zurro -dice la mujer-. No le hagas caso, señorita Fabray. Te lo suplico, ¡no le hagas caso!

Siento que se retuerce las manos, pero no la miro.

Mantengo los ojos fijos en Finn.

-Dímelo -digo.

-No es mía -responde por fin.

-¿No es nuestra? -Él mueve la cabeza-. ¿De quién es, entonces?

Se frota los ojos: Está cansado.

-Es de ellos -dice, señalando con un gesto al hombre y a la mujer-. Es su casa, en el barrio.

El barrio... Le he oído decir el nombre un par de veces.

Guardo silencio un momento, repensando sus palabras; después pierdo el ánimo.

-La casa de Rach -digo—. La casa de Rach, la de los ladrones.

-Ladrones honrados -dice la mujer, acercándose- ¡con quienes nos conocen!

Pienso: ¡La tía de Rach! En una ocasión me apiadé de ella.

Ahora me vuelvo y estoy a punto de escupirle.

-¿Quieres apartarte de mí, bruja?

En la cocina se hace el silencio. Además, parece más oscura y cerrada. Todavía aferró el chaleco de Finn. Cuando quiere desasirse, aprieto más fuerte. Mis pensamientos corren como liebres. Pienso: Se ha casado conmigo y me ha traído aquí para deshacerse de mí. Quiere quedarse con todo mi dinero. Se propone darles una parte irrisoria para que me maten, y Rach — se me abate el ánimo cuando lo pienso, incluso en mitad de mi zozobra y confusión-... liberarán a Rach. Ella lo sabe todo.

-¡No lo harás! -digo, levantando la voz-. ¿Crees que no sé lo que te propones? ¿Lo que os proponéis todos? ¿Lo que habéis planeado?

-No sabes nada, Quinn -responde él. Trata de soltarme la mano del chaleco. No le dejo. Pienso que si logra zafarse sin duda me matarán. Forcejeamos durante un segundo-. ¡Las costuras, Quinn! -dice.

Se libera de mis dedos. Entonces le agarro del brazo.

-Sácame de aquí -digo. Lo digo pensando: ¡Que no se den cuenta de que tienes miedo! Pero mi voz se ha vuelto más aguda y no consigo infundirle firmeza-. Llévame ahora mismo a la calle y a un coche.

El mueve la cabeza y mira a otra parte.

-No puedo -dice.

-Llévame ahora mismo o me voy sola. Encontraré el camino... ¡He visto el trayecto! ¡He tomado buena nota...! ¡Y encontraré a... a un policía!

El chico, el hombre pálido, la mujer y la chica, todos se acobardan o dan un respingo. El perro ladra.

-Vamos, vamos -dice el hombre, acariciándose el bigote-. Tienes que cuidar tu manera de hablar, querida, en una casa como ésta.

-¡Eres tú el que tiene que andarse con cuidado! -digo. Recorro las caras-. ¿Qué piensas que vas a sacar de esto? ¿Dinero? Oh, no. Eres tú el que debe andar con ojo. ¡Todos vosotros! Y tú, Finn, tú... eres el que más tiene que perder si encuentro a un policía y empiezo a hablar.

Pero Finn no dice ni pío.

-¿Me has oído? -grito.

El hombre tuerce el gesto de nuevo y se mete el dedo en la oreja, como para limpiarla de cera.

-Como un cuchillo, ¿verdad? -dice, hablando con nadie y a la vez con todos.

-¡Maldito! -digo.

Miro rabiosamente alrededor y luego me abalanzo de pronto sobre mi maleta. Pero Finn llega antes, la ensarta con su larga pierna, usándola como un gancho, y la arrastra por el suelo, como jugando. El chico la coge y se la coloca sobre las rodillas. Saca un cuchillo y empieza a hurgar en la cerradura. La hoja destella. Finn se cruza de brazos.

-Ya ves que no puedes irte, Quinn -se limita a decir-. No puedes irte sin nada.

Se ha desplazado hasta la puerta y está delante de ella.

Hay otras puertas que quizás llevan a una calle, quizás tan sólo a otros cuartos oscuros. No sabré elegir la buena.

-Lo siento -dice él.

El cuchillo del chico destella otra vez. Ahora me matarán, pienso. Este mismo pensamiento es como una hoja con un filo increíble, pues ¿no he querido abandonar mi vida en Briar? ¿No me ha alegrado ver cómo se alejaba? Supongo que ahora se disponen a matarme, y tengo más miedo del que habría podido imaginar, miedo de todo, de cualquier cosa.

Idiota, me digo. Pero a ellos les digo: «¡No lo haréis! ¡No lo haréis!» Corro primero hacia un lado y después hacia el otro; por ultimo, me precipito no hacia la puerta que hay a la espalda de Finn, sino sobre el bebé dormido y de cabeza hinchada.

Lo cojo, lo zarandeo y le pongo la mano en el cuello.

-¡No lo haréis! -repito-. Malditos, ¿creéis que he llegado tan lejos para esto? -Miro a la mujer-. ¡Antes mataré a tu bebé! —Creo que lo habría hecho-. ¡Mira! ¡Lo voy a asfixiar!

El hombre, la chica y el chico miran con interés. La mujer parece apenada.

-Querida mía -dice-, ahora mismo tengo siete bebés aquí. Que sean seis, si quieres. Que queden cinco -dice, señalando a la caja de hojalata de debajo de la mesa-. A mí me da igual. Creo que voy a dejar este negocio, de todas formas.

La criatura que tengo en brazos sigue durmiendo, pero da una patada. Noto los rápidos latidos de su corazón entre mis dedos, y hay una agitación en la coronilla de su cabeza inflada. La mujer sigue mirando. La chica se pone la mano en el cuello y se lo frota. Finn busca un cigarro en su bolsillo. Dice,  
entretanto:

-Suelta al condenado crío, Quinn, ¿quieres?

Lo dice con suavidad, y cobro conciencia de mí misma y de mis manos en la garganta de un bebé. Lo deposito con cuidado en la mesa, entre los platos y tazas de loza. Al instante, el chico retira el cuchillo del cierre de la maleta y lo blande por encima de la cabeza.

-Ja, ja! -exclama-. La señora no va a hacerlo. ¡Será para John Vroom enterito, labios, nariz y orejas!

La chica chilla, como si le hicieran cosquillas. La mujer dice ásperamente:

—Ya basta. ¿O es que todos mis niños van a ir a parar de sus cunas a la tumba? Lauren, ocúpate del pequeño Sidney antes de que se escalde. La señorita Fabray va a pensar que está entre salvajes. Señorita Fabray, veo que eres una chica de carácter. No esperaba menos. Pero ¿no pensarás que queremos hacerte daño? -Se me acerca otra vez. No puede evitar tocarme; ahora me pone la mano encima y me acaricia la manga—. ¿No pensarás que aquí se te recibe peor que a los demás?

Todavía tiemblo un poco.

-No creo -digo, zafándome de sus manos- que quieran hacerme algo bueno, ya que insisten en retenerme aquí, cuando está claro que quiero irme.

Ella ladea la cabeza.

-¿Oyes lo bien que habla, Will? -dice. El hombre dice que sí. Ella vuelve a acariciarme-. Siéntate, querida. Mira esta silla: viene de una gran mansión, quizás te espera a ti. ¿No quieres quitarte la capa y el gorro? Vas a sofocarte en esta cocina tan caliente. ¿No vas a quitarte los guantes? Bueno, tú sabrás.

He cerrado los puños. Finn cruza con la mujer una mirada.

-La señorita Fabray -dice en voz baja- es algo maniática con los dedos. La obligaron a llevar guantes desde niña. -Baja el tono aún más, y pronuncia de un modo exagerado las últimas palabras-. La obligó su tío.

La mujer pone cara de enterada.

-Su tío -dice-. Lo sé todo de él. Le hacía mirar un montón de libros sucios, franceses. ¿Y te tocaba, querida, donde no debía? Ya no importa. Eso no importa nada aquí. Yo siempre digo, mejor tu tío que un desconocido... Oh, vaya, ¿no es una pena?

Me he sentado para disimular el temblor de mis piernas, pero antes he ahuyentado a la mujer. Mi silla está cerca del fuego y ella tiene razón, hace calor, muchísimo calor, las mejillas me arden pero no debo moverme, tengo que pensar. El chico sigue hurgando en la cerradura.

«Libros franceses», dice, con una risita.

La chica pelirroja tiene los dedos del bebé en la boca y se los chupa, indolentemente. El hombre se ha acercado. La mujer continúa a mi lado. La luz del fuego resalta su barbilla, una mejilla, un ojo, un labio. El labio es terso. Se lo humedece.

Vuelvo la cabeza, pero no la mirada.

«Finn», digo.

No me responde.

«¡Finn!»

La mujer extiende la mano, desata la cinta de mi gorro y me lo quita de la cabeza. Me toca el pelo, luego coge un mechón y lo frota entre los dedos.

-Muy rubio -dice, como maravillada-. Rubísimo, casi como el oro.

-¿Quieres venderlo? -digo-. ¡Toma, cógelo! -Le arrebato el mechón y lo desprendo de sus alfileres-. Ya ves -digo cuando ella hace una mueca de dolor- que no me haces más daño del que me hago yo. Ahora suéltame.

Ella mueve la cabeza.

-Te estás poniendo furiosa, querida, y vas a estropearte ese bonito pelo. No queremos hacerte daño. Este es John Vroom, mira, y ella es Laura Zizes, a la que llamamos Lauren; tendrás que acostumbrarte a pensar que son tus primos, espero, andando el tiempo. Y el señor es Shuester Will: te ha estado esperando, ¿no es verdad, Will? Y aquí estoy yo. Te he esperado con más impaciencia que nadie. Madre mía, ha sido durísimo.

Suspira. El chico la mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que me aspen -dice- si sé por qué lado sopla el viento ahora. -Me señala con un gesto-. ¿No tendría que estar -se estrecha el torso con los brazos, saca la lengua, pone los ojos en blanco- en un pabellón de violentos?

La mujer levanta el brazo y él retrocede, medroso.

-No seas insolente -dice, ferozmente. Y a continuación, mirándome con dulzura-: La señorita Fabray va a compartir su suerte con nosotros. La señorita Fabray todavía no ve las cosas claras... ¿Quién las vería en su lugar? Señorita Fabray, apostaría a que no has probado bocado desde hace unas horas. ¿Qué tenemos que te tiente? -Se frota las manos-. ¿Te apetecería una chuleta de cordero? ¿Un pedazo de queso de bola? ¿Pescado? Hay un puesto en la esquina que vende toda clase de pescado; díme cuál quieres y Lauren saldrá a buscarlo y te lo freirá en menos que canta un gallo. ¿Qué quieres comer? Mira, tenemos platos de porcelana dignos de unos reyes. Tenemos tenedores de plata... Will, pásame uno de esos tenedores. Mira éste, querida. Un poquito tosco el mango, ¿no? No tiene importancia, cielo. Es donde raspamos la divisa. Pero fíjate en el peso. ¿No son preciosos, los dientes? Han alimentado la boca de un diputado del Parlamento. ¿Tomarás pescado o chuleta, querida?

Se inclina hacia mí con el tenedor cerca de mi cara. Lo aparto.

-¿Crees que voy a sentarme a cenar con vosotros? -digo—. ¿Con alguno de vosotros? Por Dios, ¡si me avergonzaría de teneros por criados! ¿Compartir mi suerte con esta gente? Prefiero arruinarme. ¡Preferiría morir!

Hay un segundo de silencio, y luego:

-Vaya cabreo que tiene, ¿no? -dice el chico.

Pero la mujer mueve la cabeza, casi con admiración.

-Lauren se cabrea -responde-. Hasta yo me cabreo. Cualquier chica corriente puede cabrearse. Pero una dama tiene algo distinto. ¿Cómo lo llaman, Caballero? -le pregunta a Finn, que se ha agachado, cansinamente, para tirar de las orejas al perro babeante.

-Hauteur -contesta él, sin alzar la vista.

-Hauteur -repite ella.

-Merst -dice el chico, mirándome con desdén-. No me habría gustado nada tomarlo por malos modales y largarle un puñetazo.

Sigue tratando de forzar el cierre de mi maleta. El hombre le mira y tuerce el gesto.

-¿Todavía no has aprendido a abrir una cerradura? -dice-. No la revientes, chico. Es cuestión de habilidad. Estás a punto de cargártela.

El chico asesta un navajazo final, con la cara ensombrecida.

-¡Cojones! -dice.

Es la primera vez que he oído decir esta palabra como un juramento. Saca de la cerradura la punta del  
cuchillo y la introduce en el cuero de debajo, y antes de que yo pueda impedirlo con un grito él ya lo ha rasgado con un largo tajo.

-Bueno, muy propio de ti -dice el hombre, complacido.

Ha sacado una pipa y la enciende. El chico mete la mano por la raja del cuero. Le observo y me invade el frío, a pesar de que una mejilla me sigue ardiendo a causa del calor del fuego. La perforación de la maleta me ha conmocionado más de lo que acierto a expresar. Empiezo a temblar.

-Por favor -digo-. Por favor, devolvedme mis cosas. No diré nada a la policía si me devolvéis mis pertenencias y me dejáis irme.

Supongo que hay en mi voz un tono nuevo y lastimero, pues todos se vuelven a mirarme y la mujer se me aproxima otra vez y vuelve a acariciarme el pelo.

-¿No estarás asustada? -dice con asombro-. ¿No te habrá asustado John? Vaya, sólo estaba jugando. John, ¿cómo te atreves? Deja ese cuchillo y pásame la bolsa de la señorita Fabray. Aquí la tienes. ¿Te apena el estropicio, querida? Bueno, es un cachivache, y parece que no lo han usado en cincuenta años. Te agenciaremos uno como es debido. ¿Verdad que sí?

El chico gruñe, y a regañadientes entrega la maleta; cuando la mujer me la da, abrazo mi equipaje. Me suben las lágrimas por la garganta.

-Búa búa -dice el chico con asco, al verme tragar saliva. Se inclina y me lanza una mirada despectiva-. Me gustaba más cuando era una silla.

Estoy segura de que dice eso. La palabra me desconcierta, y me retraigo. Giro la cabeza para ver a Finn.

-Por favor, Finn -digo-. Por el amor de Dios, ¿no te basta con haberme engañado? ¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo mientras me atormentan?

El sostiene mi mirada y se atusa la barba. Le dice a la mujer:

-¿No tiene un sitio más recogido donde pueda estar?

-¿Más recogido? -dice ella-. Bueno, tengo un cuarto preparado. Pero pensé que la señorita Fabray primero querría calentarse la cara aquí abajo. ¿Quieres subir ahora, encanto? ¿Arreglarte el pelo? ¿Lavarte las manos?

—Lo que quiero es que me indiquen el camino a la calle y que llamen a un coche -contesto-. Solamente eso.

-Bien, te pondremos junto a una ventana, para que veas la calle. Vamos, querida. Permíteme que te coja la maleta. ¿No quieres que la toque? De acuerdo. ¡Vaya chica más fuerte! Caballero, ven tú también, ¿por qué no? ¿Te quedas en tu antigua habitación, en el último piso?

-Sí -dice él-, si me la deja. Durante la espera.

Intercambian una mirada. Ella me ha puesto encima una mano y, rehuyendo su contacto, me levanto. Finn se me acerca. También le rehúyo a él y, escoltada por los dos -como un par de perros amenazando a una oveja en un redil-, salgo de la cocina y me conducen, tras franquear una puerta, hacia una escalera. Allí está más oscuro y hace más frío, siento una corriente que quizás viene de una puerta que da a la calle, y reduzco el paso; pero pienso asimismo en lo que ha dicho la mujer acerca de una ventana: presumo que desde ella podré gritar o saltar a la calle -o arrojarme por ella- si tratan de lastimarme. La escalera es estrecha y sin alfombra; aquí y allí, en los peldaños, hay tazas melladas de loza, llenas hasta la mitad de agua, que contienen mechas flotantes y proyectan sombras.

-Recoge las faldas, querida, sobre las llamas -dice la mujer, que me precede.

Finn viene detrás.

Al final de la escalera hay puertas, todas ellas cerradas: la mujer abre la primera y me muestra una cuartito cuadrado. Una cama, una jofaina, una caja, una cómoda, un biombo de crines... y una ventana, a la que me encamino de inmediato. El picaporte lleva mucho tiempo roto: los marcos están asegurados con clavos. La vista es una franja de una calle embarrada, una casa con postigos de color pomada y orificios en forma de corazones, una pared de ladrillo con espirales y curvas pintadas en ella con tizas amarillas.

Lo examino todo, sin soltar mi maleta, pero los brazos empiezan a pesarme. Oigo que Finn se detiene, luego sube un segundo tramo de escaleras y deambula por el cuarto de arriba. La mujer se dirige a la jofaina y vierte en ella un poco de agua de la jarra. Ahora advierto mi error al haber corrido a la ventana, pues ella se interpone entre la puerta y yo. Es robusta y tiene los brazos gruesos. Creo, sin embargo, que podría apartarla de un empujón si la pillara desprevenida.

Quizás ella esté pensando lo mismo. Sus manos se'ciernen sobre la palangana, su cabeza se ladea, pero me está observando de la misma forma atenta y ansiosa que antes, mitad sobrecogida y mitad admirativa.

-Aquí hay jabón perfumado -dice-. Y aquí tienes un peine. Y aquí un cepillo. -Yo no abro la boca- Aquí tienes una toalla para la cara. Y aquí agua de colonia. -Quita el tapón del frasco y el líquido se derrama. Viene hacia mí, con la muñeca desnuda y mojada por el nauseabundo perfume-. ¿No te gusta el espliego?

Me he distanciado de ella y miro hacia la puerta. Llega claramente desde la cocina la voz del chico: ¡Eres una furcia!

-No me gusta que me engañen -digo, avanzando otro paso.

Ella también avanza.

-¿Qué engaño, querida?

-¿Crees que yo quería venir aquí? ¿Crees que quiero quedarme?

-Creo que sólo estás asustada. Creo que no eres tú misma.

-¿Yo misma? ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Quién eres para decirme cómo debería o no debería ser?

Al oír esto baja la mirada. Se cubre la muñeca con la manga, vuelve a la jofaina, toca otra vez el jabón, el peine, el cepillo y la toalla. Abajo arrastran una silla por el suelo, algo cae o lo tiran, el perro ladra. Arriba, Finn camina, tose, murmura.

Si voy a huir, tengo que hacerlo ahora. ¿Hacia dónde voy?

Abajo, abajo, por donde he venido. ¿Cuál era la puerta, al fondo, por la que he entrado, la segunda o la primera? No estoy segura. Da igual, pienso. ¡Vete ya! Pero no lo hago. La mujer levanta la cara, capta mi mirada, yo vacilo; y en este momento de duda Finn atraviesa el cuarto y baja pesadamente la escalera. Entra en la habitación. Lleva un cigarrillo detrás de la oreja. Se ha remangado hasta el codo y tiene la barba oscurecida por el agua.

Cierra la puerta y pasa el cerrojo.

-Quítate la capa, Quinn -dice.

Yo pienso: Va a estrangularme.

No me desato la capa y retrocedo despacio, alejándome de él y de la mujer, hacia la ventana. Romperé el cristal con el codo si es preciso. Caeré a la calle, me mira y suspira. Agranda los ojos.

-No hace falta que pongas esa cara de conejo -dice-. ¿Crees que te hubiese traído hasta aquí para hacerte daño?

-¿Y tú crees que voy a confiar en que no lo harás? - respondo-. Tú mismo me dijiste en Briar que por el dinero estabas dispuesto a todo. ¡Ojalá entonces hubiera escuchado mejor! Dime ahora que no te propones arrebatarme toda mi fortuna. Dime que no piensas conseguirla por medio de Rach. Supongo que irás a recogerla al cabo de un tiempo. Supongo que para entonces ya estará curada. -Se me encoge el corazón-. La inteligente Rach. Una buena chica.

-Cállate, Quinn.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para matarme en silencio? Adelante, hazlo. Y vive con esa crimen en la conciencia, en el supuesto de que tengas una.

-Te aseguro que a nadie iba a importarle que te asesinen - dice, rápidamente y con ligereza. Se aprieta los ojos con los dedos-. Pero a la señora Sylvester no le gustaría.

-Ella -digo, mirándola de reojo. Sigue observandoel jabón, el cepillo, sin decir nada-. ¿Haces todo lo que ella te manda?

-Todo, en este caso. -Lo dice en serio; y como titubeo, sin entenderle, prosigue-: Escúchame, Quinn. El plan entero era de ella. De principio a fin. Y, por granuja que yo sea, no lo soy tanto como para estafarle a ella.

Su expresión parece sincera, aunque también me lo había parecido con anterioridad.

-Estás mintiendo -digo.

-No. Es la verdad.

-El plan es de ella. -No consigo creerlo—. ¿Ella te ha enviado a Briar, a casa de mi tío? ¿Y, antes de eso, a París? ¿A ver a Hawtrey?

-Me envió a buscarte. Da igual los caminos retorcidos que he tomado para llegar a donde tú estabas. Quizás los habría tomado de todas maneras, sin saber adonde conducían. ¡Podría haber pasado sin verte! Tal vez muchos hombres lo hayan hecho. No tienen a la señora Sylvester guiando sus pasos.

Miro a uno y a otra.

-Ella sabía lo de mi fortuna, entonces -digo, al cabo de un rato-. Lo sabía todo el mundo, supongo. Ella conocía, ¿a quién? ¿A mi tío? ¿A un criado de la casa?

-Te conocía a ti, Quinn, antes que casi todo el mundo.

La mujer, finalmente, alza la vista hasta mi cara y asiente.

-Conocí a tu madre -dice.

¡Mi madre! Me llevo la mano al cuello; es curioso, porque el retrato de mi madre está con mis joyas, su cinta se ha deshilacliado, no lo he llevado puesto desde hace años. ¡Mi madre! He venido a Londres para huir de ella. Ahora, de repente, pienso en su tumba en el parque de Briar, desatendida, descuidada, en la piedra blanca que empieza a grisear.

La mujer sigue mirándome. Dejo caer una mano.

-No te creo -digo-, ¿Mi madre? Dime cómo se llamaba.

Ella pone una expresión taimada.

-Lo sé -dice-, pero no te lo diré todavía. Pero te diré por qué letra empieza. Empieza por J. Te diré la  
segunda letra. Es una U. ¡Vaya, como tu nombre! Pero en la letra siguiente hay un cambio. Es una?...

Lo sabe, sé que lo sabe. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Escudriño su cara, sus ojos, sus labios. Me resultan conocidos. ¿Qué es? ¿Quién es?

-Una enfermera -digo-. Eras enfermera...

Pero ella mueve la cabeza y casi sonríe.

-¿Por qué iba a serlo?

-¡Entonces no lo sabes todo! -digo—. ¡No sabes que nací en un manicomio!

-¿Ah, sí? -responde rápidamente-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Crees que no me acuerdo de mi propia casa?

-Creo que te acuerdas del lugar donde viviste de niña. Todos nos acordamos. Eso no significa que nacieses allí.

-Sé que nací allí -digo.

-Eso te dijeron, me figuro.

-¡Lo saben todos los criados de mi tío!

-Quizás también se lo dijeron a ellos. ¿Por eso va a ser verdad? Quizás sí, quizás no.

Mientras habla, se desplaza desde la jofaina a la cama y se sienta en ella, lenta y pesadamente. Mira a Finn. Se lleva la mano a una oreja y se frota el lóbulo. En un alarde de tranquilidad dice:

-¿Te parece bien tu habitación, Caballero? -Averiguo así, que aquí, entre los rateros, le llaman por este nombre-. ¿Está a tu gusto? -El asiente. Ella vuelve a mirarme-. Reservamos ese cuarto -continúa, con el mismo tono ligero, amigable y peligroso-. para que Caballero se aloje cuando viene. Es un cuarto alto y muy apartado, te lo aseguro. Ahí ha habido toda clase de asuntos. Se sabe que ha venido gente, a la chita callando -finge sorpresa-, bueno, como has venido tú, a pasar uno o dos días, dos semanas, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo?, escondidos ahí arriba. Paisanos, quizás, con los que a la policía le habría gustado tener una charla. No los encontraron, ¿ves?, cuando vinieron a buscarlos. Chicos, chicas, niños, señoras...

Aquí hace una pausa. Palmea el espacio a su lado.

-¿No quieres sentarte, querida? ¿No tienes ganas? Quizás dentro de un minuto. -Cubre la cama una manta, un edredón de cuadrados de colores, toscamente tejidos y cosidos juntos. Ella empieza a tirar de una costura, como distraída-. ¿De qué estaba hablando? -dice, mirándome a los ojos.

-De señoras -dice Finn.

Ella mueve la mano y levanta un dedo.

-De señoras -dice-. Eso es. Por supuesto, vienen tan pocas damas de verdad que se te quedan grabadas en la memoria. Me acuerdo de una, en especial, que vino... Ah, ¿cuánto tiempo hará? ¿Dieciséis años? ¿Diecisiete, dieciocho? -Me mira la cara-. A ti te parecerá mucho tiempo, cielo. Toda una vida, ¿no? Sólo que espera a tener mi edad, querida. Entonces los años pasan todos a la vez. Todos a la vez, como tantas lágrimas... -Da un tirón con la cabeza y contiene el aliento, con un suspiro atribulado y breve. Aguarda. Pero yo sigo callada, fría, cautelosa, y no digo nada. Entonces ella prosigue-. Pues aquella señora —dice- no era mucho mayor que tú ahora. Pero estaba en un apuro. Le había dicho mi nombre una mujer del barrio que se ocupaba de chicas y de sus problemas. ¿Sabes de qué hablo, querida? ¿De cuando las chicas se ponen pachuchas, como es lo natural cada cierto tiempo, después de no tener ya indisposiciones? -Mueve la mano, hace una mueca-. Nunca hice eso. No era mi terreno. Mi idea era que si no va a matarle cuando salga, más vale tenerlo y venderlo; o, mejor aún, ¡dármelo a mí para que yo lo venda! O sea, a gente que quiere niños para tenerlos como criados o aprendices, o como hijos e hijas normales. ¿Sabías, querida mía, que hay gente así en el mundo? ¿Y gente como yo, que suministra niños? ¿No? - Tampoco respondo. Mueve la mano otra vez-. Bueno, quizás la señora de la que estoy hablando no lo sabía tampoco hasta que vino a verme. Pobrecilla. La mujer del barrio había intentado ayudarla, pero estaba ya muy avanzada, sólo había conseguido que enfermara. «¿Dónde está su marido?», le pregunté, antes de hacerla pasar. «¿Dónde está su madre? ¿Dónde está toda su familia? No la seguirán hasta aquí, ¿verdad?» Dijo que no la seguían. No estaba casada y ahí estaba el problema, por supuesto. Su madre había muerto. Se había fugado de una gran mansión, a sesenta kilómetros de Londres, río arriba, dijo... - Asiente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Tengo más frío que nunca-. Su padre y su hermano la estaban buscando, probablemente con intención de matarla; pero me juró que nunca la encontrarían en el barrio. En cuanto al caballero que era el causante del aprieto, diciendo que la amaba..., pues el hombre tenía esposa y un hijo, y la había abandonado a su desgracia, y se lavaba las manos... Como hacen ellos, desde luego. ¡Lo cual, en un negocio como el mío, es muy de agradecer!

Sonríe, casi guiña un ojo.

-La dama tenía dinero -prosigue-. La admití en casa y la alojé arriba. Quizás no debiera haberlo hecho. Will me dijo que no debía, porque yo ya tenía cinco o seis bebés en casa, y estaba derrengada y nerviosa, más todavía porque acababa de dar a luz un bebé mío, que se murió... -Aquí su expresión  
cambia, y agita una mano delante de sus ojos—. Pero no voy a hablar de esto. No quiero hablar de esto.

Traga saliva y mira a su alrededor por un momento, como si buscara el hilo perdido de su relato. Luego parece encontrarlo. La confusión se disipa en su cara, topa con mi mirada y señala con un gesto hacia arriba. Miro con ella hacia el techo. Es de un color amarillo sucio, veteado de gris por el humo de lámparas.

-La pusimos ahí arriba -dice-, en el cuarto de Caballero. Y me pasaba el día entero sentada a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano, y todas las noches la oía dar vueltas en la cama, llorando. Casi se te partía el corazón. Era más inofensiva que un vaso de leche. Pensé que se moriría. También el señor Will. Creo que hasta ella lo pensaba, porque le faltaban todavía dos meses, y cualquiera podía ver que no tendría fuerzas para llegar al final. Pero quizás también el bebé lo sabía..., a veces lo saben. Así que lleva una semana aquí cuando rompe aguas y la criatura empieza a salir. Tarda un día y una noche. ¡Quiere salir! Aun así es una cosa diminuta, pero su madre, que está muy débil, ya no puede más. Entonces oye llorar a su bebé y levanta la cabeza de la almohada. «¿Qué es eso, señora Sylvester?», dice. «¡Es su bebé, querida!», le digo. «¿Mi bebé?», dice ella. «¿Es un chico o una chica?» «Es una niña», digo. Y cuando ella lo oye grita, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones: «¡Que Dios la ayude, entonces! Porque el mundo es cruel con las mujeres. ¡Ojalá hubiera muerto, y yo con ella!»

Mueve la cabeza, levanta las manos, las deja caer sobre las rodillas. Finn se apoya en la puerta. En ella hay un gancho del que cuelga una bata de seda: él ha cogido el cinturón de la bata y se lo está pasando por la boca. Tiene los ojos clavados en los míos, los párpados un poco caídos: su expresión es indescifrable. De la cocina, abajo, llegan risas y un chillido entrecortado. La mujer escucha y emite otro de sus suspiros compungidos.

-Es Lauren, otra vez llorando... -Pone los ojos en blanco —. ¡Pero cuánto he hablado! ¿Verdad, señorita Fabray? ¿No te canso, cielo? No hay gran cosa de interés, quizás, en estas viejas historias...

-Sigue -le digo. Tengo la boca seca, se me pega-. Sigue contando lo de aquella mujer.

-¿La que tuvo la niña? Era una cosita de nada, la pobre: castaña, con los ojos azules..., bueno, todos nacen con los ojos azules, y más adelante se oscurecen, claro...

Mira intencionadamente a mis ojos castaños. Parpadeo y me sonrojo. Pero pongo una voz neutra.

-Sigue -repito-. Sé lo que quieres decirme. Dímelo ya. La mujer quería que su hija muriese. ¿Qué más?

-¿Que la niña muriese? -Mueve la cabeza-. Eso dijo. Eso dicen las mujeres, a veces. Y algunas veces lo dicen en serio. Pero ella no. Aquella niña lo era todo para ella, y cuando le dije que era mejor que me la diese, en lugar de quedársela, se puso como una loca. «¿Pero acaso quiere criarla usted misma?», dije. «¿Usted, una señora sin marido?» Dijo que se haría pasar por una viuda, que iría al extranjero, donde no la conocía nadie, y que se ganaría la vida como costurera. «Me ocuparé de que mi hija se case con un hombre pobre antes de que conozca mi deshonra», dijo. «Se acabó la vida holgada.» Así pensaba la pobre, y por más que le expliqué qué era lo más sensato, no conseguí quitárselo de la cabeza: prefería ver a su hija llevando una vida modesta pero honrada que devolverla al mundo pudiente del que ella procedía. Quería marcharse a Francia en cuanto recobrara las fuerzas... Y ahora le digo que pensé que era una insensata, pero me habría cortado el brazo por ayudarla, de buena y sencilla que era.

Suspira.

-Pero son los buenos y sencillos los que están destinados a sufrir en este mundo... ¿Acaso no es así? Seguía muy débil y su hija apenas crecía. Pero no paraba de hablar continuamente de Francia, era lo único en que pensaba, hasta que una noche yo la estaba acostando cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta de la cocina. Era la mujer del barrio que me había mandado a la señora: en cuanto veo su cara sé que hay problemas. Los hay. ¿Qué te parece? El padre y el hermano han encontrado finalmente su pista. «Vienen hacia aquí», dice la mujer. «Que Dios me perdone, no tenía la menor intención de decirles dónde vives, pero el hermano tenía un bastón y me ha azotado.» Me enseña la espalda y la tiene negra. «Han ido a buscar un coche», me dice, «y un matón que les ayude. Calculo que dispones de una hora. Saca de aquí a la señora, si quiere irse. ¡Procura esconderla o echarán la casa abajo!»

»¡Bueno! La pobrecilla me había seguido abajo y lo había oído todo, y empezó a chillar. "¡Oh, estoy perdida!", dijo. "¡Oh, si por lo menos consiguiera llegar a Francia!" Pero bajar la escalera casi la había matado, tan débil estaba. "¡Se llevarán a mi bebé!", dijo. "¡Se la llevarán y se quedarán con ella! ¡La meterán en aquella casona y será como encerrarla en una tumba! ¡Se la llevarán y la pondrán en mi contra...! ¡Oh, y ni siquiera le he puesto todavía un nombre! ¡No le he puesto nombre!..." No decía otra cosa: "¡No le he puesto nombre!" "¡Pues póngaselo ahora!", le dije, sólo para sosegarla. "Póngale uno, deprisa, ahora que todavía puede." "¡Sí, voy a hacerlo!", dijo. "¿Pero qué nombre le pongo?" "Bueno", le dije, "piénselo: va a ser una dama, en definitiva, ahora no tiene más remedio. Póngale un nombre adecuado. ¿Cómo se llama usted? Póngale el suyo." A ella se le oscureció la cara. Dijo: "Mi nombre es odioso, prefiero maldecirla antes de permitir que alguien la llame Judy..."

Se detiene al ver mi cara. He dado un respingo, o la he retorcido; aunque sabía que el relato tenía que llegar a este punto, y aunque he notado que me faltaba el aliento, siento acidez de estómago a medida que la narración avanza. Contengo la respiración.

-No es verdad -digo-. ¡Mi madre, venir aquí, sin marido! Mi madre estaba loca. Mi padre era soldado. Tengo su anillo. ¡Míralo, míralo!

He ido a mi maleta y me he agachado para tirar del cuero acuchillado y buscar el hatillo de ropa interior dondé guardo mis joyas. Ahí está el anillo que me dieron en el manicomio; lo sostengo en alto. Me tiembla la mano. La señora Sylvester lo examina y se encoge de hombros.

-Un anillo se puede sacar prácticamente de cualquier parte -dice.

-Es de mi padre -digo.

-De cualquier parte. Podría agenciarme diez como ése y grabarles V R... ¿y serían por eso anillos de la reina?

No puedo responder: ¡que sé yo de dónde vienen los anillos y cómo grabarlos! Repito, más débilmente:

-Mi madre, venir aquí, sin marido. Venir aquí enferma. Mi padre..., mi tío... -Alzo los ojos-. Mi tío. ¿Por qué iba a mentirme mi tío?

-¿Por qué iba a decirte la verdad? -dice Finn, dando un paso adelante y hablando por fin-. Juraría que su hermana era una mujer honesta antes de su desgracia, y que fue sólo infortunada; pero es la clase de infortunio..., bueno, del que un hombre no hablaría con demasiada libertad...

Miro otra vez el anillo. Tiene un corte que me gustaba suponer, de niña, que lo había causado una bayoneta. Ahora el oro parece ligero, como perforado y ahuecado.

-Mi madre estaba loca -digo tercamente-. Me dio a luz atada a una mesa... No. -Me tapo los ojos con las manos-. Esa parte quizás me la inventé. Pero no lo demás. Mi madre estaba loca, la tenían encerrada en una celda de un manicomio, y a mí me enseñaron a tener cuidado con su ejemplo, para que no lo  
siguiese.

-Es cierto, desde luego, que cuando la atraparon la encerraron en una celda -dice Finn-, como sabemos que hacen con las chicas, de vez en cuando, para satisfacción de algunos caballeros... Bueno, no hablemos más de este asunto, por el momento. -Ha cruzado una mirada con la señora Sylvester-. Y es verdad que te han inculcado el miedo a que siguieras su ejemplo, Quinn. ¿Y con qué resultado, salvo el de hacerte miedosa, obediente, indiferente a tu propio bienestar, en otras palabras, la persona ideal para los antojos de tu tío? ¿No te dije una vez que era un canalla?

-Te equivocas -digo-. Te equivocas.

-No se equivoca -responde la señora Sylvester.

-Podéis estar mintiendo, incluso ahora. ¡Los dos!

-Podríamos. -Se da golpecitos en la boca-. La cosa, querida mía, es que no mentimos.

-Mi tío -repito-. Los criados de mi tío. El señor Way, La señora Suzy...

Pero al decir esto siento -una presión espectral- el hombro de Way contra mis costillas, y su dedo en mis corvas: Te crees una dama, ¿eh? Y después, después, las manos duras de la señora de Suzy sobre mis brazos llenos de granos y su respiración contra mi mejilla: ¡Por qué tu madre, con toda su fortuna, tuvo que convertirse en una piltrafa...!

Lo sé. Lo sé. Todavía sostengo el anillo. Ahora, con un grito, lo tiro al suelo..., igual que siendo una niña tiraba tazas y platillos.

-¡Maldito sea! -digo. Me veo al pie de la cama de mi tío, con el cuchillo en la mano, veo sus ojos cerrados. Abuso de confianza-. ¡Maldito sea! -Finn asiente. Me vuelvo hacia él-. ¡Maldito tú también! ¿Siempre lo supiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en Briar? ¿No crees que hubiera tenido más ganas de fugarme contigo? ¿Por qué esperar a traerme aquí, a este sitio asqueroso, para sorprenderme?

-¿Sorprenderte? -dice, con una risa extraña-. Oh, Quinn, dulce Quinn, ni siquiera hemos empezado.

No le comprendo. Apenas lo intento. Sigo pensando en mi tío, en mi madre..., en mi madre llegando aquí enferma, arruinada... Finn se pone la mano en la barbilla, mueve los labios.

-Señora Sylvester -dice-, ¿tiene alguna bebida aquí? Noto la boca bastante seca. Es la expectativa de la sensación. Me pasa lo mismo en el casino, cuando gira la ruleta. Y en las pantomimas, cuando están a punto de echar a volar las hadas.

La señora Sylvester vacila y luego mira a un estante, abre una caja, saca una botella. Coge tres vasos bajos con el borde dorado. Los limpia con un pliegue de su falda.

-Espero, señorita Fabray, que no pienses que esto es jerez - dice, mientras escancia. El olor del licor, intenso y dulzón, invade el aire enrarecido del cuarto-. Nunca accedería a que hubiese jerez en la habitación de una dama, pero un poquito de buen brandy, que alguna que otra vez sirva de cordial, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Nada en absoluto -dice Finn- cuando lleva escrito medicina. ¿Eh, Quinn?

No contesto. El brandy está caliente. Por fin, me siento en el borde de la cama y me desato la capa. La habitación está más oscura que antes: está anocheciendo. El perfil negro del biombo de crines proyecta sombras. Las paredes -que están empapeladas ya con un diseño de flores, ya con diamantes sucios- son sombrías y estrechas. La cortina se alza contra la ventana: hay una mosca atrapada detrás de ella y zumba con rabia impotente contra el cristal.

Me sostengo la cabeza con las manos. Mi cerebro, como la habitación, parece vallado por la oscuridad; mis pensamientos discurren, pero inútilmente. No pregunto, como debería, creo, si se trata de la historia de otra chica y yo sólo la estaba leyendo u oyéndola contar, no pregunto por qué me han traído aquí; qué piensan hacer conmigo ahora; cómo proyectan aprovecharse de mi engaño y confusión. Sigo furiosa todavía con mi tío; lo único que pienso, una y otra vez, es: Mi madre, deshonrada, avergonzada, viniendo aquí, postrada en una casa de rateros.

No estaba loca, no estaba loca...

Supongo que tengo una expresión extraña. Finn dice:

-Quinn, mírame. Ahora no pienses en tu tío y en la casa de tu tío. No pienses en aquella mujer, Judy.

-Pensaré en ella -digo- como siempre he pensado: ¡como en una demente! Pero mi madre... ¿Un caballero, has dicho? He sido una huérfana todos estos años. ¿Mi padre vive todavía? ¿Nunca ha...?

-Quinn, Quinn -dice él, suspirando, volviendo a su lugar junto a la puerta-. Mira a tu alrededor. Piensa en cómo has llegado hasta aquí. ¿Crees que te he sacado de Briar, que he hecho lo que he hecho esta mañana, corrido los riesgos que he corrido sólo para que conozcas secretos de familia?

-¡No lo sé! -digo-. ¿Qué sé yo ahora? Si al menos me dieses un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Si por lo menos me dijeras...

Pero la señora Sylvester se ha acercado a mí y me toca ligeramente el brazo.

-Espera un momento, mi querida niña -dice, con mucha suavidad. Se pone un dedo en la boca, entrecierra un ojo-. Espera y escucha. No has oído toda la historia. Falta la parte mejor. Porque te acuerdas de que había una dama destrozada. Su padre, su hermano y el matón van a llegar dentro de una hora. Está el bebé y yo estoy diciendo: «¿Cómo la llamamos? ¿Por qué no le pone su propio nombre, Judy?», y la mujer dice que antes la maldeciría que llamarla así. ¿Te acuerdas, querida? «Y sobre lo de ser la hija de una dama», dice a continuación la pobre muchacha, «dígame una cosa: ¿de qué le sirve serlo, sino para estar deshonrada? Quiero ponerle un nombre común», dice, «como a una chica del pueblo. Quiero ponerle un nombre común.» «Pues póngale uno», le digo, con la intención, todavía, de animarla. «Lo haré», dice ella. «Sí. Había una sirvienta que fue buena conmigo, más de lo que han sido nunca mi padre o mi hermano. Quiero ponerle su nombre. La llamaré como ella. La llamaré...»

-Quinn -digo, míseramente.

He vuelto a agachar la cabeza.

Pero como la señora Sylvester guarda silencio, levanto otra vez la cara. Ella tiene una expresión rara. Su silencio es extraño. Mueve despacio la cabeza. Contiene la respiración..., titubea durante otro segundo y dice:

-Rachel.

Finn me observa con la mano delante de la boca. En el cuarto y en la casa reina el silencio. Mis pensamientos, que hasta ahora parecían girar como ruedas, se detienen. Rachel. Rachel.

No les permitiré que vean cuánto me confunde esta palabra.

Rachel. No hablaré. No me moveré por miedo a tambalearme o a temblar. Me limito a clavar la mirada en la cara de la señora Sylvester. Ella da otro largo sorbo de su vaso de brandy y se enjuga la boca. Vuelve a sentarse a mi lado, en el borde de la cama.

-Rachel -repite-. Así la llamó la señora. Parece vergonzoso haber puesto a su bebé el nombre de una criada, ¿no? Eso pensé, por lo menos. Pero ¿qué podía decir yo? Pobrecilla, estaba desquiciada..., no paraba de llorar, de chillar, de decir que vendría su padre a llevarse a su hija y que la enseñaría a odiar el nombre de su madre. «Oh, ¿cómo puedo salvarla?», dijo. «¡Preferiría que se la llevase cualquiera, en vez de mi padre y mi hermano! Oh, señora Sylvester, ¡quisiera, se lo juro, que se llevaran el bebé de otra pobre mujer, en vez del mío!»

Ha alzado la voz. Tiene las mejillas coloradas. Hay en su párpado un latido breve, muy rápido. Se lleva la mano a él, da otro trago, vuelve a enjugarse la boca.

-Eso es lo que dijo -dice, más calmada-. Eso es lo que dijo.

Y nada más decirlo, todos los niños que hay por la casa se ponen a llorar todos juntos, como si la hubieran oído.

-Todos suenan igual cuando no eres su madre. A ella, de todos modos, todos le sonaron igual. Yo la había llevado hasta la escalera, la que hay justo fuera de esa puerta -ladea la cabeza, Finn cambia de postura y la puerta emite un crujido-, y ella se para. Me mira y veo lo que está pensando, y el corazón se me enfría. «¡No podemos!», digo. «¿Por qué no?», me contesta. «Usted misma ha dicho que a mi hija hay que educarla como a unadama. ¿Por qyé no educan así, en su lugar, a otra pobre niña sin madre? Pobrecilla, ¡sufrirá también las consecuencias! Pero le juro que le dejaré la mitad de mi fortuna, y Rachel heredará la otra mitad. La heredará si usted se la queda y la educa como a una persona honrada y no le dice nada de su origen hasta que se haya criado como una pobre y aprendido lo que vale eso. ¿No tiene algún bebé sin madre que podamos entregar a mi padre en lugar de Rachel?», dice. «¿No tiene? ¿No? ¡Por el amor de Dios, diga que sí! Tengo cincuenta libras en el bolsillo del vestido. ¡Se las daré! ¡Le mandaré más si hace eso por mí y no le dice a nadie lo que ha hecho!»

Quizás hay movimiento en el cuarto de abajo, en la calle; no lo sé; si lo hay no lo oigo. Miro la cara colorada de la señora Sylvester, sus ojos, sus labios.

-Vaya petición la que me hizo -está diciendo-, ¿no te parece, querida? Aquello sí que era un buen aprieto. Creo que nunca he pensado más rápido ni más intensamente en toda mi vida. Y lo que dije al final fue: «Guárdese el dinero. Quédese con las cincuenta libras. No las quiero. Lo que quiero es lo siguiente: su papá es un caballero, y los caballeros tienen recursos. Me quedaré con su bebé, pero quiero que me escriba un papel diciendo todo lo que ha decidido, y que lo firme y lo selle, para que sea un asunto legal.» «¡Lo haré!», dice, sin más. «¡Lo haré!» Y venimos aquí y le doy un pedazo de papel y tinta y ella lo pone todo por escrito, tal como le he dicho, que Rachel Fabray es su hija, aunque la deja conmigo, y que la fortuna será dividida, y todo lo demás..., y ella pliega el papel y lo sella con el anillo de su dedo, y pone un encabezado diciendo que no debe abrirse hasta el día en que su hija cumpla dieciocho años. Veintiuno, quería poner ella: pero mi mente iba más aprisa, mientras ella estaba escribiendo, y le dije que tenía que ser los dieciocho, porque no debíamos correr el riesgo de que las chicas tomaran marido antes de que supieran lo que tenían que saber. -Sonríe-. A ella le gustó esto. Me lo agradeció.

»Y apenas ella lo había sellado cuando el señor Will nos manda aviso: hay un coche estacionado en la puerta de su tienda, y dos caballeros, uno mayor y otro más joven, que se están apeando y, con ellos, un matón con una estaca. ¡Bien! La señora corre gritando a su cuarto y yo me quedo tirándome de los pelos de la cabeza. Voy a las cunas y cojo a un bebé en particular que hay ahí -una niña del mismo tamaño que la otra y un color de pelo que es castaño pero se volverá rubio, como el de ella- y se lo llevo arriba. Digo: "¡Tome! ¡Cójala deprisa y sea cariñosa con ella! Se llama Quinn, que al fin y al cabo es nombre de una dama. Acuérdese de su palabra." "¡Acuérdese de la suya!", dice la pobre muchacha, y besa a su propia hija y yo la cojo y la llevo abajo para acostarla en la cuna vacía...

Mueve la cabeza.

-¡Era tan poquita cosa! -dice-. Y se hizo en un minuto, mientras los señores aporrean la puerta. «¿Dónde está?», gritan. «¡Sabemos que la tienen!» Ya no había forma de detenerlos. Will les deja entrar, irrúmpen en la casa enfurecidos, me ven y me derriban y lo siguiente que sé es que el padre arrastra a la pobre señora escaleras abajo, con todo el vestido volando, los zapatos sin atar y la marca del bastón del hermano en la cara... Y ahí estás tú, querida niña, en los brazos de tu pobre madre, sin que nadie pensara que pudieras ser la hija de otra. ¿Por qué iban a pensarlo? Demasiado tarde para cambiar lo hecho. Ella me lanzó una mirada rápida mientras su padre la bajaba, y nada más; supongo que me miraría desde la ventanilla del coche. Pero no puedo saber si se arrepintió del cambio. Yo diría que se acordó a menudo de Rach, pero sólo eso. Bueno, no más de lo que debía.

Parpadea y vuelve la cabeza. Ha colocado su vaso de brandy entre ella y yo, encima de la cama; las costuras del edredón evitan que se caiga. Ha juntado las manos; se acaricia los nudillos de una con el pulgar rojo de la otra. Su pie, dentro de la pantufla, tamborilea en el suelo. Mientras hablaba, no me ha quitado los ojos de encima.

Cierro los míos. Me los tapo con las manos y miro a la oscuridad formada por mis palmas. Hay un silencio. Se prolonga. La señora Sylvester se me acerca más.

-Querida mía -dice-, ¿no vas a decirnos nada? -Me toca el pelo. Yo sigo sin moverme ni hablar. Ella retira la mano—. Veo que la noticia te ha defraudado un poco -dice. Quizás le hace una señal a Finn, pues él viene y se acuclilla delante de mí.

—¿Comprendes, Quinn, lo que te ha dicho la señora Sylvester? -dice, intentando ver a través de mis dedos-. Un bebé se transforma en otro. Tu madre no era tu madre, tu tío no era tu tío. Tu vida no era la vida que tenías que vivir, sino la de Rach; y Rach vivió la tuya...

Dicen que los moribundos ven, desplegado ante sus ojos, a una velocidad increíble, el desfile de toda su vida. Mientras Finn habla, veo la mía: el manicomio, mi vara de madera, los vestidos ceñidos de Briar, el collar de cuentas, los ojos desnudos de mi tío, los libros, los libros... El desfile destella y se desvanece, se ha perdido y es vano, como el brillo de una moneda en agua turbia. Me estremezco, y Finn suspira. La señora Sylvester mueve la cabeza y chista, reprobatoria. Pero cuando destapo la cara los dos se sobresaltan. No estoy llorando, como suponen. Me estoy riendo, presa de una risa horrible, y debo de parecer un fantasma.

-¡Oh, pero si es perfecto! -creo que digo-. ¡Es lo que estaba deseando! ¿Por qué me miráis así? ¿Qué estáis mirando? ¿Creéis que hay una chica aquí sentada? ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡La han ahogado! Está en un fondo insondable. ¿Creéis que tiene brazos y piernas, piel y ropa encima? ¿Que tiene cabello? ¡Sólo  
tiene huesos, huesos pelados y blancos! ¡Es tan blanca como una hoja de papel! Es un libro del que han borrado y desplazado las palabras...

Trato de respirar, y hasta podría haber agua en mi boca; jadeo en busca de aire, que no llega. Abro la boca, me estremezco y jadeo. Finn me observa.

-No hubo locura, Quinn -dice, con expresión de asco-. Recuerda. No tienes ninguna excusa.

-¡Tengo excusa para todo! -digo-. ¡Para todo!

-Querida mía -dice la señora Sylvester. Ha recogido su vaso de licor y lo agita cerca de mi cara-. Querida mía...

Pero yo me estremezco de risa todavía -una risa espantosa- y me convulsiono como lo haría un pez en el extremo de una caña. Oigo maldecir a Finn; después le veo dirigirse a mi maleta y, rebuscando en ella, sacar mi frasco de medicina: echa tres gotas, tres veces, en el vaso de brandy y luego me coge la cabeza y aprieta el vaso contra mis labios. Lo pruebo, trago y toso. Me llevo las manos a la boca. Ésta se me entumece. Cierro de nuevo los ojos. No se cuánto tiempo permanezco así, pero al final noto la manta que cubre la cama envolver mis hombros y mis mejillas. Me he tumbado en la cama. Persisten las convulsiones, a intervalos, de lo que en apariencia es {isa; y de nuevo Finn y la señora Sylvester me  
observan en silencio.

Poco después, sin embargo, se acercan un poco más.

-¿Ya estás mejor, querida? -dice suavemente la señora Sylvester. No le respondo. Ella mira a Finn-. ¿No es mejor que nos vayamos y la dejemos dormir?

-Al diablo el sueño -contesta él-. Cree todavía que la hemos traído aquí por nuestra propia conveniencia. -Viene hasta mí y me abofetea-. Abre los ojos -dice.

-No tengo ojos -digo-. ¿Cómo voy a tenerlos? Me los habéis quitado.

Me agarra de un párpado y lo sujeta fuerte.

-¡Abre tus malditos ojos! -dice-. Así está mejor. Hay algo más que tienes que saber. Sólo un poco más y podrás dormir. Escúchame. ¡Escucha! No me preguntes cómo vas a escucharme, porque te corto las putas orejas de los dos lados de la cabeza. Sí, ya veo que has oído. ¿Sientes esto también? -Me golpea-. Muy bien.

El golpe no ha sido tan fuerte como podría haber sido: la señora Sylvester le ha visto levantar la mano y ha intentado frenarlo.

-¡Caballero! -dice, ensombreciendo el semblante-. No hay necesidad de esto. Ninguna necesidad. Contén ese genio, ¿quieres? Me parece que la has herido. Oh, querida mía.

Estira la mano hacia mi cara. Finn se pone serio.

-Debería agradecerme -dice, enderezándose, atusándose el pelo- que no le haya hecho nada peor en algún momento de los tres últimos meses. Tiene que saber que volveré a hacerlo, sin inmutarme. ¿Me has oído, Quinn? Me has visto comportarme como un caballero en Briar. Pero mi galantería se ha tomado un descanso al llegar aquí. ¿Entendido?

Tumbada en la cama, con la mano en la mejilla, la mirada puesta en él, no digo nada. La señora Sylvester se retuerce las manos. Finn coge el cigarro que tiene detrás de la oreja, se lo pone en la boca, busca una cerilla.

-No he vivido mi vida -digo en un susurro—. Me has dicho que fue una ficción.

-Bueno... -encuentra una cerilla y la enciende—, las ficciones tiene que acabar. Ahora escucha cómo va a acabar la tuya.

-Ya ha terminado -digo.

Pero sus palabras me han infundido cautela. Estoy aturdida por el licor, el medicamento, la conmoción, pero no tanto como para no temer lo que van a contarme a continuación, que se proponen retenerme, para qué me retienen...

La señora Sylvester me ve cavilar y asiente.

-Ya empiezas a entenderlo. Ya empiezas a ver -dice-. Me quedé con el bebé de la señora y, lo que es aún mejor, tuve su palabra. La palabra es el clave, por supuesto. La palabra es la que contiene dinero, ¿no? -Sonríe, se toca la nariz. Se inclina un poco más hacia mí-. ¿Quieres verla? -dice con un tono distinto-. ¿Quieres ver la palabra de la dama?

Aguarda. No respondo, pero ella vuelve a sonreír, se separa de mí, mira a Finn, luego le da la espalda y manipula un segundo los botones de su vestido. El tafetán susurra. Cuando el corpiño está abierto a medias, mete la mano hasta, me parece, el fondo del busto, hasta el mismo corazón, y extrae un papel plegado.

-Lo he tenido cerca -dice, mientras me lo tiende- todos estos años. ¡Más cerca que si fuese oro! Míralo.

El papel está doblado como una carta, y ostenta una instrucción inclinada: Para abrir el día del dieciocho cumpleaños de mi hija, Rachel Fabray. Veo este nombre, tiemblo y extiendo la mano, pero ella sujeta el papel celosamente y, al igual que mi tío -¡ya no es mi tío!- con un libro antiguo, no me deja cogerlo; pero sí me permite tocarlo. El papel está caliente, debido al calor del pecho. La tinta es marrón, los pliegues están sucios y descoloridos. El sello está intacto. La firma es la de mi madre..., la madre de Rach, quiero decir, no la mía, no la mía...

J.F.

-¿Lo ves, querida niña? -dice la señora Sylvester. El papel tiembla.

Se lo aproxima, con la expresión y el gesto de una avara, se lo acerca a la cara y aplica a él los labios antes de darme la espalda y reponerlo en su lugar dentro del vestido. Mientras se ata los botones, mira de nuevo a Finn. El ha estado observando con atención y curiosidad; pero no dice nada.

Yo, en cambio, sí hablo:

-Lo escribió ella -digo. Mi voz es pastosa, estoy mareada-. Lo escribió ella. Ellos se la llevaron. ¿Qué pasó después?

La señora Sylvester se vuelve. Su vestido está abrochado y perfectamente liso, pero mantiene la mano encima del corpiño, como atesorando las palabras que hay debajo.

-¿La señora? -dice, distraídamente-. La señora murió, querida. -Inhala aire y su tono cambia-. ¡Me habría hecho polvo si no hubiese durado un mes antes de morir! ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Aquel mes nos trajo contratiempos, porque su padre y su hermano, al llevarla a su casa, la obligaron a cambiar su testamento. Puedes imaginarte en qué sentido. La hija no cobraría un penique, y la hija eras tú, que ellos supieran, hasta que se casara. Hay pretendientes esperándote, ¿eh? Ella me envió una nota, a través de una enfermera, para notificármelo. Para entonces ya la habían encerrado en el manicomio, y a ti con ella... Bueno, eso terminó pronto con ella. Dijo que no tenía la menor idea de cómo irían las cosas, pero la consolaba pensar en mi honradez. Pobrecilla. -Casi parece apenada-. Ése fue su error.

Finn se ríe. La señora Sylvester se alisa la boca y su cara cobra un aire astuto.

-En cuanto a mí -dice-, yo había visto desde el principio que el único problema era cómo conseguir la fortuna entera cuando sólo me correspondía la mitad. Me consuela haber tenido dieciocho años para resolverlo. He pensado en ti muchas veces.

Vuelvo la cara.

-Nunca te lo he pedido -digo—. Ni quiero que pienses ahora.

-¡Quinn, ingrata! -dice Finn-. La señora Sylvester se ha devanado los sesos durante muchos años urdiendo para ti su plan. Otra chica..., ¿acaso las chicas no buscan ser las heroínas de novelas? Otra chica se sentiría halagada.

Aparto de él los ojos y miro a la señora Sylvester, sin abrir la boca. Ella asiente.

-He pensado en ti muchas veces -repite- y me he hecho muchas preguntas acerca de tu suerte. Suponía que serías guapa. ¡Vaya si lo eres! -Traga saliva-. Sólo tenía dos temores. El primero era que murieses. El segundo, que tu abuelo y tu tío te llevaran fuera de Inglaterra y te casaran antes de que se diese a conocer el secreto de la madre. Leí en un periódico que tu abuelo había muerto. Supe después que tu tío llevaba una vida apacible en el campo, que te tenía con él y mantenía también el sigilo. ¡Mis dos temores desaparecieron! -Sonríe-. Entretanto -dice, y ahora se le agitan los párpados-, entretanto teníamos a Rach. Ya has visto, querida, con qué fidelidad y silencio he guardado la palabra de la dama. -Se palmea el vestido-. Bueno, ¿qué significaba su palabra para mí si Rach no la garantizaba? Piensa en el cuidado y en el silencio con que la he criado. Sana y salva. Piensa en lo despierta que puede haber crecido una chica así en una casa y una calle como la nuestra; piensa también en lo mucho que Will y yo nos hemos esforzado en mantenerla lerda. Piensa en cuánto he rumiado este asunto, sabiendo que al final tendría que utilizarla, pero sin saber nunca muy bien cómo. Piensa en cómo se aclara todo cuando conozco a Caballero, y lo aprisa que mi miedo de que te casaras en secreto se transforma en mi certeza de que él es el compadre que debe casarse en secreto contigo... Es cuestión de un minuto, a renglón seguido, mirar a Rach y saber lo que había que hacer con ella -Se encoge de hombros-. Pues ya está hecho. Rach eres tú, querida mía. Y te hemos traído aquí para...

-¡Escucha, Quinn! -dice Finn.

He cerrado los ojos y vuelto la cabeza. La señora Sylvester se me acerca, levanta la mano, empieza a acariciarme el pelo.

-Te hemos traído aquí -continúa, con mayor suavidad-. para que empieces a ser Rach. ¡Sólo eso, cariño! Sólo eso.

Abro los ojos y supongo que parezco una estúpida.

-¿Ves? -dice Finn-. Tenemos a Rach, como si fuera mi esposa, encerrada en el manicomio, y cuando se abra su testamento, su parte de la fortuna, o sea, la parte de Quinn, la recibo yo. Me gustaría quedarme hasta el último céntimo, pero el plan, al fin y al cabo, fue de la señora Sylvester, y la mitad se la queda ella -dice, haciendo una reverencia.

-Es justo, ¿no te parece? -dice la señora Sylvester, acariciándome todavía el pelo.

-Pero la otra mitad -prosigue Finn-, es decir, la mitad auténtica de Rach..., va también a parar a manos de la señora Sylvester. El documento la nombra tutora de Rach, y me temo que los tutores no son nada escrupulosos a la hora de gestionar la fortuna de sus pupilos... Todo eso no significa nada, por supuesto, si Rach ha desaparecido. Pero la que ha desaparecido es Quinn Fabray, la auténtica Quinn Fabray -parpadea-, por lo cual me refiero, desde luego, a la falsaQuinn Fabray. ¿No es lo que tú querías: desaparecer? Hace un minuto has dicho que ahora tenías excusa para todo. ¿Qué te cuesta, entonces, hacerte pasar por Rach y hacer rica a la señora Sylvester?

-Hacernos ricas a las dos, cariño -dice rápidamente la señora Sylvester-. ¡No soy tan desalmada como para despojarte de todo! ¿No eres una dama, y además guapa? Pues necesitaré a una dama que me enseñe lo que deberé saber cuando sea rica. ¡Tengo planes para las dos, mi cielo, grandes planes! -dice, y se toquetea un poco la nariz.

Me incorporo y la aparto, pero estoy aún tan mareada que no puedo levantarme.

-¡Estáis locos! -les digo-. ¡Estáis locos! ¿Hacerme pasar por Rach?

-¿Por qué no? -dice Finn-. Sólo habrá que convencer a un abogado. Creo que es posible.

-¿Convencerle cómo?

-¿Cómo? Caray, aquí tenemos a la señora Sylvester y al señor Will, que han sido como unos padres para ti, y por lo tanto es de suponer que te conocen mejor que nadie. Y tenemos a John y a Lauren, que jurarán cualquier cosa si hay dinero de por medio, te lo aseguro. Y aquí estoy yo, que te conocí en Briar, cuando eras la doncella de la señorita Quinn Fabray, más tarde mi esposa. ¿No has visto ya lo que vale la palabra de un caballero? -Finge que se le acaba de ocurrir una idea-. ¡Pues claro que lo has visto! En el manicomio rural hay un par de médicos que te recordarán, creo. ¿Acaso no les diste la mano y les hiciste una reverencia ayer mismo, y acaso no te vieron a plena luz del día durante veinte minutos, respondiendo a preguntas en nombre de Rachel?

Me deja que asimile esto. Después dice:

-Lo único que te pedimos es que, llegado el momento, interpretes el mismo papel en presencia de un abogado. ¿Qué tienes que perder? Nada, querida Quinn: no tienes amigos en Londres, ningún dinero a tu nombre..., caramba, ¡ni siquiera un nombre!

Me he puesto los dedos en la boca.

-Supon —digo- que no lo hago. Supon que cuando venga tu abogado le digo...

-¿Qué? ¿Le vas a decir que planeaste embaucar a una chica inocente? ¿Qué no hiciste nada mientras los médicos le administraban una dosis y se la llevaban? ¿Eh? ¿Qué crees tú que pensará?

Le miro mientras habla. Por fin digo, en un susurro:

-¿De verdad eres tan malvado? -El se encoge de hombros. Me vuelvo hacia la señora Sylvester- ¿Y tú? ¿También eres tan malvada? Pensar que Rach... ¿Eres tan infame?

Ella agita una mano delante de la cara y no responde.

Finn resopla.

-Maldad -dice-. Infamia. ¡Qué palabras! Palabras de ficción. ¿Crees que cuando unas mujeres se intercambian sus hijos, lo hacen, como las enfermeras en las operetas, por gusto a la comedia? Mira a tu alrededor, Quinn. Vete a la ventana, mira a la calle. Eso es la vida, no una ficción. Es dura, es mísera. Habría sido la tuya de no haber tenido la señora Sylvester la bondad de mantenerte alejada de ella. ¡Cristo! -Se separa de la puerta, levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se estira-. ¡Qué cansado estoy! ¡Qué día de trabajo he tenido hoy! Una chica recluida en un manicomio; otra... Bueno. -Me mira de arriba abajo, me empuja un pie con el suyo-. ¿No más peleas? ¿No más bravatas? Las habrá más adelante, me figuro'. Da igual. El cumpleaños de Rach cae a principios de agosto. Tenemos más de tres meses para convencerte de que colabores. Creo que te bastarán tres días... viviendo en el barrio.

Le estoy mirando, pero no puedo hablar. Pienso todavía en Rach. Él ladea la cabeza.

-¿No dirás, Quinn, que te hemos doblegado el ánimo tan pronto? -dice-. Me apenaría pensarlo. -Hace una pausa. Añade-: A tu madre también la hubiese apenado.

-Mi madre -empiezo a decir.

Pienso en Judy, con su mirada de loca. Contengo la respiración. En todo este tiempo no lo había pensado. Finn me mira con aire artero. Se lleva una mano al cuello, se estira la garganta y tose, de una forma débil, femenina pero intencionada.

-Vale ya, Caballero -dice la señora Sylvester, inquieta-, deja de pincharla.

-¿Pincharla? -dice él. Se sigue estirando del cuello, como si le rozara-. Sólo que, de tanto hablar, tengo seca la garganta.

-Es porque has hablado demasiado -responde ella-. Señorita Fabray, puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad? Suena natural, ¿no crees? Señorita Fabray, no le hagas caso. Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso.

-¿De mi madre, te refieres? -digo-. ¿De mi verdadera madre, que tú hiciste que fuera la de Rach? Se ahogó, ¡ya ves que sé algo!, se ahogó con un alfiler.

-¡Con un alfiler! -dice Finn, riéndose-. ¿Rach te dijo eso?

La señora Sylvester se muerde los labios. Paso la mirada de uno a otra.

-¿Qué era? -pregunto, cansada-. Por el amor de Dios, decídmelo. ¿Creéis que todavía soy capaz de asombrarme? ¿Creéis que me importa? ¿Qué era? ¿Una ratera, como vosotros? Bueno, si tengo que prescindir de la demente, supongo que servirá una ladrona...

Finn vuelve a toser. La señora Sylvester aparta la vista de él y junta y mueve las manos. Cuando habla, su voz es baja, grave.

-Caballero -dice-, ya no tienes nada más que decirle a la señorita Fabray. Pero yo sí debo tener con ella unas palabras. Palabras que una mujer prefiere decirle a una chica en privado.

El asiente.

-Lo sé -dice-. Me muero de ganas de oírlas.

Ella aguarda, pero él no se marcha. Ella se me acerca, se sienta a mi lado y, una vez más, la rehuyo.

-Querida mía -dice-. La verdad es que no hay una forma agradable de decirlo, ¡y yo lo sé mejor que nadie!, porque ya se lo dije una vez a Rach. Tu madre...

Se moja los labios y mira a Finn.

-Dígaselo -dice él-. O lo haré yo.

De modo que ella se apresura a hablar, más rápido.

—Tu madre -dice- fue juzgada no sólo por robo, sino por matar a un hombre... ¡Oh, Dios mío, la ahorcaron por eso!

-¿Ahorcada?

-Una asesina, Quinn -dice Finn con fruición-. Desde la ventana de mi habitación se ve el sitio donde la colgaron...

-¡Caballero, hablo en serio!

El se calla. Yo repito:

«¿Ahorcada?»

-El juego del ahorcado -dice la señora Sylvester, como si esto, signifique lo que signifique, me ayudara a digerirlo. Escruta mi cara-. No pienses en eso, querida. ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora? ¿No eres una dama? ¿A quién le importa tu origen? Anda, mira todo esto.

Se levanta y enciende una lámpara; de la oscuridad emerge una veintena de superficies ramplonas: la bata de seda, el latón oscurecido de la cama, adornos de porcelana sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Va otra vez a la jofaina y de nuevo dice:

-Aquí tienes jabón. ¡Qué jabón! De una tienda en el distrito oeste. Lo trajeron hace un año. Cuando lo vi llegar pensé: «¡Seguro que le gusta a la señorita Fabray!» Ha estado envuelto en papel todo este tiempo. Y mira esta toalla: tiene una pelusa de melocotón. ¡Y qué perfume! Si no te gusta el espliego, te traeremos uno de rosa. ¿Estás mirando, querida? -Se desplaza hasta la cómoda y abre el cajón de más abajo-. Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? -Finn se inclina para verlo. Yo también miío, con una especie de curiosidad aterrada-. Enaguas y medias, ¡y hasta ballenas! Qué bendición, hay alfileres para el pelo de una dama. Colorete para sus mejillas. Y aquí hay cuentas de cristal; un par cafe y otro verde. ¡Es porque no sabía el color de ojos con los que tenían que casar! Bueno, Lauren se quedará con el par cafe...

Sostiene por los cordeles las cuentas chillonas, y yo veo girar los cristales. El color parece empañarse. He empezado a llorar, desesperada.

Como si el llanto pudiera salvarme.

La señora Sylvester me ve y chasquea la lengua.

-Oh, vamos -dice-, ¿no es una lástima? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Y todas estas monadas? ¿La ves, Caballero? Está llorando, ¿y por qué?

-¡Lloro -digo amarga, vacilantemente- por verme aquí de este modo! Lloro al pensar en el sueño en que he vivido, ¡cuando creía que mi madre era sólo una lunática! ¡Lloro porque me horroriza vuestra suciedad y presencia!

Ella retrocede.

-Querida mía -dice, bajando la voz, lanzando una mirada rápida a Finn-, ¿me desprecias por haber permitido que se te llevaran?

-¡Te desprecio por haberme traído de vuelta! -digo.

Se me queda mirando y luego casi sonríe. Señala con un gesto la habitación.

-¡No pienses que me propongo tenerte en Lant Street! - dice, con una expresión de asombro-. Querida, mi querida niña, te llevaron de aquí para convertirte en una dama. Y es lo que han hecho..., ¡una joya perfecta! No pienses que dejaré que se malgaste su brillo en este lugar mísero. ¿He dicho eso? Quiero que estés a mi lado, querida, cuando sea rica. ¿No toman acompañantes las damas? Espera tan sólo a que ponga las manos en tu fortuna, ¡entonces veremos si no me compro la mansión más grande de Londres! ¡Verás cuántos coches y lacayos tendremos! ¡Qué perlas, qué vestidos!

Me pone de nuevo las manos encima. Quiere besarme, comerme. Me levanto y la rechazo.

-¿No pensarás que me quedaré contigo si tiene éxito tu desdichado plan?

-¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer? -dice- ¿Con quién estarías mejor que conmigo? Se te llevó la fortuna; soy yo quien te ha rescatado. Llevo diecisiete años planeando esto. Lo he estado rumiando cada minuto del día desde que te puse en brazos de aquella pobre mujer. He estado mirando a Rach y viendo tu rostro en el de ella...

Traga saliva. Yo lloro aún más fuerte.

-Rach -digo-. Oh, Rach...

-Y ahora, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿No lo hice todo por ella, como quería su madre? ¿No la tuve a salvo, la mantuve aseada y la convertí en una chica ordinaria? ¿Qué hice, si no devolverle la vida que tú viviste en su lugar?

-¡La has matado! -digo.

-¿Matarla? ¿Con todos esos doctores a su alrededor, que la creen una dama? Y eso no es nada barato, te lo aseguro.

-Desde luego que no -dice Finn-. Usted lo está pagando, no lo olvide. Si fuese por mí, la habríamos metido en el manicomio del condado.

-¿Ves, querida? ¡Matarla! ¡Cuando, de no ser por mí, habrían podido hacerlo cualquier día de su vida! ¿Quién la cuidaba cuando caía enferma? ¿Quién tenía a los chicos a raya? Habría dado mis manos, mis piernas, los pulmones, por conservar los suyos. ¿Pero crees acaso que cuando hacía esas cosas las hacía por ella? ¿De qué me sirve, cuando sea rica, una chica ordinaria como ella? ¡Las hacía por ti! No pienses en ella. Ella era agua, era carbón, era polvo, comparado con lo que han hecho de ti.

La miro fijamente.

-¡Dios mío! -digo- ¿Cómo pudiste, cómo...?

Una vez más, ella parece perpleja.

-¿Cómo pude no hacerlo?

-¡Pero engañarla! ¡Dejarla allí encerrada...!

Ella extiende la mano y me palmea la manga.

-Dejaste que la encerraran -dice. Luego cambia dé' expresión. Casi guiña un ojo-. Ah, mi querida niña, ¿no crees, entonces, que eras la hija de tu madre?

Desde el cuarto de abajo llegan gritos, golpes, risas.

Finn los escucha, cruzado de brazos. La mosca atrapada en la ventana sigue zumbando y batiendo contra el cristal. El zumbido cesa. Me postro de rodillas al lado de la cama y oculto la cara entre las costuras del edredón. He sido audaz y resuelta.

Me he tragado la cólera, la demencia, el deseo, el amor, a cambio de la libertad. Ahora que me están privando totalmente de ella, ¿es de extrañar que me considere derrotada? Capitulo ante la oscuridad; y ojalá que nunca vuelvan a pedirme que levante la cabeza hacia la luz.


End file.
